


Соленый лед

by MonChat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyday Life, Love&Life, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonChat/pseuds/MonChat
Summary: О любви друг к другу и к фигурному катанию.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** MonChat  
>  **Редактор:** Серпен  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Аниме принадлежит студии MAPPA, режиссеру, сценаристу, художникам и всем прочим, кто участвовал в его создании.  
>  **Размещение:** нет
> 
>  **Предупреждения:**  
>  1\. Основной язык общения героев - английский. Курсивом выделяется _русская речь_ , полужирным начертанием - **японская**.  
> 2\. В тексте используется ненормативная лексика.
> 
>  **Благодарности:**  
>  **Серпену** \- за образное мышление, подарившее тексту имя, за постоянную поддержку, комментарии и вычитку, сделавшие текст более достоверным и живым. Без тебя я бы не смогла. Спасибо.  
>  **Шуту** \- за прекрасную поездку в Санкт-Петербург и возможность познакомиться с жизнью, географией и расстояниями, за разъяснения тонкостей японского языка, менталитета и быта.  
>  **By indirection** \- за профессиональный отлов опечаток и потерянных пробелов.

**1.**

Юри покосился на бушующую за стеклом иллюминатора непогоду - ветер, мелкий снег, злые минус шестнадцать градусов - и зябко поежился. В Токио сейчас, в конце февраля, уже вовсю чувствовалась весна, и вот так окунуться в зиму оказалось не очень приятно.  
\- Дом, милый дом! - Виктор вскочил с кресла в тот же момент, когда погасло табло «застегнуть ремни». - Слышишь, Юри, мы дома-а!  
Юри против воли улыбнулся – подобному энтузиазму можно было только позавидовать. Сам он чувствовал себя вконец измотанным и разбитым. В голову словно напихали ваты, неприятно тянуло в затылке.  
\- Юри! Давай скорее!  
Виктор дернул его за руку, заставив очнуться и встать с насиженного, нагретого долгим перелетом места. Ногу свело внезапной судорогой от икры до верхней части бедра, боль отозвалась в пояснице, и Юри сдавленно зашипел, покачнулся, хватаясь за спинку кресла. Виктор озабоченно нахмурился, напрягся, словно пружина.  
\- Всё нормально, ногу отсидел, - открестился от еще не предложенной помощи Юри и поспешил выбраться в проход. Под недоверчивым взглядом быстро влез в куртку и, схватив рюкзак, начал протискиваться в сторону выхода, стараясь поменьше хромать.  
Стюардессы в яркой оранжевой форме дежурно просили не забывать вещи и пользоваться услугами их авиакомпании. Юри невнятно поблагодарил и вышел из самолета.  
В рукаве оказалось холодно. Холоднее, чем он ожидал, пришлось глубже зарыться носом в шарф и натянуть на уши вязаную шапку. Идущий рядом Виктор рассмеялся, шутливо приобнял его за плечи. Обогнавшая их пожилая женщина - яркая косметика, норковая шуба и розовый шарф - бросила яростный взгляд и что-то коротко шепнула сопровождающему ее мужчине. Юри ничего не понял, но на всякий случай вежливо улыбнулся. Женщина неодобрительно поджала губы и ускорила шаг. Никифоров показал ей в спину язык и тут же зашипел, когда Юри пихнул его локтем в бок.  
\- За что?!  
\- Давай поторопимся, - вместо ответа произнес Юри. - Где мы должны забрать Маккачина?  
\- Сюда, - мгновенно переключился Виктор и свернул на эскалатор.  
Переноску с Маккачином они увидели почти сразу, как свернули к стойке выдачи негабаритного багажа. Пудель укоризненно взглянул на спешившего к нему хозяина сквозь прутья решетки.  
\- Золото мое! Умная, хорошая собака! - не поскупился на похвалы тот, просовывая пальцы сквозь решетчатую дверцу и одновременно отдавая скучающему сотруднику аэропорта документы на Маккачина. Пес облизал протянутую щепоть и отчаянно заскулил, перебирая лапами. Юри одним движением снял с ленты переноску и присел перед ней на корточки.  
\- Нам еще куда-нибудь надо с ним? - уточнил он, не отрывая взгляда от Маккачина.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Виктор, убирая во внутренний карман куртки ветпаспорт. - Ветконтроль мы в Москве прошли, так что сразу домой. Лежать, Чин.  
Пес замер, тяжело вздохнул, покрутился по клетке и нехотя устроился на клетчатой подстилке.  
\- Ты разве не будешь его выпускать? - неподдельно удивился Юри.  
\- Нет. Его потом обратно ничем не заманишь, а нам еще на такси ехать, - пояснил наученный опытом совместных поездок с четвероногим другом. - Кстати о такси, где наш багаж? Самое ценное уже с нами, но хотелось бы получить еще и чемоданы.  
И словно в ответ на его вопрос по громкой связи раздался голос диспетчера:  
\- _Уважаемые пассажиры рейса SU26 авиакомпании «Аэрофлот», Москва-Санкт-Петербург, выдача багажа будет производиться на транспортере номер два._  
\- Ага! Великолепно! Юри, стойте здесь и ждите меня!  
\- Подожди! Виктор!  
Но тот уже скрылся за спинами снующих туда-сюда пассажиров. Юри, за последний год уже даже привыкший, что вышагивающий рядом тренер в следующее мгновение мог пропасть из поля зрения и оказаться где угодно, обвел изучающим взглядом зал прилета и деловито откатил переноску с Маккачином к свободному месту у стены.  
Виктор вынырнул откуда-то справа минут через пять. Он не только умудрился получить все четыре огромных чемодана, но и где-то раздобыл тележку для багажа, хотя Юри, сколько ни оглядывался вокруг себя, так ни одной свободной и не увидел.  
\- Вот и я! Соскучились?  
\- А меня ты позвать не мог? - указал на чемоданы Юри. В самый маленький при должной сноровке можно было засунуть не только его, но и пятикратного чемпиона вместе с медалями.  
\- Так быстрее, - беспечно пожал плечами тот. - Когда я прилетел в Хасецу, вещей было раза в три больше.  
\- До сих пор удивляюсь, как тебя таможня пропустила...  
\- Исключительно благодаря моему обаянию и харизме! - гордо отбросил со лба челку обаятельный и харизматичный и улыбнулся. - И это все, конечно, хорошо, но пошли-ка на выход! Нас ждут. И ты везешь Чина.  
\- Кто ждет? - напрягся Юри, послушно берясь за массивную ручку переноски. - Ты не говорил, что нас кто-то будет встречать.  
\- Только такси. В Петербурге, кроме Якова, встречать и радоваться мне некому.  
\- А родители?  
Чужая улыбка не померкла, наоборот стала еще ярче и беззаботней. Юри пожалел, что вовремя не прикусил язык.  
\- О, а вот это за нами! - Виктор указал на мужчину в строгой форме и белых перчатках, державшего в руках планшет с надписью «В. Никифоров». - Хорошая, проверенная фирма! И встретят, и багаж погрузят, и с вопросами приставать не станут, даже если ты бухой и на ногах стоишь чисто номинально. _Добрый вечер!_  
\- _Виктор Сергеевич, с возвращением в Россию,_ \- приветливо кивнул мужчина, протягивая руку. - _Надеюсь, полет был приятным. Позвольте ваш багаж?_  
\- _Благодарю, Андрей, более чем,_ \- ответил на рукопожатие встречаемый. - Юри! Не отставай!  
Юри кивнул и поспешил следом за Виктором и водителем, покатившим багажную тележку. Они вышли на улицу, к стоянке, прямо под мелкое крошево снега и порывистый ветер. Водитель что-то сказал на русском и, дождавшись согласного кивка, поспешил скрыться за снежной пеленой вместе с тележкой.  
\- Он сейчас чемоданы погрузит и подъедет нас забрать, - пояснил Юри Виктор, довольно качнувшись с пятки на носок и обратно. - Эх, Юри, чуешь? Весной пахнет!  
Юри перевел недоверчивый взгляд с творящегося на улице ужаса на стоявшего в расстегнутой куртке Никифорова и передернулся.  
\- Застегнись, пожалуйста.  
\- В моем Юри проснулась забота к тренеру? - поддразнил Виктор, но послушно выполнил просьбу. - Доволен?  
Юри неопределенно хмыкнул - ни да, ни нет, понимай, как хочешь, - и наклонился, чтобы заглянуть вглубь утепленной переноски: Маккачин озябшим тоже не выглядел.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Странно, что ему не холодно.  
\- Мы всего три минуты стоим! Рано мёрзнуть!  
Юри только покачал головой; русские были странными.  
Никифоров рассмеялся, легко и открыто, откинув назад голову, а затем, все еще смеясь, потянул его за руку в сторону подъехавшего и приветливо мигнувшего фарами черного минивэна. 

Юри вылез из такси и замер, глубоко вздохнув полной грудью. Ветер за время поездки стих, и снег теперь падал большими пушистыми хлопьями.  
\- Юри, - точно разбудило его мягкое прикосновение к плечу. - Все хорошо?  
\- Да, - чуть помедлив и сморгнув пелену перед глазами, ответил он. - Устал.  
Виктор хмыкнул, кивнул и скрылся в салоне машины, а в следующую секунду на Юри налетел лохматый лающий шторм: повалил в снег, облизал лицо, ткнулся влажным носом в ухо…  
\- Фу, Маккачин, прекрати! - Юри, задыхаясь от хохота, безуспешно попытался отпихнуть от себя радующегося свободе пса и сесть. Получалось плохо, и вся ничем не сдерживаемая, подначиваемая хозяином собачья любовь выливалась на него Ниагарским водопадом.  
\- Хороший, замечательный Чин! Так его!  
\- Виктор, ты не помогаешь!  
\- Именно! - и не подумал отрицать подстрекатель. - Чин, где шапка Юри? Принеси шапку!  
Через пару минут неравного боя Маккачин все-таки притащил в зубах вязаный трофей. Подошел к хозяину, сел у ног и довольно замел хвостом, поднимая снежную пыль.  
\- Ай, молодец! - отобрав у пса шапку и засунув ее себе в карман, потрепал Маккачина за уши тот. - Умная собака!  
\- Это сговор, - выдохнул лежащий в сугробе и чувствующий себя абсолютно счастливым Юри. Ему пришлось даже зажмуриться, боясь спугнуть пенное, накрывающее с головой ощущение.  
\- А ты как думал? - рассмеялся Виктор, а потом, еще раз погладив пса по голове, велел: - Охраняй Юри, Чин. А мы пока с Андреем вещи в квартиру занесем.  
\- Я помогу.  
\- А кто с Чином будет? Не оставлю же я его одного на улице!  
\- И ведь даже не поспоришь, - выдохнул Юри, вставая и отряхиваясь от снега. - Но почему мне кажется, что ты не меня с ним оставляешь, а его - со мной?  
\- Рад, что ты со мной согласен! - хлопнул в ладоши Виктор, проигнорировав подозрительный вопрос, и махнул рукой замершему у чемоданов и наблюдавшему за развернувшейся перед ним сценой водителю, что, мол, можно двигаться дальше. - _Восьмой этаж, Андрей._  
\- _Я помню, Виктор Сергеевич,_ \- кивнул водитель, берясь за ручки сразу двух чемоданов. – _После лифта направо._  
Виктор оглянулся через плечо на Юри, прячущегося от Маккачина за переноской. Нашарил в кармане ключи, кивнул Андрею и покатил за собой оставшиеся чемоданы.  
\- _Код на подъезде 93К1430. Затаскиваем, и можете быть свободны._

\- Давай, Юри, проходи, не бойся, я хоть и люблю свиные котлеты, но своих учеников не ем. Куртку на вешалку, ботинки на батарею, перчатки туда же, а впрочем, отдай все мне, - командовал Виктор, буквально вытряхивая Юри из уличных вещей. - Чин, сидеть! Тебе еще лапы мыть!  
Дернувшийся было пес послушно замер у двери. Юри вложил в требовательно протянутые руки перчатки и ботинки.  
\- Умница! - непонятно кого похвалил хозяин дома, прошел насквозь гостиную, включил везде свет и открыл дверь, ведущую, судя по всему, в ванную. - Мыться!  
Юри понял, что составить конкуренцию по скорости Маккачину не сможет ни в каком виде. Только что пес сидел у входной двери, а вот он уже запрыгивает в ванную, норовя снести хвостом шампуни и кондиционеры.  
\- Хороший Чин, - приговаривал Никифоров, споласкивая, а потом и вытирая псу лапы. - И Юри у нас хороший, только почему-то руки не моет…  
Юри фыркнул, отвернулся, включил воду, но продолжил наблюдать за Виктором в зеркале - тот аккуратно развесил полотенце на батарее и произнес, обращаясь к Маккачину: - Свободен!  
Пес, встряхнувшись, вылетел из ванны. Влажные лапы заскользили по паркету, из комнаты раздался грохот и полный энтузиазма топот сотни маленьких слонов. Виктор с Юри переглянулись и расплылись в синхронных, совершенно одинаковых улыбках.  
\- Ты рад, что вернулся домой? - спросил Юри, смывая с рук пахнущую апельсинами и корицей пену.  
\- Конечно, - за словами последовал энергичный кивок. - Ты разве не рад был год назад вернуться в Хасецу?  
Юри замер, глядя на убегающую слив и закручивающуюся при этом в прозрачный водоворот воду. В Хасецу, год назад, он чувствовал себя выжатым до дна и не имеющим сил продолжать, но и не готовым сдаться. Юри покачал головой и обтекаемо ответил:  
\- Скажем так, радость была не самым сильным моим чувством.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да.  
\- Поделиться не хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Как скажешь, - не стал настаивать Виктор, поднимаясь с колен и выходя из ванной. - И главный вопрос вечера: где я оставил телефон? _Сим-сим, найдись! Да не ты, Чин! Ага, вот ты где!_  
Юри кинул взгляд в зеркало - острые скулы, мешки под глазами, помятое усталое лицо. Сколько он нормально не спал? Дня три, не меньше…  
\- Юри, ты там не утонул еще? - позвали его из недр квартиры. - Если уже утонул, то ладно, можешь не отвечать, а если еще на распутье, то реши мою дилемму - ты русские роллы ешь или нет?  
\- Что значит «русские роллы»? - не понял Юри, заходя в гостиную и оглядываясь: хозяин голоса обнаружился на смежной кухне в компании мобильного и трех початых пачек чая.  
\- Это значит, что будет много самой разнообразной начинки. И никакой свежей рыбы - только соленая.  
\- Эм… - Юри прислушался к собственному организму, понял, что ставить в первый же вечер на нем гастрономические эксперименты пока не готов, и ответил: - Наверное, нет. Если там есть только сложные составы.  
\- Ммм… - Виктор мазнул пальцем по экрану, просматривая меню. - Есть просто роллы с лососем. И с огурцом, крабом или угрем.  
\- Краба не надо.  
\- Тогда может «Филадельфию»? Там тот же лосось, но его больше, а в качестве начинки идет сливочный сыр. Получается вкусно.  
\- Я столько не съем.  
\- Доедим на завтрак, - пресек бунт на корабле Виктор, оформляя заказ. - Итого у нас получается: три вида простых роллов, две "Филадельфии"… Нет. Пусть будет три. Горячий краб и Такеши макси… Отлично!  
\- Виктор?  
\- Через полчаса будет ужин! - объявил тот, подняв глаза от телефона. - Падай куда-нибудь, я сейчас чай сделаю. Но сперва мы покормим Чина…  
Юри сел за стол, наблюдая, как Виктор загрохотал дверцами почти пустых шкафов в поисках сначала собачьей миски, а затем корма. Маккачин, путаясь под ногами, все пытался заглянуть в ящики раньше хозяина, а когда услышал шуршание белого пакета со стилизованной фигурой собаки на боку, громко залаял.  
\- Тихо, Чин! - велел Виктор, насыпая в одну из эмалированных мисок корм, а во вторую наливая воды из-под фильтра, и ставя их затем на специальную стойку. - Ведешь себя так, словно я тебя голодом морю! Что о нас с тобой Юри подумает? Сидеть.  
Маккачин чуть-чуть попятился от мисок и сел. Юри улыбнулся: в Хасецу было иначе.  
\- Самое плохое о вас я передумал еще месяцев пять назад, - произнес он, откидываясь назад на противно скрипнувшем стуле.  
\- Вот как? Что ж ты с криками в ночь не сбежал? - выгнул бровь виновник не одного переполоха за последний год, доставая из кармана мягкую широкую резинку для волос и завязывая ею собранные наверх уши Маккачина. Пес выжидательно посмотрел сначала на миску с едой, потом на хозяина. Виктор кивнул. - Можно.  
Юри пожал плечами:  
\- Если уж я не сбежал в тот момент, когда ты голым поставил меня перед фактом, что будешь моим тренером...  
Никифоров рассмеялся, набирая в чайник воды и ставя его на подставку, щелкнул выключателем. Достал с верхней полки пару кружек, кинул в них пакетики с заваркой. Дождался, пока вскипит вода, и залил их кипятком.  
\- Держи, - сунул Юри под нос кружку с зеленым чаем. - Черный не предлагаю, помню, что ты его не жалуешь. А этот вроде должен быть неплохим. Ну, я на это надеюсь.  
\- Спасибо.  
Юри сделал глоток и довольно прикрыл глаза. Виктор с сомнением поглядел на свободный стул и уселся прямо на стол, погладил боднувшего в ногу сыто и благодарно сопящего Маккачина.  
\- Ты что, уже спишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Врешь ведь.  
\- Нет, - повторил Юри, открывая глаза и душераздирающе зевая.  
\- Сначала - роллы, потом - сон, - прикрывая ответный зевок рукой. - И прекрати зевать, а то я сейчас прямо здесь на столе усну, ты последуешь моему примеру, и мы останемся голодными.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что курьер нас не добудится!  
Юри кивнул и зевнул во второй раз. Виктор рассмеялся, взлохматил ему волосы на макушке.  
\- Я кому сказал прекратить? - сурово спросил он, пропуская сквозь пальцы короткие темные пряди, и совсем другим тоном продолжил: - Бедный мой замученный Юри…  
\- Мне после перелетов всегда спать хочется. И голова часто болит, - Юри уперся лбом в сложенные на столе руки. - Извини.  
\- А я-то все гадаю, почему ты такой пришибленный! Таблетку дать? - предложил Виктор, мягко надавливая пальцами на затылок.  
\- Нет, не надо, - чуть заметно качнул головой Юри. - Отосплюсь и все нормально будет.  
Виктор с силой надавил пальцами у него за ушами, пересчитал позвонки, подлез ладонью под ворот футболки. Царапнул ногтями основание шеи, повел вверх от затылка к макушке. Юри замер, боясь пошевелиться; сна как не бывало.  
Внезапный звонок в дверь заставил обоих дернуться, отшатываясь.  
Маккачин залаял и кинулся в сторону двери. Хозяин рванул следом за ним, снеся с места стул. Тот с грохотом упал на пол. Юри проводил его невидящим взглядом и одним глотком допил слишком сильно заварившийся насыщенно-горький чай. 

Через пять минут на столе уже стояли заказанные роллы. Виктор, повертев в руках пластиковые контейнеры с соевым соусом, достал с верхней полки хрустальную салатницу и слил туда их содержимое.  
\- Красота! - возвестил он, установив салатницу между собой и Юри. Юри, оценив подход, хмыкнул, достал из бумажной упаковки одноразовые палочки и разломил пополам. Оглядел стоящее перед ним разнообразие и вопросительно поглядел на автора заказа.  
\- Бери вон тот, завернутый в красную рыбу, - посоветовал Виктор, азартно щелкнув собственными палочками. И, подавая пример, в момент проглотил сразу три штуки, не утруждаясь добавками вроде васаби.  
Юри, все еще сомневаясь, подхватил указанный ролл, обмакнул в соевый соус и отправил в рот. Задумчиво прожевал, нахмурился, проглотил…  
\- Ну как? - нетерпеливо поторопили его, наклонившись вперед.  
\- Знаешь, неплохо, - удивленно ответил Юри. - Очень неплохо!  
\- _Вкусно?_ \- рассмеялся, подмигнув ему, Виктор и, не глядя на дежурившего у стола, чуть слышно скулившего в надежде что-нибудь выпросить Маккачина, велел: - Уйди.  
\- _Вкусно,_ \- согласился Юри и потянулся за следующим.

Часом позже он с довольным вздохом вытянулся на диване, устроив голову на подлокотнике. Прислушался к шуму воды на кухне и вспомнил, что обещал отписать Мари по приезде. Нашарил в кармане смартфон и ласково провел пальцем по фотографии Вик-чана на заставке, снимая блокировку. Прикинул, что в Хасецу еще раннее утро, и кратко отбил Мари, что они долетели. Ответ был мгновенен и лаконичен: «ОК». Юри отложил в сторону телефон и с силой потер лицо руками, пытаясь разогнать накатившую сытую сонливость. На минуту закрыл глаза, обещая себе встать, помочь с уборкой на кухне...  
Виктор так его и нашел.  
\- Юри? – окликнул он и прислушался: тишина. Присел на край дивана, снял со спящего перекосившиеся очки и пристроил на тумбочку к мобильному. Отключил на последнем звук и будильник. Поглядел на усевшегося рядом Маккачина.  
\- Завтра будем спать до упора. Как думаешь?  
Маккачин полностью поддерживал такое решение, что и продемонстрировал, широко зевнув.  
\- Рад, что ты согласен, - Никифоров уложил ноги Юри себе на колени. Снял с него носки, поправил отклеившийся пластырь. Расстегнул и вытащил из шлевок пояс и взялся за край толстовки.  
\- _Что же ты у меня такой упрямый, Юри? Толстовку и ту не снимешь, вся в хозяина,_ \- Молния упорно не поддавалась, не желая расстегиваться. Да еще Юри все норовил повернуться и поджать под себя мерзнущие без носков ноги. - _А нет, смотри-ка, сговорчивее…_  
Пластиковые зубцы с неохотой разошлись и Виктор, приложив еще некоторые усилия, сумел все-таки снять толстовку и отправить на стул к поясу и носкам. Поглядел на оставшиеся на Юри футболку и джинсы. Представил, как снимает еще и их, и решил, что это уже слишком: так поспит.  
\- _Одеяло. Нам очень нужно одеяло._  
Виктор встал с дивана и твердым шагом направился к спальне, где в шкафу хранились запасные постельные принадлежности. Раскрыл дверцы шкафа, задумчиво изучил содержимое полок, достал одеяло, решив, что одну ночь без постельного белья Юри уж как-нибудь переживет. Взял у себя с кровати вторую подушку и, со всем найденным добром, вернулся обратно в гостиную.  
\- _Совсем другое дело,_ \- заключил Никифоров, укутывая Юри в одеяло. Несколько раз он замирал, заслышав недовольное мычание, но Юри так и не проснулся. Вместо этого спрятал голову под маленькую диванную подушку, прижал ее рукой и совсем затих.  
Виктор склонил к плечу голову и, отправив в лежак Маккачина, сел в стоящее напротив дивана кресло, где и просидел почти до рассвета. 

***  
Юри сонно заворочался, перевернулся на другой бок и, невнятно вскрикнув, свалился на пол. Кое-как выпутался из одеяла, сел и недоуменно оглядел незнакомую обстановку. И только через минуту сообразил, что он дома у Виктора. Вчера вечером они прилетели в Петербург.  
Он поднял глаза на висящие на стене часы и удивленно выдохнул: без двадцати двенадцать.  
\- Ничего себе, - нахмурился Юри, точно помня, что будильник у него стоял на половину восьмого, а потом со смешком добавил: - Хорошо, что я не в Хасецу и мне не на тренировку.  
Он встал и заозирался в поисках очков, досадуя, что наверняка опять забыл снять и теперь они, раздавленные, лежат где-то под диванными подушками. Пошарил, залезая ладонью в тканевые стыки, заглянул под диван - очков не было. Прищурившись, огляделся еще раз и с облегченным вздохом обнаружил пропажу на тумбочке в компании телефона.  
\- Намного лучше, - улыбнулся Юри, когда мир вновь обрел четкость, и наклонился, чтобы подобрать и сложить валяющееся на полу одеяло. Взгляд зацепился за висящие на спинке компьютерного стула толстовку и пояс. Он вздрогнул.  
\- Я просто не помню, как их снял, - с сомнением в голосе произнес он. - Долгий перелет, трое суток без сна. Ничего удивительного.  
В ноги ткнулся, напрашиваясь на ласку, выбежавший из спальни Маккачин. Юри, решительно отбросив мысль, что он сам себя обманывает, поскреб ногтями по теплой макушке.  
\- Ну и где твой хозяин?  
Пес бодро рванул в сторону приоткрытой двери, и Юри с трудом успел поймать его за загривок на самом пороге.  
\- Тшш-ш! - велел он и осторожно заглянул в комнату. Виктор, растянувшись поперек кровати и спихнув на пол одеяло, глубоко спал, локтем прикрывшись от бьющего в окна солнца. Юри весело фыркнул и закрыл дверь. Маккачин тронул дерево лапой. Юри, глядя на него, отрицательно качнул головой:  
\- Нет. Пусть спит.  
Маккачин еще раз поскребся и тихо, почти неслышно, заскулил. Юри сначала непонимающе нахмурился, а потом сообразил:  
\- Тебе же гулять пора.  
Пес, услышав заветное слово, в ту же секунду оказался сидящим на коврике у двери. Юри в нерешительности почесал плечо: безумно хотелось в душ. Запах пота, дороги, аэропорта, чужих духов и еды раздражал, кожа неприятно зудела.  
Маккачин у двери нетерпеливо гавкнул. Юри, покосившись на дверь в спальню, смиренно пошел одеваться.  
\- Учти, - предупредил он пуделя пять минут спустя, запирая найденными у Виктора в кармане пальто ключами входную дверь, - в случае чего, ты не оставил мне выбора.  
Пес, утвердительно чихнув, потащил его в сторону лифта.

Когда Виктор вышел из комнаты, Юри успел не только вернуться с прогулки и принять душ, но и вынуть из холодильника вчерашние роллы и вскипятить чайник.  
\- Для полноты картины не хватает только фартука с надписью типа «тебе кофе или сразу?» - произнес только что проснувшийся, облокачиваясь бедром о кухонную стойку и душераздирающе зевая. - Тогда я мог бы сказать, что мечты все-таки сбываются.  
\- Боюсь, я не совсем понял, где тут шутка, - ответил Юри, наливая ему в кружку кипяток и кидая туда пакетик с чаем. - Сахар?  
\- Две ложки, - поблагодарил Никифоров, принимая напиток и с удовольствием делая большой глоток. - Вот оно счастье!  
\- Я хотел кофе сварить, но не нашел.  
\- Ничего удивительного: его просто нет, - фыркнул Виктор, уже и не помнящий, когда в доме водился этот напиток. У него давно вошло в привычку завтракать где-то в кафе, а кофе брать с собой в бумажном стаканчике и выпивать на ходу. Из постоянной еды в шкафах хранился и постоянно покупался только корм Маккачина. Взгляд Никифорова остановился на упоенно грызущем кость псе. - А ты его случайно не…  
\- Случайно выгулял и даже покормил, - Юри протянул Виктору палочки. Ели они стоя, задевая друг друга локтями и норовя опрокинуть несчастную салатницу, возведенную вчера в ранг соусницы.  
\- Отлично! А ключи где взял?  
\- У тебя в кармане пальто. Не нужно было?  
\- Не, - качнул головой владелец ключей, деловито изучая оставшиеся с вечера роллы. - Надо тебе свои сделать, когда гулять пойдем. Чтоб ты не мучился в следующий раз.  
\- Ты уверен? Мне, в принципе, и так неплохо…  
\- Надо-надо, - закивал Виктор, энергично жуя и глядя голодными глазами на неотвратимо уменьшающееся количество еды. Юри молча подвинул к нему тарелку.  
\- Точно? - сглотнул предательскую слюну проголодавшийся.  
\- Ешь.  
И Юри демонстративно долил себе в чай кипятка, показывая, что его завтрак уже официально завершен.  
\- У, какой суровый, - протянул Виктор. Подхватил палочками последнюю «Филадельфию» и, поднеся ко рту Юри, шутливо велел: - Скажи: «А-а».  
\- Виктор! - Юри, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, чуть не подавившись, отставил в сторону кружку. Никифоров нахмурился, переждал приступ веселья и еще раз поднес ролл к его лицу:  
\- Я кому сказал? А-а.  
\- Виктор, это глупо.  
\- Зато весело, - привел железный аргумент тот. - И если я сожру все в одно лицо, то меня потом замучает совесть, глядя на не доевшего несчастного тебя!  
\- А, так она все-таки существует, - фыркнул Юри, разглядывая ролл со всех сторон и прикидывая, стоит пойти у дурачащегося тренера на поводу или нет.  
\- Если ты еще сомневаешься, то посмотри вниз.  
Юри опустил взгляд: Маккачин, тихо сидя у его ног, терпеливо ждал падения на пол маленького вкусного счастья.  
\- Конкуренция.  
\- И какая! Ну?  
Юри послушно открыл рот и проглотил подношение, а Виктор, крайне довольный собой, доел остальные роллы. Маккачин, обиженно гавкнув, всем своим видом выразил крайнюю степень неодобрения.  
\- Все, нету ничего, - развел перед ним руками хозяин. - Нет.  
Пес, душераздирающе вздохнув, ушел обратно к оставленной кости.  
\- Не понимаю, как его в Хасецу не закормили, - удивленно покачал головой Юри, не спеша допивая оставшийся в кружке чай. - Когда он так смотрит…  
\- … бедной, несчастной и очень голодной собаке хочется скормить весь холодильник?  
\- Что-то вроде.  
\- Я умный. Я сдал его на попечение Мари, оставив корм, расписание кормежки и кучу медицинских справок с предупреждениями, почему нельзя его нарушать и что будет, если кто-то поддастся на взгляды этого вымогателя, - охотно пояснил Виктор, закидывая пустую пластиковую тарелку в мусорку, а кружку в раковину. - Ты же своего тоже на нее оставлял?  
\- Мари ответственная.  
\- Вот и я о чем, - согласно кивнул Никифоров и, внезапно хлопнув в ладоши, скомандовал: - Показывай, в чем ходил на улицу с Чином. Будем корректировать твой внешний вид в сторону утепления. Мы идем гулять!  
\- Но у меня нормальные вещи, и я совсем не замерз утром…  
\- За полчаса и я не замерзну, даже если буду в спортивном костюме, а мы идем на целый день. Повторяю для особо сообразительных: целый день!  
\- Все равно не вижу смысла, - вздохнул Юри, покорно отправляясь за вещами. В некоторых случаях Виктора было проще убить, чем переспорить.  
\- Часов через пять увидишь, - пообещал тот.

\- Нет-нет-нет, в таком виде ты уже через час околеешь. И мне придется сначала придумывать, куда прятать твой обледенелый труп, а потом врать Хироко-сан, что ее любимый сын утонул в Неве, - в пух и прах раскритиковал выбор одежды Юри Виктор.  
\- Что тебе не нравится? - вдохнул тот, нервно одернув рукава толстовки. - Я так зимой в Детройте ходил.  
\- И сколько там максимум было?  
\- Ну… - Юри замялся. - Минус шесть.  
\- Прекрасно! Ничего, что сейчас на улице минус двадцать? - ехидно уточнил Виктор. - Снимай эту пародию на зимнюю одежду, я тебе что-нибудь из своего дам. С кроссовками твоими разберемся в процессе прогулки.  
\- Виктор, не надо! - безуспешно попытался Юри остановить развернувшегося на пятках и скрывшегося в гардеробной Никифорова. До него донесся звук падающих коробок, невнятное ругательство на русском, какой-то шорох и радостный вопль: «Ага!».  
\- Держи! - заявил Виктор, показываясь в дверях и протягивая нечто вязаное и бесформенное. - В нем и в минус тридцать не замерзнешь, даже если будешь гулять всю ночь!  
Вязаное и бесформенное на поверку оказалось темно-синим свитером грубой вязки с воротником под горло, очень толстым и теплым, с заплатами на локтях и в куче мелких зацепок. На плече виднелся ручной, немного кривоватый шов с чуть отличающимися по цвету нитками.  
Взять этот свитер Юри никак не мог.  
\- Ну что не так? - нетерпеливо спросил Виктор.  
\- Все так.  
\- Но?  
\- Виктор, у меня свои вещи есть. Хорошие и теплые.  
\- Чепуха! - обрубил Никифоров решительно. - Надевай, не дури.  
\- А ты? - Юри упрямо нахмурился. - Ты в чем пойдешь?  
\- Да уж найду в чем! Все-таки мы у меня дома!  
\- Но…  
Никифоров вздохнул, устало прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном уточнил:  
\- Юри, ты хочешь сейчас меня обидеть?  
\- Нет! Ты что, я бы никогда… - замотал головой Юри, коря себя за то, что сразу не надел этот злосчастный свитер.  
\- Фасон не нравится? - продолжил напирать допрашивающий.  
\- Нравится.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема?  
\- Но это же твой свитер…  
Виктор дернулся как от удара, лицо у него исказилось, а в следующий момент закаменело. Юри почувствовал подступающий к горлу ужас: что он опять не так сказал?  
\- Брезгуешь, да? - глухо произнес Виктор. - Ладно, давай его сюда, в городе что-нибудь купим.  
\- Ч-что? - Юри задохнулся от возмущения и отшатнулся от требовательно протянутой руки. - Да как ты мог вообще такое подумать?!  
\- А что еще я мог подумать? - взорвался Никифоров. - Если ты ломаешься, как… как… Давай сюда, я сказал!  
Он дернул свитер на себя, нитки натянулись, затрещали.  
\- Порвешь ведь, дурак! - зашипел Юри, вцепившись в вязаную ткань мертвой хваткой.  
\- Ну и к чертям его!  
Юри, емко возразив на японском, попытался пнуть Виктора в голень, и когда тот автоматически отступил, на секунду ослабив хватку, резким движением выдернул свитер у него из рук и отскочил в сторону.  
\- Юри!  
\- Виктор!  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, злые, тяжело дышащие, раскрасневшиеся. Из-под дивана донесся скулеж Маккачина, исчезнувшего еще в самом начале ссоры.  
\- Юри, я уже понял, тебе неприятно носить чужие вещи. Купим новые, без проблем, - произнес Никифоров, сжимая зубы. - Да и вообще мне плевать на то, как ты одет. Хочешь, замерзай, заболеешь - сам виноват будешь. Мне-то что?  
\- Да ничего ты не понял! - заорал в ответ Юри. Виктор вздрогнул от неожиданности и отшатнулся. - Любимую вещь, чуть ли не до дыр заношенную! Как будто больше ничего другого нет! Он же тобой пахнет! А я…  
Юри замолчал, не в силах продолжить фразу. Никифоров закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Прости, я решил…  
\- Я понял, что ты решил! - голос у Юри задрожал от едва сдерживаемой обиды. - Да тебе моя семья все уши должна была прожужжать, что я с двенадцати лет на тебя молился, твоими плакатами всю комнату обвешал! Все твои выступления по сто раз просмотрел!  
Больше всего Юри сейчас боялся, что позорным образом уткнется носом в колючую синюю шерсть и заревет от несправедливого упрека.  
\- Юри…  
\- Да я же до дыр его затаскаю. Спать в нем буду, на каток ходить и по городу! И отдав сейчас, обратно ты его не получишь!  
Виктор широко шагнул вперед и притянул Юри за плечи.  
\- Уговорил, - выдохнул ему в висок. - Не отдавай.  
Свитер предсказуемо оказался велик. Юри, стоя у зеркала, демонстративно подвернул рукава, расправил объемный ворот. Скосил глаза на стоящего у него за спиной Виктора, упрямо вскинул подбородок: доволен? Тот задумчиво постучал по губам указательным пальцем, взял со стоящей рядом тумбочки шапку и, проказливо улыбнувшись, натянул ему на голову, сбив с носа очки.

Виктор легко взбежал по ступеням под арку, вошел внутрь стеклянного павильона станции «Крестовский остров», махнул Юри рукой - «Подожди!» - и направился к кассам.  
\- _День добрый!_ – губы у него растянулись в дежурной, отрепетированной до последней мышцы улыбке. - _Будьте любезны «Подорожник»._  
\- _Пополните сразу?_  
\- _Да, на две тысячи,_ \- ответил клиент, доставая из внутреннего кармана бумажник и отсчитывая несколько зеленых купюр. Через плечо ему, чуть нахмурившись, заглянул Юри. - _Благодарю._  
Виктор протянул Юри ярко-салатовую карточку с божьей коровкой:  
\- Владей и пользуйся! Теперь тебе открыты двери любого транспорта Санкт-Петербурга, - сделав широкий жест в сторону турникетов, произнес он, а затем достал из кармана точно такую же карту и продемонстрировал Юри. - Как и мне, впрочем.  
\- А… Спасибо, - Юри чуть поклонился. - Скажи, это, наверное, дорого, да? Я верну…  
\- Считай это подарком в честь приезда.  
\- Но…  
\- Юри-и! Разве я не могу сделать тебе подарок? - состроил обиженное лицо Виктор: уголки губ опустились, создалось ощущение, что он сейчас заплачет. Юри почувствовал, как залило румянцем щеки, и поспешно замотал головой.  
\- Нет-нет, можешь, конечно!  
\- А раз могу, - мгновенно засиял даритель, словно рубильник у лампочки переключили, - то хватит тут топтаться! Петербург сам себя не посмотрит, а километры не прошагают! 

Вышли они на «Площади Восстания».  
\- Так, это Невский проспект, - круговым движением махнул рукой Виктор и потащил Юри за собой, не дав тому даже осмотреться, - с ним ты познакомишься буквально через полчаса, а сейчас мы идем покупать новые ботинки.  
\- А может…  
\- Я не позволю тебе гулять в этой пародии на зимнюю обувь, - перебил Юри не желающий слушать возражений.  
\- Неправда, это хорошие кроссовки! В Москве я в них прекрасно себя чувствовал!  
\- Так то Москва, а это Санкт-Петербург! Влажность больше ста процентов и ветер с трех сторон света не хочешь?  
\- Не хочу, - мрачно отозвался Юри.  
\- Когда ты успел стать таким пессимистом? - деланно удивился Никифоров, заходя в торговый центр под вывеской «Стокманн». - Так, они, если мне не изменяет память, были на первом этаже…  
\- Мы ищем что-то конкретное? - уточнил Юри, снимая очки и протирая мгновенно запотевшие в тепле стекла. Сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть среди размытых пятен названий магазинов и витрин что-то знакомое или обувное, вздохнул и надел очки обратно. Мир мгновенно стал более понятным и четким.  
\- UGG, - ответил Виктор, а потом без перехода поинтересовался: - Ты не хотел бы перейти на линзы? С ними таких проблем, как с очками, не бывает.  
\- Зато есть куча других, - не согласился Юри. Для него линзы были давно пройденным и не самым приятным этапом. Он постоянно засыпал в них, забывал купить или взять с собой жидкость для хранения, терял и - самое страшное - видел каждого зрителя на арене. С его нервозностью перед выступлениями это был кошмар.  
\- Пробовал?  
\- В выпускном классе. На занятиях было еще ничего, даже удобно, но на выступлениях… Вон твой магазин, впереди и слева.  
\- Что, было лучше, когда ты не видел окружающую толпу? - понимающе кивнул Виктор, и они вошли в магазин.  
\- Намного.  
\- Понял, больше предлагать не буду.  
\- Мне тебя совсем не переубедить? - оглядев полки, безнадежно уточнил Юри. Цены, даже по самой грубой прикидке, были сравнимы со стоимостью хороших ботинок для фигурного катания. И если за последние Юри привык выкладывать необходимую сумму, не моргнув глазом, то за первое - нет.  
\- Совсем! - отрезал уже порядком уставший от препирательств Виктор, подзывая девушку-консультанта. - _Добрый день! Не могли бы вы помочь нам подобрать вот на этого юношу зимние ботинки? Размер тридцать девятый._  
\- _Молодой человек предпочитает обувь спортивного или классического образца?_ \- девушка окинула Юри изучающим взглядом. Тот с трудом подавил в себе желание попятиться. - _Судя по стилю, спортивного…_  
\- _Главное, чтобы она была теплой, удобной и в ней можно было проходить весь день без дискомфорта._  
\- _В какую цену вы хотели бы уложиться? У нас сейчас скидки на часть зимней коллекции…_  
\- _Показывайте, что есть,_ \- перебил Виктор, - _а там уже разберемся._  
\- _Конечно, прошу за мной._  
Консультант подвела их к удобным пуфам, попросила подождать пару минут, пока она найдет подходящие модели и размеры, и ушла. Виктор благодарно кивнул и покосился на замершего рядом Юри: его скрытое недовольство выдавало себя сведенными бровями и стиснутым в тонкую линию ртом. Никифоров вздохнул.  
\- Что опять не так?  
\- Виктор, я категорически против, чтобы ты покупал мне обувь.  
\- Аргументы?  
\- Во-первых, ты мой тренер и это я должен тебе платить, во-вторых, здесь слишком дорого, - ровно пояснил Юри. - Не думай, что я не соотношу цены.  
\- Зато качественно, и ты берешь ботинки не на один сезон.  
\- Я не могу позволить себе лишнего.  
\- Хорошая обувь - не лишнее, - отрезал Виктор, теряя терпение. - Фигуриста ноги кормят, Юри! И последнее, на чем ты имеешь право экономить, это обувь!  
\- Но и тратить на нее тридцать с лишним тысяч йен не вижу смысла!  
\- Зато я вижу. Если ты не слушаешь меня как спортсмена, говорю как тренер: отсюда ты уйдешь только в новых, подобранных по ноге и погоде ботинках.  
\- А мое мнение тут учитывается? - уточнил Юри, сверля диктатора угрюмым взглядом.  
\- Только в выборе модели. Все, закончили споры. Тебе ботинки несут.  
Девушка-консультант поставила на соседний пуфик четыре коробки, сняла с верхней крышку и, повернувшись к Виктору, как к заказчику, начала комментировать свой выбор:  
\- _Первая пара относится скорее к классической, чем к спортивной серии, но вообще заявлена как их смесь. Как и вся наша обувь, эти ботинки изготовлены из кожи высшего качества. Мех внутри стопроцентная овчина. Прошу,_ \- девушка протянула ботинок Юри. Тот, кинув сердитый взгляд на Никифорова, взял его. Повертел в руках, заглянул внутрь, погладил мех и с мрачным видом начал расшнуровывать собственные кроссовки.  
\- _Видите, как удачно они смотрятся?_ \- спросила консультант, когда Юри обулся и встал. - _Крайне приятная модель - хоть в театр, хоть на прогулку, везде в выигрыше._  
\- Что скажешь? - спросил Юри Виктор, продолжая краем уха слушать выдаваемую информацию.  
Юри выразительно промолчал.  
\- Я жду, - поторопил его беспощадный тренер. - Юри.  
Они столкнулись взглядами. Виктор скрестил руки на груди. Консультант профессионально слилась с пейзажем и сделала вид, что она такой вот слишком живой манекен.  
\- Нет, - сдался через минуту Юри. - Не спорю, удобно, но…  
\- Но это не твой стиль. Ясно. _Давайте следующие. Все-таки предпочтительнее было бы что-то не настолько официальное…_  
\- _Конечно!_ \- улыбнулась девушка и взялась за следующую коробку. - _Второй и третий вариант выполнены из замши…_  
Во втором варианте Юри мгновенно забраковал цвет, отказавшись даже мерить, а сам Виктор скептически отнесся именно к материалу. Он не сомневался, что пропитка от влаги была на достойном уровне, но червячок сомнения грыз так, словно у него было три ряда акульих зубов.  
Третьи ботинки, темно-синие, очень похожие на кроссовки, Юри понравились настолько, что он даже готов был согласиться на покупку. И в сторону, после замечания Виктора, отставил с явным сожалением.  
\- Давай сначала все-таки глянем на четвертые? Если не понравятся, возьмем эти, - предложил тот, глядя, с какой неохотой Юри отдает ботинки.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- _Покажите последние,_ \- переключил Виктор внимание на консультанта, - _а синие пока отложите._  
Предложенные ботинки оказались неожиданно удачными. Они были подлинной золотой серединой между первым и двумя последующими вариантами: в меру спортивными, достаточно сдержанными, теплого шоколадного цвета и из кожи, а не замши.  
\- _Кажется, мы определились,_ \- удовлетворенно кивнул Никифоров, некоторое время понаблюдав за задумчиво вышагивающим по периметру магазина Юри. Выражение лица у него было как у человека, глубоко ушедшего в себя и готовящегося вот-вот постигнуть дзен. - _Сколько?_  
\- _Семнадцать. На эту модель скидка, к сожалению, не распространяется: новая коллекция._  
Виктор достал из кармана портмоне:  
\- _Карточкой. Упаковывать не надо, мы уйдем прямо в них._

\- Ну вот, теперь можно идти гулять, - довольно заключил Никифоров, выходя на улицу. - Отсюда и пока ноги носят!  
\- Виктор.  
\- Что?  
\- Как мне тебе вернуть? - тихо спросил Юри, поправляя лямки рюкзака. - Это слишком дорогой подарок, я не могу принять его просто так.  
Виктор, прищурившись, посмотрел в по-зимнему высокое бледно-голубое небо, накрывавшее питерские крыши.  
\- Давай остановимся на том, что это тебе на прошедший день рождения, - наконец ответил он. - Я же тогда тебе ничего не дарил.  
\- Карточка, ботинки… Не слишком ли? - Юри достал из кармана сложенную шапку, встряхнул и надел.  
\- Нет. И уже сменим тему: мне надоело ругаться на пустом месте, - пресек тот очередной виток выяснений, кто кому и сколько должен. А потом, хитро подмигнув Юри, стащил у него очки, нацепил себе на нос и, дурачась, проговорил: - Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать в Санкт-Петербург! Просьба занять свои места у окон автобуса, мы начинаем нашу экскурсию!  
\- И дальше собственного носа я сегодня больше ничего не увижу, - фыркнул Юри. - Хорошая экскурсия!  
\- Нечего было забывать дома очки, - показал ему язык «экскурсовод», пятясь назад. Юри сделал резкий рывок вперед, надеясь отобрать свое имущество, а Никифоров со смехом отскочил в сторону:  
\- Мимо! Еще раз!  
\- Виктор!  
\- Я!  
Вокруг них раскинулся Невский проспект. Виктор налетел спиной на какого-то парня, торопливо извинился и увернулся от вновь попытавшегося ухватить его за рукав Юри, перепрыгнув оставленный снующими по лесам рабочими строительный мусор. На выходе из прыжка его занесло, и он чуть не получил по носу внезапно открывшейся дверью салона связи: с трудом, но успел отскочить в сторону. Юри остановился, упершись ладонями в колени и задыхаясь от смеха.  
\- Что, все? Сдался? - раздался у него над ухом счастливый голос. - Эх ты, держи уж!  
Он аккуратно водрузил очки на нос Юри, заправил дужки за уши, поправил шапку. Критическим взглядом оглядел получившийся результат и непонятно к чему произнес:  
\- Вот такой вот я дурак.  
\- Почему?  
Виктор неопределенно пожал плечами и внезапно спросил:  
\- Хочешь на крышу?  
\- В смысле, на смотровую площадку? - уточнил Юри, скользя рассеянным взглядом по обступившим проспект зданиям. - Да, конечно.  
\- В смысле, на настоящую правильную питерскую крышу с чердаком, - фыркнув, пояснил Виктор.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Когда стемнеет. Вид будет лучше.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - согласился Юри, привычно подстроившись под широкий и свободный шаг своего тренера. Настроение, подпорченное несанкционированной покупкой, медленно, но упорно поползло вверх. - В младших классах мы с Юко и Такеши часто лазали на старую стройку, забирались куда-нибудь повыше и смотрели на звездопад.  
\- И крепко вам потом прилетало?  
\- Так все знали. Мама нам еще и термос с какао с собой выдавала, чтобы мы не замерзли.  
\- Вот так прямо и выдавала?  
\- Да. Кроме того, за нами всегда присматривала Мари.  
\- И вы, конечно же, беспрекословно ее слушались, - не поверил Виктор.  
\- Моя сестра подростком состояла в местной банде, встречалась с ее главарем, носила радикально короткую юбку и красилась в розовый цвет, - с непередаваемо ностальгической ноткой пояснил Юри. - Как думаешь, могли мы не слушаться?  
Никифоров остановился, шокированно глядя на невинно улыбающегося Юри, и осторожно уточнил:  
\- Мы все еще говорим о твоей сестре? Которая, вся такая взрослая и ответственная, сутками вкалывает в Ю-топии, а по ночам смотрит японско-корейские дорамы и фанатеет по Юрочке?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты сломал мне картину мира. Вдребезги разбил.  
Юри довольно рассмеялся.

\- Все-таки закрылись. Жаль, - непонятно заметил Виктор, а на вопросительный взгляд сбоку пояснил, указывая в сторону неприметного полуподвала: - Здесь раньше было вполне пристойное кафе. Мясо и пиво - не знаю, что было лучше! Два года назад мы в нем Гошкин и мой дни рождения отмечали всей группой. Ох и влетело на следующее утро от дяди Яши!  
\- За нарушение режима?  
\- Да хрен с ним, с режимом, - махнул рукой ударившийся в воспоминания. - Мы же прямо отсюда, пьяные и красивые, на каток поперлись, тренироваться.  
\- Твоя идея?  
\- А чья еще? У Милки даже видео где-то есть с разминки, где я показываю, как надо прыгать четверной флип и на первом же обороте лечу мордой в лед, а потом мы втроем - я, Гошка, Женька - исполняем танец маленьких лебедей.  
\- Как вас Фельцман-сан не убил прямо там?  
\- Вот и я до сих пор поражаюсь. Орал так, что стены тряслись и бортики летали! А уж сколько оплеух раздал, страшно вспомнить.  
Юри хмыкнул: о тяжелой руке, как и о громогласном голосе, Якова Фельцмана не знал только слепой и глухой.  
\- О, «Север»! Я мелким пацаном был, школьником, из тренировок не вылезал сутками, питался строго по режиму, но мимо этой кафе-пекарни пройти не смог ни разу. Запах свежей выпечки сшибал с ног за десяток метров, сразу наповал. Вкуснее «картошки», чем там, я нигде не пробовал.  
\- Виктор, тебя послушать, так ты всю свою спортивную карьеру что-то нарушал!  
\- Сам удивляюсь, как такой раздолбай стал пятикратным чемпионом, - согласился нарушитель.  
Они прошли Аничков мост, какой-то парк через дорогу, вышли к перекрестку Невского и Садовой. Виктор остановился и указал на длинное серо-голубое здание.  
\- Российская Национальная Библиотека, - пояснил он. - Именно ей я обязан своей короткой двенадцатого года.  
\- Тебе очень сложно представить сидящим в библиотеке…  
\- И правильно, потому что я не сидел в ней, я страдал! Но сессия с дипломом еще и не туда загонят, - поморщился Виктор. - В общем, ходил-бродил я между стеллажами - а они там высоченные, - отбирал книги… А потом мне на голову упал «Дон Кихот». Естественно, против такого знамения свыше я не пошел и сразу же рванул на каток.  
\- Нашел благовидный предлог, - перевел Юри.  
\- Ну, не согласиться с тем, что программа была великолепна, ты не можешь.  
За спиной у них остались Елисеевский магазин, Гостиный двор, дом Зингера, на чьих ступенях, по мнению тогда еще студента Никифорова, летом было очень удобно сидеть и трескать запрещенные, но такие вкусные беляши. На Казанский собор Юри удалось посмотреть лишь издали: Виктор увел его на одну из боковых улочек Невского проспекта. Они перешли через мост, пошли по берегу узкой речки, где машин стояло больше, чем оставалось места для пешеходов.  
\- А вот и интересовавшее тебя консульство Японии, - Виктор кивнул на здание с закрепленным над входом белым флагом с красным солнцем. - Маршрут, конечно, кривоватым получился, но от Адмиралтейской по карте сориентируешься при случае.  
\- Но я же про него всего раз упомянул, - перевел шокированный взгляд с родного флага на довольного Никифорова Юри. - Один раз. Один!  
\- Вполне достаточно, чтобы запомнить, - ответил тот, подмигнув. - Ну что, идем дальше?

В синих от мороза сумерках перед Виктором с Юри раскинулась Дворцовая площадь - ширина и простор, ветер и снег. Обступившие ее здания казались крошечно-ненастоящими, кукольными домиками в искусственной подсветке, а желто-розовое небо сверху распахивалось выше и дальше, чем на всей прогулке.  
У Юри перехватило дыхание.  
\- Да! Это тебе не Красная площадь! - распростер руки Виктор, шагнув вперед. Ветер задул ему в спину, затрепал полы пальто, спутал волосы. - Самая большая площадь в мире!  
\- Как бы я хотел прокатиться здесь на коньках, - восхищенно выдохнул Юри.  
\- А здесь и был каток, - внезапно произнес Никифоров. - Один год. Потрясающее чувство: ты, коньки, лед и вот это все! Представляешь?  
Юри перевел взгляд на Виктора - смеющегося, раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего - и к горлу у него подступил ком. Ему до дрожи в руках захотелось обнять его, прокатиться, словно на коньках, по скользкой темно-серой, припорошенной снегом брусчатке. Прижаться всем телом и…  
Он замер на краю площади, сжав кулаки, сглотнул пересохшим горлом вязкую слюну.  
\- Ну, что ты там застыл, как памятник? Юри! - позвал его Виктор, оборачиваясь. - Хочешь потеснить со своего места Александрийский столп? Не выйдет, ростом не дотянешь!  
Юри в намеке на улыбку приподнял уголки губ и на первом же шаге оскользнулся. Удержавшая его рука была обжигающе горячей, очень крепкой. Юри ухватился за нее, а потом долго не мог отпустить.

На набережной оказалось ветрено и раза в три холоднее. Юри повыше поднял шарф, чтобы закрывал не только горло, но и часть лица, и впервые за всю прогулку подумал, что живущий здесь Никифоров был прав, натягивая на него свой свитер и покупая новые ботинки. В своей одежде он замерз бы моментально, а сейчас было не просто тепло - жарко.  
Они спустились вниз по скользким мраморным ступенькам к закованной в лед и укрытой снегом воде. Юри присел на корточки и набрал в ладони легкого рассыпчатого снега, пропустил между пальцами, глядя, как тот тает. Посмотрел на светящиеся в темноте огни противоположного берега и встал.  
\- Можешь пройтись, - раздался сверху голос Виктора. - Лед крепкий, выдержит.  
\- Думаю, все-таки воздержусь, - задрал голову Юри.  
\- Боишься?  
\- Разумно опасаюсь.  
\- Зря, - хмыкнул не разделивший опасений. - Мороз уже почти неделю держится, все на несколько метров промерзло.  
\- Не сфотографируешь меня? - вместо ответа попросил Юри, находя в кармане телефон. - Все-таки первый вечер в Петербурге.  
\- Говоришь так, будто ты турист! Улыбнись!  
Юри с трудом проглотил готовый сорваться с губ вопрос: «А кто я?»; на губы легла тонкая, загибающаяся вверх на краях линия. Фотограф досадливо вздохнул и опустил телефон.  
\- Вот что это ты сейчас сделал?  
\- Улыбнулся.  
\- Рожу ты скорчил. Страшную. Хочешь, покажу какую?  
Виктор показал. Юри фыркнул, а в следующую секунду засмеялся в голос.  
\- Уже лучше! - Никифоров вдохновенно щелкнул несколько кадров. - А теперь совместное!  
\- Как тебе не надоело, - выдохнул Юри, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы и поднимаясь вверх. - У тебя же этих фотографий сотни три, если не больше.  
\- Конечно, больше! - негодующе воскликнул никогда не упускающий возможности сделать еще один снимок, обнимая Юри за шею и притягивая ближе. - Три сотни - это только на телефоне.  
Юри закашлялся.  
\- И еще видео, - добил его Виктор. - С каждой тренировки.  
Щелкнула камера.  
Выражение лица у Юри на фотографии было растерянно-удивленным, каким-то потерянным, на щеках проступал еле заметный румянец. Виктор, подмигивающий в камеру, обнимал его за плечи, а за их спинами горели редкие, почти невидимые городские огни.

Никифоров задумчиво оглядел устало притихшего Юри, прикинул расстояние до «Националя», где планировал завершить прогулку бокалом пива с тарелкой корюшки, и нахмурился.  
\- Юри?  
\- **Да?** \- с некоторой заминкой отозвался тот. На японском. Окликнувший кивнул, получив ответ на незаданный вопрос, и повел их к «Штолле».  
Дорогу Юри не запомнил, оживился только на пороге, заинтересованно принюхавшись к запаху свежей выпечки и воскресая на глазах. Виктор облегченно рассмеялся, ослабляя шарф и снимая перчатки:  
\- Теперь я знаю, как тебя надо будить по утрам.  
\- Это будет очень жестоко с твоей стороны, - бледно заметил Юри. - Какой столик займем?  
\- У окна?  
\- Рядом с вешалкой?  
\- Полагаю, это означает согласие, - и Никифоров широким шагом направился к приглянувшемуся столику. А подойдя, понял, что место оказалось даже лучше, чем ему показалось изначально: сами они видели весь зал, а их от чужих взглядов скрывала удачно поставленная кадка с деревом.  
\- Терпеть не могу твою куртку, - внезапно признался Виктор, пристраивая на вешалке верхнюю одежду. - Ты в ней совершенно безразмерный, похож на школьника, и цвет тебе не идет. Может быть..?  
\- Нет.  
Виктор мысленно сделал пометку вернуться к этому вопросу позднее, например, когда куртка совершенно случайно порвется или заляпается краской. Главное подходящий забор или скамейку найти.  
\- Даже не думай, - кинул Юри предупреждающий взгляд поверх затянутого в кожу меню.  
\- Я еще ничего не сделал!  
\- Ты уже начал строить планы, как избавиться от моей куртки и впихнуть мне новую. Так вот: нет. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через месяц.  
\- Но почему?!  
\- Потому что это моя любимая куртка. И за обед плачу я.  
\- Хорошо, - пошел на попятный Никифоров, устраиваясь на стуле напротив и со стоном вытягивая ноги. Юри стало неудобно: настолько ушел в себя, что даже не подумал о том, что Виктор устал не меньше него, а может даже и больше! Как тогда, в Барселоне, когда Юри протащил его по всему прогулочному маршруту из-за потерянного пакета с орехами. Хотя сдались они ему, на самом-то деле! Ясно было, что пакет уже всё, и проще новые купить, чем искать.  
\- Извини.  
\- За что? - выпрямился, мгновенно напрягшись, Виктор.  
\- Я не подумал, что ты устал. Мы же только вчера прилетели, а сегодня ты устроил мне полноценную экскурсию.  
\- А, - неопределенно махнул рукой Никифоров, расслабляясь. - Я просто переоценил собственную выносливость. Отвык от города и его расстояний.  
Юри вспомнил, как наворачивал круги по ледовой арене, когда Виктор уже без сил валялся на лавке, и вконец расстроился.  
\- Тебе надо было раньше сказать, что устал.  
\- Я пока не сел, даже и не чувствовал, - беспечно пожал плечами умотавшийся.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Юри. Настроение у него вновь испортилось, взгляд потух. В голове заезженной пластинкой закрутилась мысль, что это он не заметил, не понял, что прогулку пора прекращать, а ведь мог бы.  
\- Ну не расстраивайся так, - затормошил его Виктор, подпихнув под столом коленом. - Сейчас мы передохнем, поедим, и я снова буду готов покорять Петербург и вести тебя за собой!  
\- Нет. После мы поедем домой.  
\- Домой? - растеряно переспросил уже настроившийся на продолжение. - Но…  
\- Мы собирались зайти в магазин, - пояснил Юри и добавил: - И с Маккачином надо погулять. И ужин приготовить.  
Виктор задумчиво изучил серьезно глядящего Юри и, чуть помедлив, согласно кивнул.  
\- Ты прав, - признал он. - И раз уж мы определились с планами на вечер, то может, позволишь дать небольшой совет по выбору блюд?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда обязательно возьми пирог с семгой.  
Юри заглянул в открытое меню, нашел рекомендованный пирог, изучил состав и согласился - выпечка выглядела крайне привлекательно.  
\- А из горячего? - Юри хотелось заказать почти все, но он понимал, что это говорил подтачивающий, отдающий в позвоночник голод, а не желание познакомиться с русской кухней.  
\- Предлагаю по тарелке куриного супа, - перелистнул несколько желтых страниц Виктор. - А на десерт - брусничный или яблочный пирог.  
\- Яблочный, - решил Юри. - И жасминовый чай.  
\- Тогда я возьму бруснику с эспрессо.  
Виктор озвучил заказ официантке, отдал меню, а после откинулся назад, довольно прикрыв глаза. Лицо у него расслабилось, на губы легла легкая полуулыбка. Юри не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты такой… Словно светишься изнутри.  
Виктор хмыкнул и, ничего не ответив, перевел взгляд на улицу за окном. 

\- Это потрясающе вкусно! - восхищенно произнес Юри с набитым ртом. - Очень!  
Если суп оказался обыкновенным, то пирог с семгой - выше всяких похвал. Тесто было воздушным, мягким и сладковатым, а рыба просто таяла на языке.  
\- Да, он у них удачный, - согласился Виктор, расправляясь с собственным куском.  
\- Только заканчивается быстро, - Юри обиженно посмотрел на опустевшую тарелку. Потом поднял взгляд на Виктора, но тот решительно покачал головой:  
\- Нет, Юри, у тебя Чемпионат мира на носу!  
\- До него почти месяц!  
\- Меньше.  
Юри печально вздохнул.  
\- И давай без этих жалостных глаз, а то я проникнусь твоими страданиями и яблочный пирог съем сам, - пригрозил тренер. - Метаболизм у меня хороший, поправиться не грозит…  
Юри быстро придвинул к себе тарелку с десертом. В том, что Виктор мог лишить его пирога, он не сомневался: ему давно уже объяснили, что в чужой тарелке еда вкуснее.  
\- У тебя свой есть.  
\- Но я хочу с яблоком! - Виктор в шутку протянул руку к чужой тарелке. Юри громко клацнул зубами. - Ты еще и кусаешься?!  
На лице у быстро отдернувшего руку был написан чистый, ничем не замутненный шок.  
\- А нечего покушаться на чужую еду.  
\- Юри, - начал Виктор, - а вот если бы в Хасецу я попробовал отобрать у тебя, например, кацудон… Ты бы что сделал?  
\- Мне было бы потом очень плохо и больно, - Юри влюбленно взглянул на оставшуюся половинку яблочного пирога, - и я бы очень скучал по твоим выступлениям, но…  
\- Почему мне кажется, что ответ мне не понравится?  
\- …но мамин кацудон это святое, - Юри поднял на Виктора взгляд и беззащитно улыбнулся.  
\- Хоббиты отличаются милым и добродушным нравом, - медленно, почти по слогам, произнес пожелавший чужой еды, глядя на него так, словно впервые видит, - пока гости не добираются до их кладовых.  
\- А зачем, ты думаешь, моей семье такой большой сад?  
\- Я-то по наивности своей считал, чтобы любоваться на сакуру, луну или на что у вас в Японии еще принято смотреть…  
\- В том числе, - согласился Юри, сделал внезапный рывок вперед и увел у Никифорова из-под носа остатки рыбного пирога. И пока тот не пришел в себя, в два укуса доел.  
\- Юри, - тихо произнес Виктор, словно не в силах до конца поверить в только что случившееся.  
\- Да?  
\- Я на тренировке с тебя семь потов сгоню… Ты у меня четверные до кровавых мозолей отрабатывать будешь…  
У Юри нашлось немного совести, чтобы покраснеть и прикрыться кружкой с чаем. Виктор с подозрением поглядел на его пылающие кончики ушей, поймал заинтересованный взгляд в сторону единственной оставшейся с едой тарелки и быстро подвинул ее к себе.  
\- Но оно того стоило, - признался Юри, с сожалением глядя на быстро исчезающий сладкий пирог. 

Дома их встретили залитая желтым электрическим светом лестничная клетка и почти неслышный сквозь железную дверь лай Маккачина. Никифоров достал из внутреннего кармана ключи, открыл сперва верхний замок, потом нижний. Юри, у которого руки были заняты продуктовыми пакетами, поправил плечом сползающую на глаза шапку. Виктор обернулся и шкодливо улыбнулся:  
\- Готов?  
\- К чему? - не понял Юри. Дверь распахнулась, и на лестничную клетку концентрированным ураганом вынесло Маккачина. Он налетел сначала на хозяина, затем на Юри и чуть не снес стоящую для красоты пальму, поскользнувшись на мраморном полу. Виктор, рассмеявшись, присел на корточки, обняв сразу же кинувшегося в объятия пса.  
\- Соскучился? Ну, извини-извини, - потрепал он собаку за загривок. - Гулять, Чин!  
Юри, воспользовавшийся моментом и проскользнувший в квартиру, пока его действительно не сбили на пол, деловито пристроил пакеты на банкетку и натянул обратно только что снятую шапку.  
\- Нет, мы сами справимся, - остановил его Виктор, зайдя в квартиру за поводком. - Тем более ты утром с ним гулял, а значит, в целях соблюдения справедливости, мне должен достаться вечер!  
\- Но мне не сложно!  
\- Завтра вместе пойдем, - пресек все возражения Никифоров, застегивая на шее пуделя широкий прогулочный ошейник. - К тому же кто-то должен приготовить ужин, и меня не покидает надежда, что это буду не я. Все, мы ушли!  
Виктор подмигнул и захлопнул за собой дверь. Юри растерянно поглядел на нее, потом на пакеты с продуктами, и начал разуваться. 

Юри как раз дорезал кабачки, когда гулявшие вернулись. Он вскинул голову, с трудом расслышав за шумом бегущей воды стук входной двери, кивнул и продолжил приготовление ужина.  
\- **Юри, мы дома!** \- позвал вернувшийся. - Замерзшие и страшно голодные!  
\- **С возвращением!** Через двадцать минут все будет готово, - Юри скинул нарезанные кубиками овощи к уже лежащим в высокой сковороде морковке, соцветиям цветной капусты и красному перцу. Перемешал, сбрызнул маслом, солью и какой-то приправой, поставил на плиту.  
\- Рагу? - сделал вывод Виктор, заглянув на кухню и мельком оглядев набор продуктов. - Чин, лапы!  
Пес бодро проскакал из коридора в ванную, оставляя после себя на паркете живописные следы. Юри окинул их взглядом, еще раз перемешал овощи, накрыл крышкой и, вытерев руки полотенцем, пошел туда же за тряпкой.  
\- Чего потерял? - Виктор удивленно взглянул на что-то ищущего Юри. Маккачин, смирно стоя в ожидании помывки, махнул хвостом.  
\- Тряпку бы, пол протереть.  
\- В шкафчике под ванной должна быть.  
\- Спасибо.  
Юри достал тряпку, намочил, отжал и на корточках вымыл пол сперва в ванной, а затем и в коридоре. Маккачину, вылетевшему посмотреть, чем таким интересным занимаются без него, досталась лишь тряпка в руках Юри. Он ткнулся в нее носом, разочарованно встряхнул ушами и оглянулся на подошедшего Виктора. У того на светлой челке в электрическом свете блеснули капли воды.  
\- Давай сюда, сам прополощу.  
\- Держи, - Юри вложил тряпку в протянутую руку и спросил: - На улице снег пошел?  
\- Да, - Никифоров скрылся за белой дверью, снова зашумела вода. Юри кивнул своим мыслям и ушел на кухню. Маккачин направился следом, нетерпеливо крутясь под ногами.  
\- Мне его покормить или ты сам? - уточнил Юри, снимая крышку со сковородки. По маленькой квартире поплыл вкусный запах горячей еды и специй.  
\- Сам, - ответил Виктор, зайдя на кухню. - Завтра, кстати, потеплеет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Снег же. При снегопаде всегда тепло.  
Юри не нашел в высказывании логики, поэтому просто пожал плечами.  
\- Резинку не видел? - осведомился тем временем Виктор, шаря взглядом по поверхностям.  
\- На столе, - ответил Юри, ткнув лопаточкой в направлении потерянного предмета. - Ты ее утром на нем оставил.  
\- Забыл. Чин, иди сюда, будем уши завязывать, - пес бодро подбежал и подставил голову. Виктор деловито собрал его уши в высокий хвостик. - Ай, красавец!  
\- Могу я спросить?  
\- Да-да? - Никифоров зашуршал пакетом с собачьим кормом. Маккачин изваянием замер у миски, глядя на нее несчастным голодным взором. Виктор, игнорируя собачьи страдания, набрал в мерный ковш корм, высыпал в миску, разбавил водой. Оглядел переминающегося с лапы на лапу Маккачина и произнес: - Лежать.  
Пес лег; миска опустилась на стойку. Маккачин дернулся, но цокнувший языком хозяин заставил его остаться на месте. Так прошло еще несколько секунд.  
\- Можно! - разрешил наконец Виктор и обратился уже к Юри: - Что спросить?  
\- Какие у нас планы на завтра? Регистрация?  
\- Не, отдыхать будем. Праздники, ничего не работает.  
\- Праздники?  
\- Международный женский день, - пояснил Виктор, принимая у Юри тарелки с ужином и ставя их на стол. - Отмечается каждый год восьмого марта. А вот количество выходных может варьироваться. В этом году их четыре.  
\- Я думал, мы в среду уже тренироваться начнем.  
\- Увы, - развел руками тренер. - Зато более-менее нормально акклиматизируемся.  
\- Тоже верно, - согласился Юри и широко зевнул. 

***  
Следующим утром его разбудил до безобразия бодрый голос Никифорова. Юри сонно заворочался, протестующе замычал и спрятал голову под подушку.  
\- _Пора, красавица, проснись, открой сомкнуты негой взоры,_ \- Виктор резким движением сдернул с Юри одеяло. - _Навстречу северной Авроры звездою севера явись!_  
\- Виктор, я тебя ненавижу…  
\- Ну же, Юри! Посмотри, какое чудесное утро! – объект ненависти попытался отобрать у него подушку. - Солнышко светит, птички поют, Чин гулять хочет!  
\- Ну вот и идите, - Юри для уверенности вцепился в подушку обеими руками. - Зачем вам я?  
\- Как это зачем? А в снежки с нами кто играть будет? А снеговика лепить? А на санках… Юри, отдай подушку, по-хорошему прошу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Отдай, тебе же хуже будет!  
\- Нет.  
\- Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, - пригрозил Виктор и сдернул Юри вместе с подушкой на пол. Самым подлым образом, за ногу.  
Чисто из принципа Юри пролежал минуты полторы. Потом приоткрыл один глаз, поглядел на солнечные полосы на паркете и с мученическим стоном принял вертикальное положение. Кое-как нащупал брошенный вчера вечером под диван мобильный. Часы на дисплее выдали жалкие двенадцать минут девятого.  
\- Виктор…  
\- Да? - спросил тот с безопасного расстояния, придерживая за загривок Маккачина. В прошлый раз он получил от несогласного с ранней побудкой подопечного пяткой в нос и теперь предпочитал перестраховываться.  
\- Ты жестокий садист.  
Виктор, глядя на сонно щурившегося, всклокоченного со сна и очень несчастного Юри, весело рассмеялся. И еле увернулся от полетевшей в голову подушки.

За завтраком Юри так и не проснулся: сидел на стуле, отчаянно зевая, и постоянно тер слипающиеся глаза.  
\- Глядя на тебя, я чувствую себя каким-то чудовищем, - заявил Виктор, изучая его медитацию над тарелкой с овсянкой. Юри поднял голову, с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на сидящем напротив безжалостном жаворонке и мрачно ответил:  
\- Да.  
\- Маккачин, ты посмотри на эту заразу! - указал ложкой Виктор. - Я, значит, встаю в семь утра, готовлю ему завтрак, ласково бужу…  
\- Как же тогда выглядит «неласково»?  
\- …а он соглашается, что я чудовище! - Маккачин обвинительно-согласно гавкнул. - Вот она, черная человеческая неблагодарность! Да чтобы я, да еще хоть раз!  
\- Конечно.  
\- Завтра в шесть подниму, - пригрозил Никифоров. - И заставлю печь блинчики.  
\- Мне нельзя блинчики, - возразил Юри, зачерпывая ложкой кашу. - Я на диете.  
\- А я нет! Как каша, кстати?  
Юри задумчиво прожевал первую ложку, зачерпнул вторую и только на третьей соизволил ответить нетерпеливо придвинувшемуся и почти заглядывающему в рот повару:  
\- Нормально.  
\- Нормально?! - тот аж вскочил со стула. Юри согласно кивнул.  
Виктор обиженно отвернулся, скрестив на груди руки. Покосился через плечо и постучал ногой по полу, кипя праведным гневом: за спиной у него увлеченно скребли ложкой по пустеющей тарелке.  
\- Извиниться не хочешь? - не выдержал он почти сразу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что?! - Виктор навис над Юри. Весь его вид выражал крайнюю степень недовольства. - Свинья ты неблагодарная, Кацуки! Прав был Юрочка!  
\- А там каша осталась? - перебил Юри, покосившись на стоящую на плите кастрюльку.  
\- …осталась.  
\- А можно мне..?  
\- Нельзя! - ответил Виктор. Взял протянутую тарелку и ушел за добавкой.

В парке на центральных аллеях яблоку негде было упасть. Создавалось ощущение, что на улицу вышли если не все жители Крестовского острова, то большая его часть, а ведь утро еще до одиннадцати не дозрело!  
Никифоров, глядя на кричащих и носящихся вокруг детей, досадливо цокнул и утянул Юри на боковую аллею. Маккачин на поводке послушно трусил рядом.  
\- Тут всегда столько народу? - оглянулся на оставшуюся за спиной толпу Юри.  
\- По-разному, - качнул головой Виктор. - Давай через мост и вглубь. Там обычно редко кто ходит.  
Юри пожал плечами и свернул в указанную сторону. Прищурившись, изучил спину ушедшего немного вперед в компании спущенного с поводка Маккачина Никифорова. Присел на корточки, набрал в руки мокрого мягкого снега и деловито скатал снежок. Взвесил в руке…  
\- Юри!!  
Снежок угодил точно в цель: прямо между лопаток. Виктор резко обернулся, грозно оглядел замершего на тропке преступника и быстро натянул на руки перчатки. Насмешливо улыбнулся, наклонился, демонстративно медленно набрал снега и слепил идеально ровный шарик.  
Замахнулся.  
Юри рыбкой нырнул за стоявшее рядом дерево. Через секунду в него влетел снежок и разлетелся белыми брызгами. Маккачин где-то сзади зашелся заливистым веселым лаем.  
\- _Ну, заяц, ну, погоди,_ \- пообещал Виктор, катая в ладонях следующий снаряд. 

Юри с трудом поправил сползшую на глаза шапку и с явным удовольствием взглянул на дело рук своих, то бишь на лежащего в снегу Никифорова. Волосы у того потемнели от влаги и окончательно спутались, на скулах горел румянец, грудь тяжело вздымалась, как после проката:  
\- Ух, загонял!  
\- Сдаешься или еще побегаем? - Юри погладил усевшегося на мысок его ботинка Маккачина. - Ты только скажи, я всегда готов!  
Ответом послужил скорбный стон:  
\- Плисецкого на тебя нет!  
\- Двое на одного - нечестно!  
\- Нечестно насмерть загонять своего старого тренера! - возразил Виктор. - Ты, кстати, руку мне подавать собираешься или нет?  
Юри наградил «старого тренера» подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Я столько месяцев на него пахал, ночами не спал, переживал, программы ставил, а он даже не хочет протянуть мне руку помощи! - патетически возопил Виктор, закрывая лицо ладонями. Плечи у него мелко затряслись. - О, горе мне!  
Юри стало стыдно. Действительно, что это он?  
\- Хватайся!  
Никифоров отнял руки от лица, недоверчиво посмотрел на протянутую руку в мокрой вязаной перчатке. Глаза у него подозрительно заблестели. Юри почувствовал, как от стыда у него заполыхали не только щеки, но и шея, а Виктор светло улыбнулся.

\- А ведь я подозревал, что дело кончится именно этим, - мрачно произнес Юри, близоруко щурясь, пока Виктор, посмеиваясь, перерывал снег в поисках очков. - Нет, даже уверен был!  
\- Да-да, оправдывай себя, оправдывай, - рассмеялся хитрый обманщик.  
\- Это было подло!  
\- На войне, как и в любви, все средства хороши.  
Виктор гордился собой: прекрасный день, замечательная прогулка, так еще и в снежной битве выиграл! Пускай победа была ерундовой, но грела больше, чем все золотые медали разом.  
\- И ведь просил - только не в очки! Но нет, ты попал именно в них, - пробурчал Юри, обняв себя за локти. - С первого раза.  
\- Зато как попал!  
\- Меткость, Виктор Никифоров, не ваша сильная черта. Ищите, не отвлекайтесь.  
\- А если не найдем? - уточнил на всякий случай виновник потери, покосившись на Юри. Тот задумался и пожал плечами. Никифоров, почуяв перспективу ползания ночью по парку с фонариком наперевес, подошел к Юри и навис над ним с самым несчастным выражением лица, которое только смог вспомнить: - Юри?  
\- Да?  
\- Ответ. Словами.  
\- Ну, я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, - ехидно протянул тот. - Очки у меня одни, рецепта на новые нет, до завтра у вас ничего не работает…  
\- Есть у меня подозрение, что ты что-то не то от меня перенял.  
\- Разве? По-моему, я взял только лучшее!  
\- Точно не то.  
Снизу раздался лай Маккачина. Виктор опустил глаза: пес сидел у его ног и бодро вилял хвостом. Прямо перед ним лежали потерянные очки.  
\- Молодец, Чин! Хорошая собака, самая умная в мире!  
Довольный хозяин потрепал почти ищейку за уши, поднял оправу и протянул на вытянутой ладони Юри. Тот, царственно кивнув, взял ее, протер и водрузил на законное место.  
\- А Чину Юри разве «спасибо» не скажет?  
\- Спасибо, Маккачин, - произнес Юри, опустившись на колени в рыхлый снег и обняв пса. По щеке прошелся мягкий язык, мокрый хвост застучал еще бодрее. Юри встрепенулся, поднял на Виктора вопросительный взгляд:  
\- Я давно спросить хочу - почему ты называешь Маккачина Чином?  
\- Потому что имя у собаки должно быть максимум из двух слогов, да еще и звонким.  
\- Тогда зачем так назвал?  
\- Потому что мелкий был, глупый и любил сериал «Остаться в живых», - фыркнул Никифоров и пояснил: - Он в честь марки виски поименован, а не кофе, как растрепали во всех интервью. И в паспорте записан без «и». Маккачн.  
Пес, услышав свое имя, оживился и гавкнул.  
\- Да-да, про тебя говорим, - кивнул Виктор. - Ошибку свою я понял достаточно быстро: орать на весь парк «Маккачи-ин!», когда этот умник собирается сожрать какой-то мусор или рвануть пообщаться с воронами, оказалось очень неудобно. Другое дело - Чин! Коротко, емко, с нужной интонацией звучит как глас Божий!  
\- А мой был записан как «Виктор». Вик-чан, - Юри остановил взгляд на выскользнувшем из объятий и принявшемся деловито обнюхивать снег Чине. - Но ты в курсе.  
\- И горжусь! А теперь мы будем лепить снеговика!  
И словно в подтверждение этих слов Никифоров вытянул из кармана пальто свой потрепанный шарф. Через час в его инстаграме под хэштегом #удачныевыходные появилась фотография двухметрового снеговика самого пижонского вида и поправляющего на нем собственную шапку Юри. 

В микроволновке, источая божественный аромат еды, разогревались вчерашние овощи. Виктор бы и холодными не побрезговал, но тут Юри встал на дыбы: после морозной улицы он был согласен лишь на горячее.  
\- Да ладно, и так бы съели, - вздохнул самый несчастный в мире человек, тоскливо глядя на микроволновку. Открыть ее, дважды получив по рукам деревянной лопаткой, он уже даже не пытался.  
\- Ты хуже Маккачина! - возмутился Юри, заглядывая в холодильник. Он был уверен, что вчера в магазине брал не только овощи с молоком, но и сыр.  
\- Чин уже сытый-довольный спит у себя в лежаке! А я бедный, голодный…  
\- Ты сыр не видел? - сдался Юри.  
\- На второй полке. И ветчину не забудь, она на самом верху, - на секунду оторвался от роли Виктор. - О чем я сейчас говорил?  
\- Что ты бедный и голодный.  
\- А, да! Всячески обделенный радостями жизни! И мой ученик совсем меня не жалеет!  
\- Именно так, - согласился Юри, беря в руки нож. Никифоров опасливо на него покосился и отступил от микроволновки еще на метр.  
\- И хоть бы из вежливости поспорил, - тихо пробурчал Виктор. - Где твое хваленое японское воспитание?  
\- В Японии осталось, - невозмутимо ответил Юри, примериваясь к куску адыгейского сыра: Виктор в магазине обозвал его русским тофу. - Два или три?  
\- Четыре. А ветчины можно и пять, - оценил толщину кусков спрашиваемый. Сбоку громко пиликнула микроволновка, возвещая об окончании подогрева, он вынул тарелки и принялся раскладывать на них овощи.  
\- Не много?  
\- Если в тебя не влезет, я доем.  
Юри задумчиво изучил лежащие на разделочной доске ломтики сыра и ветчины. На последнем контрольном взвешивании у него был перевес почти в полтора килограмма: расслабился дома после победы на Национальных и серебра на Четырех континентах.  
\- Режь, прекращай думать. Силы нам завтра понадобятся, это я тебе гарантирую.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Регистрация, забыл? Если мы к обеду разберемся со всеми формальностями и очередями, то я поверю в существование Деда Мороза и Пасхального кролика!  
\- Настолько сложно? - уточнил Юри, раскладывая на блюдечке получившуюся нарезку.  
\- Не больше, чем везде. Пройдите в тот кабинет, потом спуститесь в подвал, а из него поднимитесь на чердак, для медосмотра залезьте на крышу. Бюрократия, - пожал плечами Виктор. - Обычное дело.  
\- А может, стоило остаться в Хасецу? - философски спросил Юри в воздух. - Никаких тебе документов, очередей, каток под боком… Ай, не бей меня!  
\- Что еще за мятеж? - Возмущенный тренер замахнулся на Юри веселым полотенцем в желто-розовые ромашки. Этот ужас когда-то оставила одна из приглашенных через клининговую фирму уборщиц, а выбросить все руки не доходили.  
\- Где я не прав? - Юри обежал стол и занял стратегически удобную позицию, прикрывшись миской с салатом. - Учти, если ты в меня сейчас запустишь полотенцем, мы останемся без обеда!  
\- Ничего, разгрузочный день проведем, тебе полезно!  
Виктор сделал обманное движение вправо, потом влево и кинулся к Юри прямо через стол. Стол, что удивительно, выдержал все шестьдесят пять с половиной килограммов. Даже не скрипнул, а Юри так рассчитывал, что сложится пополам!  
\- Я о тебе забочусь! - прижавшись спиной к холодильнику, попытался он найти подходящее оправдание. На него медленно, с доброй улыбкой маньяка наступал Виктор.  
\- Воспользуюсь службой доставки, не переживай.  
Никифоров оперся ладонями о дверцу холодильника над плечами Юри. Тот глянул по сторонам и крепче прижал к себе салатницу.  
\- Так что ты говорил о Хасецу? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Виктор, наклоняясь вперед. - А?  
\- Я молчал, - замотал головой Юри, попытавшись сползти вниз по холодильнику. Никифоров наклонился еще ниже и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Где тебе было бы лучше?  
Юри сглотнул, дыхание у него сбилось.  
\- Н-нигде.  
\- Да? - демонстративно удивился Виктор. Голос у него стал ниже и глуше. - Значит, мне послышалось?  
\- Именно. Я всем доволен, я абсолютно счастлив! - поспешно закивал Юри. - У меня самый лучший в мире тренер, и живу я теперь в лучшем месте на планете, и даже мамин кацудон не в силах сравниться с сегодняшним обедом!  
\- Грубовато, - оценил сказанное поименованный лучшим тренером, - но подкат засчитан. Так уж и быть, живи. Я сегодня добрый.  
Еще раз оглядел вцепившегося в салатницу Юри, сделал шаг назад, резко - на пятках - развернулся и пошел доставать из требовательно пиликавшей микроволновки еду.  
\- Оно и видно, - перевел дыхание Юри, вытирая со лба пот и выпрямляясь на подкашивающихся ногах.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? - отозвался Виктор, задумчиво рассматривая блестящую вилку.  
Юри предпочел не ответить. Отлип от дверцы холодильника и принялся приводить кухню в порядок. Стулья - к столу, полотенце - на крючок, грязную миску из-под овощей - в мойку.  
\- За что я тебя терплю? - вздохнул Виктор, доставая кружки. - На тренировках не слушаешься, на выступлениях творишь, что хочешь, споришь везде…  
\- За талант, - не задумываясь ответил Юри, отодвигая стул и садясь за стол. Благодарно кивнул передавшему чай Виктору, полюбовался рассыпанными по тарелке разноцветными кубиками овощей и заключил: - И я хорошо готовлю!  
Виктор не рассмеялся - принужденно улыбнулся и уткнулся в тарелку. Юри мгновенно последовал его примеру.

\- И все-таки, что там с моей регистрацией? - осведомился Юри несколько часов спустя, удобно устроившись в кресле с планшетом. Хозяин дома занял диван, с ним рядом растянулся полностью довольный жизнью Маккачин.  
\- А что с ней не так? - не понял Виктор. - Яков тебя через Лесгафта провел - не подкопаешься, а меня записал к себе стажером, тренерскую науку перенимать!  
Юри нахмурился, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Окинул Никифорова потемневшим и словно закрывшимся изнутри взглядом: тот даже ноги поджал, чтоб не свешивались с края. И отложил на тумбочку мобильный.  
\- Юри.  
\- Да?  
\- А давай ты уже свой вопрос задашь? А то мне как-то неуютно под твоим взглядом.  
\- Каким взглядом?  
\- Таким, что охота сразу покаяться во всех грехах. Начиная с разрисованной в первом классе азбуки и заканчивая сожранной втихаря в аэропорту шоколадкой. Ты извини, конечно, что не поделился, но это не у меня метаболизм как у готовящегося к зиме ежа!  
\- Виктор, что ты сейчас несешь?  
\- Чепуху, - серьезно ответил тот. - Это от нервов.  
Юри фыркнул и рассмеялся, откинув назад голову.  
\- Ты что-то удивительное, Виктор!  
\- Я вообще единственный в своем роде, восхитительный и неповторимый! - гордо приосанился на диване похваленный. Эффект вышел смазанным, поскольку в тот же момент к нему полез за порцией любви Маккачин. - Никто о тебе не забыл, мой хороший! Ты тоже у нас единственный и неповторимый!  
У Юри на секунду сжалось сердце: в такие моменты ему до боли не хватало Вик-чана.  
\- И возвращаясь к моему вопросу, - не дал себя сбить с мысли Виктор, - ты отвечать собираешься или нет? Юри, пусть не по бумагам, но по факту я же твой тренер! Твои проблемы - мои проблемы!  
Сказанное прозвучало с изрядной долей пафоса, но удивительным образом все-таки развязало фыркнувшему Юри язык.  
\- Во-первых, я не понимаю уточнения, а во-вторых, если не ты, то кто у меня тренер? Официально?  
\- _Здрасте-приехали,_ кому я тебя могу доверить кроме дяди Яши?!  
\- Да я как-то не думал…  
\- По бумагам и ты, и я занимаемся под рукой Фельцмана и покровительством Лесгафта, к которому приписана школа. Пришлось какое-то дикое количество бумажек заполнить, но по итогам все осталось как было, только дяде Яше теперь еще и куртку японской сборной с осени носить. И оплачивает все твоя Федерация.  
\- А стажерство? - Юри заинтересованно подался вперед. Раньше на все вопросы, как Виктор собирается тренировать его и сам выступать, тот только отмахивался: потом. - Тоже через…  
\- Лесгафта, да, - Виктор нервно взлохматил волосы и поглядел на Юри: тот слушал. - Я там аспирантуру когда-то закончил, а под давлением Якова еще и остался на кафедре теории и методики конькобежного спорта и фигурного катания младшим научным сотрудником. Этим и воспользовались.  
\- Ты и преподаешь? - неподдельно удивился Юри.  
\- Я тобой занимаюсь! - открестился от нарисовавшейся картины тот. - А на кафедре появляюсь пару раз в год, чтобы сделать ей рекламу!  
\- А от меня тогда что требуется?  
\- Тренироваться, - отчеканил Виктор. - Ну, летом, может быть, поучаствуем в каком-нибудь рекламно-положительном мероприятии и проведем мастер-класс.  
\- Если с детьми, то я не против, - пожал плечами Юри.  
\- С этими маленькими чудовищами, которые повиснут на тебе и обглодают до костей, предварительно оглушив? - не поверил Никифоров. - Шутишь?  
\- Нет. И ты же занимался с тройняшками?  
\- Я и с большой группой занимался, и что? Любви к детям мне это не прибавило.  
\- Не знаю. Дети очень… отзывчивые. И занимаются с радостью, если их правильно направить. В Детройте это были самые веселые открытые занятия, - возразил Юри. - А со старшими у меня никогда не складывалось.  
\- Ну да, ну да… И я даже знаю, почему, - фыркнул Виктор. - Значит, если что, ты возьмешь на себя младшую возрастную группу, а мне отдашь старших?  
\- Да.  
\- Страшный человек.  
Юри под восхищенным взглядом смущенно почесал кончик носа и дернул плечом.

Вечерний выгул Маккачина вылился в полноценную прогулку по парковым сугробам. Выбравшись на главную аллею полтора часа спустя и увидев уже закрывающуюся «Кофейную столицу» Виктор с Юри переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, рванули к ней со всех ног. Бариста вылупился на поздних продрогших клиентов, покосился на обнюхивавшую его машину собаку, но все-таки подключил уже вымытую кофеварку и принял заказ на два «Имбирных пряника».  
Бумажные стаканчики согрели руки, а вкусный крепкий кофе - глотки.  
И уже вернувшись домой они, довольные и усталые, засели на диване за «Мир Юрского периода». В процессе просмотра Виктор попытался отобрать у Юри подушку, а когда не удалось, улегся головой к нему на колени, потеснив Маккачина.  
\- Виктор, тебе известно такое понятие, как «личное пространство»? - выгнув бровь, поинтересовался Юри.  
\- Ага, - довольно отозвался оккупант, подняв с пола миску с нарезанными соломкой морковью и сельдереем. - Что-то совершенно мне не нужное. Будешь?  
\- Нет, не хочу.  
\- Совсем?  
Виктор задрал голову, чтобы удобнее было заглядывать Юри в лицо. В темноте и отсветах от телевизора оно стало резким и немного потусторонним.  
\- Я не люблю сырую морковь, - признался Юри. - А сельдерей вообще ненавижу.  
\- Вон оно как, - протянул способный есть эти продукты на обед, завтрак и ужин, а в иные дни готовый променять хороший стейк на морковные котлеты по бабушкиному рецепту. - А что ты любишь?  
Юри пожал плечами. Виктор ткнул его кулаком под ребра и взглядом выразил, что готов ждать ответа до конца фильма.  
\- Сладкий перец, яблоки, - наконец ответил Юри. - И хурму еще.  
Виктор кивнул и отвернулся обратно к телевизору, полностью переключившись на происходящее на экране.

***  
Из железных дверей УФМС Петроградского района два фигуриста вывалились в начале четвертого, когда на город уже опустились прозрачные сумерки и вдоль дорог начали зажигаться фонари.  
\- _Господи, благослови дядю Яшу и его еврейские корни, уберегшие нас от феерической жопы с оформлением и визами!_ \- возвестил Никифоров, разглядывая на просвет проштампованную миграционную карту. В ней синим по белому значилось, что японец Юри Кацуки, двадцати четырех лет отроду, теперь проживает по адресу "Морской проезд, дом 24, квартира 93".  
\- А? - Юри присел на выкрашенную зеленой краской лавочку. От долгого нахождения в душном помещении его мутило, но выйти, оставив Виктора наедине с очередями, не позволила совесть. - Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Порадовался удачному завершению дела, - перевел радующийся. - Ты как?  
\- Нормально. Пойдем.  
\- А паспорт ты свой у меня забрать не хочешь? Я, конечно, не против заполучить тебя в безраздельное пользование… - Виктор провокационно усмехнулся.  
Юри подавился воздухом и закашлялся, чуть не навернувшись с лавочки прямо в сугроб:  
\- В-виктор!  
Тот беззаботно рассмеялся. А отсмеявшись, подмигнул и протянул Юри паспорт с вложенной миграционной картой:  
\- Я пошутил. Держи.  
\- Шуточки у тебя, - Юри принял документы в сложенные лодочкой руки и привычно поклонился. Никифоров фыркнул.  
\- А в **догезу** слабо?  
\- Во-первых, я не извиняюсь, а благодарю, а во-вторых, - Юри кивнул на месиво из грязи, льда и снега у них под ногами, - джинсы жалко.  
\- М-да, - посмотрел себе под ноги Виктор. - Ну ты как, пришел в себя?  
\- Вполне. Спасибо.  
Юри повертел в руках паспорт, перебрал вложенные в него бумажки с печатями и убрал богатство во внутренний карман куртки. Поправил перекрутившуюся лямку у рюкзака, надел шапку.  
\- А теперь всё? - уточнил у Виктора. - Совсем?  
\- Во всяком случае, на ближайший год точно! - тот подавил в себе желание постучать по дереву и сплюнуть через плечо. - И знаешь, что это значит?  
\- Нет, - нерешительно произнес Юри, глядя на лучащегося счастьем тренера. В глазах у Никифорова светились звездочки, а вокруг взрывались невидимые фейерверки:  
\- Мы идем праздновать! 

\- Виктор, - позвал Юри, отрываясь от экрана ноутбука. - Скажи, а какой адрес у общежития?  
\- Какого общежития? - не понял тот. Даже отбирать у Маккачина игрушку перестал. Пес мгновенно воспользовался представившейся возможностью и утащил мячик под диван, откуда донеслось деловитое, сосредоточенное ворчание.  
\- Ну, где я жить буду, - объяснил Юри. - У меня же контракт с твоим университетом. Я читал, что в таком случае положено жить в общежитии.  
\- Что за чушь ты сейчас несешь?  
Виктор сидел на полу и смотрел снизу вверх, зло и обиженно. Юри под его взглядом поежился, передернул плечами, как на сквозняке, и закусил губу, не понимая, что на сей раз сказал не так.  
\- Почему чушь?  
\- Потому что это именно она и есть! - вскочил на ноги Виктор. - _Какое нахуй общежитие?!_ Зачем?!  
-… я же не могу жить здесь. Это неправильно, - попытался объяснить Юри. Виктор в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и навис сверху, опираясь на подлокотники. Стиснул деревянные ручки так, что пальцы побелели.  
\- Отчего? - уточнил тихо, четко проговаривая каждый слог.  
Юри сглотнул. Отвел глаза.  
\- Ты и так много для меня делаешь. Взял на себя всю организационную часть: бумаги, билеты, даже контракт от имени своего университета заключил! И по городу меня водишь, время тратишь… А у тебя наверняка куча дел и без меня, - ответил Юри, и добавил, словно это все объясняло: - Плюс ты мой тренер.  
Виктор отшатнулся, зарылся руками в волосы и болезненно застонал:  
\- А это-то тут при чем?!  
\- Что? - не понял Юри.  
\- Да тренерство, будь оно трижды проклято! - и Никифоров с размаху засадил кулаком в стену прямо у Юри над головой. Тот втянул голову в плечи, прижав к себе ноутбук на манер щита. Маккачин под диваном почти неслышно заскулил.  
\- _Я из шкуры вон лезу, чтобы он захотел здесь остаться! В узел, блядь, завязываюсь, все связи поднимаю! А мне в ответ - общежитие!_  
Виктор зверем заметался по гостиной. Споткнулся о пуфик, зацепился, чуть не полетев носом в пол, о провод от лампы. Дернул ногой, выпутываясь, и на пол с тумбочки полетела стопка журналов.  
\- _Господи, да где ж я в прошлой жизни так проебался, что в этой теперь расплачиваюсь?! С-сука…_  
Юри сидел ни жив, ни мертв.  
\- _Ну что ты молчишь?!_ \- потребовал Виктор, остановившись и впившись взглядом в Юри. - _Боишься? Правильно боишься, я ж тебя сейчас уебу нахрен! Общежитие! Твою ж мать!_  
\- Виктор… По-английски, пожалуйста, - попросил Юри, снимая очки и убирая их в очечник. - Я не знаю русского. Извини.  
\- _По-английски тебе? Как скажешь, сердце мое!_ \- зашипел Никифоров, падая перед Юри на колени и вцепляясь ему в предплечья. Юри болезненно поморщился. - Что тебе не так?! Места мало? Стены слишком белые? Я достал своим присутствием? Да ответь ты уже что-нибудь!  
\- Я считаю, что слишком тебя напрягаю, - произнес Юри, нахмурившись. - Мне неудобно. Я и так слишком много тебе должен.  
\- А если я хочу, чтобы ты меня напрягал? Если меня все устраивает? Ты об этом не подумал?!  
\- Но я ведь нарушаю твой привычный ритм жизни. Тебе приходится вставать раньше, менять планы, подстраиваться под меня...  
\- Как будто я никогда не нарушал твой! - возразил Виктор. - Я у вас год в Ю-топии жил, Юри! Спал, жрал, бухал! К тебе лез по поводу и без! Посетителей распугивал!  
\- Но ты же тренер, - пожал плечами Юри. - И посетителей ты не распугивал, а привлекал. Не путай. У нас такой выручки, как в этот год, никогда не было.  
\- И что, это все оправдывает мое безобразное поведение?  
\- Да.  
Виктор после этого тихого «да» как-то разом сдулся, осел на пятках и растерянно заморгал. Из-под дивана высунул морду Маккачин, посмотрел на них и уполз обратно.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Ты же со мной занимался, - принялся объяснять Юри. - Программы мне ставил. И результат видели не только моя семья, но и весь мир. Я же лишь благодаря тебе взял серебро на Гран-при, это все понимают.  
\- И только поэтому? - не поверил Никифоров.  
\- Этого более чем достаточно, - ответил Юри. - Я был бы очень рад остаться здесь с тобой, но…  
\- Так оставайся, - Виктор уткнулся лбом Юри в колени. - Останься со мной, Юри.  
Юри вздохнул, наклонился вперед, занеся руку, чтобы положить ее Виктору на голову.  
Не положил. И ничего не ответил.

На следующий день Виктор проснулся рано-рано, за окном еще даже светлеть не начало. Тихо оделся, выгулял по темноте Маккачина, вернулся. Прошел прямо в ботинках на кухню, где зашуршал принесенными с улицы пакетами. Маккачин сразу сунул в один из них любопытный нос, не нашел ничего интересного и осуждающе посмотрел на хозяина: как же так? Тот мягко потрепал пса за уши. Потом достал из пакета красно-оранжевый солнечный фрукт, взвесил в ладони.  
Зашумела вода, замелькал в руках маленький ножик, разрезая сочную ароматную мякоть. По пальцам потек густой сладкий сок. Виктор лизнул его раз, другой, отбросил ножик в раковину, оперся ладонями о мраморную столешницу.  
В гостиной, смешно высунув ногу из-под одеяла, спал Юри.  
…дверь за Виктором закрылась абсолютно беззвучно. 

Юри разбудил Маккачин, которому надоело полное отсутствие внимания к его несравненной особе. В этом пес был до изумления похож на своего хозяина.  
\- Маккачин, ты совершенно бессовестное животное! - застонал Юри, выпутываясь из одеяла и садясь на диване. Пес заскулил, улегшись на пол. - Не верю.  
Маккачин накрыл лапами нос.  
\- И так не верю.  
В ответ наглое создание замолотило хвостом по полу. Юри понаблюдал за этим театром одного актера секунд десять и, не выдержав, рассмеялся:  
\- Ну вот как на тебя сердиться?  
Смирения как не бывало, Маккачин громко залаял и запрыгнул на диван, отвоевывая его в личное пользование, как и одеяло с подушкой.  
\- Не дают мне здесь поспать - не Виктор, так ты. Кстати, а где твой хозяин?  
Юри огляделся: в квартире царил полумрак и было оглушающе тихо.  
\- Виктор?  
Никто не ответил. Юри прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню: на столе красовалась тарелка с радостными, мягко-оранжевыми на просвет дольками хурмы. Сбоку лежала связка ключей. Юри взял ее в руку, взвесил на ладони, пересчитал ключи. Вышло три: длинный резной от верхнего замка, желтый со словно бы спиленным концом - от нижнего и магнитный - для входа в подъезд. Как говорил Виктор, в парадное.  
Юри сел на стул.  
Брелок в виде серебряного фигурного конька матово блестел.  
У Виктора на ключах висел точно такой же.  
\- И что мне делать?  
Юри побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, скользнул взглядом по полупустым кухонным полкам. Кружек две, стаканов - ровно один. Ставшая незаменимой хрустальная салатница, успевшая побывать не только соусницей, но и суповой тарелкой. Которых, кстати, тоже было всего три. Пара разномастных комплектов столовых приборов с довеском в виде еще одной погнутой ложки, нестерпимо яркое - чужое - полотенце. Юри не удивился бы, если б посуду утром Виктор мыл именно им: губок в доме до похода в магазин попросту не было.  
\- М-да…  
Подобная картина в прекрасно-белой, абсолютно чистой и нежилой квартире наблюдалась везде. Огромные окна, пустые стены, высоченные потолки и голое всё. Столы, тумбочки, шкафы. Единственное, что было забито - гардеробная, да и там почти все место занимали старые сценические костюмы и коньки. Удивительно, как в этом доме нашлись вторые одеяло и подушка!  
Юри взвесил в горсти связку ключей, покосился на свои так и не разобранные чемоданы, обреченно вздохнул и встал.  
\- Надеюсь, Виктор не слишком рассердится на мое самоуправство... 

Тренерская за прошедший год совсем не изменилась, разве что краску на стенах обновили: был персиковый цвет, стал светло-персиковый. А в остальном - все те же шкафы, под завязку забитые папками, полка с медалями и кубками, письменный стол, старые разваливающиеся стулья. От окон нещадно дуло: рамы от времени рассохлись, по самому большому стеклу шла заклеенная скотчем трещина. Даже уголок для чаепития был все там же - за дверью, в подсобке. На стоящем в ней угловом диванчике можно было подремать после тренировок, даром что голова упиралась в кулер, а ноги в шкаф.  
\- _Явился - не запылился,_ \- поприветствовал Виктора Яков. - _Что стоишь как неродной? Где кружка, сам знаешь._  
\- _Я думал, ты уже давно ее выбросил, дядя Яша!_ \- солнечно улыбнулся Никифоров.  
\- _Чай на полке поищи,_ \- махнул Фельцман в сторону подсобки. - _Там еще должно было остаться печенье какое-то, если Мила с Гошей вчера не сожрали._  
\- _Если вчера, то я удивлюсь, если там хотя бы крошки остались,_ \- откликнулся Виктор, скрываясь за дверью. До слуха Якова донесся звон посуды, шуршание, противный скрежет несмазанных петель, бульканье воды из кулера...  
\- _Мне две ложки, больше не клади!_ \- встрепенулся тренер.  
\- _Фсегда же фетыре бфло!_ \- удивился Виктор, заглядывая в тренерскую: в зубах он держал честно прихватизированное из коробки последнее печенье.  
\- _А теперь - две._  
\- _Атас! И в честь чего такая революция?_  
\- _Да Николай, чтоб ему, паскуде, так жить, как мне теперь живется._  
Виктор понимающе хмыкнул: кардиолога Николая Вениаминовича он знал уже лет пятнадцать, если не больше. Тот был лучшим другом Фельцмана, плюс по совместительству внештатным медицинским папой всей их фигурной группы, а по персональной просьбе еще и родственников.  
Юрка к нему единственному обращался по имени-отчеству. И на «вы».  
\- _Дожал все-таки?_  
\- _В гроб меня загнать решил! Вес у меня избыточный, понимаете ли, для сердца вредно! Сосуды плохие!_  
Виктор поставил перед Яковом кружку с черным кофе.  
\- _И надолго это?_  
\- _Пожизненно,_ \- буркнул Фельцман, делая большой глоток и кисло морщась. Виктор нахмурился, садясь на старый, еще советского производства стул, вскинул на Якова тревожно-серые, потемневшие глаза:  
\- _Дядя Яша, если что-то надо - лекарства, клинику…_  
\- _Не кипишуй,_ \- оборвал его Яков, отмахнувшись, словно от мухи. - _Я тебя, может, и не переживу, но лет тридцать еще по катку погоняю._  
\- _Точно?_  
\- _А ты думал, я прямо здесь лягу и сдохну?_ \- криво усмехнулся Фельцман. - _Не дождешься._  
\- _Дядя Яша…_  
\- _Я кому сказал?_  
Виктор примолк. Покрутил в руках кружку.  
\- _Кто-нибудь еще знает?_ \- спросил он. - _Лилия? Гоша? Мила?_  
\- _А Юрку что ж не причислил? Или посылать его выгрызать золотую медаль у твоего японца можно, а беспокоить здоровьем тренера нельзя?_  
\- _Нельзя._  
Яков откинулся на стуле, оглядел сверлящего его взглядом Никифорова. Через минуту довольно хмыкнул.  
\- _Ладно, может, и выйдет из тебя тренер. Лет через десять,_ \- признал он, а затем совершенно другим, ласково-насмешливым тоном спросил: - _А скажи-ка ты мне, Виктор Сергеевич, что ты сияешь как лампочка Ильича? Того и гляди рванешь. Случилось что?_  
\- _Ничего,_ \- быстро ответил Виктор. Чересчур быстро. Яков прищурился.  
\- _Кацуки?_  
Никифоров отвернулся, уставившись в окно. Любоваться там было откровенно не на что, разве что на грязные сугробы выше подоконника и голые ветки сиреневых кустов.  
\- _Поругались, значит,_ \- тяжело вздохнул Фельцман. – _И по какому поводу? Он променял тебя на своего тайского друга - как там его звали? Пхичит? - и укатил в благословенный рай бананов и кокосов?_  
\- _Яков!_ \- Виктор вскочил, опрокидывая стоящую на столе кружку. По бумагам начали расползаться некрасивые грязно-коричневые пятна, но старый тренер и бровью не повел, закаленный десятилетиями работы с фигуристами, студентами и войной с Федерацией фигурного катания. Воспитанник упрямо молчал, сверля безмятежного Якова тяжелым немигающим взглядом; не выдержал, сел обратно. Нахохлился, став похожим на драчливого и побитого жизнью воробья.  
\- _Он…_ \- Виктор закашлялся. Яков ждал, прихлебывая остывающий и оттого еще более противный кофе. - _Да какая разница!_  
\- _Понятно. Хочешь, сам тебе скажу, из-за чего ты сейчас смотришь глазами побитой собаки?_  
\- _Дядь-Яша, ты записался в пророки?_ \- недоверчиво фыркнул Виктор, еще больше ссутуливаясь на стуле. - _Попробуй._  
\- _Да с тобой и гадать не надо, и так ясно, как божий день. Притащил Кацуки к себе домой, все распланировал, хвост свой павлиний распустил, а он тебе на все твои выкрутасы - неудобно мне вас, господин Никифоров, стеснять, вы и так для меня много делаете!_  
И Яков довольно улыбнулся, глядя на удивленно вытаращившегося на него Виктора.  
\- _К-как?_  
\- _Опыт,_ \- назидательно поднял большой палец Фельцман. - _Ну и посмотрел я на него тогда, на Ростелекоме. Бедовая голова, еще хуже твоей. И упрямы-ый._  
\- _Это да. Упрямый,_ \- согласился Виктор, обнимая себя за плечи, а затем продолжил, глотая слова, точно боясь не успеть: - _Мне впервые хочется домой возвращаться, потому что я знаю - он там. В этих своих очках, растянутых кофтах и штанах дурацких, лохматый, как не знаю что… Мне рядом с ним дышать больно, дядя Яша, все думаю - проснусь и нет ничего. И не было никогда._  
Яков нахмурился, покачал головой.  
\- _Дурень ты._  
\- _Слава тебе, Господи, Юрка золото взял, а не то бы…_  
Виктор с досадой поморщился. Нехорошо тогда получилось, а что еще оставалось делать?  
\- _Это да, твое счастье, не поспоришь._  
\- _Кстати о Юрке,_ \- встрепенулся Никифоров. - _С ним же ничего не случилось? На Европе его не было._  
\- _Это ты за него волнуешься или за Кацуки?_  
\- _Ты же сам знаешь: без меня Юрке лучше. Я не тот соперник, какой ему нужен._  
\- _Ну да, как же! На национальных ведь Юрка золото взял, а не ты. И новый рекорд установил тоже он. Не соперник, как же!_  
Виктор раздраженно фыркнул, выдвинул верхний ящик стоящей рядом тумбы. Затем второй и третий. Нашел пропахшую мелом тряпку и принялся вытирать стол, собирая и выкидывая в мусорку испорченные бумаги. Яков сначала наблюдал, а потом принялся помогать.  
\- _Ладно, прости старика. Я ж не со зла,_ \- тихо произнес он, глядя на хмурого Виктора. - _Сильно болит?_  
Никифоров замер.  
\- _Терпимо._  
\- _Прогнозы какие?_  
\- _Те же, что в прошлом году,_ \- пожал плечами Виктор, отмирая. Мокрая тряпка полетела в ведро следом за бумагами. - _Самые радужные то есть. Настолько, что удавиться хочется. А ты говоришь…_  
\- _Ну ладно тебе, я же извинился._  
\- _Да я не на тебя злюсь, на себя больше,_ \- Виктор тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. - _Так что с Юркой?_  
\- _Ветрянка у него,_ \- криво усмехнулся Яков. - _Все нормальные люди в детстве ею болеют, а он вот сейчас._  
\- _Сильно злой ходит?_ \- На лице Виктора расцвело понимание: сам он ветрянкой переболел в восемнадцать. Правда, летом, в межсезонье - повезло.  
\- _Как гюрза. Все нервы истрепал, паршивец._  
\- _А Чемпионат мира как же?_  
\- _Пока не знаю, надо бы, но…_ \- Фельцман демонстративно постучал костяшками пальцев по столешнице. Словно в ответ, в тренерскую тоже раздался стук. - _Да? Кто там?_  
\- _Яков Давыдыч, можно?_ \- из-за чуть приоткрытой двери показалась сперва смешная косичка с бантиком, а затем и сама обладательница оной. К косичке прилагались курносый нос, хитрые серые глаза и тощее телосложение. Навскидку Никифоров дал бы юному дарованию лет девять-десять.  
\- _Что такое, Света?_  
\- _Яков Давыдович, а у нашей группы занятие с вами уже десять минут как началось,_ \- девочка стрельнула взглядом в сторону сидящего на стуле Виктора. - _И мы хотели уточнить, нам вас ждать или лучше сразу к Наталье Анатольевне идти?_  
\- _Лучше сразу._  
\- _Ага,_ \- кивнула Света. А потом обернулась назад и заорала куда-то в коридор: - _Ребята, сразу к Березе топаем, Яковдавыдыч Никифорова строит!_  
Потом, как ни в чем не бывало, девочка повернулась обратно к Якову с Виктором и вежливо попрощалась:  
\- _До свидания._  
Дверь закрылась.  
\- _Дядя Яша?_  
\- _Да, Виктор, это ваша будущая смена,_ \- кивнул Яков. - _И растить ее тебе._  
\- _А может, надо было идти в математический, как родители советовали?_ \- с сомнением протянул будущий воспитатель. Пара таких ребят, и с катка понадобится уносить не их, а его самого! - _Был бы сейчас каким-нибудь ученым, нобелевку взял…_  
\- _Не с твоим шилом в заднице,_ \- вернул его с небес на землю Фельцман, а потом добавил: - _По поводу расписания тренировок: придешь завтра с Кацуки, согласуем. Там уточнять надо._  
\- _Что-то не так?_  
\- _Да все так, только часы не состыковываются. У меня же не только ты, но еще трое звездочек, не считая мелких. И занятий на кафедре. И совещаний. Чертова работа,_ \- выругался Яков, с тоской поглядев на настенный календарь, испещренный разнообразными пометками. - _Часам к восьми подходите. И чтоб без опозданий!_  
\- _Яков, мы справимся,_ \- возразил Виктор. - _Нам бы только лед и время, а программы я ему и так поставлю._  
\- _Ну да, ну да,_ \- покивал на каждое слово Яков, а потом уточнил: - _А перед Кацуки ты как отбрехиваться собираешься, когда от усталости носом в лед полетишь?_  
\- _Ладно, про усталость понял. Про полет тоже. Но причем тут Юри?_ \- непонимающе нахмурился Виктор.  
\- _А, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что он уже в курсе про твое колено?_ \- насмешливо уточнил Фельцман. - _Тогда это меняет дело! Поставлю вас друг за другом, пока он будет разогреваться да элементы отрабатывать, я тебя и погоняю…_  
Виктор еле успел первым схватить с угла стола распечатку с расписанием тренировок:  
\- _Не надо друг за другом. Был не прав, раскаиваюсь._  
Яков ехидно улыбнулся и, кивнув на зажатые в руках Виктора листы, произнес:  
\- _Бумажки-то положи, они за прошлый год._  
\- _Яков!_

Уже собираясь уходить, Виктор, оглянувшись от двери, спросил еще раз:  
\- _И все-таки, кто знает?_  
\- _Лилия,_ \- после продолжительного молчания ответил Яков. - _И закончим на этом._  
Виктор кивнул, мгновенно успокоившись: Барановская спуску не давала никому, ни десять лет назад, ни, как показал уходящий сезон, сейчас. 

Ключ натужно провернулся в замке, тихо скрипнула дверь.  
\- Чин? - позвал Виктор, когда пес не вымелся из недр квартиры, пытаясь повалить его на пол. - Юри?  
Разулся, повесил пальто на вешалку, кинул перчатки на тумбочку. Прошел в гостиную и ударом под дых заметил перемену: чемоданы, до того стоявшие у окна рядом с письменным столом, исчезли. Виктор вздрогнул, зашарил безумным взглядом по комнате: пропали телефон Юри и его планшет, из розетки не торчал шнур зарядки. Постельное белье, аккуратно сложенное и накрытое пледом, не лежало в кресле, как два дня до этого.  
Хозяин дома широким шагом пересек комнату, рванул дверь в ванную и чуть не сполз по ней же от накатившего облегчения. На тумбочке под зеркалом столпились баночки и тюбики ухаживающей косметики с японскими иероглифами, на крючке у двери пристроилось темно-алое полотенце для рук и второе, такое же, но большего размера, теперь висело на вешалке рядом с его халатом.  
\- _Господи,_ \- Виктор хрипло рассмеялся. Шатающейся походкой дошел до дивана и не сел - рухнул на него. - _Так ведь и инфаркт получить недолго._  
Только теперь он обратил внимание, что книжная полка пополнилась десятком книг на японском и английском, а на письменном столе в углу нашел место старенький ноутбук со сколотой по углу крышкой.  
Дальше по квартире Виктор шел, уже зная, что ищет. В шкафу в спальне обнаружилось потерянное было постельное белье, а еще стопка футболок и свитеров, спортивные штаны, домашние брюки и джинсы. В гардеробной обрели пристанище уличные вещи и кроссовки; коньки, насмешливо блестя лезвиями, лежали на той же полке, что и его.  
\- _Вернется - прибью заразу,_ \- пообещал сам себе Никифоров, ласково проведя ладонью по серебристой стали.  
На кухне прибавилось посуды. Появились глубокие японские миски с кленовыми листьями по бокам, лакированная коробка с палочками для еды, плоское блюдо, заварочный чайник... Виктор повертел в руках тяжелую кружку с Тоторо на боку, вернул на полку к своей синей. Заглянул в духовку - в высокой форме для выпечки ждал своего часа омлет - и вскинулся, услышав звук открывающейся двери.  
Он вышел с кухни и облокотился о стену, глядя на снимающего ботинки Юри и нетерпеливо перебирающими лапами на коврике Маккачина. Под строгим взглядом тот сел и затих.  
\- **Я дома!** \- возвестил Юри, выпрямившись и заметив, наконец, молчаливо стоящего Виктора.  
\- **С возвращением.**  
Получилось хрипло, Юри напрягся и всмотрелся Никифорову в лицо:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Виктор отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Нет, ничего.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Мойте руки-лапы и садитесь за стол. Я пока еду разложу, - оставил вопрос без ответа Виктор, разворачиваясь и скрываясь на кухне. - А кто не уложится в пять минут, останется без ужина!  
\- Это нечестно! - возмутился Юри, быстро проследовав за Маккачином.  
\- Четыре минуты!  
\- Маккачин сам мыть лапы не умеет! И вытирать тоже!  
\- Три с половиной!  
\- Произвол! Маккачин, да стой же спокойно! Тебя-то без еды точно не оставят!  
Никифоров прислушался к шуму воды и весело рассмеялся. Ответом ему послужило что-то крайне экспрессивное на японском.  
\- А будешь ругаться, - пригрозил Виктор, - введу штрафную минуту! И вместо двух у тебя останется одна!  
В ванной что-то с грохотом упало. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**  


Юри в который раз за утро поежился под пронизывающим взглядом Якова. Нервным движением поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки, из-под отросшей челки покосился на Виктора, увлеченно что-то ищущего среди папок в шкафу, и еле слышно вздохнул.  
\- _Господи, ну что он так жмется?_ \- постучал ручкой по столу Яков, трагически сведя брови. - _Будто я заезжий пьяный прапорщик и зову его на сеновал!_  
Виктор зафыркал, пытаясь сдержать хохот, обернулся на Юри, не выдержал и расхохотался в голос.  
\- _А что, разве нет?!_ \- кое-как прохрипел Никифоров, держась за ребра.  
\- _На сеновал заграничных барышень у нас водишь ты. А я уже стар для таких развлечений. Мне бы по-простому, на каток да по батюшке,_ \- хмыкнул Яков.  
Любитель «заграничных барышень» сполз по шкафу на корточки. Лицо Юри выразило крайнюю степень обиды и негодования: ему очень хотелось уточнить причину внезапного веселья, но подозрение, что ответ не понравится, перевесило.  
\- _Ладно, посмеялись и хватит,_ \- перешел на деловой тон Фельцман. Виктор глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и встал. После чего почти не глядя достал из шкафа нужную папку, которую показательно искал минут пять. Яков хмыкнул, а Юри в немом вопросе приподнял брови. Никифоров пожал плечами, передал папку Фельцману и уселся на стул напротив Юри.  
\- Кацуки, - обратился к японскому фигуристу Яков. – Этот балбес, носящий звание твоего тренера, должен был донести до тебя - да, я ко всем своим фигуристам обращаюсь на «ты», привыкай сразу, - что перед нами стоит большая проблема в виде вашего с ним расписания. А именно - тренировать тебя и тренироваться самому ему будет физически невозможно.  
Фельцман поднял руку, призывая к молчанию помрачневшего, готового разразиться гневной тирадой не иначе как трехжильного ученика. Юри перевел взгляд с одного на другого и нахмурился: они с Виктором так и не пришли к единому мнению по тому, как должны будут проходить их тренировки. Юри понимал, что если тот будет одновременно сам готовиться к выступлениям и параллельно готовить его, то просто надорвется. А отдавать подопечного другому тренеру Никифоров категорически отказывался.  
\- Вы хотите что-то предложить? - осторожно спросил Юри, косясь на Виктора.  
\- Яков! Мы же с тобой обсуждали! Юри мой фигурист и…  
\- _Витя, заглохни! Никто твоего подопечного отбирать у тебя не собирается! Но и тебе покалечиться на катке я не дам! Забыл, как ногу ломал?! Так я напомню!_  
\- _Да я сам первому потянувшемуся руки переломаю!_ – вызверился фигурист и тренер в одном лице, вскакивая и сжимая кулаки. Юри вцепился ему в рукав, пытаясь усадить на место.  
\- Виктор!  
\- _Я кому сказал?_ \- повысил голос Яков, тоже вставая и опираясь широкими мозолистыми ладонями о стол. - _Охолони, идиот!_  
С минуту они буравили друг друга недовольными взглядами, а потом Никифоров медленно сел на место.  
\- Давай сначала выслушаем, - попросил Юри, когда тот перевел на него взгляд. - Фельцман-сан прав: ты не можешь разорваться.  
\- Ты что, подумал, что я сейчас кинусь на дядю Яшу с кулаками? - Виктор криво улыбнулся, с интересом рассматривая вцепившуюся ему в рукав руку. Юри быстро разжал пальцы.  
\- Извини. Конечно, нет.  
\- Угомонились? - уточнил Яков. - Можно продолжать?  
Юри еще раз извинился. Несогласный принялся задумчиво изучать побелку на потолке, всем своим существом выражая возмущение от одной мысли о том, чтобы с его учеником занимался кто-то еще.  
\- Так вот, в связи с тем, что у нас в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа и некоторым людям надо еще и спать, в отличие от... некоторых других, - со значением глянул на Виктора Фельцман, - я предлагаю разделить нагрузку между несколькими тренерами.  
\- Простите? - удивленно моргнул Юри.  
\- Объясняю: в то время как Витя будет ставить со мной собственную программу, тебя, Кацуки, мы сдадим в нежные руки другого нашего тренера.  
\- И на кого ты собираешься его спихнуть? Если Лебедеву, то только через мой труп!  
\- Сказал же - в нежные руки! - усмехнулся Яков, устраиваясь обратно на стуле. - Нет, не доходит? Ладно, даю еще подсказку - эта дама когда-то была твоим первым тренером.  
\- Наталья Ивановна? - удивленно выпрямился Никифоров. - Но она же всегда девушек тренировала!  
\- А теперь, по моей огромной просьбе, возьмет на этот год еще и Кацуки. Ну как, будешь возражать?  
\- Я что, совсем дурак?! Наталья Ивановна! Потрясающе! Дядя Яша, вы волшебник!  
Виктор обернулся к ничего не понявшему Юри, глаза у него просияли удовольствием и предвкушением одновременно.  
\- Юри, это просто супер! С тобой будет заниматься Кочеткова! Я-то планировал напроситься к ней на пару занятий, а она будет твоим вторым тренером!  
\- Эм…  
\- Я не верю, что ты о ней не слышал! Кочеткова Наталья! Я, конечно, понимаю, что женским фигурным катанием ты интересуешься слабо, но ее просто обязан знать!  
Юри нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где же он слышал эти имя и фамилию.  
\- Она… Я могу ошибаться, но это же она первой прыгнула тройной аксель среди женщин? - неуверенно произнес Юри. - Верно?  
\- Бинго!  
\- Для тебя, Кацуки, это редкая удача, что Наташа решила тобой заняться, - заметил Яков. - Лучше нее никто тебе прыжковую базу не поставит и не отшлифует.  
\- За год мы, конечно, много чего исправили, но еще недостаточно, - согласно кивнул, подтверждая его слова, Виктор. - Ты можешь лучше.  
\- Я… постараюсь!  
\- Чтобы разнести вас по времени и как-то разгрузить нашего спортсмена-тренера, мы заберем у него утро понедельника и четверга, а также вечер среды. В эти дни ты, Кацуки, будешь работать под руководством Натальи Ивановны, - Фельцман открыл папку с расписанием и окинул Юри вопросительным взглядом: - Надеюсь, у тебя-то возражений нет?  
Юри поспешно замотал головой: он был со всем согласен.  
\- Кроме того, утро пятницы, среды и вечер вторника ты будешь проводить в балетном классе с Лилией Михайловной. В программы она не полезет, но занятий без пользы для дела у нее не бывает.  
Никифоров сочувственно покосился на судорожно сглотнувшего Юри.  
\- Совместные занятия - все оставшееся время, делите и тасуйте его как хотите. Воскресенье, соответственно, выходной. Вопросы?  
\- Скорее уточнение, - ответил Виктор. - Как ты Лилию-то уломал? Она же… эм… не особо меня любит.  
\- Ну так и не с тобой она заниматься собирается, - безмятежно ответил Яков. - А как я ее уговаривал, только мое и ее дело. Это ясно?  
\- Предельно. Спасибо.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил Фельцман, постучав ручкой по расписанию, - во время совместных занятий к вам периодически буду присоединяться еще и я.  
\- Зачем?  
\- _А будем делать из тебя настоящего тренера, Витя,_ \- Яков ничего не забыл, и за сотворенное в прошлом году сумасбродство карать намеревался по всей строгости. - _Или думал, тебе твой финт ушами даром пройдет? Нет уж. Захотел быть тренером - изволь учиться._  
Отчитанный поморщился, но кивнул: справедливо.  
\- С медосмотром - это к Николаю Вениаминовичу, он ждет вас у себя в клинике завтра в девять. Процедуры стандартные, проблем быть не должно. Следующий осмотр - через две недели или по мере необходимости.  
Яков задумчиво потер левой рукой подбородок. Замер, прищурился, изучая сидящих напротив него фигуристов.  
\- Что я забыл?  
\- Ключи от шкафчика и послать нас нафиг! - бодро отозвался Виктор, вскакивая и протягивая руку. Фельцман выдвинул верхний ящик стола и вынул два ключа с желтыми брелками, на которые были наклеены номера.  
\- Твой, как и был - третий, у Кацуки семнадцатый. Дальше сами разберетесь.  
\- Неужели поближе не нашлось, дядя Яша?! Это же в другом конце раздевалки!  
\- Витя…  
Яков судорожно зашарил по столу в поисках чего-нибудь потяжелее. Под руку, как назло, попадались одни бумаги.  
\- Понял. Нас уже нет, - мгновенно сориентировался не раз получавший тяжелой папкой по макушке, подхватывая Юри под локоть и утаскивая за собой в коридор. Пока в них действительно чем-нибудь не прилетело.

\- Ну, думаю, все прошло хорошо! - выдохнул Виктор, оказавшись за дверью тренерской. - Расписание утрясли, благословение дяди Яши на тренировки получили и все это еще до обеда!  
\- Наверное, - с некоторым колебанием согласился Юри. - А Фельцман-сан…  
\- Яков, просто Яков! Привыкай!  
\- Это невежливо.  
\- Но Челестино же ты по имени называешь!  
\- В Детройте так принято, - возразил Юри.  
\- Вот и здесь - принято. Яков. Никаких Фельцман-сан, сенсей или, упаси Господи тебя и нас, Яков Давыдович! Мы со смеху помрем, пока ты научишься правильно это выговаривать! - фыркнул развеселившийся ученик дяди Яши, подбрасывая на руке один из ключей и ловя его. - Пошли, покажу тебе шкафчик, потом каток и столовую. Заодно и перекусим.

Виктор щелкнул выключателем: лампы мигнули раз, другой и, загудев, озарили помещение белым электрическим светом.  
\- Ну, добро пожаловать! - пропустил вперед Юри хозяин раздевалки. – Чувствуй себя как дома!  
Помещение оказалось совсем обычным, разве что очень маленьким; с душем на две кабинки и туалетом. По центру стояли две скамейки, а вдоль стен теснились железные шкафы. Возле каждого номерка была приклеена наклейка с простым рисунком - елочкой, кошкой, солнышком. Юри удивленно замер, заметив под потолком узкое, закрашенное синей краской, окно. Никифоров проследил направление его взгляда и рассмеялся.  
\- Это чтоб не подглядывали, - объяснил он.  
\- А…  
\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько желающих! Целое паломничество было, охрана гонять уставала энтузиастов! Вот и закрасили. Да и толку с него - летом одна пыль летит, а зимой снегом завалено: полуподвал.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Юри. - Мой шкафчик?  
\- Вон тот, угловой. С медвежонком.  
\- А у тебя кто?  
\- Лиса, - указал на наклейку на своем шкафчике Виктор: Юри махала лапкой рыжая и длиннохвостая красавица с розовым бантом. - А у Юрки - вон его шкафчик - рыбка.  
\- И тут где-то надо смеяться?  
\- А ты кошачьи ушки вспомни, в которых он щеголял после короткой на Ростелекоме, и тебе тоже станет смешно. Кот ледовый, а не фигурист!  
\- Боюсь, Юрио с таким сравнением не согласится, - тонко улыбнулся Юри, вставляя в замок ключ. Тот провернулся с трудом, было видно, что шкафчиком давно не пользовались.  
\- Смазать надо, - отметил Виктор. - Завтра масло принесу, закапаем.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - задумчиво отозвался Юри, прислушиваясь к протяжному скрипу дверных петель. Взгляд вновь упал на рисунок медвежонка; на соседней дверце обнимал морковку в свой рост забавный зайчик. - Можно вопрос?  
\- Даже два!  
\- Почему наклейки? Обычно ведь просто номерки.  
\- А это когда-то дядя Яша психанул: мы его на тренировке довели. Разорался, что у него не спортсмены-медалисты и гордость страны занимаются, а детсадовская группа, ясельного возраста. Мы-то поржали и забыли, а на следующий день на всех шкафчиках красовались они, - обладатель одной из говорящих наклеек постучал костяшками пальцев по ближайшему пластиковому рисунку.  
\- И никто не снял? Даже не попробовал? - не поверил Юри.  
\- Почему не пробовал? Я же первый и отодрал. Но на следующий день наклейка вернулась. А еще через неделю молчаливой борьбы наш гениальный тренер с сомнительным чувством юмора прибил на дверь раздевалки табличку: «Младшая группа детского сада «Юбилейный».  
Юри громко рассмеялся, откинув назад голову и стукнувшись затылком о стенку. Смех от этого стал только сильнее. Виктор оперся плечом о шкафчик, благосклонно наблюдая за стремящимся к близости с полом Юри.  
\- Над нами все ржали, вот как ты сейчас, а дядя Яша ходил гордый и смотрел насмешливо и многообещающе! Женька вообще всерьез подозревал, что, зная нас, он закупил целый ящик этих наклеек. Мы безуспешно боролись неделю, а потом сделали это фишкой.  
\- И сколько вам тогда было? - поинтересовался Юри, пытаясь отдышаться. В боку кололо и воздуха категорически не хватало.  
\- Целых двенадцать лет! - гордо выпрямилась двадцатидевятилетняя версия. - А ты тогда еще под стол ходил и на коньках стоять не умел!  
\- Вообще-то в третий класс начальной школы. А на коньках - пятый год занимался.  
\- У, большой какой! – протянул оценивший замечание Виктор и потрепал Юри по волосам. Тот на секунду прикрыл глаза, а затем дернул плечом и отстранился, пригладил лезущую в глаза челку. Развернулся, хлопнул железной дверцей и закрыл шкафчик.  
Виктор, глядя на обтянутые его свитером плечи, зажмурился. Нащупал в кармане выданный ему Яковом ключ, сжал в кулаке. Острые зубцы врезались в ладонь.  
\- А ключ потом куда? На охрану?  
\- Нет, этот твой.  
Дверца с цифрой три открылась совершенно бесшумно; с верхней полки на Никифорова глянул глазами-пуговками плюшевый спаниель.  
\- И его не нужно сдавать на охрану? - уточнил Юри, подходя. Виктор посторонился, давая ему увидеть прилепленный на двусторонний скотч к дальней стенке плакат с Цоем, висящую на крючке красно-белую куртку с флагом России на рукаве и потрепанную плюшевую игрушку.  
Юри протянул руку к спаниелю, а потом замер, посмотрев на хозяина игрушки.  
\- Бери-бери, не бойся, - Виктор сам снял с полки и протянул ему щенка. - Ее зовут Карамелька.  
\- Как? - переспросил Юри. Собачка была тяжелой, плотной, вверх по правой лапе у нее тянулся некрасивый, выполненный темно-зелеными нитками шов. Попав в руки, она грустно склонила голову и начала заваливаться на бок.  
\- _Ка-ра-мель-ка,_ \- повторил по слогам Никифоров. - Мне было семь, когда ее подарили.  
Юри погладил свалявшуюся от времени шерсть, нажал пальцем на черный пластиковый нос…  
\- Почему она здесь?  
\- Потому что. А от раздевалки я тебе свой ключ сделаю - у нас у всех есть.  
Юри аккуратно посадил Карамельку обратно. Виктор закрыл шкафчик.  
\- У нас - это у кого?  
\- Тех, кто у дяди Яши занимается. У меня, Юрки и Гоши. Еще у Женьки, он в парном катается. Ну и мелких из юниоров - в прошлом году четверо было. У тебя теперь будет. А Милка дальше по коридору тусуется, вместе с девочками Натальи Ивановны.  
\- А остальные где?  
\- Кто-то, как и мы, в своих, но большинство как положено - в нормальных раздевалках, а не в бывших подсобках. Девочки направо, мальчики налево и по разным концам коридора. Но у нас - лучше, проходного двора нет. Там-то наверху и родители бродят, и репортеры, и всякие ученики-студенты. А здесь чужих не встретишь.  
\- Боятся не найти выход? - усмехнувшись, уточнил Юри: его маршрут до раздевалки был настолько запутанным, что удивительно как они сами не заблудились!  
\- Запомнишь, не волнуйся, - пообещал Виктор. - Это в первый раз только кажется - сложно, а потом только так по коридорам пробегать будешь. И если ты осмотрелся, то пошли, покажу выход на каток. Он у нас удобный: две двери, один коридор и никаких лестниц. 

Прокатные коньки туго обхватили ноги, лед ласково зашуршал под ногами. Юри выдохнул; пружина внутри, туго сжавшаяся с момента прилета в Санкт-Петербург, наконец, распрямилась. Он заскользил вперед, сделал на пробу пару «фонариков», встал в «цаплю»…  
\- А теперь давай «елочку», - подначил его подъехавший тренер.  
Юри с каменным лицом выполнил запрошенный элемент, набрал скорость, развернулся и ушел в каскад из трех тройных тулупов.  
\- _Показушник,_ \- скрестил на груди руки второй, раздумывая - а не сделать ли флип? Мимо проехала пара девчонок, отрабатывающих широкую «змейку» с поворотом. Одна из них - рыже-русая, в веснушках - оглянулась и сбилась с шага. Никифоров обворожительно ей улыбнулся. Девчонка помахала в ответ рукой и, словно испугавшись собственной храбрости, поспешила догонять подругу. Юри проводил ее задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Скажи-ка мне, - обратился к нему Виктор, - ты это сейчас меня ревнуешь или глупости думаешь?  
\- Думаю, - не стал отпираться Юри.  
\- Жа-а-аль, - протянул обманутый в лучших надеждах и притворно грустно вздохнул, - а я-то рассчитывал…  
\- Что я сейчас в порыве ревности зарублю тебя коньками?  
\- Если последнее заменить на «зацелую до смерти», то ты, можно сказать, угадал.  
\- Виктор!  
\- И заметь, это я еще не озвучиваю вариант с раздевалкой!  
Юри спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях.  
\- Но ты не расстраивайся, - успокоил его самозваный пророк, - у нас еще все впереди - и каток, и раздевалка, и даже душевая! А как по вечерам ты будешь стонать, когда я буду втирать в твои измученные ноги мирралгин…  
Все это было произнесено столь мягким, ласкающим тоном, что Юри понял: сейчас он либо самым неприличным образом заржет на весь каток, либо заплачет от смущения.  
\- Но это будет не сегодня, - бодро закончил Виктор. - А теперь вперед, мой чемпион! _Нас ждут великие дела!_  
\- Я даже знать не хочу, что ты сейчас сказал, - простонал Юри, беря себя в руки. - Совсем.  
\- Как будто у тебя есть выбор, - фыркнул Никифоров. - Давай. Полчаса на разогрев и привыкание ко льду. Время пошло!  
\- А ты?  
\- А я с тобой!  
И Виктор, хлопнув Юри по плечу так, что тот чуть не сел на лед, где стоял, устремился вперед. 

\- А это, Юри, святая святых всего спортивного комплекса, обитель угнетенных тренерами и многочасовыми тренировками, - главный экскурсовод «Юбилейного» широким жестом обвел помещение столовой. - И просто зверски голодных фигуристов!  
\- Ты про себя сейчас говоришь или абстрактно? - усмехнулся Юри. Сам он готов был съесть подряд три порции кацудона, заполировав куском шоколадного торта и большой кружкой кофе с молоком и корицей.  
\- Про себя, конечно! Что мне других жалеть? - фыркнул Виктор, беря с общей стойки поднос и приборы. - В большой семье клювом не щелкают - только отвернешься, и нет салата!  
\- А чего-нибудь посущественнее салата здесь дают? - уточнил Юри, присоединяясь к нему и начиная разглядывать теснящиеся на витрине блюда: масляно блестел боками картофель, радовали глаз яркостью и сочностью приготовленные на пару овощи, дразнили ароматом отбивные, золотилась корочкой жаренная рыба…  
Юри сглотнул набежавшую слюну и, зажмурившись, помотал головой.  
\- Что, страдаешь? Это правильно, мучения облагораживают душу человека.  
\- Виктор, я тебя сейчас убью, - пообещал Юри, открывая глаза и прожигая его гневным взглядом. - Веришь?  
\- Конечно!  
Никифоров совершенно серьезно кивнул и пристроил Юри на поднос салат из редиса с капустой, а себе - оливье.  
\- А это твое извинение и гуманитарная помощь одновременно? - мрачно пробурчал тот, глядя на такое самоуправство. - Может, и горячее за меня выберешь?  
\- И десерт, и даже то, что ты будешь пить, - не стал отпираться тот. - А то наберешь себе чего-нибудь жирного, вкусного и категорически вредного, и завтрашнее контрольное взвешивание вылетит в трубу!  
\- Я вообще-то умею себя контролировать и не срываться…  
\- Даже не сомневался. Просто предпочитаю перестраховываться и не… Ай, Юри, не надо бить меня ногами! Совсем страх потерял! На тренера!  
\- Эту потерю я как-нибудь переживу, - отозвался Юри, все-таки попадая по Виктору. Чуть пониже спины у того теперь красовался отпечаток мужского ботинка; Юри был бесконечно горд собой.  
\- З-зараза… - прошипел не сумевший увернуться, разглядывая причиненный ущерб. Юри начал осторожно отступать назад, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Как назло, в столовой кроме них никого не было.  
\- _Это кто у меня тут драку устраивает?!_ \- прогремел над их головами звучный звонкий голос. - _Юрка, ты, что ли, опять буянишь? Смотри, сейчас разозлюсь и котлет ты у меня до следующей недели не увидишь…_  
\- _Тетя Юля!_ \- засиял Виктор, кинувшись к кассе, а вернее - к сидящей за ней женщине.  
\- _Витюша?_ \- разулыбалась неизвестная Юри тетя Юля, вставая и раскрывая ему навстречу объятия. - _Вернулся, окаянный!_  
Никифоров как мальчишка повис на шее женщины, оказавшейся на полголовы выше него и раза в три шире. Глядя на нее - монументальную и громогласную, с задорными ямочками на щеках - Юри замер, оробев.  
\- _А вы сомневались, что ли, что я вернусь?_ \- деланно обиделся Виктор.  
\- _А кто ж тебя знает?_ \- рассмеялась дама, выпуская того из объятий. - _Ты ж, как в поле ветер - идея в голову стукнула и ищи тебя, лови, не поймаешь! В Японию вон свою махнул, год где-то шлялся, никто уж и не ждал, что в Россию-матушку вернешься!_  
\- _Что, и вы не ждали, теть Юль? Не верю!_  
\- _Ну, может и ждала,_ \- хмыкнула женщина и перевела взгляд ему за спину. - _А это кто такой скромный тут?_  
\- _А это мой Юри!_ – обласканный и долгожданный путешественник обернулся, схватил не успевшего сориентироваться Юри за руку и подтащил поближе. - _Прошу любить и жаловать!_ Юри, это Юлия Витальевна, бессменная хозяйка столовой уже на протяжении двадцати с лишним лет!  
\- _Так вот на кого ты нас всех променял,_ \- усмехнулась Юлия Витальевна, награждая залившегося ровным свекольным румянцем Юри изучающим взглядом. - _И что, он всегда так краснеет?_  
\- _Правда, он прелесть?_  
\- _Хорошенький, не спорю,_ \- уже по-настоящему тепло улыбнулась Юлия Витальевна. - _И катается замечательно. Очень выразительно, хотя мне японцы всегда казались слишком кукольными и малоэмоциональными._  
\- _Это вы просто с ними близко не общались,_ \- рассмеялся расцветший от похвалы тренер. - Юри, ну что ты замер?  
Юри вздрогнул, отмирая. Бросил панический взгляд на Виктора, потом посмотрел на Юлию Витальевну и согнулся в поклоне.  
\- **Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне!**  
\- _Чего это он?_ \- не поняла женщина.  
\- _Здоровается,_ \- перевел Никифоров, у которого эти поклоны уже вызывали нервную чесотку: ну сколько можно?! - _И просит о нем позаботиться. У них в Японии так принято._ Юри, выпрямляйся, все хорошо! Никто тебя есть не будет! Наоборот, в случае чего и накормят, и согреют, и даже чаю нальют.  
Юри медленно разогнулся, не отрывая взгляда от пола.  
\- _Прелесть какая. Ну чисто наш Барсик, такой же черный, разве что под диван еще не лезет!_ \- восхитилась Юлия Витальевна, а потом легко и непринужденно перешла на английский: - Здравствуй, милый! Рада с тобой познакомиться.  
\- Мне… тоже очень приятно.  
Второй раз поклониться Юри не дал Виктор, крепко обнявший его за плечи и зафиксировавший в одном - вертикальном - положении.  
\- Раз уж ты подопечный Витюши, то можешь звать меня тетя Юля.  
\- Тетя Юря? - переспросил Юри, смешно нахмурившись.  
\- Через «Л». _Ю-ля,_ \- поправила его Юлия Витальевна. - _Эл!_  
\- Ю… Юля? - попробовал еще раз Юри. - Тетя Юля?  
\- Молодец!  
\- _Он у меня вообще золото!_  
\- _Оставь мальчика в покое, Витя, он у тебя сейчас от смущения инфаркт получит,_ \- пожурила Виктора Юрия Витальевна. - Юри, милый, ты что кушать будешь?  
\- _Если можно, то мы будем ваши котлеты, теть Юль!_ \- ответил за них обоих тот, которого не спрашивали. - _Но только сегодня. В честь знакомства. А то у нас соревнования на носу, форму терять категорически нельзя!_  
\- _Да вы ж худые как щепки!_ \- возмутилась Юлия Витальевна, уходя за стойку и начиная греметь посудой. - _В чем только душа держится?_  
\- _В коньках!_  
\- _Что накладывать-то к котлетам, душа, держащаяся за коньки?_  
Виктор выпустил Юри из объятий и кивнул ему в сторону столиков.  
\- Займи вон тот, дальний, у окна, а я пока здесь разберусь! - попросил он, направляясь к стойке с горячими блюдами, где уже вовсю хозяйничала Юлия Витальевна: загремели крышки у кастрюль, застучал по железному дну половник, вкусно, так что в животе заурчало, дохнуло горячей едой.  
\- Который угловой? - уточнил Юри.  
\- Именно. Иди давай, я тут сам справлюсь.  
Юри хотел было возразить, но Виктор споро перетащил к нему на поднос приборы с оливье, шикнул и отвернулся. Откровенно игнорируемый нахмурился и пошел, куда послали - за угловой столик, накрытый белой в синюю клетку скатертью.  
\- _Теть Юль, зачем нам суп?! Нам только горячее!_  
\- _Цыц! Сегодня гороховый, я помню, что ты его всегда по две порции раньше съедал!_  
\- _Ну если только гороховый… Нет, пюре только мне, Юри будет овощи! И уберите у него с тарелки вторую котлету! Нет, мне оставьте!_  
\- _Эгоист ты, Витюша!_ \- припечатала Никифорова Юлия Витальевна, убирая под строгим взглядом лишнюю котлету. - _И совести у тебя нет. Пить что будете?_  
\- _Компот! Исключительно и только компот!_  
\- _Углядел уже, что клубничный, да?_  
\- _Конечно!_  
Юри поставил на стол поднос и обернулся: у кассы _Витюша_ что-то шумно обсуждал с _тетей Юлей_. В углах глаз у него собрались мелкие радостные морщинки. 

Обратно домой Виктор повел Юри вдоль набережной, через мост, заявив, что часовая прогулка после такого обеда им жизненно необходима. В первую очередь ему самому, умявшему первое, второе и компот, да еще и с добавкой.  
\- Нет, так жрать надо прекращать, - признал он, с трудом переводя дыхание. - Но котлеты были такими вкусными…  
Юри, спрятав руки в карманы, весело фыркнул.  
\- Чего фыркаешь? Как будто сам, год назад вернувшись домой, кацудон не наворачивал…  
\- Нет.  
Виктор остановился и, недоверчиво прищурившись, оглядел Юри с ног до головы.  
\- Нет, - повторил тот, задумчиво глядя на виднеющуюся вдали Петропавловскую крепость. - Я вернулся проигравшим, а кацудон - только для победы. Так что я его не ел.  
\- И поэтому после финала Гран-при…  
-…я отдал свою порцию тебе. Да.

***  
\- _Ну-с, голубчик мой Витенька, рассказывай, как ты докатился до жизни такой?_ \- Николай Вениаминович по-доброму усмехнулся в пышные усы. Мягкие пухлые руки крутанули вспыхнувшую стальным боком шариковую ручку.  
Олимпийский чемпион вжал голову в плечи и постарался занять как можно меньше места на стуле.  
\- _Николай Вениаминович,_ \- начал Виктор и замолчал. Врач еще шире растянул губы, демонстрируя ровные жемчужные зубы:  
\- _Ну, что ж ты замолк?_  
В кабинете было белоснежно до изморози, студено. Мерно гудели под потолком лампы. Упорно рвалось из пластикового горшка развесистое толстолистое алоэ. Пациент сглотнул, сжал в руках мягкий кашемировый свитер: после обследования сидел в одной футболке и упорно замерзал. И ждал вердикта - можно возвращаться на лед или сразу отправляться на пенсию. А лучше на кладбище, самому закапываться в какую-нибудь милую и уютную могилку.  
\- _Витя, сегодня у меня еще дела есть,_ \- поторопил Николай Вениаминович. - _Поэтому признавайся как на духу: что ел, сколько пил, вел ли разгульный образ жизни и в каком количестве…_  
Эскулап пододвинул к себе пожелтевшую от времени медицинскую карту с красным уголком, раскрыл на результатах последних анализов и принялся демонстративно их изучать.  
\- _Вы ведь надо мной издеваетесь сейчас,_ \- уверенно произнес Виктор.  
\- _Если только немного,_ \- перелистнул страницу Николай Вениаминович. - _Но даже не думай сказать, что не заслужил._  
Никифоров ничего не ответил и покосился на дверь. За ней, сидя на удобной мягкой банкетке, ждал своей очереди Юри. И совершенно не переживал за своего тренера, зарывшись с головой в переписку с Пхичитом, продолжавшуюся со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- _Ибо ты, Витюша, козел особо редкой и уникальной породы,_ \- не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Николай Вениаминович, подняв на него глаза. - _Я бы даже сказал, исключительной! Мало того, что ты не ценишь собственный труд, но ведь ты ни во что не ставишь и вложенные в тебя силы и нервы окружающих!_  
Виктор покаянно повесил голову.  
\- _Я тебе что говорил год назад?_  
\- _Соблюдать во всем умеренность. Не перенапрягаться, не нагружать ногу. Каждое утро делать лечебную гимнастику,_ \- послушно перечислил виноватый. Вид у него был поникший, взгляд упорно не поднимался выше столешницы. От этой картины дрогнуло бы любое, даже самое каменное сердце, но у Николая Вениаминовича на работе не было и такого.  
\- _А ты?!_  
\- _Я делал! Честное слово!_  
\- _Раз в месяц, когда похмелье отступало, а алкогольный магазин оказывался закрыт на учет?!_ \- стукнул кулаком по столу служитель клятвы Гиппократа. - _А рестораны закрывались на санобработку?!_  
\- _Неправда, я столько не пил,_ \- Виктор навскидку прикинул количество выпитого за последний год и уверился в собственной правоте. Затем вспомнил о кулинарных талантах Хироко-сан и загрустил. - _Вот в еде, было дело, позволял…_  
\- _Это чем же тебя кормили, что ты даже признаешься, что позволял себе лишнее?!_ \- поразился Николай Вениаминович. - _И сколько его было?_  
\- _Разным. Вкусным,_ \- взгляд у нарушителя режима мечтательно затуманился. - _Но я никогда не ел больше двух порций подряд!_  
Николай Вениаминович недоверчиво выгнул правую бровь; Виктор торопливо исправился:  
\- _Ладно, каюсь, трех. Но не больше!_  
\- _Роллы, что ли, какие?_ \- заворчал Николай Вениаминович. - _Или лапша? Ничего не смыслю в этой новомодной японской кухне, там и поесть-то нечего!_  
\- _Очень даже есть! Кацудон, сябу-сябу, набэ и куча морских гадов, которые еще час назад плавали,_ \- просветил его познавший прелести японской кухни. Рот мгновенно наполнился слюной, а в животе жалобно заурчало, напоминая о пропущенном из-за анализов завтраке.  
\- _Словосочетание «спортивная диета» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?_ \- мрачно произнес Николай Вениаминович после минутного ступора.  
\- _Говорит,_ \- в очередной раз вздохнул Виктор. - _Но это было всего пару раз, и вообще я в прекрасной физической форме!_  
\- _Ну да, ну да. И нога-то у тебя вот совсем не болит._  
Николай Вениаминович выразительно поглядел на обманщика. Тот скрестил руки на груди и упрямо насупился:  
\- _Не болит._  
\- _А если правду?_  
\- _И так не болит._  
\- _Витя, не ври мне,_ \- Николай Вениаминович помахал в воздухе медицинской карточкой, на которой круглым и удручающе разборчивым почерком было выведено "Никифоров В.С.". - _И мой штатный травматолог, и твой анализ крови хором твердят, что болит!_  
\- _Не болит,_ \- упрямо повторил Виктор, впервые с начала разговора подняв на Николая Вениаминовичу глаза. - _Совсем._  
\- _Брешешь. Не делал ты гимнастику, и с катка не вылезал, а уж о твоих алкогольных возлияниях в Китае и Барселоне весь инстаграм в курсе._  
\- _У вас же нет инстаграма,_ \- удивился что-то и где-то очень важное в этой жизни пропустивший. - _Вы же всегда твердили, что компьютер нужен лишь для работы, а все остальное блажь и пустая трата времени!_  
\- _Моей внучке тринадцать, Витя,_ \- ехидно блестя глазами, пояснил Николай Вениаминович. - _Она обожает фигурное катание. Слава богу, что только смотреть!_  
\- _И?_  
\- _И она подписана на всю вашу фигурную братию. На тебя и Юрку - в первую очередь. Поэтому о том, что ты там вытворял в китайском ресторане, я знаю если не из первых, то из вторых рук точно. И тебя я веду с восьми лет._  
\- _Через день делал,_ \- сдался, наконец, допрашиваемый. - _Но с катка вылезал!_  
\- _Когда тебя японец вконец упахивал?_  
\- _Не совсем…_  
\- _Перевожу: когда нога начинала отваливаться,_ \- нахмурился Николай Вениаминович. - _Так?_  
\- _Предположим, доля истины здесь есть…_  
Николай Вениаминович укоризненно вздохнул, наклонился вперед, положив сцепленные в замок руки на стол. Виктор передернул плечами. Как он сам себе сказал - от холода.  
Голос заговорившего врача зазвучал ласково и увещевательно:  
\- _Витя, а может, хватит лед коньками насиловать, а? Может пора уже совсем в тренерство уйти? Это, конечно, тоже нагрузка, но ведь не такая, как у действующего спортсмена!_  
\- _Николай Вениаминович…_  
\- _Гимнастика и мази у тебя, конечно, останутся, но в диете послабления появятся. И я даже алкоголь смогу тебе разрешить. Крепкое - по праздникам, а по бокальчику вина сможешь вообще хоть каждый день пить!_ \- уговаривал с каждым словом все сильнее мрачнеющего Никифорова Николай Вениаминович. - _А пока мы тебя в форму приведем, в санаторий отправим. Сезон все равно почти закончен - сам съездишь и японца своего вывезешь…_  
\- _Нельзя мне уходить из спорта, Николай Вениаминович! Понимаете - нельзя!_ \- взринулся Виктор. Взгляд у него был больной, отчаянный. Он сжал зубы, отвернулся.  
\- _Ну так уж и нельзя! У тебя здоровье, травмы, самочувствие…_  
\- _Нормальное у меня все. На тренировках с Яковом и похуже чем сейчас бывало._  
\- _Но так и ты уже год стабильно не тренируешься,_ \- возразил Николай Вениаминович. - Что у тебя стоит в плане тренировок? Каток, хореография, пробежки, гимнастика? Ты ж к концу дня волком выть будешь.  
\- _Это неважно._  
Николай Вениаминович замолчал. Потер переносицу, резким движением снял очки, небрежно бросив их на стол поверх бумаг, и оглядел покрывшегося мурашками чемпиона.  
\- _Долго еще стойкого оловянного солдатика из себя корчить будешь? Одевайся,_ \- кивнул на свитер Николай Вениаминович. - _Синий уже весь._  
\- _А фигуристы не мерзнут! Им снег и лед - нормальная среда обитания!_ \- парировал оловянный солдатик, но свитер натянул. А затем буднично и совершенно спокойно произнес: - _И все-таки вы выпустите меня на лед._  
\- _Дурак ты, Витя,_ \- разочарованно покачал головой Николай Вениаминович. - _Сам себя губишь._  
\- _Дуракам везет,_ \- беспечно отозвался Виктор. Оправил на свитере манжеты, закинул ногу на ногу. Под брючной тканью на правом колене угадывались очертания фиксатора. Николай Вениаминович посмотрел на него как на личного врага и подвинул к себе бумаги.  
\- _Выпущу,_ \- ответил он через секунду, расписываясь на фирменном бланке больницы. - _У тебя, конечно, часть показателей на грани, но основанием ни один послужить не способен. А жаль._  
\- _То есть я допущен?_  
\- _Под собственную ответственность и безголовость,_ \- подтвердил Николай Вениаминович. - _Зови японца своего, будем с ним разбираться. И я очень надеюсь, что он окажется менее проблемным!_  
\- _Ура! Дядя Коля, я вас люблю!_  
Никифоров кинулся через стол к Николаю Вениаминовичу, демонстрируя всю силу своей благодарности и крепость объятий. Снес тяжелую медную подставку для календаря и ручек, а также пару битком набитых папок, чуть не опрокинул развесистое алоэ. Николай Вениаминович, мгновенно позабыв о своем воспитании, сединах, научных званиях, а также семи классах музыкальной школы по курсу скрипки, обматерил его до седьмого колена включительно.

\- _Идиот!_ \- возвестил Николай Вениаминович, белым накрахмаленным платком вытирая со лба пот. Виктор ползал по полу, собирая бумаги и лучась счастьем. - _За что нам всем такое наказание?_  
\- _За прошлые грехи?_  
\- _Молчи уж. И бумаги вон туда на тумбочку сложи, потом разберу. Раздолбай…_  
\- _Зато - свой,_ \- рассмеялся нахальный мальчишка, подмигивая собственному отражению в висящем на двери зеркале. Николай Вениаминович фыркнул. Но настроение у него уже выправилось. - _И я еще попросить хотел…_  
\- _Чего тебе?_  
\- _Вы не говорите Юри о моем колене,_ \- попросил Никифоров, вставая с пола. Глаза у него были грустными и серьезными, поблекшими почти до серости. - _Пожалуйста._  
\- _А он что, не в курсе, что ли?_ \- не поверил Николай Вениаминович. - _Ну дела! Да как же это?!_  
\- _Пожалуйста._  
\- _Ну, если…_  
\- _Спасибо._  
Виктор пристроил собранные листы на тумбочку, придавил тяжелым ежедневником, чтоб не разлетелись ненароком. Оглянулся на дверь и, нахмурившись, принялся оправлять штанины. Так, чтобы не было видно даже намека на фиксатор. 

С Юри проблем не возникло.  
\- Вас, мистер Кацуки, хоть сейчас можно отправлять с миссией на Марс, - довольно протянул Николай Вениаминович, рассматривая результаты обследований. - Богатырское здоровье! Приятно посмотреть!  
\- Нет уж, никакого Марса, - пресек идею Никифоров, подпирая плечом стену. Николай Вениаминович, пронаблюдав эту картину десять минут, сделал в своем ежедневнике запись: сегодня же заказать со склада в кабинет еще один стул. - В следующем году Олимпийские игры, и он должен на них быть, никаких сомнительных полетов на орбиту!  
\- Ну если вопрос стоит подобным образом, то рекомендовать вас в НАСА, мистер Кацуки, я, так уж и быть, не буду, - подмигнул Юри врач. - Но витамины для поддержания иммунитета и облегчения периода акклиматизации все-таки выпишу.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Кроме того, я скорректировал вашу диету с учетом местных продуктов.  
Николай Вениаминович протянул Юри несколько листов, где поверх мелкого машинописного текста стояли сделанные его рукой записи: размашистые, неразборчивые. Юри удивленно на них поглядел, попытался хоть что-то прочесть и не смог опознать даже язык.  
\- Ваш тренер вам все прочтет, - успокоил его Николай Вениаминович. - Но если вкратце, то мои рекомендации такие: больше творога, лучше деревенского, свежего мяса и рыбы, обязательно не забывать про полдник и легкие перекусы фруктами и овощами.  
\- Мы будем очень стараться, Николай Вениаминович, - обласканный оказанным доверием прижал руку к груди. - Честное пионерское!  
\- Витя…  
\- Да?  
\- Во-первых, ты не пионер, а во-вторых, - тут Николай Вениаминович весело фыркнул, - сердце расположено слева, а не справа.  
Никифоров невозмутимо передвинул руку.  
\- Лучше?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?! - возмущенно вскинулся Виктор, мгновенно растеряв всю свою наигранную серьезность.  
\- Потому что я тебя слишком хорошо и давно знаю, - припечатал Николай Вениаминович и, тяжело вздохнув, развернулся к Юри. - Мистер Кацуки, раз уж вы вместе живете, то проследите, чтобы и он по возможности не отходил от режима. Третий и четвертый листы.  
\- Хорошо, - серьезно кивнул Юри. - Еще что-то?  
\- В общем-то, нет. Можете отправляться на тренировку. Якову Давыдовичу - мои глубочайшие пожелания всяческих благ и крепких нервов.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что это сейчас был камень в мой огород, - подозрительно прищурившись, уточнил Виктор.  
\- Потому что тебе, Витя, ничего не кажется. Свободны. 

Откатав впервые после почти двухнедельного перерыва «Эрос», Юри с досадой осознал: не то, не получается. Привычное течение мыслей во время проката теперь не успокаивало, а нервировало. Жало, как ставшие не по размеру коньки, слишком много времени пролежавшие в шкафу.  
Подъехав к недовольно взирающему на него тренеру, Юри самокритично и с явной досадой признал:  
\- Плохо.  
\- Плохо, - согласился тот. - Куда ты все эмоции дел? В Хасецу оставил или по дороге в Петербург растерял?  
Юри скривился: ответа у него было.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что с таким выходом можно рассчитывать разве что на бронзу? Сухо и скучно, даже техника не спасает.  
\- Извини, я попробую еще раз.  
\- Ну, давай.  
Юри сжал зубы, обещая себе, что в этот раз он сможет. Это просто слишком долгий перерыв сказался и навалившиеся проблемы с переездом. Как только он от них отстранится, все вернется.  
Сложную, чувственную, влекущую - по идее - дорожку Юри не довел, остановился на середине. Сделал несколько кругов по катку, пытаясь поймать мелькнувшую и ускользнувшую только что мысль.  
\- Юри! Да что…  
\- Минуту!  
Он махнул рукой, прося не отвлекать, и Виктор замолчал, впившись в него внимательным взглядом. Юри медленно, будто сомневаясь, еще раз начал выводить до автоматизма вызубренную дорожку, и чуть не застонал от настигшего озарения. Захотелось бухнуться на лед и приложиться об него несколько раз лбом.  
Когда-то спасшая Юри маска очаровывающей всех вокруг, но остающейся недосягаемой женщины пошла трещинами, и теперь разваливалась на куски, а вместе с ней и программа.  
\- Виктор, - обернулся Юри к Никифорову, - давай сегодня займемся произвольной. Пожалуйста.  
\- Уверен? - удивленно вскинул брови тот, но, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, достал мобильный и сменил трек: - Тридцать секунд.  
\- Да! 

Сидя на самом верху трибун, Яков наблюдал, как Виктор гоняет по льду Кацуки. Кроме них на арене никого не было - официально все занятия уже завершились и Юбилейный закрыл свои двери до утра, неофициально же работа на катке велась чуть ли не до полуночи. Фельцман чуть заметно поморщился, когда Виктор схватил Юри за ногу, разворачивая ее и ставя правильно, а потом начал что-то тихо и уверенно втолковывать. Указал рукой на лед, провел ладонями вверх от икры до бедра, надавил на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Отпустил, отошел на три шага, хлопнул в ладоши.  
Кацуки сделал круг по катку и, когда поравнялся с Виктором, вывел ина бауэр. Как ему только что и показывали - глубокий прогиб, мягкий взмах рук, запрокинутая голова.  
Хоть сейчас перерисовывай в учебник.  
Яков хмыкнул, отпил из термоса обжигающе горячего сладкого чая. Когда-то он точно так же ставил тогда еще Витьке ноги и руки, учил, чтобы было не просто технично, но еще и красиво. Учиться тот, правда, не хотел. Считал, что и так сойдет.  
А потом, в шестнадцать, оказался на одном льду с теми, кто был тогда на голову выше него. И уже не Яков орал на него, заставляя делать так, чтобы прыжок казался легким, почти невесомым, а приземление не выглядело как падение мешка картошки со второго этажа, но сам будущий чемпион требовал научить и показать.  
И Фельцман показывал, рассказывал, разбирал до мельчайших деталей. Учил тому, что не пишут в учебниках.  
Витька стал не прыгать - летать надо льдом так, словно у него были крылья.  
А вот артистизм и игра на публику не давались долго.  
Яков тогда, пораскинув мозгами, начал таскать пацана на балет в Мариинку, где тихим, мрачным шепотом вбивал в него понимание. Он был уверен, что его: «Смотри, какие руки! Вот что я от тебя хочу! И выражение лица запомни, завтра попробуем повторить! Ну кто так прыгает, кто так прыгает… Витя, так никогда не делай: и лоб расшибешь, и оценки занизят!» - снились тому в кошмарах. Зато какие у него сделались программы!  
На льду Кацуки демонстрировал результаты проведенного бок о бок с Виктором года. Фельцман довольно крякнул на воздушный четверной тулуп, четкий, пусть и со смазанным выездом, сальхов, высокий, с каким-то потрясающим запасом, аксель.  
Два года назад весь лед собой в финале протер. А теперь - почти идеальное исполнение, если забыть на минуту, что творилось полчаса назад. Насколько гармоничной получалась произвольная, настолько болезненно-ломаной выглядела короткая. А ведь он знал, сам видел и на кубке Китая, и на Ростелекоме, что Кацуки может. И может так, что у зрителей дыхание перехватывает.  
Яков завинтил крышку термоса и встал: он увидел все, что ему было необходимо.

***  
В воскресенье Виктору захотелось шавермы, и он потащил Юри в центр на перекресток Литейного с Невским проспектом. Совмещать вредное с полезным, как он выразился. Юри, у которого все мечты после субботней тренировки сводились к одному — лежать и не двигаться весь выходной, вздохнул, отложил в сторону ноутбук и пошел собираться.  
\- Старейшая в городе! Ее в этом полуподвале готовят еще со времен перестройки, - объяснял по дороге Никифоров угрюмо уткнувшемуся в шарф Юри. - Толстая лепешка, мясо, овощи, специи и обязательный сметанный соус с чесноком. Никакого кетчупа. Кетчуп в шаверме - деньги на ветер.  
\- Виктор, у меня диета, - напомнил Юри. - И у тебя тоже.  
\- Всего один раз, - беспечно отмахнулся тот, кто как раз и должен был быть гласом разума, а не искушения. - И сейчас утро, а потом мы пойдем гулять!  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну Юри! Нельзя утверждать, что ты жил в Питере, если не попробовал шаверму!  
\- Я не завтра уезжаю, - возразил Юри. - А на вчерашнем контрольном взвешивании у меня был перевес.  
\- Но я хотел, чтоб ты ее попробовал... - сник Виктор и даже остановился. Юри, успевший сделать несколько шагов вперед, обернулся. Мысленно досчитал до десяти и извинился перед Николаем Вениаминовичем.  
\- А в другой день этого нельзя будет сделать? - на всякий случай, уже понимая, что проиграл, уточнил он. Его тренер грустно покачал головой, вздохнул и спрятал руки в карманы, пнул подвернувшийся под ногу мелкий камешек.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул, сдаваясь, Юри. - Но только одну.  
\- А ты?  
\- У тебя откушу.  
Радостный вопль и медвежьи объятия были ему ответом. 

В полуподвале было безлюдно и жарко, даже душно. Очки у Юри мгновенно запотели, и он поспешил их снять до того, как навернется на маленькой лестнице из четырех крутых ступенек. Сощурился, рассматривая крошечное помещение с низким потолком и облицованными бледно-голубой плиткой стенами. Виктор уже стоял у маленькой стойки и о чем-то разговаривал с поваром.  
\- Юри! Нам безумно повезло! Мясо только что приготовилось, а значит, шаверма будет - _пальчики оближешь!_ \- обернулся к нему тот. - Точно не хочешь отдельную порцию?  
\- Нет.  
\- Смотри, сам потом себя ругать будешь, - предупредил Юри возжелавший шавермы и переключил свое внимание на повара. - _Одну классическую._  
\- _Здесь или с собой?_  
\- _С собой._

На улице Никифоров мгновенно откусил от завернутой в бумажный конверт шавермы большой кусок и совершенно неприлично застонал.  
\- Виктор, - задушенно произнес Юри, до самых ушей заливаясь краской и нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- А? Да, ты ж откусить хотел! - очнулся позабывший обо всем нарушитель режима и протянул надкусанную шаверму. - А что ты такой красный?  
\- Там внутри, - Юри кивнул на вход в полуподвал, перехватывая кулек, - жарко было.  
\- Так расстегнулся бы, в чем проблема?  
\- Не подумал.  
\- В следующий раз обязательно расстегивайся, - велел Виктор. - Не хватало еще, чтоб ты тепловой удар получил.  
Юри кивнул. В следующий раз - непременно. И перевел взгляд с Никифорова на зажатую в руке шаверму. Вдумчиво оглядел со всех сторон, понюхал, откусил небольшой кусок. Мясо было нежным и сочным, лепешка мягкой и горячей, а овощи достаточно нейтральными, чтобы не перебивать, а дополнять вкус соуса. Виктор, наблюдавший за его реакцией, довольно рассмеялся.  
\- А я тебе говорил! - попенял он Юри. - А ты все "не буду, не буду"! Теперь отдавай мне шаверму и завидуй молча.  
\- Но мы ведь недалеко ушли и можем купить еще одну...  
\- У тебя диета, - вредным тоном вернул недавний аргумент проснувшийся тренер. - И перевес.  
\- Ты бы еще про соревнования вспомнил.  
\- Во-от! Так что никаких излишеств, думай о форме.  
\- Надо было больше кусать, - посетовал Юри. - Или вообще тебе не отдавать.  
\- Но-но! - возмутился Виктор и погрозил ему пальцем. - Тебе предлагали. Сам отказался.  
\- Это и обидно...  
Никифоров, глядя на его удрученное лицо, весело хмыкнул, затем развернулся и широким шагом направился обратно к полуподвалу: покупать еще одну порцию. 

\- Ну надо же! - удивленно протянул Виктор, остановившись у огороженного резным забором парка, и потрогал ладонью в перчатке темный, позеленевший от времени чугун. А затем пояснил, прежде чем Юри успел задать вопрос: - Я здесь когда-то к экзаменам готовился. Брал с собой Чина, кидал на траву куртку…  
\- И спал, - безжалостно закончил за него подопечный. - На том самом учебнике, который брал с собой.  
\- Когда ты успел настолько хорошо меня изучить? - подозрительно прищурился в прошлом не самый ответственный студент. - Я тебе такие глубины своего раздолбайства не демонстрировал ни разу.  
\- Зайдем? - пропустив мимо ушей вопрос, кивнул в сторону приоткрытых ворот Юри.  
\- Меня игнорируют.  
\- Никогда.  
\- Еще и издеваются, - хмыкнул Никифоров, пропуская Юри вперед. Тот огляделся: сугробы, утоптанные дорожки, небольшой замерзший пруд и играющие в хоккей мальчишки. Картина - словно с какой-то европейской новогодней открытки, только елки со звездой не хватает.  
\- Вау! - воодушевленно воскликнул Виктор и, схватив Юри за руку, потащил того к пруду. Юри, поняв к чему идет дело, уперся пятками и забуксовал:  
\- Виктор, нет!  
\- Юри, да! – тот, и не подумав среагировать на возникшие помехи, на полной скорости перепрыгнул низкий заборчик и выскочил на лед. Юри, не успевший сориентироваться, споткнулся и растянулся на белом, испещренном следами снежном покрывале. «Буксир» теперь возвышался над ним и беззаботно смеялся.  
\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул Юри, садясь и поправляя сползшую на лоб шапку. Поглядел на веселящегося снизу вверх и запустил в него пригоршней снега. Тот увернулся, разбежался и заскользил по узкой укатанной тропинке. Обернулся, белозубо улыбнулся, поправил растрепавшуюся, упавшую на глаза челку.  
Юри встал и задумчиво поглядел себе под ноги. Подпрыгнул и прислушался: лед не трещал.  
\- Ну? - поторопил Виктор и кивнул в сторону играющих с детьми в хоккей грузных, распахнувших куртки мужиков: - Их держит, так неужели тебя не выдержит?!  
Юри отошел ближе к берегу и, бросив на Никифорова решительный взгляд, разбежался и оттолкнулся. Это было совсем не то же, что коньки: неровный, пусть и накатанный, лед, всеми силами сопротивляющаяся, изначально не особо скользкая, подошва. Юри неуклюже взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
\- Оп! Поймал! - со смехом подхватил его под локоть идейный вдохновитель, не давая упасть. Юри выдохнул, обещая себе, что больше никогда не полезет на эту дорожку. - Еще?  
\- Да.

Юри, присев на корточки, сфотографировал привязанный к ограждению со стороны реки велосипед. Придирчиво изучил получившуюся фотографию, подкрутил цветовые настройки и, удовлетворенно кивнув, выложил в инстаграм.  
\- Да неужели, - хмыкнул Виктор, заглянув ему через плечо. - Обновление года!  
\- Неделю назад было видео с тренировки, - парировал Юри, вставая и убирая телефон обратно в во внутренний карман. - И спящий Маккачин.  
\- Это, конечно, офигеть как много! Юри!  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе должно быть стыдно, - осуждающе уперся в него взглядом Никифоров. - Твои фанаты…  
\- …все уже давно подписаны на тебя, - перебил Юри. - Я вообще не знаю, зачем мне инстаграм, когда у нас и так один на двоих - твой.  
\- Ты не находишь, что так не должно быть?  
\- Нет.  
\- Бессовестный ты человек, Кацуки Юри, - трагично прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Виктор, глянул на Юри сквозь ресницы - тот стоял, уткнувшись в телефон, и что-то быстро печатал - фыркнул, скрестил на груди руки и припечатал: - Абсолютно.  
\- А? - встрепенулся Юри.  
\- Бэ! - передразнил его Виктор, показав язык. - Пошли, давай!  
Незаметно они отмерили несколько кварталов, свернули с набережной на одну из улиц, выходящих к Невскому проспекту, и уткнулись в нарядные, украшенные лентами и соломой домики. Никифоров замер, повел носом, вдыхая вкусный блинный запах и, настигнутый озарением, возвестил:  
\- Точно! Сейчас же Масленица идет! - и, развернувшись к Юри, спросил: - Блинчик хочешь?  
В животе у того предательски заурчало: от съеденной несколько часов шавермы осталась только память.  
\- Ладно, будим считать, что ты ответил, - рассмеялся Виктор и прямой наводкой направился к одному из центральных домиков, где пекла большие круглые блины укутанная в павловопосадский платок женщина. Изучил прикрепленное на боковом стекле меню.  
\- Ты с чем хочешь? - спросил, не оборачиваясь. Юри, вставший сбоку, быстро пробежал глазами меню:  
\- С семгой и сливочным сыром.  
\- _Пышки?_  
\- Что это?  
\- Национальное питерское блюдо, - назидательно произнес петербуржец. - Пончики, если говорить просто.  
\- У нас сегодня день национальной кухни? Хорошо.  
\- И ничего не скажешь про завтрашнее контрольное взвешивание и Чемпионат мира?  
\- Ты - тренер, вот ты о них и думай, - безразлично пожал плечами Юри. - А я устал и есть хочу.  
\- Страшное сочетание, - усмехнулся тренер и, перейдя на русский, обратился к ждущей заказа поварихе: - _Нам один с семгой и сыром, один с курицей и грибами, шесть пышек и два глинтвейна._  
\- _Пышки с сиропом или сахарной пудрой?_  
\- _Пудрой._  
\- _Тысяча семьсот пятьдесят рублей._  
Виктор протянул ей купюры, забрал сдачу, небрежно засунув ее в один из карманов.  
Женщина начала собирать заказ. Юри с минуту поглядел, как она ловко наливает в большую круглую сковороду тесто, как переворачивает зарумянившийся блин и раскладывает на нем начинку, и, достав мобильный, включил видеосъемку. Второй оператор сбоку весело рассмеялся, щелкнув камерой на собственном мобильном. Юри его гордо проигнорировал.  
\- _Пожалуйста,_ \- протянула им первый блин женщина и занялась вторым. Виктор впился зубами в горячее, исходящее паром тесто:  
\- _Спасибо!_  
Потом они еще почти час ходили по ярмарке - рассматривали разноцветные платки, узорчатые вязаные шали, поделки из бересты и кожи, вырезанные из дерева фигурки... Юри, после недолгих раздумий, купил и прицепил на рюкзак кожаный брелок с отпечатком собачьей лапы, а к шлевке джинсов - цепь с широкими звеньями для ключей.  
\- Юри, иди сюда! - раздался сбоку полный нетерпения голос.  
Нахлобученная Юри на голову ярко-рыжая, отороченная пушистым мехом ушанка сползла на глаза, сбивая очки. Виктор промычал что-то недовольное и поменял ее сперва на темно-серую, а затем на черную.  
\- Хорош! – решил Никифоров, и, развернувшись к продавцу, кивнул: - _Берем._ И еще вот это, пожалуйста.  
И под взглядом молчаливо наблюдавшего за его действиями Юри протянул продавцу три пары расшитых оленями и снежинками варежек: розовые, голубые и фиолетовые.

Вечером Юри попросил у Виктора лист бумаги и ручку. И фломастеры или цветные карандаши, но только если найдутся. Хозяин квартиры подвис на секунду, а потом устремился в сторону гардеробной. Юри, не сумев сдержать любопытство, пошел следом вместе с Маккачином, и лишь чудом успел увернуться от чуть не упавшей на голову обувной коробки.  
\- Виктор? - позвал Юри, придерживая Маккачина за загривок. Внутрь заходить он теперь опасался, предпочитая наблюдать за вещевым дождем с порога: следом за коробкой на пол полетели связанные за шнурки кроссовки, хоккейная клюшка, большой пакет с какой-то одеждой и связка проводов.  
\- _Но я же точно помню, что убрал их сюда!_ \- и Никифоров легкой рукой отправил к уже устилающим пол вещам старый пуховик и десяток ДВД-дисков. Маккачин поглядел сначала на раскиданное добро, потом, снизу вверх, на Юри и обиженно гавкнул. Вопиющая несправедливость - хозяин так весело играет, а его почему-то не пускают!  
\- Сидеть! - велел Юри.  
Пес отвернулся и сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.  
\- Я кому сказал? Сидеть! - повторил Юри, краем глаза наблюдая за полетом еще одной коробки. - Не хватало еще, чтоб тебя задело!  
Маккачин неохотно сел и тяжело вздохнул.  
Из глубин верхней полки раздался довольный возглас Виктора: «Нашел!» и тот, спрыгнув с табуретки, протянул Юри упаковку ярких детских фломастеров.  
Утром он с удивлением изучал пришпиленное на холодильнике расписание их с Юри тренировок - разбитое на две колонки по дням недели, с присвоенным цветовым обозначением для каждого тренера.

***  
Наталья Ивановна оказалась маленькой крепко сбитой женщиной слегка за сорок со стальными взглядом и голосом. Виктора при встрече она сначала оттаскала за ухо, после расцеловала в щеки, а в конце выставила за дверь маленького тренировочного катка, заявив, что здесь и без него разберутся. Главный, увешанный медалями тренер только и успел, что махнуть Юри на прощание рукой да пожелать удачи.  
\- Значит так, господин Юри Кацуки, - начала знакомство с новым учеником Наталья Ивановна, оглядев того с головы до ног, - меня зовут Наташа и никак иначе. Никаких миссис и мадам, а также японских постфиксов. С сегодняшнего дня на этом катке, а также в любом другом помещении, где будут проходить наши занятия, я ваш царь и бог. Все мои пожелания имеют силу приказа и выполняются безоговорочно в кратчайшие сроки. Я не терплю опозданий, сама никогда не опаздываю и вам не советую. Также на катке не должно быть никаких мобильных телефонов, планшетов и прочих гаджетов, кроме задействованных в процессе тренировки. Все, не относящееся к фигурному катанию, остается в раздевалке. Ключи от нее вам уже выдали?  
\- Д-да! - закивал Юри, пытаясь угнаться за быстрой, нетерпеливой и раскатистой речью нового тренера.  
\- Коньки планируете оставлять в шкафчике? - спросила Наталья Ивановна, и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила: - Не советую. Здесь вам не Япония. Рискуете обнаружить не самый приятный подарок в виде лезвия или иголок под стелькой.  
\- Но почему? - не понял Юри. - В Детройте, конечно, и шнурки резали, и коньки прятали, но лезвие…  
\- Юри, что было в Детройте, остается в Детройте. Теперь вы в России, и вам придется учиться жить по ее законам. Первый из них: никогда не оставляйте свои коньки в раздевалке. И костюмы с выступлений - тоже. Даже если уверены, что ключи от нее есть только у своих. Вам понятно?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично. Индивидуальные занятия у нас с вами только по средам, в остальное время вы будете заниматься параллельно с моими девочками. Надеюсь, возражений в данном вопросе у вас нет? - уточнила Наталья Ивановна.  
\- Нет, что вы! Я очень благодарен, что вы согласились заниматься со мной…  
\- Пустое. Я вижу в вас потенциал, как и когда-то в Викторе. С вами будет интересно работать. И раз основные моменты мы с вами обсудили, то прошу на лед. На разогрев вам даю, - Наталья Ивановна сверилась с наручными часами, - ровно тридцать пять минут. После вы должны будете продемонстрировать мне все свои прыжки, начиная с тулупа и заканчивая акселем. Сначала тройные, после - четверные. Время пошло.  
Юри молча наклонился, снял с коньков блокаторы, положил их на скамейку. Наталья Ивановна кивнула и облокотилась о бортик у выхода на каток, приготовившись наблюдать.

По итогам показательного прыжкового выступления четверной флип у Юри получился всего раз из трех, да и тот с касанием, а у сальхова он упорно запарывал выезд, пусть и оставаясь в итоге на ногах. Он был собой крайне недоволен, и если бы не свисток, остановивший тренировку, то продолжил бы заходить на не удавшиеся прыжки снова и снова.  
\- Поменьше самоуничижения во взгляде, - произнесла подъехавшая к Юри Наталья Ивановна. - Все лучше, чем я ожидала, но работы предстоит много.  
\- Но я так и не смог точно выполнить флип, и выезд из сальхова у меня получился грязным, - возразил Юри. - Тут не за что хвалить.  
\- Да. Но я увидела главное - ваши ошибки. И с сегодняшнего дня до конца года мы будем их исправлять, - скрестила руки на груди Наталья Ивановна. - У вас хороший толчок и высота, очень неплохая скорость захода, но два раза из трех, особенно когда вы начинаете думать, неправильная группировка и неустойчивое приземление.  
Юри кивнул: об этом же ему говорили и Виктор, и Челестино.  
\- Первое мы подкорректируем с помощью жилета, а второе на центрифуге. К сожалению, начать эти тренировки сможем только на следующем занятии, сегодня в нужном нам зале занимаются подопечные Савченко. Будь там Фельцман, вопроса о совместной тренировке не стояло бы, но Анатолий Игоревич крайне нетерпим к, выразимся мягко, не своим фигуристам. Но оставим наши внутренние проблемы в стороне. При заходе на сальхов…  
Спустя три часа Юри лежал на скамейке в мужской раздевалке и медленно приходил в себя после тренировки. Его словесно и физически сначала раскатали, а потом и закатали под лед. Наталья Ивановна до мелочей разобрала каждый прыжок, безжалостно тыкая в мельчайшие ошибки и подробно объясняя, что следует изменить.  
К концу занятия совершенно оглушенный количеством поступившей информации Юри смотрел на Наталью Ивановну пустым остановившимся взглядом. Мыслей в голове у него больше не было.  
Виктор, увидев, в каком состоянии ему вернули после тренировки Юри, схватился за голову, запричитав, что такими темпами его фигуриста уморят еще до конца сезона. Наталья Ивановна рассмеялась и покачала головой, заявив, что уж если ее занятия когда-то выдержал он, то двужильный Кацуки Юри тем более справится. Она была довольна. 

\- Все-таки мне надо было остаться с вами! - с досадой бросил Никифоров, доставая из своей сумки тюбик меновазина. - У тебя перерыв был больше двух недель, ты завтра не встанешь!  
\- Встану.  
\- Повтори мне это утром, а я посмеюсь! – пригрозил встревоженный тренер и уселся на скамейку, закинув ноги Юри к себе на колени. Тот от неожиданности дернулся и чуть не свалился на пол. - И куда это ты собрался?  
\- Никуда, - ответил Юри и попытался выдернуть ноги из цепких рук. Виктор шикнул, весело взглянул из-под челки и погрозил пальцем, мол, лежи и не дергайся. Юри улегся обратно на лавку и стал наблюдать, как тот распускает шнуровку его коньков. С правым справился без проблем, а с левым возникли сложности: узел ни в какую не хотел поддаваться.  
\- Может, я сам? - спустя минуту бесплодных мучений предложил Юри.  
\- Нет! Это, если хочешь, дело принципа! - помотал головой вошедший в раж Никифоров. - Тем более что я почти справился!  
Юри тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ага!  
Виктор все-таки разобрался со шнурком и теперь демонстрировал Юри честно отвоеванный трофей, а именно левый, обутый в чехол, конек. Правый лежал дальше на лавочке. Глядя на него, Юри вспомнил утреннее предупреждение Натальи Ивановны.  
\- Виктор?  
\- Что? - откликнулся он, увлеченно стаскивая с Юри носки.  
\- Наташа на тренировке велела не оставлять свои коньки в шкафчике. Сказала с собой носить.  
\- Это она правильно, - подтвердил когда-то удостоившийся подобной же лекции бывший ученик, изучая его ступни. Все оказалось лучше, чем предполагал: мозолей почти не было, а единственная водяная уже лопнула, и ее нужно было только продезинфицировать и заклеить пластырем. - Вечером я сам велел бы тебе сделать то же самое. Мне знаешь сколько раз и шнурки резали, и стекло в коньки сыпали? Не свои, конечно, но мало ли энтузиастов?  
\- Я никогда не думал… - потерянно произнес Юри.  
\- Тебе повезло, - пожал плечами Виктор. - Сначала ты тренировался на домашнем катке, где все свои до последнего уборщика, а потом в Детройте, где до тебя, в сущности, никому особого дела не было. Да и как сильного конкурента тебя мало кто рассматривал. Тем более что Челестино не продвигал тебя, как Пхичита. Вот у того наверняка много сюрпризов в личном шкафчике находилось. Теперь все изменится.  
\- Потому что я выиграл серебро на Гран-при и Четырех континентах?  
\- Потому что ты в России. Это не самая дружелюбная страна. Особенно к тем, кто выделяется из общей массы.  
\- Никогда не думал, что моя национальность может стать проблемой.  
Виктор ничего не ответил. Молча закатал до колен мягкие спортивные штаны Юри, чтоб не мешались, открыл тюбик с мазью, выдавил немного себе на руку, согрел мазь между ладонями и сильными движениями принялся втирать в пострадавшие ступни; в воздухе запахло ментолом.  
Юри, почувствовав, как сковавшее напряжение начинает потихоньку отступать, расслабленно прикрыл глаза и облегченно вздохнул. Никифоров усмехнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом.  
\- Что, нравится?  
Юри вместо ответа требовательно стукнул его левой ногой по колену: продолжай.  
\- Я же могу и перестать, сам будешь заниматься второй ногой, - пригрозил тренер, не перерывая массажа, и рассмеялся, услышав протестующее мычание. - Значит, не надо? Уверен?  
\- Да, - тяжело выдохнул Юри.  
Виктор замер, вскинул удивленно-недоверчивый взгляд. Юри приподнялся на локтях, глаза у него стали темными и блестящими, дыхание быстрым и почти незаметным, а на щеках заиграл румянец. Виктор, не отводя взгляда, надавил на стопу, провел раскрытой ладонью вверх от подъема к голени. Повторил в обратной последовательности. Очертил выступающую косточку на щиколотке.  
Юри, не сдержавшись, отрывисто выдохнул и упал обратно на лавку.  
Не ожидавший подобного эффекта Виктор сглотнул и облизнул губы. Не глядя, выдавил себе на ладонь еще крема и принялся за вторую ногу. С силой промассировал подушечки и внутреннюю сторону стопы, основание пятки. Пересчитал пальцы, перешел выше, к своду. Вверх и вниз, то с силой надавливая, то едва прикасаясь.  
Дверь в раздевалку неожиданно распахнулась и громко ударилась о стену.  
Юри дернулся от внезапного звука и, вырвав ногу из рук Виктора, свалился на пол.  
Никифоров закрыл глаза и выругался сквозь зубы.  
\- _Вить, ну ты бы хоть табличку вешал!_ \- возмутился морковно-рыжий веснушчатый парень, замерев на пороге и не решаясь пройти внутрь. - _Я все понимаю, но можно этим заниматься все-таки дома!_  
\- _Женька,_ \- тихо произнес мечтающий об убийстве давнего друга, подымая на того злой колючий взгляд. Женька сглотнул и попятился.  
\- _Эй, полегче! Раздевалка вообще-то общая!_  
\- _Женька, если бы я тебя не знал без малого почти десять лет, то я бы тебя сейчас убил…_  
\- _Мне уйти?_ \- осторожно уточнил Женька.  
\- _Поздно,_ \- вздохнул Виктор и перевел взгляд на успевшего натянуть на ноги не только носки, но и кроссовки Юри. – _Знай, Женька, вот прямо сейчас - я тебя ненавижу._  
Тот не нашелся с ответом и молча, по стеночке, проскользнул к своему шкафчику.

Юри лениво ковырялся в морковном салате, когда сидящий напротив Виктор вдруг махнул кому-то рукой. Юри обернулся: сквозь лабиринт из столиков, стульев и людей к ним целенаправленно пробиралась Мила с полным подносом.  
\- Ты же не против? - одними губами уточнил Никифоров.  
\- Нет, - качнул головой Юри и переложил рюкзак с соседнего стула себе под ноги.  
\- _Салют!_ \- поставила поднос на стол Мила. - _Не помешаю?_  
\- _Ты - никогда,_ \- отсалютовал ей стаканом с компотом неприлично довольный жизнью чемпион. Мила прищурилась.  
\- _Вишневый?_  
\- _Не смотри на меня таким голодным взглядом - не отдам. Сам последний забрал._  
\- _Вредина,_ \- фыркнула Мила и, переведя взгляд с Виктора на Юри, протянула последнему руку. - Мила. Будем знакомы.  
\- Кацуки Юри, - вежливо улыбнулся Юри и легко пожал протянутую руку. - Очень приятно.  
\- _Вить, а он всегда такой вежливый?_ \- удивленно протянула Мила. - _Вот блин, а я-то после Сочи уже решила, что у нас в группе еще один заводила появился! Облом._  
\- _Но-но, попрошу моего фигуриста не обижать. Он просто, в отличие от некоторых, очень воспитанный!_  
\- _Это ты сейчас на кого намекаешь?_  
\- _На Юрку, конечно!_  
\- _Ну да, как же,_ \- рассмеялась Мила, сделав вид, что поверила. - Кстати, вы уже знаете, что его участие в Чемпионате мира находится под бо-ольшим вопросом?  
\- Я скорее сожру свои шнурки от коньков, чем поверю, что он дядю Яшу не дожмет на участие! - категорично заявил успевший приобрести опыт с Плисецким постигающий тренерскую долю. - Он со мной никогда не справлялся, а Юрочка-то поупертее будет. Объективно.  
\- С Юрио что-то случилось? - встрепенулся Юри. - Надеюсь, ничего страшного?  
\- Ветрянку подхватил, - пояснила Мила, пододвигая к себе поближе тарелку с супом и беря с блюдца кусок черного хлеба. - Приятного аппетита мне и всем!  
\- Сидит дома злой и зеленый, мотает окружающим нервы, - дополнил переводчик.  
Юри не понял, почему Плисецкого сейчас назвали зеленым, но решил не уточнять, и вместо этого произнес:  
\- Он хороший соперник. И программы у него красивые.  
\- Угум. А показательная вообще огонь.  
\- Да, «Сошествие в безумие» получилось запоминающимся. Кстати о безумии, пойду-ка я возьму еще компота. Пить хочется.  
\- _Давай!_  
\- Ты что-нибудь будешь? – уточнил Виктор у Юри, вставая и проверяя наличие кошелька в кармане.  
\- Нет. Спасибо.  
Никифоров нахмурился и выразительно оглядел стоящие перед Юри миску с салатом и стакан с чаем. Перевел взгляд на собственную тарелку из-под борща, порцию рыбных котлет с рисом и рагу и мисочку винегрета.  
\- Хм… Ладно.  
Виктор кивнул собственным мыслям и направился в сторону касс.  
\- Ну ты попал, парень, - рассмеялась сбоку Мила. - Или я не знаю Витьку!  
\- Прости?  
\- Кормить тебя сейчас будут, вот что! - пояснила Мила, заложив руки за голову и откидываясь назад на стуле, чтоб балансировать на задних ножках. - Придет сейчас, поставит перед тобой тарелку с чем-нибудь, сунет в руку ложку и будет стоять над душой, пока все не съешь. Еще и приговаривать начнет: «За удачный аксель на выступлении, за правильно выполненный тройной лутц, за красивую либелу»!  
\- Пожалуйста, не стоит так шутить, - попросил Юри. Есть ему совершенно расхотелось, и так и не доеденный морковный салат отправился на поднос с грязной посудой.  
\- А я разве шучу? - пожала плечами Мила. - Он всегда так себя ведет. Привык, как самый старший, отвечать за нашу группу. Все ли поели, дошли до дому, не потерялись по пути на каток. Юрка с этого контроля знаешь, как бесился всегда? Потом вроде попривык, да Витька уехал.  
\- Могу себе представить, - медленно произнес Юри. - Но при чем тут я?  
\- Вы ж вместе, - ответила Мила так, как будто это все объясняло. - О, что я говорила? Идет, и я даже отсюда вижу, что как минимум суп тебе съесть придется.  
Мила с грохотом села как положено и к приходу Виктора являла собой образец примерности и благопристойности, разве что руки на столе не сложила как первоклассница.  
\- Я все видел, - заявил Никифоров, подходя к столику. - Вот нажалуюсь Якову, что портишь казенное имущество…  
\- Может, договоримся? - заискивающе предложила Мила, несколько раз взмахнув длинными, густо накрашенными ресницами. - Я тебе пригожусь!  
Виктор хмыкнул и поставил принесенный с собой поднос прямо перед Юри. На нем, в белой глубокой тарелке, красиво золотился куриный бульон, украшенный вырезанными из моркови цветами и веточкой петрушки.  
\- Спасибо, я не буду. Ешь сам.  
\- Это твоя порция.  
\- Я не хочу. И вообще, у нас тренировка скоро, переодеваться пора…  
Юри подхватил лежащий у ног рюкзак и встал.  
\- Сидеть, - тихо приказал не на шутку разозленный тренер. Юри, внезапно почувствовавший себя Маккачином, замер. И опустился обратно на стул. Мила, подперев рукой щеку, с интересом наблюдала за разыгрывавшейся сценой.  
\- Виктор.  
Юри кисло посмотрел на того снизу вверх. Никифоров наклонился вперед и так, чтобы не услышала Мила, произнес:  
\- У нас впереди три часа полноценной тренировки. И я совсем не хочу, чтобы в ее процессе ты свалился в голодный обморок. А именно это с тобой и случится, если ты сейчас нормально не пообедаешь.  
\- Я уже съел салат. Этого вполне достаточно.  
\- Юри, кому ты врешь? - еще ниже нагнулся Виктор, опершись руками о столешницу стола. - Я прекрасно помню, что морковь ты не любишь.  
Юри упрямо сжал губы.  
\- Половину тарелки. Пожалуйста.  
Между ними повисла тяжелая, душная тишина. Спорить с Никифоровым, когда он говорил так, у Юри никогда не получалось. Он взял в руки ложку, зачерпнул густого наваристого бульона. Виктор некоторое время понаблюдал, как тот медленно ест, и сел на свое место. 

Пока Мила, стоя у бортика, жадно пила воду, подъехали Женька со своей партнершей Светой: Яков, переключившись на Георгия, объявил им перерыв. Света, затормозив рядом, приветливо улыбнулась, откидывая назад светло-русую короткую косу. Женька распластался по пластиковому бортику и теперь несчастными глазами смотрел на бутылку.  
\- _Держи уж,_ \- рассмеявшись, протянула воду Мила, тренировка у которой тоже только что закончилась. - _Когда свою начнешь носить, вымогатель?_  
\- _Ты моя спасительница!_ \- провозгласил Женька, беря бутылку и делая большой глоток. - _А свою я в раздевалке забыл._  
\- _Это, конечно, оправдание._  
\- _Если б я не вымелся оттуда в течение минуты, то Витька б меня урыл. Прямо на месте._  
\- _Не, не может быть,_ \- не поверила Мила. - _Он даже на Плисецкого ни разу за все время не сорвался, а Юрик способен вывести из себя кого угодно._  
\- _Вот те крест, Мил,_ \- перекрестился Женька. - _Прибил бы._  
\- _Это что ж ты такого сделал?_ \- поинтересовалась Света, вопросительно приподняв брови. К их тренировочной группе она присоединилась всего полтора года назад и Виктора знала плохо, по разговорам.  
\- _Зашел не вовремя. Теперь стучаться буду. И Гошке передам, и Юрке._  
\- _Жень, кончай темнить,_ \- велела ничего не понявшая Мила. - _Давай, рассказывай нормально, что случилось._  
\- _Да что там рассказывать..._ \- Женька ткнул зажатой в руке бутылкой с водой в сторону Виктора с Юри, оккупировавших противоположную часть катка. - _Помешал свершиться акту любви._  
\- _Они что, прямо там?_ \- не поверила Света.  
\- _Сам видел!_  
\- _Врешь,_ \- Мила покосилась в указанном направлении.  
\- _Девки, честное слово! Захожу в раздевалку, а там они! Новенький на лавочке лежит, а наш Витька с него уже штаны стягивает!_  
\- _Офигеть!_  
\- _Женька, ты..._ \- закрыла лицо руками Света, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
\- _Я-то может и то, что ты подумала,_ \- фыркнул тот, - _а вот Виктор у нас садист. После такого гнать кого-то на лед, это каким же извергом надо быть! А он ведь погнал. И почти час до обеда шугал по всей арене._  
\- _То есть..._ \- Света с сочувствием покосилась на распластавшегося на льду Юри.  
\- _Я за все время не видел еще ни одного мужика, который бы нормально катал, а тем более прыгал со стояком, простите мой французский,_ \- Женька задумался и добавил: - _Кроме Джакометти. Этот катает._  
\- _И кончает,_ \- фыркнула Мила, скрестив на груди руки: стало понятно, почему обед прошел в такой гнетущей атмосфере. - _Жень, вот нафига ты нам это рассказал?_  
\- _А мне что - одному страдать?!_  
\- _Да!_ \- ответили хором девушки, пихнув с двух сторон громко заржавшего Женьку.

Не думать у Юри не получалось. Не вспоминать — тоже. Перед глазами раз за разом вставала раздевалка и склонившийся над его ногами Виктор. Вечерняя тренировка была обречена на провал с самого начала.  
Юри вычерчивал на льду круги, петли и тройки, делал дорожки, выполнял вращения, заходил на прыжки. И падал, снова и снова. При заходе и выходе на сальхов, риттбергер и лутц. Про флип Юри вообще предпочел забыть и не вспоминать.  
Последнюю подлянку подложил знакомый, выученный до последнего движения тулуп. Тройной, даже не четверной. И теперь Юри лежал на льду, раскинув ноги и руки, и смотрел в потолок. В голове царила блаженная пустота. Виктор, осознав, что Юри вставать не собирается, не чуя под собой коньков, подлетел к нему, успев за несколько секунд перебрать в голове все возможные травмы:  
\- Юри, твою ж мать!  
Юри повернул голову на голос, прищурился; его тренер рухнул рядом на колени.  
\- Что? Голова? Спина? Нога?  
\- Ничего.  
Юри тяжело, с явной неохотой сел. И дернулся, уходя от прикосновения попытавшегося его поддержать Никифорова. Тот замер.  
\- Юри?  
\- Все нормально. Просто дыхание перебило, - ответил он, отворачиваясь и поднимаясь. - Давай продолжим.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? - свистящим шепотом уточнил оставшийся сидеть на льду и явно игнорируемый тренер. Заходящий рядом с ними по широкой дуге на прыжок Георгий предпочел превратить его в еще более широкую дугу.  
\- Со мной все нормально, - еще раз повторил Юри, упрямо глядя перед собой.  
Виктор закрыл глаза, вдохнул, выдохнул, мысленно досчитал до десяти. Сейчас он как никогда понимал Якова: Юри хотелось удавить собственными руками. Он выругался сквозь зубы и встал:  
\- Перерыв. Полчаса.  
Юри кивнул и поехал к выходу с катка.

\- Не хочешь мне объяснить, что с тобой сегодня творилось? - задал вопрос Никифоров, открывая входную дверь. Маккачин вывалился из квартиры, оглашая площадку громким лаем и чуть не сбивая с ног. - Да, это мы! Счастье!  
Виктор потрепал отчаянно радующемуся им Маккачина по загривку, подтолкнул ногой в сторону квартиры. Юри пропустил их вперед и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
\- Ты раздеваться не будешь? - уточнил, расстегивая куртку и глядя на задумчиво остановившегося на пороге спутника.  
\- Да вот думаю сразу с ним выйти, - Виктор кивнул на пса. - Слышишь, Чин? Мы идем гулять сразу. Где надо ждать?  
Маккачин на секунду замер, а потом уселся у ног хозяина на коврике.  
\- Ай, молодец. Так вот посмотришь, прямо образцовая собака.  
\- А разве нет? - удивился Юри, нахмурившись. - Маккачин со мной всегда себя очень хорошо вел.  
\- Ну-ну. Поводок не подашь? Я его утром на подоконнике оставил, кажется.  
Юри, только что снявший ботинки, кивнул и отправился на поиски. Поводка на подоконнике предсказуемо не оказалось, как и на диване, и кухонном столе. Зато обнаружился в ванной, почему-то на крючке для полотенец.  
\- На подоконнике, да? - уточнил Юри, протягивая его заказчику.  
\- Промахнулся на пару метров. С кем не бывает? - пожал плечами тот и без перехода добавил: - Так я услышу ответ на свой вопрос?  
\- Какой именно?  
\- Что сегодня с тобой?  
\- Ничего. Все нормально.  
\- А то я не знаю, как ты катаешь, когда думаешь всякую хрень! - коротко и совсем невесело хохотнул Виктор. - Если это из-за…  
\- Тебе показалось, - перебил Юри. - Вас во сколько ждать? Как обычно?  
\- Ты переводишь разговор.  
\- Тогда жду вас через час. Против капустного салата с курицей на ужин возражений нет?  
Никифоров хмуро посмотрел на стоящего напротив Юри, после чего прицепил к ошейнику Маккачина карабин, открыл дверь и вышел из квартиры, бросив через плечо:  
\- Нет.

Барановская перевела внимательный взгляд с замершего на пороге балетного класса Юри на настенные часы, удовлетворенно кивнула и одним движением перетекла из шпагата в вертикальное положение. Юри, занимавшийся когда-то у Минако-сенсей, отдал демонстрации должное.  
\- Приятно видеть, что пунктуальность вам не чужда, - произнесла Барановская, взяв со скамейки полотенце. - Обращаться ко мне вы можете по фамилии или просто мадам. Раздевалка - соседняя дверь по коридору. У вас десять минут.  
\- Да, мадам, - кивнул Юри и поспешил скрыться за указанной дверью. Разочаровывать эту женщину не хотелось. В категорической форме.

Соперником Плисецкому Барановская Юри не считала вплоть до финала Гран-при: в первую встречу на кубке Ростелекома он произвел на нее весьма удручающее впечатление человека эмоционально слабого, пусть и обладающего несомненным талантом. У нее таких было по десять человек на группу и почти все - на вторых ролях. Кому упорства не хватало, кому времени, кому жесткости и, порой, жестокости в отношении к себе и своим слабостям.  
Однако исключения случались. Кацуки Юри Барановскую приятно удивил: упрямый, могущий и умеющий работать. Поэтому предложение Фельцмана кроме Плисецкого заняться еще и им она приняла почти не раздумывая.  
\- Мистер Кацуки, сильнее прогиб назад! Еще. Не отрывать ноги от пола!  
Глядя на то, как Юри, сцепив зубы, выгибается сильнее, досчитывает до трех и медленно выпрямляется, Барановская, хмыкнув, решила: толк выйдет. Иной, не как у Плисецкого - тот был моложе, все еще рос и переламывался, набирал, пока не очень умея отдавать. Юри своим телом владел прекрасно, в нем была видна качественная школа и крепкая развившаяся база. Его нужно было лишь немного отполировать, посрезать лишнее там и тут.  
\- И я, конечно, понимаю, что клешни из пальцев - идея новаторская, но попрошу воздержаться от ее воплощения на моих занятиях. Не терплю современное искусство. Расслабили кисть.  
Барановская, прищурившись, оценила принятую Юри стойку, подошла и по одному поставила пальцы. Тот чуть заметно поморщился от боли, но не шелохнулся, продолжая стоять в арабеске.  
\- И чтобы только так и никак иначе, - велела Барановская, отходя на два шага. - Еще раз.  
Юри выдохнул, опустил ногу, снова встал в третью позицию. Барановская по старинке, как учили когда-то ее, начала отбивать ритм ладонями. Хлопок - движение, второй - следующее, пять минут, без единой передышки, все ускоряя и ускоряя темп.  
\- Поменять ногу.  
Чемпионата мира Барановская ждала с интересом.

Когда Юри вышел из балетной студии, на часах только-только миновал полдень. Он, задрав голову, задумчиво поглядел на затянутое тучами небо: дорога до Юбилейного составляла чуть меньше получаса по набережной, а тренировка у Виктора должна была продлиться еще полтора. Прикинул, что у него есть где-то час и решил, что времени прогуляться и подумать у него вполне достаточно. Достал из кармана телефон вместе с наушниками, разблокировал экран, зашел в плеер, пролистал список песен. Вздохнул, нажал на режим смешивания и вставил пластиковые капельки в уши. И хрипло, сорванно рассмеялся, оценив иронию — заиграла «Будь со мной».  
Думать Юри собирался о Викторе.  
Хотя когда он о нем не думал? С двенадцати лет никого другого для Юри не существовало. Сам того не зная, тот подарил ему цель в жизни. Отсыпал щедрой рукой. Стал мечтой, притягательной, несбыточной, и оттого еще более манящей.  
Долгие годы Юри вполне устраивала возможность просто выйти с Виктором на один лед. Возможно, попросить автограф и рассказать, как много его катание значит для него. Очень скромная мечта, если подумать... и забыть о плакатах.  
Перед отъездом Юри вернул на места все. До единого.  
Он уже не мог вспомнить, когда во всех своих фантазиях начал представлять Виктора. Кажется, ему было тринадцать, а постеров на стенах тогда висело всего три. Потом их стало больше. Многократный медалист всего и вся смотрел на Юри со стен, дверей шкафов, потолка. Даже на рабочем столе стояла рамка с его фотографией. Закрывая глаза, он видел пепельные волосы, бледные жилистые руки и холодный голубой огонь.  
И кончал с задушенным «Виктор» на губах, зажав ладонью рот.  
Он никому об этом не рассказывал.  
Мари знала. Смотрела понимающе, прикуривая очередную сигарету, и молчала.  
Юри был ей благодарен.  
Но одно — кончать, представляя несбыточную мечту, а совсем другое — живого человека, спящего в соседней комнате.  
В Хасецу было легче. Там рядом с ними всегда кто-то был: родители, Мари, постояльцы Ю-топии, Юко с Такеши и вездесущими тройняшками. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки они были на публике.  
Юри честно держался, старался не думать и не представлять. Не вспоминать обнаженного Виктора, как тот его растягивал в онсене и на катке, как улыбался одобрительно на тренировках и постоянно трогал. Эти прикосновения, кажется, стали для него последней каплей.  
Тело словно сошло с ума. Желание накатывало в любое время суток, стоило на секунду прикрыть глаза. Юри раз за разом доводил себя до разрядки, но удовлетворение не наступало. Ему было мало. Хотелось чужих, а не своих рук, иных прикосновений и запаха.  
Но их не было.  
А теперь он жил в России, в квартире своего свалившегося снегом на голову тренера, и проводил с ним наедине большую часть времени. И все стало еще хуже, ночами так вообще невыносимо. Хозяин дома выключал свет и уходил к себе, а Юри накрывало. Утыкаясь лицом в пахнущую Виктором серо-голубую обивку, было так легко представить вместо своих рук — его.  
Он старался не шевелиться под одеялом. Не дышать слишком громко. Вздрагивал от каждого шороха, крепче сжимал веки и все ждал, что вот сейчас Виктор внезапно войдет в гостиную и...  
Юри остановился, оперся на перила. Порыв ветра растрепал отросшую челку. Музыка в очередной раз сменилась.  
Удовлетворение не наступало.  
Никифорова с каждым днем хотелось все больше. Уже не как божество, как живого человека, со всем, что в нем есть.  
Юри не был уверен, что этому человеку был нужен он сам.  
Во внутреннем кармане завибрировал мобильный.  
Юри посмотрел на экран, помедлил и снял блокировку.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты где? - прозвучал в динамике напряженный голос.  
\- На набережной.  
\- И что ты там делаешь, когда у тебя тренировка через двадцать минут?  
\- Решил немного пройтись.  
\- А заодно остаться без обеда?  
\- Извини. Я забыл о времени, - ответил Юри, прикрывая глаза. - Скоро буду.  
\- Через час? - фыркнул успокоенный, а потом спросил с улыбкой в голосе: - И как на набережной?  
\- Пустынно. Ветрено. Кричат чайки. Не хватает шума воды.  
\- Похоже на Хасецу, да?  
\- Немного, - согласился Юри и открыл глаза. Петербург на Хасецу не был похож ни разу.  
\- Ладно, давай. Жду.  
Звонок завершился; экран медленно погас. Юри глухо застонал и уткнулся лбом в железное ограждение.  
Проходящая мимо девушка участливо поинтересовалась, нормально ли он себя чувствует. Сначала по-русски, а не получив ответа, еще и по-английски. Юри отрицательно качнул головой и уверил ее, что с ним все в порядке. Девушка наградила его долгим взглядом, словно сомневаясь, и пошла дальше. Через несколько метров она обернулась, и Юри махнул ей рукой.  
В порядке он не был уже давно. Ему хотелось протянуть руку, толкнуть Виктора к стене и...  
Юри замотал головой, прогоняя наваждение. Минула всего неделя, как он переехал в Россию, а все, о чем мог теперь думать - был Виктор Никифоров. И мысли эти были совсем не связаны с фигурным катанием.

Поглядев на каток, Виктор поморщился и тихо выругался. Не глядя, бросил на скамейку чехлы от коньков - те ударились о пластиковую стенку, отскочили, один упал на пол. Юри, пребывающий в своих мыслях, вздрогнул и очнулся. Поглядел на арену - отрабатывающие «елочку» дети, доводящие до ума новую поддержку Евгений со Светланой, пара одиночников в компании тренера.  
\- Что-то не так? - поинтересовался он, подняв упавший чехол и положив его на скамейку к вещам.  
\- Не бери в голову, - отмахнулся тренер, улыбнувшись - ярко и солнечно, так что стали видны клыки. - Давай сразу с короткой, да и в показательной надо бы одно место подшлифовать…  
\- Если хочешь, можем перенести тренировку, - предложил Юри. Виктор замер, фальшивая улыбка сползла у него с лица, глаза потемнели.  
\- Нет.  
Юри, чуть помедлив, снял чехлы и спрыгнул на лед. Сделал небольшой круг, остановился у бортика, дожидаясь Виктора. Тот смотрел в правый угол катка, где под окрики тренера выводил дорожку невысокий коренастый, крепко сбитый фигурист. Юри вгляделся в скуластое, широкое лицо с капризным ртом и, поднапрягшись, сначала вспомнил фамилию, а затем и имя: Князьков Сергей. Несколько лет назад его ставили на одну ступень с олимпийским чемпионом В. Никифоровым, называли достойной заменой и подспорьем российской сборной. На олимпиаде в Сочи он не вошел даже в десятку, да и до этого выше третьего места не поднимался.  
Юри находил это закономерным: программы у Князькова были безликими и скучными, не спасала даже приличная техника.  
\- Догоняй! - Юри хлопнул Виктора по плечу и, пока тот не сообразил, на полной скорости, ловко объезжая остальных фигуристов, рванул в направлении Евгения со Светланой. 

***  
Дверь в раздевалку с грохотом ударилась о стену. Юри вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- Салют, свинья! Не ждал?  
На низкую скамейку упала леопардовая спортивная сумка.  
\- Здравствуй, Юрио. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- На Чемпионате мира я и тебя, и Джи-джи, и всех остальных сделаю, - насупился, засунув руки в карманы, Плисецкий. На лице у него все еще кое-где оставались зеленочные пятна. - Ветрянкой болел?  
\- В пять лет, - ответил Юри. - Не волнуйся.  
\- Вот еще!  
Плисецкий, прищурившись, изучил развязывающего шнурки и снимающего ботинки Юри, потом аккуратно сложенный и лежащий рядом с ним на скамейке свитер.  
\- А ты, я смотрю, по погоде прибарахлился, - заключил он. - На человека стал похож.  
\- Это Виктор.  
\- Че?  
\- Виктор сказал, что в своих обычных вещах я в Петербурге замерзну, - пояснил Юри, поправляя пятку у балеток. - Ты переодеваться будешь? У нас занятие через десять минут. Боюсь, если ты опоздаешь, мадам Барановская будет не очень довольна.  
При упоминании Лилии Михайловны Плисецкий вжал голову в плечи и нервно обернулся на дверной проем.  
\- Юрио?  
\- Да переодеваюсь я уже! - отмахнулся Плисецкий, склоняясь над собственной сумкой и начиная быстро доставать вещи. На скамейку полетели короткая куртка, футболка с тигром, джинсы в заклепках.  
\- Резинки нет? А, хотя кого я спрашиваю, - поморщился Плисецкий, тряхнув еще больше отросшей с финала Гран-при гривой. Юри молча вынул из бокового кармана рюкзака мягкую разноцветную резинку, сорвал бумажный ценник и протянул ее Плисецкому:  
\- Держи.  
\- Тебе-то она нафига? - вытаращился Юрка, но резинку взял.  
\- Это не мне.  
\- Никифорову что ли?  
Представив Виктора с двумя девчачьими хвостиками на макушке, Юрка весело рассмеялся. И решил, что надо обязательно потом будет подговорить Аксель, Лутц и Луп - мелкая шпана точно будет в восторге и не забудет сделать и переслать вдохновителю компрометирующие легенду фигурного катания фото!  
\- Почему? - пожал плечами Юри, убирая в рюкзак телефон с наушниками. - Маккачину.  
\- Собаке?  
\- Уши завязывать, чтобы в миску не лезли.  
Плисецкий подозрительно повертел в руках резинку.  
\- _Собачья фигня, вот блин… Кому расскажешь - засмеют,_ \- протянул он, но все-таки собрал волосы в короткий хвост на затылке.  
\- Что?  
\- Говорю, шевели ногами, отбивная! Раньше начнем, больше успеем, - повысил голос Юрка, переходя на английский. И широким шагом отправился на выход. 

\- Юрий, вы в новом сезоне никак ставите «Щелкунчика»? - обрушился на занимающихся не предвещающий ничего хорошего голос Барановской. Плисецкий что-то тихо прошипел себе под нос и встал еще прямее, глядя прямо перед собой. - Я не слышу ответа.  
\- Нет, мадам, - четко ответил Плисецкий, приседая в деми плие.  
\- Странно, - протянула Барановская. - С такими палками вместо ног только его и танцевать. Впрочем, у вас есть вполне достойная конкуренция, - Барановская перевела взгляд на стоящего за Плисецким Юри. - Мистер Кацуки, руки должны быть легкими, движения четкими, а у вас что? И почему такие напряженные плечи?  
Барановская подошла и сильно ударила его раскрытой ладонью между лопаток. Юри вздрогнул от острой боли, но уже в следующий момент постарался расслабиться, глубоко вздохнув и поднимая вверх руки.  
\- В сторону, вниз, присели…  
На слова Барановской Юри обращал внимания не больше, чем того требовала ситуация. Мадам была остра на язык, но до беспардонной жестокости Виктора на тренировке ей было далеко. Тот в выражениях не стеснялся, и если уж прикладывал, то так, что порой Юри задавался вопросом: а не лучше ли ему было, когда его тренер оставался лишь взглядом с плаката на стене?  
Юко, не раз наблюдавшая за их тренировками, как-то не выдержала, спросила: «Зачем ты это терпишь?». Юри не терпел - он злился, обижался, когда набиралось слишком много, орал, наматывая злые, полные отчаяния круги по катку. В запале они даже умудрились проломить пластиковый борт: Юри саданул по нему ногой, а Виктор, передразнивая, добавил. Дыра вышла такая, что сразу стало не до выяснения отношений. Оба замолчали, нервно оглянулись и, не сговариваясь, кинулись отдирать рекламную растяжку с соседнего бортика, приладить поверх дыры. И всю следующую неделю ждали нагоняя от Юко за порчу чужого имущества.  
А иногда между ними повисало молчание, и это было хуже всего.  
\- Носочки тянем, спины держим! Юрий, где прогиб?  
В отличие от постоянно более мягкого, не ожидавшего от него после пяти лет работы чего-то выдающегося Челестино, Виктор Юри не жалел никогда. Ни разу после занятий в Детройте ему не хотелось упасть на том же месте, где стоял, просто потому, что не держали ноги. Никифоров просто не оставлял выбора: он знал, что Юри может больше и лучше - и требовал, и ждал именно их.  
\- Мистер Кацуки, что у вас за мученическое выражение лица, как будто вас на дыбе растягивают? Рано, рано, все еще впереди! Улыбайтесь.  
Юри растянул губы в нежной, чуть мечтательной улыбке, чуть склонил вбок голову, опускаясь с мысков на полную стопу. Барановская одобрительно кивнула.  
\- Ну вот, это же даже похоже на что-то приличное. Еще раз!  
Плисецкий молча сцепил зубы и вскинул голову, ловя собственный взгляд в отражении зеркала. Успехи Юри гнали его вперед лучше любых окриков и придирок. 

Виктор разлегся в позе звезды, наотрез отказываясь вставать и что-то делать. Чуть влажный лед приятно холодил спину и голову, хотелось закрыть глаза и пролежать так часа полтора-два.  
\- _Нуте-с, свет мой Виктор Сергеевич,_ \- нависло над ним широкое, благодушное лицо Якова, - _все? На пенсию пора? Выращивать огурцы да томаты?_  
\- _Дядя Яша, уйди и дай мне умереть спокойно!_  
\- _Судя по всему, от пневмонии,_ \- заключил Яков и участливо уточнил: - _Собаку как, мне или японцу своему завещаешь?_  
Прокатившиеся мимо в ласточке Георгий с Женькой проказливо заржали; Мила, постукивая телефоном по бедру, упорно делала вид, что ост из «Титаника» играет не у нее. Света, тихо посмеиваясь, уже загружала фото в инстаграм.  
\- _Кругом одни предатели,_ \- сделал вывод самый несчастный в мире человек и, трагично застонав, прикрыл ладонью глаза. - _О горе мне, горе!_  
\- _Переигрываешь,_ \- цокнул языком Яков. - _Не верю._  
\- _Да?_ \- отнял руку от лица Виктор. - _Надо было остановиться на первой фразе._  
\- _И эпично броситься на лед с бортика,_ \- подсказал Георгий, подкатываясь с другого бока и с каким-то научным интересом разглядывая соученика Фельцмана и соперника одновременно. - _В плаще и венке!_  
\- _Из роз,_ \- добавила Мила. - _Алых, как кровь._  
\- _Бабичева, это пошло!_ \- фыркнул Женька, останавливаясь рядом с Яковом. - _Тем более, алый венок у Джакометти, плагиат будет._  
\- _М-да, об этом я как-то не подумала…_  
\- _Если уж говорить о плагиате,_ \- праведно возмутился Виктор, раздумав отмораживать спину и прочие конечности, - _то мне венок первому подарили. И розы у меня были благородно синие!_  
Группа Фельцмана переглянулась и согнулась от хохота. 

\- Ты куда сейчас? - догнал в спину спускающегося по лестнице Юри вопрос Плисецкого. Тот сидел на подоконнике и обдирал листья у стоящего рядом цветка. Увидь это безобразие Барановская, одним подзатыльником Юрка бы не отделался.  
\- В Юбилейный.  
\- К Виктору?  
\- Нет, по средам мы тренируемся отдельно: он у Якова-сенсея, а я у Наташи.  
\- Отлично, - спрыгнул с подоконника Плисецкий и поднял лежащую у ног сумку. - Я с тобой.  
Миновали два лестничных пролета вниз: Юри степенно спускаясь по ступенькам, Юрка перепрыгивая через две или три разом. За спинами хлопнула железная дверь, налетающий с набережной ветер дохнул в лица колкой моросью, от которой не спасал ни один зонт. Юри поспешил надеть перчатки с капюшоном, обернул еще раз вокруг горла длинный бежевый шарф.  
\- Ну и как тебе в Питере? - задал вопрос Юрка, глубже зарывшись носом в пушистый леопардовый воротник. - Еще не хочется обратно?  
\- Нет. Петербург красивый город.  
\- А еще здесь наша пятикратная звезда.  
Юри ничего не ответил.  
\- Ты же у него остановился, да? - продолжил допытываться Плисецкий, закинув руки за голову.  
\- С любезного разрешения, - кивнул Юри. - Правда, изначально я думал, что буду жить в общежитии.  
Юрка остановился, как вкопанный, недоверчиво разглядывая ушедшего вперед Юри. Тот через пару метров обернулся, недоуменно вскинул брови.  
\- Юрио?  
\- _Чего?_  
Юри нахмурился, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, произнес:  
\- Я знаю это слово, но не совсем понимаю, какой смысл ты в него вкладываешь.  
\- Общежитие? Реально?  
\- Конечно, - подтвердил Юри, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. - Или съемная квартира, но одному снимать дорого.  
Плисецкий изучил стоящего напротив него Юри хмурым, тяжелым взглядом.  
\- А Никифоров что?  
\- Что?  
\- Как Виктор отреагировал на твое предложение переехать в общежитие? - четко проговаривая каждый слог, перевел Плисецкий.  
\- Объяснил, что в таком случае ему намного сложнее будет тренироваться самому и одновременно тренировать меня, - ровно, совершенно без интонаций, ответил Юри.  
\- _Пиздишь,_ \- припечатал Плисецкий и глубже натянул капюшон. До самого спорткомплекса они с Юри больше не разговаривали.

\- Кацуки, куда нога пошла на выезде?! - хлестнул Юри громкий голос Натальи Ивановны. - Что устояли - хвалю, но за вот этот взмах и шатание ругаю нещадно!  
\- Извините, я сейчас исправлюсь! - крикнул он, в который уже раз за вечер набирая скорость и разгон для прыжка.  
\- Уж надеюсь! Еще раз! И… пошел! - под купол арены взмыл высокий резкий свист. Юри оттолкнулся от льда: один, два, три, четыре оборота. Приземлиться, вывести ногу и наконец-то не чиркнуть лезвием по льду, выбивая сверкающую пыль.  
Юри остановился, тыльной стороной ладони вытер пот со лба и поглядел на крутящую железный свисток Наталью Ивановну.  
\- Уже лучше.  
\- Но не идеально.  
\- Сами понимаете, - уронила Наталья Ивановна. - Устали?  
\- Можно еще раз? - вместо ответа выдохнул Юри, выпрямляясь. - Я хочу попробовать с поднятыми руками?  
\- Зарабатываете баллы? Это имело бы смысл, будь у вас идеально чистый прокат. Но вы все еще ошибаетесь, и много.  
\- Разрешите мне попробовать.  
Наталья Ивановна, скрестив на груди руки, оглядела его сверху вниз. Задрала рукав на правой руке, сверилась с циферблатом крошечных наручных часов и, прикинув оставшееся до конца тренировки время, медленно кивнула.  
\- Хорошо.  
Юри начал набирать разгон. Оглянулся через плечо, сжал зубы. Уставшие, натруженные ноги отозвались острой болью.  
\- Вот чтобы так на Чемпионате мира и выполнили. Один в один, - велела Наталья Ивановна, подкатившись к Юри, когда тот без сил опустился на лед. - Поняли?  
\- Да!  
Сердце у него билось где-то в горле, грудь ходила ходуном: получилось! Четыре оборота и поднятые руки! Юри закрыл лицо руками и рассмеялся дрожащим, неуверенным смехом.  
\- Но, конечно, эта маленькая победа совсем не повод расслабляться. Вставайте. Еще раз.  
\- Да, - во второй раз повторил Юри, поднимаясь с колен.  
\- И учтите, Кацуки, один раз сделали, все, считай, приговор себе подписали, - Наталья Ивановна, заметив промелькнувшую в Юри на секунду неуверенность, усмехнулась зубасто и насмешливо.  
\- Уже не скажешь - не могу, только выполнять и остается, - раздался от бортика веселый голос Виктора. Юри с Натальей Ивановной синхронно обернулись. Тот стоял, опершись локтями о железное ограждение, довольный и сияющий. - Добрый вечер!  
\- _Батюшки светы, Никифоров!_ \- всплеснула руками Наталья Ивановна, деланно удивившись. - _А я уже было решила, что ты настолько боишься нагоняя за сожранное у меня в кабинете печенье, что теперь мой каток обходишь за три километра!_  
\- _Я вернул! Шоколадным!_ \- в притворном ужасе присел за бортиком виноватый. - _Можете проверить!_  
\- _Шоколадным, говоришь?_ \- прищурившись, уточнила Наталья Ивановна.  
\- _И конфетами. Только не бейте меня, пожалуйста._  
Наталья Ивановна подкатилась к Виктору, ухватила его за правое ухо и, подтянув к себе, поцеловала в щеку; на бледной щеке остался яркий след от помады. Никифоров потер его ладонью, но только еще больше размазал.  
\- _Да не три ты,_ \- рассмеялась Наталья Ивановна. - _В раздевалке потом смоешь._  
\- _И что, мне в таком половинчатом виде по Юбилейному ходить?!_ \- в голосе прорезались неподдельные возмущение и обида.  
\- _Ну, давай, я тебя во вторую облобызаю. Для симметрии._  
Виктор мгновенно подставил вторую щеку, где секунду спустя расцвел еще один яркий мазок.  
\- Красавец, - заключила Наталья Ивановна. - Скажите, Кацуки?  
\- Тебе очень идет, Виктор, - усмехнулся Юри. Расцелованный, прищурившись, оглядел его с ног до головы и вкрадчиво предложил, покосившись на Наталью Ивановну:  
\- А может быть и его? В качестве награды?  
Юри поспешно замотал головой и под веселый смех на два голоса рванул к выходу, где на зеленой решетчатой скамейке лежали его вещи. Наталья Ивановна, конечно, не стала бы ничего делать, но его тренер мог просто стащить помаду и оставить яркие росчерки у Юри на щеках.  
\- Ну что же вы, Наталья Ивановна?! Уйдет же!  
\- Завтра вернется, - предрекла та, а затем поинтересовалась: - _Ты чего тут? У тебя ведь тренировка еще полчаса, если мне память не изменяет, а она мне не изменяет._  
\- _Яков меня отпустил! Сказал, молодец ты, Никифоров, отрада глаз моих и…_  
\- _Короче, ты его достал. И теперь пришел доставать меня._  
\- _Отпрашивать Юри, если точнее,_ \- возразил Виктор с просительной улыбкой. - _Отпустите?_  
\- _Идите уж. Десять минут сегодня уже погоды не сделают,_ \- махнула рукой Наталья Ивановна и только чуть поморщилась, когда Никифоров заорал на весь каток: «Юри! Айда домой, нам добро дали!» - оглушив на одно ухо.

В раздевалке Виктор, пока Юри переодевался, со скуки взял его коньки. Повертел в руках, дернул за размохрившиеся шнурки, ощупал натянутые, еще не расходящиеся, но пребывающие на пределе швы и озабоченно свел брови.  
\- А твои ботинки совсем на ладан дышат, - хмуро заметил он. Снял с лезвия пластиковый чехол, провел пальцем по обеим кромкам, проверяя остроту. - Да и подточить не мешает. Запасные-то есть?  
\- Ботинки есть.  
\- Значит, нужны лезвия, и лучше не накануне соревнований, чтоб успеть обкатать, - сделал вывод Никифоров, задумчиво прикусив костяшку указательного пальца. - Смотаемся в воскресенье в «Твизл»?  
Юри, забрав у Виктора коньки, вспомнил пришпиленное к холодильнику расписание - начиная с середины субботы планов у них не было никаких - и уверенно кивнул:  
\- Давай.  
\- И завтра после утренней тренировки оставь мне лезвия, - попросил нашедший им занятие на выходной. - Пока будешь на хореографии, я их точильщику сдам и получу обратно.  
\- Хорошо, - вжикнула молния на рюкзаке с вещами, с тихим щелчком защелкнулись пластиковые крепежи. - Домой пешком или на метро?  
\- У тебя есть еще силы куда-то бежать?  
\- Не особо. Но с Маккачином погуляю.  
\- Ты мой герой, - провозгласил Виктор, закинув на плечо собственную сумку с вещами, открыл дверь и вышел в коридор. Хлопнул себя по карманам пальто, недоуменно сморгнул, проверил внутренний, полез в сумку…  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да ключ куда-то засунул.  
\- У меня он, - встряхнул связкой с зеленым круглым брелком Юри и закрыл раздевалку. - Ты его на скамейке оставил.  
\- Голова - решето, старость в спину дышит, - беспечно рассмеялся человек с ветром в голове, забирая ключ и закрывая дверь раздевалку. Развернулся и в следующее мгновение едва успел вжаться в стенку, пропуская проскакавшую на полной скорости Милу: рыжий хвост и черная куртка, выглядывающий из-под нее кусочек насыщенно-голубой, усыпанной стразами юбки, болтающаяся на локте стреуголенная сумка с коньками.  
\- _Привет-пока-спасибо!_ \- на одном дыхании прокричала она и скрылась за поворотом.  
\- Куда это она? - удивленно поглядел вслед Юри.  
\- К хореографу, видимо, - прикинул Виктор. - У дяди Яши утром отпахала, сейчас часы Плисецкого. А после - Гоши. С учетом ее вида остается только хореограф.  
Юри согласно кивнул:  
\- Действительно.

\- Я сегодня ленивый повар, - объявил дежурный по кухне, доставая из холодильника шуршащий полиэтиленовый пакет и вываливая его содержимое на большое стеклянное блюдо, - поэтому на ужин у нас будут купленные в «Азбуке» онигири! Прошу.  
\- Еда это хорошо, - глубокомысленно изрек Юри. После прогулки с Маккачином он как-то сразу весь кончился и теперь сидел за столом, бессмысленно глядя в пространство перед собой.  
\- Да, Наталья Ивановна умеет выжимать все соки из нерадивых фигуристов. Черный, зеленый или красный?  
\- Вода. Пить хочется.  
Виктор достал из мойки стакан, налил в него из кувшина прохладной воды. Подумал и поставил перед Юри сразу и стакан, и кувшин. Маккачин, покрутившись под ногами и поняв, что ему ничего не перепадет, улегся на полу и теперь наблюдал за происходящим: только глаза туда-сюда ходили да уши на громкие звуки вздрагивали.  
В животе у Юри заурчало, но желание спать оказалось сильнее. Он тихо вздохнул, подобрал под себя босые постоянно подмерзающие ступни; пластырей на них было больше, чем живой кожи.  
\- Эй, не спать! - Виктор поставил перед сонно клюющим носом Юри тарелку с онигири и несильно потянул его за отросшие пряди. Ответом послужило сонное и очень протестующее мычание.  
\- Давай-давай, нечего тут!  
Юри, поняв, что в покое его не оставят, душераздирающе зевнул и открыл глаза. Сфокусировал взгляд на блюде. Поморгал и возвестил так, словно сделал мировое открытие:  
\- Еда.  
\- Розовый треугольник — лосось, зеленый — шиитаки, оранжевый — курица.  
Юри, не глядя, взял один: лосось. Повертел в руках, дернул за тонкую красную ленту, размотал до бумажного стикера с описанием продукта. Дело застопорилось и пошло медленнее.  
\- Вот ведь з-зараза, - невнятно выругался организатор ужина, выколупывая из упаковки свою часть ужина. - Настоящий японский рецепт!  
\- Как роллы? - выгнул бровь Юри, наконец-то расправившись с упаковкой и теперь заворачивая нори, как положено - треугольником.  
\- Они же тебе понравились?  
\- Филадельфия была вкусной. А те, которые с майонезом - странные.  
\- Главное, что не моргают, - оптимистично заявил Никифоров и придирчиво оглядел свой онигири со всех сторон. - У госпожи Хироко они посимпатичнее были…  
\- Нашел что сравнивать! - фыркнул Юри, примерился и откусил от треугольника сразу половину. Медленно прожевал и уныло посмотрел на стоящее перед ним блюдо, оценивая масштаб постигшей кары. - Виктор?  
\- Да?  
\- Давай в следующий раз просто закажем пиццу? Или те роллы.  
Виктор, нахмурившись, откусил кусок от своего. Без энтузиазма прожевал, бросил остаток, поднялся, взяв блюдо в руки, и одним движением отправил все онигири в мусорное ведро.  
С Юри мгновенно слетела вся сонливость.  
\- Виктор! - вскакивая со стула. - Зачем ты..!  
\- Яичницу будешь? - спросил тот, открыв холодильник и изучая его содержимое. - Больше, увы, предложить нечего: пусто.  
Юри глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул через нос и снова вздохнул, мысленно досчитывая до десяти. Виктор, не получив ответа, закрыл дверцу, развернулся, удивленно приподняв брови: в руках он держал коробку из-под яиц и почти пустую бутылку соевого соуса.  
\- Юри? Ты чего?  
\- Ничего. Спасибо, я не голоден.  
\- Ври больше, - посоветовал Никифоров, сложив поклажу на стол. – У Маккачина и то лучше получается, а он – собака!  
\- Благодарю за ужин. Я наелся, - четко артикулируя, проговорил Юри, старательно давя в себе желание что-нибудь разбить или сломать. - Доброй ночи.  
\- Юри! Объясни ты, что случилось! - Виктор раздраженно бросил коробку с яйцами прямо в раковину. Раздался тихий хруст.  
\- Ты идиот, - припечатал Юри, развернулся на пятках и ушел в гостиную, чеканя шаг. Сел на диван и демонстративно уткнулся в смартфон. Никифоров проводил его взглядом, заглянул в раковину, оценив только что приготовленные «яйца всмятку», и отправился следом. Сел, сложив на груди руки.  
Минут пять царило молчание. Виктор, поняв, что ответа он не дождется, ровным голосом уточнил:  
\- И где я сейчас так лажанул, что ты с трудом удерживаешься, чтобы не набить мне морду?  
Юри выразительно поглядел на него поверх мобильного.  
\- Я, конечно, гений, но мысли пока читать не умею. Поэтому давай словами. Или кулаками, если тебе станет легче, - совершенно серьезно предложил не владеющий телепатией.  
Юри отложил в сторону мобильный. Побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, глядя на висящую на стене мечту абстракциониста: россыпь букв и цифр на залитом краской холсте. Его затошнило.  
\- Можем что-нибудь сломать. Стул, например, или вот диван. Хотя в последнем случае тебе спать будет негде.  
\- Ты еще стол предложи, - разомкнул губы Юри.  
\- Можем и стол.  
\- Смешно.  
\- То-то я смеюсь и по полу катаюсь, - парировал Виктор. - Юри!  
\- Что?  
\- Что это за реакция?! Подумаешь, жратва, новую купим! Или…  
Никифоров замолчал, не договорив, впился в Юри тяжелым испытующим взглядом. Тот, сообразив, что он подумал, покачал головой и произнес:  
\- Я никогда не голодал.  
Голос у него звучал глухо и слегка надтреснуто.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Никогда, - повторил Юри, мысленно костеря себя на все лады: что ему стоило промолчать и просто съесть эти проклятые онигири? Расслабился.  
\- Хасецу или Детройт? - уточнил Виктор после непродолжительного обдумывания и тут же сам ответил: - Второе. Понятно.  
\- Что - понятно?  
\- Что Челестино просто «прекрасный» тренер! - выдохнул сквозь зубы новый. Желание поговорить с Челестино по душам росло в нем с каждым подобным открытием. - Что он вообще о тебе знал?!  
Юри поморщился и пояснил, сделав только хуже:  
\- Мое физическое состояние было удовлетворительным, на тренировки я не опаздывал, работал с полной отдачей, на соревнования ездил и занимал пусть и не первые, но все-таки призовые места. Как тренер он делал все от себя зависящее.  
\- Надо дяде Яше хоть бутылку коньяка купить, - непонятно произнес Никифоров. Выражение лица у него было откровенно мрачным. - Ты поэтому еще так от меня первое время шарахался?  
Юри кивнул: для Виктора не существовало границ, он хотел знать все, быть везде, залезть под кожу и докопаться до самой сути. Это было страшно. Неудобно. Потрясающе.  
\- А родители? Мари?  
\- Оплатили мне начальное обучение, билеты в Детройт, выбили из Федерации оплату контракта с Челестино. Мари взяла на себя ответственность за гостиницу. Как я мог просить еще о чем-то? - тихо и очень спокойно, так, что Виктора передернуло, ответил Юри. Сам он, пока были живы дед с бабушкой, вообще ни о чем не просил и не думал - все и так было, а потом его загнал под колпак Фельцман. И вот он-то прекрасно знал не только, где и что Витька сожрал и сколько не доспал, но и не нужны ли ему новые носки и трусы, не говоря о чем-то более серьезном.  
Кажется, лишь сейчас Никифоров начал осознавать, насколько ему повезло с тренером.  
\- Призовые - за вычетом процента тренеру и хореографу - обычно уходили на новые коньки, костюмы, оплату счетов. И в первый год их почти не было.  
\- А реклама? Спонсорство? У тебя не один рекламный контракт, мы сколько раз на фотосессии и съемки ездили! К тому же ты одно из лиц «Мизуно» - у тебя что ни шмотка, то с их логотипом! А платят они, насколько я знаю, вполне прилично.  
\- Более чем, - подтвердил Юри. - Но этот контракт был заключен позже, и да, именно он позволил мне бросить подработку. А до этого…  
\- … чудо, если ты не уходил в минус, - закончил за него когда-то и сам живший по принципу - от призовых до призовых и спасибо дорогой Федерации! - Неудивительно, что за пять лет ты домой так и не съездил.  
\- Да.  
\- На лето махнем в Хасецу, - после минутной паузы решил Виктор. - Будем спать до обеда, а потом ползти на пляж. Как тюлени, на которых мы станем похожи после кулинарных талантов твоей мамы. В перерывах можем даже какое-нибудь шоу замутить.  
\- Тюлени в Хасецу? - бледно улыбнулся Юри.  
\- Вот, уже и название есть!  
Раздался цокот когтей по паркету. Маккачин, вылезший из-под стола, запрыгнул на диван и опустил голову с растрепанной челкой Юри на колено, боднув безвольно лежащую рядом с его мордой ладонь: гладь. Тот вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в теплую кудрявую шерсть.  
\- Как думаешь, яйца целы или всё?  
\- Пара штук из десятка должна была выжить.

\- Кацуки, ну что это за халтура? - недовольно прищелкнула языком Наталья Ивановна. - Вчера так замечательно прыгали, а сегодня на простой дорожке в ногах путаетесь!  
Юри поморщился и кивнул: упрек был заслуженным.  
\- Прошу прощения.  
\- Признание своей вины, конечно, хорошо, но от ответственности вас не освобождает, - решительно заявила Наталья Ивановна, намотав на руку цепочку от свистка. - Что с вами не так сегодня? Потянули вчера что-то на тренировке, решили промолчать и теперь берете дурной пример с Виктора? Глупо!  
\- Нет.  
\- Кацуки, не усложняйте мне и себе работу. Вы сегодня не просто рассеянны, вы делаете откровенно детские и грубые ошибки, недостойные фигуриста мирового уровня. На ваше катание смотреть противно. Соберитесь.  
\- Извините.  
Наталья Ивановна раздраженно вздохнула, отвернулась, бросила через плечо:  
\- Следующие пять минут отработка - кораблик, одинарный прыжок, кораблик и снова прыжок. Виды прыжков на ваше усмотрение. Начинайте.  
Юри без единого возражения откатился ближе к бортику и начал выполнять упражнение.  
До конца тренировки Наталья Ивановна с ним почти не разговаривала, была сдержанна и подчеркнуто равнодушна. Надевая чехлы и глядя, как она гоняет по катку Свету с Настей, Юри почувствовал слабый укол вины. 

Виктор, заткнув уши наушниками, кружил по катку. Пробовал, перебирал, сводил вместе элементы и связки. Программа, не дающая покоя третий месяц, рождалась тяжело и неохотно, мучительно медленно.  
Вслушиваясь в повторяющуюся снова и снова мелодию, Виктор закрыл глаза и взмахнул руками. Фельцман, довольно кивающий на откатывающую произвольную Милу, замер. Достал из кармана телефон, привычным движением включил камеру и навел на Никифорова.  
Мила с затормозившим и схватившим за руку ничего не понимающую Свету Женькой мгновенно остановились и как по команде, забыв про собственные программы, прилипли к бортикам.  
Виктор начал выводить дорожку, медленно и неуверенно, словно сомневаясь - стоит ли? Завершил каскадом, сделал переход и ушел во вращение. Остановился на секунду, встряхнул волосами: новая дорожка, ломкая и острая, вся из углов, финальным аккордом каскад четверного и двух тройных. Он вскинул вверх руки и безвольно их уронил. Сделал круг, стяжку, как подкошенный упал на колени. Откинулся назад и, скользя пальцами по льду, проехался через половину катка. Пружинисто распрямился, крутанулся на месте. Разогнался и прыгнул ритбергер с поднятыми руками.  
Тренирующиеся прижались к бортикам и смотрели во все глаза.  
Виктор остановился, нахмурился, сведя брови к переносице - не то. С досадой выбил из льда сияющую крошку и вновь начал сначала. Дорожка - совершенно другая, более мягкая, текучая вначале, к концу походила на затягивающий водоворот. Точкой - звонким ударом - высокий и чистый аксель с поднятыми руками.  
Музыка у него в наушниках гремела, расходилась, набирая силу. Он на льду расходился тоже: раскрывал руки, прогибался назад и тут же бросался вперед, набирая скорость для прыжка. Оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, и в следующее мгновение взлетел в каскаде из двух четверных - флип-тулуп, ошибка на выезде. Прыжки сменяли друг друга: сальхов, ритбергер, снова аксель. Последний - без передышки, с места и без разгона, на одной силе ног.  
Яков довольно приподнял уголки губ, но почти сразу посуровел, сдвинул брови, на лбу четче обозначились широкие длинные морщины. А глаза не потемнели, так и остались яркими, ясными.  
У Виктора была произвольная к новому сезону. Пока сырая, сшитая вкривь и вкось на живую нитку, но уже - живая.  
Когда он остановился и вынул из ушей наушники, арена взорвалась аплодисментами и свистом. Никифоров махнул рукой нечаянным зрителям и направился прямо к Якову. Женька, подхватив Свету и Милу под локти, потащил их за собой: отрабатывать собственные программы.  
\- _Последние прыжковые связки тяжеловаты, надо в начало или хотя бы в середину. Дорожки путаные, мажешь элементы. Первое и второе вращение я бы поменял местами, станет легче заходить на флип,_ \- перечислил Яков, протянув ученику телефон. Тот кивнул, нажал на «старт» и впился взглядом в экран.  
\- _Прыжки нельзя в начало._  
\- _Надорвешься и полетишь своей чемпионской мордой в лед,_ \- предупредил Яков.  
\- _Прыжки останутся как есть,_ \- повторил Виктор, сворачивая плеер и перекидывая видео себе на почту. Вернул Якову телефон, перегнулся через бортик и взял стоящую на скамейке бутылку с водой. Крышка громко щелкнула. - _Дорожки… может быть. Посмотрим._  
Пил он жадно, большими глотками, так что вода текла по подбородку на шею и уже мокрый от пота ворот. Оторвался, смял в ладони опустевший прозрачный пластик.  
\- _Надо работать. Можно лучше._  
Яков согласно кивнул: надо, можно.  
\- _Руки слишком нервные, много лишних движений. Сальхов из начала убери, замени на флип-тулуп. Будет не так дорого, зато эффектно. И на музыку ляжет._  
\- _Дядя Яша,_ \- криво улыбнулся Виктор, крутя в руках сморщенную бутылку, - _ты же мелодию даже не слышал._  
\- _Я тебя видел,_ \- парировал тот, складывая на груди руки. - _Ты меня понял?_  
\- _Да._  
\- _Тогда пошел на лед. Еще раз с самого начала._

Уже в конце тренировки Виктор увидел стоящую у бортика хмурую, какую-то встревожено-напряженную Кочеткову. Та, перехватив его взгляд, махнула рукой, подзывая; сердце у Никифорова ухнуло куда-то в район коньков.  
\- _Что-то с Юри?_ \- резко затормозил он рядом с Натальей Ивановной, лезвия коньков противно вскрипнули. - _Я сейчас…_  
\- _Витя, спокойно,_ \- веско уронила та, хватая его за локоть. - _Ничего не случилось, кроме отвратительно прошедшей тренировки._  
\- _Слава богу,_ \- выдохнул, расслабляясь, Виктор, но в следующее мгновение уже насторожился и напряженно уточнил: - _Тренировка?_  
\- _Валит все, включая вращения и дорожки. На вопросы не отвечает, ни на что не жалуется. Думает, и это написано у него поперек лба крупными печатными буквами,_ \- оперлась об ограждение Наталья Ивановна. - _Витя, с таким настроем на Чемпионат мира не выходят. И фигурным катанием не занимаются._  
\- _Вот как._  
\- _Да._  
Кочеткова скрестила на груди руки, ожидая объяснений. Так прошла одна минута, тяжелая и душная, началась вторая. Никифоров молчал.  
\- _Что, даже ты ничего не скажешь?_ \- потребовала Наталья Ивановна.  
\- _В понедельник все будет в порядке. Спасибо, что сообщили._  
\- _Если нет, сам ему прыжки корректировать будешь. У нас тут не детский сад, а серьезный спорт, и все проблемы должны оставаться в раздевалке, а не тащиться на лед. Понял меня?_  
Виктор кивнул: предельно ясно. Когда-то именно этого от него, тащившего на лед все, что чувствовал и переживал - радость, боль, любовь, отчаяние - требовала Кочеткова, прекрасный тренер и автор не одного учебного пособия по прыжкам. Но когда ему было девять, Наталья Ивановна попала в аварию, а затем - надолго - в больницу, и Витьку передали под руку Фельцмана. Яков громко ругался, щедро раздавал оплеухи, требовал чего-то невозможного, но видя проблему никогда не оставлял ее без внимания: садился и с упорством крота докапывался до причины проваленной тренировки. Разбирал ее на составляющие, просеивал через сито и стирал до основания.  
Именно он научил Виктора оборачивать несущий его эмоциональный поток себе на пользу. И никогда не говорил тому прекратить переживать и взять себя в руки.  
Юри это твердили постоянно.  
И не было ничего удивительного, что слова не работали. Не могли сработать. Юри закрывался, уходил на какую-то свою внутреннюю глубину и запарывал все, что только можно и нельзя.  
Никифоров поджал губы и ответил все еще ждущей его решения Кочетковой:  
\- _К следующей тренировке все будет._  
\- _Под твою ответственность, Витя._  
\- _Конечно._  
Наталья Ивановна хлопнула его по плечу и широкой походкой направилась в сторону выхода. Виктор закрыл глаза и покачал головой: эта женщина была его «мамой» в мире фигурного катания, заложившей базу и неоднократно помогавшей ему с техникой после, когда он не считался уже ни ее учеником, ни учащимся школы, где она преподавала. Он не жалел, что Наталья Ивановна занималась с Юри - результат того стоил, - но радовался, что она была лишь временным тренером.  
\- _Проблемы?_ \- раздался из-за спины низкий голос Якова.  
\- _Нет. Просто задумался._  
Когда Виктор обернулся, на лице у него не было и следа озабоченности, накрывшей после разговора с Натальей Ивановной. 

Никифоров поглядел на висящие в столовой часы и нетерпеливо перебрал пальцами по столу: до тренировки с Юри оставалось чуть больше часа. Взял лежащую на подносе салфетку, повертел в руках, сложил из нее самолетик, расправил крылья и запустил в полет. Опыт не удался: самолет камнем рухнул на пол между столиками. Виктор наградил его оскорбленным взглядом и отвернулся. Не просидев и двух и минут, взял следующую салфетку, скатал в шарик и принялся перебрасывать в руках. На очередном движении замер, позволив бумаге упасть на стол, а в следующую секунду уже зашарил по карманам сперва одежды, а потом и спортивной сумки.  
\- _Да где же она!_  
На стол легли телефон, кошелек, горсть мелких монет разного достоинства, жутко мятая футболка и коньки, полупустой термос с чаем…  
\- _Ага!_ \- радостно воскликнул озаренный идеей, откопав среди вещей погрызенную ручку, и небрежно свалил всё кучей обратно в сумку. Разгладил смятую им же салфетку, быстрыми движениями набросал мужскую фигуру, а затем уже медленнее, иногда замирая на середине движения, начал ее одевать. Проступили рукава с узкими манжетами, легла на плечи свободная рубашка, перехваченная на талии широким поясом. Он заштриховал в темный цвет брюки, схематично обозначил места вышивки. Оглядел результат и, высунув от усердия язык, сфотографировал получившееся. После чего зашел в Telegram и скинул фотографию в контакт, обозначенный «Никита».  
Через минуту телефон тихо квакнул. Виктор, разблокировав экран, прочел полученное сообщение и нажал на кнопку вызова. Трубку сняли почти мгновенно.  
\- _Никифоров,_ \- раздался хриплый голос не до конца проснувшегося человека, - _что за хрень ты мне щас скинул?_  
\- _Свой костюм для произвольной!_  
\- _Руки за такое рисование отрывать надо,_ \- последовал сдержанный ответ. - _Словами давай. Тему и концепт._  
Никифоров откинулся на спинку стула и принялся излагать:  
\- _Океан. Шум прибоя, сдерживаемая, готовая сорваться в шторм сила, незыблемость, изменчивость цвета, глубина, за которой не видно дна._  
\- _Хорошо поешь,_ \- оценил невидимый собеседник. - _Эти вот каракули там, где гипотетически находятся руки, я так понимаю, рукава?_  
\- _Они самые._  
\- _Широкие, на запястьях узкие. По левому плечу вышивка… Это что, горловина у тебя такая? …и вниз._  
\- _А говоришь, я плохо рисую!_ \- рассмеялся Виктор. - _Рубашку сделай белоснежной. Чтобы глаза резала._  
\- _Со льдом сольешься._  
\- _А ты сделай, чтобы не сливался._  
\- _Ты оборзел. Аппликация, вышивка, стразы, бисер?_  
\- _На твое усмотрение. Главное, чтоб переливалось и было похоже на пенные брызги._  
\- _Градиент?_  
\- _От бирюзового с голубым к темно-зеленому и синему, переходящему в черный._  
На той стороне замолчали. Никифоров терпеливо ждал, вслушиваясь в непонятные шорохи и сдавленную ругань.  
\- _Пояс убираем,_ \- решительно заявил Никита спустя три минуты, несколько крепких речевых конструкций и удар чего-то, громко познакомившегося с полом. - Узор пускаем еще и на ногу. Все волны - прозрачными вставками, крепить будем вышивкой. Переходы попробуем сделать аэрографом и краской для ткани.  
\- _Я буду тебе поклоняться, как японскому Будде,_ \- пообещал Виктор.  
\- _Лоб там не расшиби,_ \- ехидно заметили в ответ и уточнили: - _Сколько с прошлого года в весе прибавил?_  
\- _Похудел._  
\- _Да ну?_  
\- _Минус четыре кило._  
\- _А в ленте писали, что ты жрал, бухал и трахал японских гейш._  
\- _Гейш не было!_ \- неподдельно возмутился ведший разгульный образ жизни. В ухо ему многозначительно хмыкнули.  
\- _На первую примерку в это воскресенье сможешь?_  
\- _Без проблем._  
\- _Только после полудня, а не как в прошлый раз - в семь утра и с похмелья. Бывай._  
Виктор убрал в карман потемневший экраном смартфон, встал и отнес к мойке поднос с посудой. Вернулся, достал из сумки термос, отвинтил крышку, залпом допил остававшийся чай. Прикинул степень чистоты посуды, и решив, что сойдет, отправился к кассе, где сидела Юлия Витальевна.  
\- _Витенька, еще что-то хочешь?_ \- улыбнулась она, снимая очки и отрываясь от книжки. - _Компотику, котлетку?_  
\- _Супа,_ \- поставил на железную стойку термос тот. - _Куриного, его пить можно._  
\- _Да только он и остался,_ \- рассмеялась Юлия Витальевна, беря термос и уходя к кастрюлям. - _Последние полтарелки борща буквально перед тобой забрали. Ученику своему понесешь?_  
В ответ раздалось согласное «угу».  
\- _А сам он где?_  
\- _В спортзале тренажеры мучает. Хотя сейчас, наверное, уже сюда бежит._  
\- _Ну и дал бы ему пообедать по-человечески,_ \- Юлия Витальевна ловко завинтила термосу крышку и протянула его Виктору. - _А то что это за дела: каждый раз на ходу едите! Один вред организму._  
\- _У нас соревнования скоро, времени нет._  
\- _Они у вас постоянно, соревнования. Не одни, так другие! А потом гастритом мучаетесь все как один. Юрочка Плисецкий вон вообще - кожа да кости от мальчонки остались._  
\- _Ну, мы у вас все кожа да кости,_ \- рассмеялся голодающий, расплачиваясь за суп. - _Зато медалисты и гордость страны._  
\- _И стоит оно того, Витюша, вот скажи мне? Все эти мучения?_ \- Юлия Витальевна с досадой покачала головой. - _Ладно уж, беги, гордость ты наша. А то Яков Давыдович тебе голову снимет за опоздание, да и мне потом достанется._  
\- _А вам-то за что?_  
\- _За то, что жалею вас, обалдуев,_ \- и женщина шутливо погрозила Никифорову пальцем.

\- Делаешь успехи, - встретил влетевшего в раздевалку Юри насмешливый голос тренера. Он с комфортом разлегся на лавочке, положив под голову сумку Георгия, а под ноги - Женькину. - Почти не опоздал.  
\- Тренировка еще не началась, - возразил Юри, падая рядом с Виктором на лавку и пытаясь отдышаться. - У меня еще пять минут.  
\- Во-первых, четыре, а во-вторых, пока не поешь, на лед не пущу.  
\- Время идет, а угрозы не меняются, - глубокомысленно протянул Юри, вставая. Снял и повесил в шкафчик куртку с шапкой, оставшись в жилете и легкой спортивной футболке с длинными рукавами. Обернулся, легко поймал кинутый термос, отвинтил крышку и принюхался: вкусно пахло куриным супом.  
\- У меня самый лучший тренер на свете! - провозгласил Юри, делая большой глоток. - Горячий!  
\- Хотя, ты, конечно, и не заслужил.  
\- М-м? - вопросительно промычал Юри, но через секунду уже сообразил: Наталья Ивановна сочла необходимым сообщить о его сомнительных успехах на утренней тренировке. - Наташа.  
\- О, уловил! - Виктор несколько раз свел ладони в намеке на аплодисменты. - Так что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - Юри завинтил крышку у термоса и поставил его на полку в шкафчике. Наступив на пятки, вылез из кроссовок и убрал их на нижнюю полку, захлопнул дверцу, провернул ключ. Достал из рюкзака коньки и, усевшись на вторую лавочку, переобулся, подогнав ослабевшую шнуровку.  
\- Да ну? - Никифоров впился в Юри требовательным взглядом. - За все полтора часа ни одного нормально выполненного прыжка, смазанные дорожки и медленные вращения - это ничего? Интере-есно!  
\- Плохо себя чувствовал, - не смутившись, соврал Юри. - Голова болела.  
\- И что ж ты, умный человек, в медпункт за таблеткой не пошел?  
\- Подумал, что так пройдет.  
\- Думал он, - ехидно протянул прозорливый тренер себе под нос, понимая, что «думал» - самое важное и единственно честное слово в услышанном. Встал, подошел к собственному шкафчику, достал из него блеснувшие золотыми лезвиями коньки. - Ладно уж, часик тебя погоняю, а потом домой пойдем. Отдыхать будем.  
\- Но мы вечером всегда минимум три часа откатываем!  
\- В обычное время, когда кое у кого голова не болит, - логично заключил Никифоров, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не показать помрачневшему Юри язык. - И я бы на твоем месте радовался, что она вообще не отменилась и ты не сидишь в приемной у Николая Вениаминовича. Могу устроить. Хочешь?  
Юри, оглядев скрестившего на груди руки и откровенно раздраженного Виктора, прищурился, но затем медленно кивнул:  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Вот и чудно.  
Виктор очень не любил, когда ему врали.

***  
Юри с трудом перевел дыхание, завершив серию прыжков по кругу под резкие командные хлопки Барановской. Пот стекал с него ручьями, футболка радовала глаз мокрыми пятнами и противно липла к спине. Юрка, пристроившийся рядом с музыкальным центром, чтобы случайно не попасть под ноги, сочувственно скривился: сам он выглядел не лучше, только дышал ровнее.  
\- Приемлемо, - уронила Барановская, кинула взгляд на висевшие на стене часы и возвестила: - Перерыв десять минут, потом продолжим.  
Юри без сил опустился на паркетный пол прямо где стоял. Его тихому усталому вздоху вторил облегченный стон Плисецкого, дотянувшегося до бутылки с водой и мобильного. Юри закрыл глаза и расплылся в блаженной улыбке: русская балетная школа была беспощадна, сложна и невыносимо прекрасна.  
\- Кацудон, ты там что, сдохнуть решил?! - негодующе вопросил Плисецкий, обратив внимание на притихшего и почти слившегося с полом Юри. - Учти, придет Барановская, и по шеям получим оба! Так что не вздумай!  
\- Пока объявлен перерыв, я могу делать, что угодно.  
Что на это ответить, Юрка не нашелся и, громко фыркнув, закопался в телефон. Под его невнятную ругань и комментарии Юри пролежал еще минуты три, а затем все-таки встал и побрел в раздевалку. Закрыл за собой дверь, стянул на ходу через голову футболку, небрежно бросил на скамейку рядом с рюкзаком. Кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками. Юри, передернувшись, в два шага преодолел расстояние до крошечного умывальника, открыл воду и с наслаждением умылся. Сполоснул шею и плечи, зачесал мокрыми пятернями назад лезущую в глаза челку. Стало значительно легче, усталость, еще минуту назад казавшаяся неподъемной, отступила.  
Вытираться Юри не стал. Отрыл в сумке свежую футболку и натянул прямо на влажное тело. Потом достал купленную утром в магазине минералку, жадно, почти давясь, большими глотками выпил половину.  
Почти неслышно чирикнул, извещая о входящем сообщении, смартфон. Юри закрыл полупустую бутылку крышкой, нашел во внутреннем кармане рюкзака телефон, разблокировал. И мгновенно помрачнел, вчитавшись в ровные печатные буквы, заканчивающееся смайликом.  
«Тренировка с Яковом отменилась. Уехал за коньками и запасными лезвиями! :)»  
Юри с силой вдавил в корпус боковую кнопку на телефоне, гася экран, и убрал его обратно в рюкзак. В груди заклокотало с трудом сдерживаемое бешенство. 

Опозданию Виктора Юри даже обрадовался: появился шанс, что он все-таки успеет успокоиться и тренировка пройдет в штатном режиме. В этом желании вернуть себе душевное спокойствие Юри настолько ушел в себя, выводя простейшие фигуры и на автомате объезжая других фигуристов, что от внезапного крика Плисецкого чуть не полетел кубарем, споткнувшись на ровном месте.  
\- _Вашу мать, что это?!_  
Ему неразборчиво ответила рассмеявшаяся Мила, как раз показавшая большой палец кому-то за спиной Юри. Он обернулся: по льду, царственно вскинув голову, плыл Георгий в черном бархатном костюме с пышным перьевым воротником. Самое длинное перо возносилось у него над головой на добрые пятнадцать сантиметров, по краям рукавов переливалась россыпь ярко-алых страз, а за спиной стелился рваный, почти прозрачный плащ. Выглядело эффектно.  
Георгий сделал комбинированное вращение, попробовал несколько разных прыжков. В движении стало заметно, что костюм не угольно-черный, а с винным отливом. Дорожка - тяжелая, местами даже резкая, полная балетных движений - завораживала.  
Юри, понаблюдав еще немного и уже почти отвернувшись, вдруг замер от пришедшей в голову мысли: нужно легче. Попробовать не величаво скользить по льду, а лететь над ним, почти не касаясь.  
В памяти всплыла давняя, еще школьная, поездка в заповедник. Как и сейчас, стояла середина марта и вот-вот должна была зацвести слива. Было ужасно - аномально - холодно, не спасали ни шапки, ни теплые перчатки, но они всем классом почти час простояли в восхищенной тишине, глядя на танцующих журавлей.  
Юри, вернувшись, долго и безуспешно пытался подражать на льду их легким движениям: Юко с Такеши смеялись, а Минако-сенсей, больше в шутку, чем всерьез, прозвала журавленком. Было обидно до слез, и Юри, уже даже нашедший музыку и придумавший костюм, не рискнул заикнуться о программе-мечте. Но она жгла, не сбывшаяся, не прожитая, тянула невыполненным обещанием, заставляя вновь и вновь мысленно возвращаться к обдумыванию элементов и движений.  
Юри расстегнул молнию, вынул из кармана мобильный с наушниками, нашел в контактах номер Мари и, отъехав к самому бортику, нажал кнопку вызова. Долгие гудки сменяли друг друга, пока лишенный эмоций женский голос не сообщил, что «абонент не может ответить на ваш звонок, перезвоните позднее». Юри сбросил вызов и нажал на повтор.  
\- **Две минуты,** \- прозвучал в трубке «деловой» голос Мари, и Юри, мгновенно подобравшись, сразу же перешел к сути:  
\- **У меня просьба.**  
\- **Так.**  
\- **Зайди, когда освободишься, в мой компьютер и в папке с музыкой найди «Танец журавля». Он там один.**  
\- **Новую программу готовишь.**  
\- **Думаю пока. Скинешь?**  
\- **Ночью, не раньше. Много клиентов. На дни Чемпионата вообще все номера выкуплены.**  
\- **Это хорошо. Поздравляю.**  
Мари хмыкнула, длинно и долго выдохнула - Юри как наяву увидел яркий кончик зажженной сигареты и столбиком поднимающийся вверх белый прозрачный дым.  
\- **Почту давно проверял?**  
\- **Последние два дня не до того было.**  
\- **Ну так проверь: тебя из «Мизуно» разыскивали. Насколько я поняла, ты можешь стать одним из лиц «Олимпийской» коллекции.**  
\- **Хорошо, я посмотрю,** \- сделал мысленную пометку Юри. - **Еще что-нибудь?**  
\- **Прежде чем подписывать, скинь контракт Сиро на почту. Он посмотрит.**  
\- **Конечно. Спасибо.**  
\- **Давай. Не перетрудись там.**  
\- **Ты тоже.**  
Юри считал, что с сестрой ему совершенно незаслуженно повезло.

К вечеру возмущение притихло, ушло на глубину, вытесненное эмоциональной и физической усталостью. Зато у Юри родился черновой набросок будущей программы. Он задумчиво постучал карандашом по блокноту и снова уставился на неровные строчки элементов. Японские иероглифы были щедро разбавлены восклицательными и вопросительными знаками, кривыми линиями и подчеркиваниями. Юри зачеркнул четверной тулуп, подставил на его место сальхов. Подумал и добавил еще один знак вопроса.  
Надо было смотреть на льду, но без Виктора раньше воскресенья прокат Юри не светил. С Виктором - легко, в любой момент. Хотелось самому. Расшибиться, вытянуть из льда то воздушное и горькое, совершенно нереальное, что стояло перед глазами и звучало в такт присланной Мари музыке.  
Юри поглядел на часы, закрыл блокнот и, убрав его под сиденье, встал и потянулся: вот-вот должны были вернуться с вечерней прогулки Виктор с Маккачином. И словно в ответ на эту мысль, открылась входная дверь.  
\- Чина стричь пора, - заявил с порога Никифоров, снимая пальто. - Совсем оброс. Скоро на чучело будет похож, а не на приличную собаку.  
Юри, оглядев сидящего на коврике пса, резонно отметил:  
\- До соревнований не успеем.  
Виктор кинул взгляд на висящий рядом с дверью календарь и задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по губам.  
\- Во вторник можно. После обеда.  
\- Будешь отпрашиваться у Якова-сенсея?  
\- Почему бы и нет? - пожал плечами давно ни у кого не отпрашивающийся, садясь на корточки и по одной вытирая Маккачину лапы тряпкой: природа внезапно вспомнила, что календарная весна уже наступила, и радовала прохожих талым снегом, огромными лужами и грязью. Даже пробежки в парке пришлось заменить на беговую дорожку в тренажерном зале, а в Юбилейный начать ездить на метро. - Ты все равно у Барановской, а мне не критично.  
\- Жаль, что ты отказался в этом году участвовать в Чемпионате. Это было бы интересно.  
\- Шесть раз подряд увозить золотую медаль - бессовестно, Юри.  
\- Надо и другим дать постоять на пьедестале?  
\- Тебе, - согласно кивнул Виктор, встал и, закинув тряпку в ванну, скомандовал: - Чин, ужин!  
Пес мгновенно сорвался с места и закрутился у своего личного кухонного шкафчика.  
\- Ну да, пожрать - это мы любим, - хмыкнул второй в доме любитель поесть, доставая контейнер с кормом. - Значит, решили?  
\- Это не моя тренировка, - пожал плечами Юри. - Можно спросить?  
\- Да?  
\- Почему у Маккачина стрижка японская? Я думал, в России принято брить морды.  
\- Потому что эта приличная, ласковая и самая замечательная во всех смыслах собака, - Виктор указал пустой миской на пса, - панически боится машинки. Ему больно, страшно, он становится агрессивным и начинает бросаться на грумера.  
\- А приучить?  
\- Поздно уже. Просрал я время, когда его можно и нужно было приучать. Поэтому сейчас у нас существует только вариант спортивной стрижки и подровненной ножницами морды. Увы.  
\- Жаль, - искренне расстроился Юри. - Ему бы пошло.  
\- Очень.  
Хозяин Маккачина опустил глаза вниз: пес несколько раз повел хвостом из стороны в сторону и довольно вывалил розовый язык, раскрыв улыбающуюся пасть.


	3. Chapter 3

  
**3.**

До Чемпионата мира оставалось меньше двух недель, а подлинный «Эрос» у Юри после финала Гран-при так ни разу и не получился. Он катал чисто и очень технично, но совершенно безэмоционально. Виктор уже готов был потерять последнюю надежду на нормальный прокат, не зная, с какой еще стороны подступиться.  
\- Юри! Ну почему у тебя на льду в который раз не эрос выходит, а бдсм какой-то?! - с отчаянием в голосе воздел к потолку руки измученный тренер.  
\- Я не знаю, - тяжело выдохнул Юри, подъезжая к бортику и опираясь ладонями о колени в попытке отдышаться. От усталости у него подкашивались ноги, хотелось все бросить. - Не знаю.  
\- А кто должен знать? - фыркнул Виктор, складывая на груди руки. - Ты же прекрасно откатывал эту программу. Что случилось? Где тот переклин в мозгах, который мы никак не можем найти?  
\- Можно я попробую еще раз? - потянулся к пульту от старого музыкального центра Юри. - В этот раз у меня все получится.  
\- Ты уже на ногах не держишься, какой еще раз? - Виктор отрицательно покачал головой. - Нет. Мы втупую гоняем эту программу уже несколько месяцев, а ничего не меняется.  
Юри не нашелся, что ответить - выпрямился, сжал руки в кулаки и вскинул подбородок. Никифоров поглядел на его упрямо сжатые губы и сведенные к переносице брови, и вздохнул: с таким лицом надо с последним боем выходить, а не чувственным эросом!  
\- У тебя настрой такой, что хоть пять ты раз подряд эту программу катай, хоть двадцать пять. Все одно не переключаешься.  
\- И что делать?  
\- Есть у меня одна идея... - задумчиво протянул Виктор и оглядел помещение катка. Кроме них на нем не было никого: групповые занятия закончились почти два часа назад, а из топовых фигуристов-полуночников лед могли занять только Женька со Светой да Юрка. Но первые сегодня вообще не приходили, отчалив к спонсорам на фотосессию, а второй упорно пытался выжить в студии у Барановской.  
\- Какая? - выпрямился Юри.  
\- Сейчас увидишь, - многообещающе произнес Виктор, наклонился, снимая чехлы с собственных коньков, и легко сошел на лед. - Включишь музыку, когда я буду на исходной.  
Юри, глядя, как тот выезжает в центр катка, сумел только ошеломленно кивнуть: Виктор давно уже не катал его программу целиком. Только отдельные элементы и блоки, один или в синхронной - зеркальной - связке.  
\- Юри! - окликнул тренер, обернувшись через плечо.  
\- Д-да?  
\- Не смей отводить от меня взгляд. Ни на секунду.  
Юри судорожно сглотнул и, не глядя, нажал на «старт».  
Зазвучал чувственный гитарный перебор, зазвенели кастаньеты. Виктор огладил шею, призывно улыбнулся и не заскользил - поплыл надо льдом. Он изгибался вместе с голосом скрипки, запрокидывал голову, открывая бледное горло в широком вороте. Взлетали и безвольно опадали руки, то притягивая, то наоборот отталкивая невидимого партнера, ни разу не отпустив его до конца.  
Виктор манил каждым своим движением. Обещал неземное наслаждение. И уходил, заставляя следовать за собой дальше в бездну.  
Юри забыл, как дышать. Не мог пошевелиться. Все что ему оставалось - смотреть. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и качнулся вперед прежде, чем осознал это движение.  
Воплощенный эрос обнял себя руками, взмывая в завершающем каскаде и почти сразу же уходя во вращение. Следом, отставая на полтакта взлетел голос скрипки - и опал, на каток опустилась оглушающая тишина. Виктор, стоя в центре, стискивал ладонями плечи и тяжело дышал. Пот стекал со лба по щекам к подбородку, заливал глаза, светлые пряди прилипли к коже.  
Юри, так и не отведя взгляда, на деревянных ногах подъехал к выпрямившемуся и ждущему его Никифорову. Когда до него оставалось чуть больше метра, Виктор протянул вперед руку, дернул Юри на себя, заставив сбиться с шага, и подхватил под локти.  
Впился пальцами так, что останутся синяки. По пять сине-фиолетовых отметин на каждой руке.  
\- Вот что у тебя должно быть, понимаешь? – зашептал он, наклонившись к самому лицу Юри. - Оголенные нервы. Безудержная, беспощадная страсть.  
Юри вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться, лезвия коньков противно скрипнули по льду. Никифоров обжег взглядом и не прижал - впечатал его в себя.  
\- Не сухая техника, а желание. Слышишь? Же-ла-ни-е. Без него у тебя ничего не получится. Ты так и будешь разбиваться об лед, - яростно продолжил напирать он. - Дрочить без смазки, насухую. А надо скользить, ласкать, доводить. Я могу назвать много синонимов, выбирай, какой нравится.  
Юри зажмурился, замотал головой. Уши у него горели, в лицо будто кипятком плеснули. Виктор медленно растянул губы в кривой усмешке и разжал руки.  
\- На сегодня все. В понедельник продолжим.  
Юри мешком осел на лед: ноги его не держали.

Юри растерянно замер на пороге раздевалки. Вещи Виктора - небрежно сваленные кучей сумка, штаны, кроссовки и носки - лежали на скамейке. Полосатый джемпер, в котором тот был на тренировке, свалился на пол.  
В небольшом помещении никого не было.  
Из кармана донесся чуть слышный сигнал: входящее сообщение. Юри достал смартфон, одним движением снял с экрана блокировку и вчитался в буквы на светло-зеленом поле. Виктор писал, что задержится у Якова, просил собираться и уходить без него. В конце стоял грустный смайлик и отпечаток собачьей лапы.  
Юри поднял голову и медленно обвел взглядом полутемное помещение. Положил рядом с чужими вещами собственную сумку с коньками и телефон. Прошел к своему шкафчику, открыл железную дверцу и на полке под комплектом сменной одежды нашарил новый, еще ни разу не использованный ключ. Задумчиво изучил его на раскрытой ладони. Виктор, любящий везде цеплять разномастные брелки, и тут прицепил один - с маленьким пуделем.  
С силой, так что на коже остались следы резьбы, Юри сжал ключ в ладони. Развернулся на пятках и пошел обратно. Бездумно поднял с пола упавший джемпер.  
Дверь в раздевалку закрылась абсолютно бесшумно. Мигнули над головой лампы. Из ладони на пол выскользнул и звонко ударился о плитку ключ.  
Юри спиной привалился к железной двери. Встряхнул, расправил на вытянутых руках полосатый джемпер; замер, закрыв глаза. И, не сдержавшись, уткнулся в мягкую ткань лицом.  
По сгорбленной спине прокатилась тяжелая крупная дрожь. 

Никифоров, прищурившись, поглядел на темное, заволокшееся тучами небо и натянул на руки перчатки. За его спиной одиноким ночным кораблём замер Юбилейный. Налетевший с севера колючий ветер затрепал полы пальто, спутал челку, подлез ледяным дыханием под шарф, вызвав волну мурашек. Наступившая весна никак не хотела баловать жителей Петербурга теплом, укутываясь в раздражающую морось днем и мелкий колючий снег ночью.  
Виктор проверил телефон: новых сообщений или неотвеченных звонков не было. Пальцы крепче сжались на корпусе, но уже в следующую секунду расслабились; смартфон отправился обратно во внутренний карман. Спустившись по покрытым тонким слоем льда широким ступеням, спортсмен перешел площадь, затем дорогу у церкви и свернул в сторону Ждановской набережной.  
Он соврал, сказав Юри, что ушел к Якову - того вообще в Юбилейном не было - но в тренерской отметился. Забился, как в нору, в чайный закуток на диван и просидел там, пока охрана не пришла выяснять, собирается ли господин Никифоров тут ночевать или все-таки пойдет домой.  
Дома был Юри. Ходил босыми ногами по паркетному полу, гремел посудой на кухне, кутался в теплый свитер Виктора и свои растянутые футболки. Под них хотелось залезть руками, пройтись ладонями по спине, пересчитывая позвонки, и…  
Ничего не получалось.  
Юри был глух и равнодушен, разве что не шарахался от прикосновений, как в первый месяц в Хасецу. И не терпел, как в следующие два. С началом сезона дело вроде бы пошло на лад, но таким черепашьим шагом, что Никифоров в какой-то момент даже усомнился - а стоит ли ему что-то здесь ловить? И не наврала ли Виктору смеха ради Минако, сообщив во время одной из попоек, что Юри в него влюблен? Может у него уже кто-то есть в Детройте? Была же первая влюбленность в Юко и та девушка, написавшая музыку к «Юри на льду». И Пхичит, облапавший Юри при встрече разве что не за задницу. А тот - вот зараза! - даже не возразил! Рассмеялся только.  
Наверное, был кто-то еще. Должен был быть. Виктор не знал. Тайну своей личной жизни Юри охранял сильнее, чем мифические драконы - сокровища.  
Со своими предпочтениями сам Никифоров разобрался давно, еще во времена юниорства. Но упорно молчал до полных восемнадцати. Именно в тот день, на семейном торжестве с кучей гостей, он вдребезги разругался с родителями, объявив, что ни на какого инженера не пойдет, а будет поступать в Лесгафта и продолжит маяться своей фигурной дурью. И что ни с какими дочками подруг его знакомить не надо, лучше уж сразу с сыновьями - толку выйдет больше.  
С синяком на челюсти Виктор проходил месяц.  
Отголоски того скандала донеслись и до Якова. Не могли не донестись. Родители кричали по телефону, что он своим фигурным катанием испортил им сына, что сделал из него такого же урода, как и сам Яков, а может что еще и похуже…  
Много чего тогда было сказано. Тогда еще просто Витька, тощий как жердь и высоченный, как каланча, сидел в тренерской, поджав под себя ноги, и все ждал, что сейчас Яков повесит трубку и выгонит его с катка. И не будет у него больше ничего. Только Маккачин и рюкзак с вещами, оставленные на посту охраны: с собаками в Юбилейный не пускали.  
Яков, белый от бешенства, тогда чуть телефон не разбил, так яростно бросил на рычаг трубку. А потом, повернувшись к трясущемуся ученику, велел ему отправляться на тренировку к Кочетковой, отрабатывать квады. Сказал, что национальные на подходе, а за ними и остальные соревнования.  
Виктор тогда самым позорным образом разревелся. Выл в голос, размазывая по щекам слезы и хлюпая красным распухшим носом, обещая, что Яков никогда не пожалеет, что он обязательно станет самым лучшим, самым замечательным в мире фигуристом.  
Стал Живой Русской Легендой фигурного катания с собакой и без личной жизни. Зато пятикратным чемпионом Чемпионата мира и Гран-при. Обладателем серебряной и золотой олимпийских медалей. Получил за них от правительства сперва машину, ключи от которой в первый же вечер отдал Якову, а потом и квартиру на Крестовском с евроремонтом. Без семьи, почти без друзей и, в какой-то момент, уже и без цели в жизни.  
В Юри он увидел возможность. В первую очередь для себя самого.  
Яков орал на него матом все то время, пока шло оформление документов и согласование спорных вопросов с Японской ассоциацией фигурного катания. И потом еще в аэропорту все время, пока шла регистрация на рейс. Виктор дураком не был - понимал, что в чем-то Яков был прав: после годичного простоя вернуться на лед будет сложно. Только вот кататься сам он уже не мог. Нечем было. И это оказалось по-настоящему страшно.  
А позже, когда выяснил, что попытался откусить больше, чем смог проглотить, стало еще страшнее. Тихий японский юноша Кацуки Юри оказался золотым самородком. Попади он в Россию к тому же Якову на пару лет раньше, и Никифоров не готов был поручиться, что остался бы пятикратным и золотым обладателем всего.  
Упустить такой потенциал Виктор не мог. И потому гнал, сам порой падая от усталости, Юри на каток, на пробежку, в танцевальную студию и спортзал. Сначала сгонять набранные килограммы, потом отрабатывать элементы, а затем ставить короткую и произвольную. И сам не понял, как простое уважение превратилось в нечто большее. И он захотел не только сделать из Юри фигуриста, равного себе по уровню, но и просто оставить его рядом.  
Юри ускользал из рук подобно угрю в воде. Улыбался непонятно, смотрел влюбленно, молча терпел все моральные и физические издевательства. Одна растяжка в онсене чего стоила! Сплошная порнография, а не растяжка. Юри стерпел и это. А Виктор поймал себя на крамольной и чуждой ему мысли - плевать на свидетелей и детей, надо брать. Прямо сейчас, не сходя с места.  
Взять не получилось. Ни в Хасецу, ни в Китае, ни в России. А в Барселоне Юри взял уже его, уложив на лопатки своими кольцами. А потом уложил во второй раз, заявив, что уходит, и поблагодарив за все, что между ними было. Как Виктор его тогда не убил прямо в номере, он не знал. Очень хотелось. Очень. Чудом сдержался.  
Теперь Юри жил в Санкт-Петербурге в его квартире, спал на его диване, ходил в его свитере и шерстяных вязаных носках, но в руки все так же не давался. Никифоров готов был уже лезть на стену. И отступился бы, если бы четко, стопроцентно знал, что совсем не интересует Юри ни в каком плане, кроме дружеского. Проблема была в том, что интересовал.  
Перед самым отлетом Мари сдала любимого младшего братца с потрохами, пока тот выполнял комплекс обязательных вечерних упражнений в виде пробежки с Маккачином по пляжу. Именно в тот, последний вечер в Хасецу, Виктор узнал о плакатах. Ходил от стены к стене, хмурился, касаясь пальцами собственных изображений, и не представлял, что ему теперь делать с новым знанием.  
Хотелось сорвать со стен этот глянцевый иконостас и сжечь на заднем дворе. Облить кислотой. Утопить в океане.  
Остановила Мари, напомнив, что Юри скоро придет и совсем не обрадуется вторжению Виктора на свою территорию. Он развернулся, прикрыл за собой дверь и ушел. И всю дорогу до Санкт-Петербурга думал, что делать. Как победить собственную славу, стать лучше того, кто находился на вершине по определению. Изначально.  
С того момента прошло больше трех недель. Сегодняшний прокат был уже криком души: увидь, пожелай меня настоящего! Я здесь, живой, дышащий, из плоти и крови. Протяни руку, Юри, просто протяни руку - ко мне можно прикоснуться, хватит смотреть сквозь витрину и поклоняться несуществующему богу.  
Юри смотрел голодно и жадно, совершенно безнадежно.  
Под ноги, вырывая Никифорова из мыслей, вылетел Маккачин. Налетел, закружился волчком, обгоняя собственный хвост и оглашая двор дома заливистым лаем.  
\- Чин? - мужчина недоуменно сморгнул, заозирался непонимающе, рассеяно похлопав пуделя по кудлатому теплому боку.  
\- Виктор! - раздался сбоку голос Юри. Он сидел на лавочке и держал в руках свернутый поводок, вид у него был до крайности довольный. - Я не знал, на метро ты приедешь или от моста пойдешь, поэтому решил подождать здесь: двор ты миновать никак не мог.  
\- Позвонил бы.  
\- Я звонил. Ты трубку не взял.  
\- Наверное, забыл отключить беззвучный режим, - предположил потерянный абонент, у которого телефон молчал только, когда садилась батарея.  
\- Именно так я и подумал, - серьезно кивнул Юри, сделав вид, что поверил. И что не слышал, как две минуты назад этот самый телефон разрывался от знакомой мелодии на всю улицу.  
Виктор присел на корточки и обнял Маккачина, зарываясь лицом в мягкую шерсть. 

Воскресным утром на катке почти никого не было: лишь в дальнем углу нерешительно пробовали коньки несколько девчонок. Юри, удовлетворенно кивнув, заткнул уши наушниками и включил на плеере скинутый Мари трек. Закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в деликатный фортепьянный перебор, и медленно развел в стороны руки, представляя, что вместо них - крылья в белых и черных перьях. Заскользил, перебирая движения и шаги и пытаясь сшить из них воздушную, почти невесомую дорожку.  
Юри ушел во вращение, уцепился рукой за лезвие конька, откинул назад голову; сменил позу, закрывшись локтями и увеличивая скорость. Взмахнул ногой, выходя следом за взлетевшей выше музыкой. Вывел тройку, петлю, снова тройку, перекрестный шаг, моухок и подпрыжку, чтобы сменить направление. Он играл с элементами, ища лучшее, самое гармоничное звучание. Повторял и отбрасывал, добавлял и урезал, перебирал, словно бусины в четках, и программа была вместо молитвы.  
Музыка шла на повторе, переходила из конца в начало, сливаясь сама с собой. В какой-то момент арена пропала, растворилась за белой туманной пеленой. Зашелестел камыш, вскрикнули потревоженные птицы, плеснула о берег вода.  
Юри поймал паузу и вписал в нее четверной тулуп, почти сердито заключил - не то. Прыжок получился тяжелым и очень скучным, прозвучал неподходящей фальшивой нотой. Он набрал скорость, оглянулся через плечо и сделал связку из тройных флипа и тулупа. Подумал и как еще один вариант вывел аксель с перекидом через ойлер в четверной сальхов. Покачнулся на выходе, некрасиво взмахнув руками и балансируя на одной ноге, но все-таки выровнялся. Успокаиваясь, сделал восьмерку, за ней кораблик и дорожку, долгую ласточку. За ней - высокий отложенный аксель вполоборота.  
Пришедшая в голову мысль заставила остановиться и замереть в неуверенности, а затем сдвинуть брови и кинуться через всю арену, точно ловя попутный ветер: здесь не было ни Виктора, ни Якова-сенсея, чтобы остановили гневным окриком - разобьешься! И Юри оттолкнулся от льда ногой, прыгнул - и полетел лицом вперед, считая обороты: половина, один, два, три…  
Четвертый не докрутил. Падение вышибло воздух, болью отдалось в ладонях и бедре.  
Юри, стиснув зубы, встал и зашёл еще на один прыжок. И еще один. И еще.  
Четверть. Три четверти. Восьмая.  
Не хватало.  
Юри не привык сдаваться: вставая раз за разом, он пытался совершить невозможное.

Когда Юри три часа спустя подъехал к выходу с катка и наклонился стряхнуть с лезвий налипший лед, то почувствовал, как кто-то поставил ему на затылок пластиковую бутылку.  
\- Кацудон, - поприветствовал его Плисецкий.  
\- Привет, - Юри подхватил начавшую падать бутылку, выпрямился и отвинтил крышку: вода была божественно вкусной, холодной настолько, что зубы сводило. - Спасибо.  
\- Хорошая программа, - плюхнулся на скамейку Юрка, вытягивая обутые в леопардовые коньки ноги. - Произвольная?  
Юри кивнул и добавил:  
\- Только начал придумывать хореографию.  
\- Ничего так. С идей, - одобрил Плисецкий. - Птица какая-нибудь?  
\- Журавль. Виктору не рассказывай, пожалуйста. Я хочу сначала сам разобраться, а потом уже показывать, - сев рядом с ним на скамейку, попросил Юри:  
\- То-то я смотрю, на катке больно тихо!  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Да без базара, - фыркнул Юрка, пожимая плечами. - У тебя, кстати, выезды из риттбергера и того каскада с сальховом - хрень полная. И аксель ты с какого-то бодуна взялся перекручивать. Руки в некоторых местах словно палки.  
\- Есть предложения, как это исправить?  
\- А если да?  
Юри оглядел сильно вытянувшегося с финала Гран-при Плисецкого, пребывающего по этому поводу в неизменно злом расположении духа, и предложил:  
\- Могу в ответ помочь с произвольной. Если хочешь.  
\- И что ты там мне будешь править? Прыжки? - насмешливо отозвался Юрка, скрестив на груди руки и как-то сгорбившись. - Ты сам через раз лед протираешь.  
\- Я про «Наездника».  
Плисецкий мгновенно вскинулся, глянул испытующе - не шутит ли? - на Юри сквозь челку. «Драконий наездник» был полностью его программой, с боем и скандалами выбитой у Фельцмана с Барановской и крайне неодобряемой обоими. Крик стоял такой, что тряслись стены Юбилейного, а «Детсадовская группа» ходила тише воды, ниже травы.  
Юри ни на секунду не усомнился - победа будет за Плисецким. Как и программа - сложная, красивая, огненно-штормовая, совсем не похожая на «Агапе» и «Приму».  
\- Дорожки, - наконец произнес Юрка. - И связку между тремя последними прыжками.  
\- Договорились.  
И Юри протянул Плисецкому руку, которую тот решительно пожал.

Трамвай громыхнул и натужно заскрипел, обещая развалиться на части: Никита жил у черта на рогах и Виктор считал чудом, что к нему ходило хоть что-то помимо такси, с которыми ему упорно не везло именно в этой части города. Оказаться зимней ночью в центре промзоны в компании удивленно оглядывающегося по сторонам водителя было еще не самым безнадежным вариантом.  
\- _Запорожская улица,_ \- объявил перекрываемый помехами и звуком открывающихся дверей женский голос. Никифоров привычно притормозил на последней ступеньке трамвая, перепрыгнул разлившееся на остановке море - встанешь и утонешь по щиколотку - и широким шагом направился в сторону блестевших оконными стеклами старых пятиэтажных домов.  
\- _Жопа мира, а не район,_ \- помянул тихим недобрым словом место жительства своего портного фигурист пять минут спустя, все-таки набрав в ботинки месива из талого снега и льда. Ногам мгновенно стало сыро и противно. Виктор передернулся, прикинул размер и глубину тротуарных луж и вплоть до поворота у пятого дома вдоль Второго Рабфаковского переулка шел по проезжей части. Отсчитал третий подъезд, на автомате набрал код, потянул на себя тяжелую бордово-коричневую, увешанную объявлениями дверь, и через две ступеньки взбежал под самую крышу. И еще минуты три упорно давил на звонок.  
\- _Никифоров, ты козел,_ \- заявил открывший дверь Никита, окинув Виктора мутным тяжелым взглядом, в котором сна было больше чем осмысленности. - _Что ж так рано-то…_  
\- _Половина второго,_ \- показал в свою защиту мобильный, где на черном экране белыми цифрами значилось 13.34, обвиняемый и зашел в квартиру, снял ботинки. Подумал и стащил насквозь промокшие носки.  
\- _Батарею сам найдешь или подсказать?_ \- ехидно уточнил разбуженный и зевнул, прикрыв кулаком рот.  
Виктор взял ботинки и гордо прошлепал мокрыми ногами прямо в комнату. Никита проводил его полным неприкрытого удовлетворения взглядом, поправил сползший на плечо ворот безразмерной футболки и, слегка пошатываясь, скрылся в ванной комнате.  
\- _Только на диван не садись!_ \- заорал он через несколько секунд на всю квартиру, перекрикивая шум воды, - _там булавки, я убрать вчера не успел!_  
\- _Я что, похож на самоубийцу?_ \- неподдельно удивился Виктор, обходя стоящую поперек комнаты гладильную доску, на которой громоздились коробки со всякой необходимой швейной мелочью и рулоны разномастных тканей. Подошел к пышущей жаром батарее, поставил на нее ботинки, рядом повесил носки. Щелкнул по широкому темно-зеленому глянцевому листу стоящий на подоконнике цветок, подмигнул ощетинившемуся колючками кактусу. Обвел взглядом царивший вокруг него завал и участливо поинтересовался у показавшегося на пороге комнаты Никиты:  
\- _Аврал?_  
\- _Молчи и не отсвечивай,_ \- посоветовал тот, собирая в лохматый пучок сине-фиолетовую гриву. В два шага пересек узкую вытянутую комнату и открыл одну из створок старого, еще советского шкафа. Показал язык отражению в зеркале, закрыл, открыл вторую створку и достал из недр бело-сине-лазоревый сверток, который и сунул Виктору в руки. - _Меряй._  
\- _Да ты сегодня прямо само дружелюбие,_ \- протянул тот, расправляя костюм и разглядывая его на вытянутых руках. - _Потрясающе!_  
\- _Вышивка вся на живую нитку, смотри не оторви мне там ничего, когда надевать будешь,_ \- предупредил Никита, быстро освобождая пространство: убирая на шкаф коробки с фурнитурой и рулоны с тканью, отодвигая к стене гладильную доску.  
\- _Говоришь так, словно не восемь лет общаемся!_ \- фыркнул Виктор, снимая свитер с джинсами и оставаясь в одних плавках. Повертел костюм в поисках застежки, расстегнул ее, стараясь не зацепить тонкую ткань, и принялся облачаться.  
\- _Блин, Никифоров, за такую фигуру убивать надо,_ \- заявил Никита, беззастенчиво его разглядывая. Подумал и добавил: - _Тебя._  
\- _Вот спасибо!_ \- рассмеялся Виктор, осторожно, чтобы не порвались нитки и не вылетели булавки, пролезая в рукава и заводя руки за спину, ощупать железные зубцы. Несмотря на разудалый тон, глаза у него были темными и очень серьезными, а между бровями залегла тонкая морщинка.  
\- _Дай лучше я, порвешь._  
Никита взялся за язычок и потянул вверх, застегивая молнию от копчика до самой шеи. Расправил собравшиеся на спине складки, обошел Виктора, поддернул вверх рукава и вниз - брючины. Попятился, насколько позволило свободное пространство комнаты, и довольно заявил:  
\- _Я гений: с первого раза и по размеру. Прямо вот уважаю себя и горжусь!_  
\- _Ты подожди, может он еще разойдется по шву на самом интересном месте,_ \- разумно заметил обладатель «интересного» опыта, подыскивая место, где можно прыгнуть без боязни заработать поездку в травмпункт. - _Сделаю я, например, аксель, хоп - а уже все. Держите штраф, господин Никифоров._  
\- _На заднице у тебя ничего не треснет, гарантирую._  
\- _Вот сейчас и проверим, что и где у меня не треснет…_  
Виктор еще раз огляделся, встал, оттолкнулся правой ногой и прыгнул. Ткань натянулась, взметнулись широкие рукава, волной вспыхнул нашитый из полупрозрачных лоскутков узор. Никита зааплодировал.  
\- _Ну?!_  
Никифоров, не ответив, подошел к стене и легко встал в вертикальный шпагат сначала на правую, потом на левую ногу, прогнулся назад, сделал несколько наклонов и взмахов руками. Булавки, державшие узор, нещадно кололись, но сидели крепко, швы и не думали расползаться.  
\- _Может быть,_ \- согласился спустя несколько минут Виктор, сделав упрощенную разминку и еще несколько прыжков.  
\- _Спина и плечи как? Не жмут?_  
\- _Да нет, нормально вроде._  
\- _Уверен?_  
\- _Абсолютно. Ты мой бог, я тебе поклоняться буду._  
\- _Но-но, без вольностей тут,_ \- пригрозил ему Никита, критическим взглядом изучая костюм на предмет изъянов. Сердито скривился, подошел, бесцеремонно взял Никифорова за правую руку. Рассмотрел сборку, цокнул языком, нашарил ладонью воткнутые в диванную спинку булавки и буквально на полсантиметра подколол воздушную ткань.  
\- _Давай другую._  
Виктор молча протянул ему левую.  
\- _Что у тебя там со вторым костюмом?_ \- не отрываясь от работы, уточнил Никита. Развернул Никифорова к себе спиной, усилил сборку между лопатками, подобрал несколько отколовшихся сине-бирюзовых лент, выправил узор.  
\- _Пока не знаю, ни программы, ни музыки еще нет._  
\- _Учти, если придешь за неделю до вашего какого-нибудь чемпионата с рыданиями: Никитушка, милый, умоляю - пошлю нахер,_ \- пообещал тот, отходя и садясь на компьютерный стул. - _Ну… Да, наверное._  
\- _Я, конечно, это все знаю и понимаю, но дело в том, что приду я к тебе не с одним костюмом, а с тремя._  
\- _Короткая, произвольная, показательная,_ \- загибая пальцы, отсчитал портной. - _Четвертый тебе куда?_  
\- _Третий и четвертый - не мне. Юри,_ \- сверкнул белоснежными зубами Виктор. - _Короткая и произвольная. На показательные мы оставили «Будь со мной»._  
\- _А-а. Ну да, кто же еще? И чего Юри хочет?_  
\- _Золотую медаль и съесть кацудон. Да, все еще, концепт с осени не поменялся._  
\- _Я про костюм вообще-то._  
\- _У нас еще этот сезон не закрыт, какие костюмы?_  
\- _Чтоб к середине июля заказ лежал у меня на почте,_ \- Никита встал со стула и погрозил Виктору кулаком. - _Я в отпуск хочу, к морю, на пляж и солнце. И чтобы Анастасия Андреевна была рядом, а не как в прошлом году. Понял?_  
\- _Как не понять, сам хочу._  
\- _Вот и учитывай._  
\- _Есть!_ \- шутливо отдал честь Виктор и уточнил: - _Можно раздеваться или ты хочешь, чтобы я поработал манекеном?_  
\- _Вот за что я тебя люблю,_ \- многообещающе улыбнулся Никита, придвигая к себе поближе стоящую рядом с компьютером коробку, полную жемчужных, бирюзовых и голубых бусин, и надевая на руку игольницу, - _так это за твою готовность страдать во имя искусства! Начинай получать удовольствие._  
\- _Иногда мне начинает казаться, что я мазохист,_ \- вздохнула жертва искусства.  
\- _Зато представь, как офигенно ты будешь выглядеть на льду!_  
\- _Я всегда офигенен, а на льду - бесподобен!_  
\- _А в постели вообще бог, я в курсе,_ \- насмешливо уронил Никита, вдев в иголку бирюзовую переливающуюся нитку. - _Голову поднял. Выше. Ага. А теперь замри и не шевелись._

Три с половиной часа спустя Никита милостиво кивнул и сказал:  
\- _Свободен. Можешь раздеваться и идти варить кофе._  
\- _Ты меня эксплуатируешь._  
\- _Знаешь как приятно?_ \- подмигнул Виктору мучитель, помогая ему выпутаться из костюма и не нарушить с таким трудом созданный узор. - _Да не тяни ты так! Посыплется же все!_  
\- _Извини._  
Никита аккуратно разложил на диване результат их совместных трудов. Поправил завернувшийся лоскуток, затем еще один, не выдержал и опять взялся за нитку. Виктор хмыкнул, но после предупреждающего взгляда быстро схватил с компьютерного стула одежду и ретировался на кухню, где уже и привел себя в порядок. После чего, покосившись на дверь в комнату, взял из сушки старую стальную турку и набрал в нее воды. Чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что сначала нужно положить кофе, вылил воду, всыпал кофе, снова набрал воду, размешал длинной железной ложкой и поставил турку на огонь. Удовлетворенно кивнул и полез в холодильник за молоком.  
\- _А если ты, скотина, там мои пельмени жрешь, то я тебе на костюм сейчас Пинки Пай нашью!_ \- раздался из комнаты обличающий голос Никиты, услышавшего звук открывшейся, но так и не закрывшейся снова дверцы.  
Никифоров, как раз цапнувший с противня зажаренный под майонезом пельмень, заржал.  
\- _Где ты Настю закопал?_ \- вместо ответа крикнул он. - _У тебя тут запас еды на неделю, не меньше! И бардак на подведомственной ей территории._  
\- _Конференция у нее в Астане,_ \- мрачно ответил Никита, заходя на кухню. - _Через три дня вернется. А у тебя убегает кофе._  
\- _Ах ты ж!_  
Виктор кинулся к плите: схватился за железную ручку, зашипел - горячо. Снятая турка накренилась, кофейная пена оставила след на горячей конфорке, по кухне поплыл ни с чем не сравнимый запах гари. Никита сморщился и открыл форточку. Подумал и достал из-за стоящей на холодильнике микроволновки пепельницу с пачкой сигарет, с удовольствием закурил.  
Самозваный бариста поставил турку на рифленую сушилку рядом с раковиной, полез по шкафчикам в поисках чистых кружек. Последних не обнаружилось, пришлось закатать рукава и встать к раковине.  
\- _Я вообще-то думал, вы вдвоем сегодня приедете,_ \- обронил Никита, садясь на подоконник и меланхолично наблюдая, как гордость фигурного катания перемывает скопившуюся в его раковине посуду: тарелки и разномастные кружки со смешными надписями, тяжелую, чугунную сковородку. - _С твоим Юри._  
\- _Планировал,_ \- согласился Виктор, выдавливая на губку еще «Фейри». - _К сожалению, со льдом Юбилейного не в силах тягаться даже я. На тренировке он._  
\- _Без тебя?_  
\- _Ага._  
\- _Но ты же вроде его тренер?_ \- нахмурился Никита. - _Или я чего-то не догоняю?_  
\- _Ну как тебе сказать… Официально, конечно, я,_ \- кивнул тренер. Вода лилась, гора посуды неуклонно уменьшалась. Вот осталась всего одна тарелка, чашка с отколотым краешком, несколько вилок. Виктор сполоснул и их, поставил на самый верх самодельной Пизанской башни. Поправил некрасиво стоящую мельхиоровую трезубую вилку и выключил воду, налил в только что вымытые кружки кофе: Никите черный и очень сладкий, себе с молоком. - _А по факту, руку прикладывает даже Плисецкий._  
Никита помолчал, а затем все-таки спросил:  
\- _Как ты вообще умудрился? Весь мир думал, что ты крутишь с этим… как его… смазливый такой, с бородкой…_ \- он пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить имя.  
\- _Крис,_ \- услужливо подсказал предмет сплетен и сделал большой глоток из кружки, блаженно прикрыв глаза. - _Кристофф Джакометти, выступает за Швейцарию._  
\- _Он,_ \- подтвердил Никита. - _А ты что сделал?_  
\- _Что?_  
\- _Променял сытую жизнь на полном довольствии среди Альп и европейское гражданство на сомнительную японскую клетушку в зоне сейсмической активности! Да еще клеймо предателя родины с отягчающими последствиями в виде ориентации получил._  
\- _А, так вот как звучит официальная версия,_ \- весело хмыкнул Виктор, пристраиваясь на подоконник рядом с Никитой. - _Без огонька и фантазии, скажу я тебе._  
\- _После той необъятной бабищи из глубинки и твоим так называемым наследником с лицом, не отягощенным интеллектом, надеяться на фантазию наших журналистов, как минимум, наивно. Оставь надежду, Никифоров._  
\- _Может, я верю в людей, а ты!_  
\- _А я мизантроп,_ \- усмехнулся Никита, прикуривая еще одну сигарету. Дым заструился вверх, закручиваясь крупными полукольцами и постепенно истаивая. - _Мне можно._  
\- _Никит, ты лучший,_ \- совершенно искренне рассмеялся Виктор.  
\- _Ага,_ \- согласился тот. - _Костюм заберешь после Чемпионата. Или до. Я сообщу, короче._  
\- _Понял._  
На маленькой кухне советской хрущевки начали сгущаться сине-серебряные питерские сумерки.

\- Знаешь, Кацудон, а без Никифорова ты вполне нормальный чувак, - заявил, вываливаясь из дверей Юбилейного, Юрка. У него был вид вусмерть умотанного, но безмерно счастливого человека. - С тобой даже можно иметь дело!  
\- Эм… Спасибо?  
\- Ага. Жрать будешь?  
И Плисецкий, не дожидаясь ответа, целенаправленно двинулся к маленькой будке, от которой на несколько метров неприлично пахло горячими пирожками и которая давно уже стала местом паломничества большинства фигуристов.  
\- _Большой с мясом и капучино,_ \- наклонившись к окошку, озвучил заказ Юрка, а потом требовательно поглядел на Юри.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты что будешь? Я назову.  
\- Спасибо. Но я, пожалуй, воздержусь.  
Плисецкий кивнул и, протянув продавщице пятисотку, уточнил заказ:  
\- _Два с мясом и два капучино._  
Юри без слов расстегнул куртку и достал кошелек, вопросительно поглядев на Юрку.  
\- Отвали, - скривился, будто лимон проглотил, Плисецкий. Ссыпал в карман сдачу и передал один из стаканчиков с кофе Юри. - Если станет легче, считай это благодарностью. За программу.  
\- Спорить, как я понимаю, бесполезно, - вздохнул Юри, проворачивая в ладонях обжигающе-горячий даже сквозь перчатки стаканчик и глядя на шумно прихлебывающего кофе Юрку.  
\- _Сечешь,_ \- хмыкнул тот и, обернувшись на голос продавщицы, взял завернутые в бумажные конвертики пироги - большие, золотисто-коричневые, фигурно защипанные поверху. Откусил от своего огромный кусок, промычал что-то одобрительное и энергично заработал челюстями. Кивнул Юри: ешь. - Вы билеты в Милан уже брали?  
\- Нет пока. Надо будет, кстати, с Виктором поговорить сегодня.  
\- Мы тоже. Но скорее всего во вторник полетим. Хотелось бы пораньше, да не судьба.  
\- А сам ты не можешь? Летал же в Японию, а она дальше Италии, - указал Юри, прожевав мягкое сладковатое тесто и добравшись до начинки.  
\- Вот после нее и не летаю. До восемнадцати лет только в сопровождении, - мрачно ответил Юрка, а на недоуменный взгляд Юри добавил: - Дед тогда понервничал сильно, с Яковом поскандалил. Ну и мне потом в Москве по ушам надавал в воспитательных целях, чтобы больше такого не устраивал.  
\- Так, получается, вы с дедушкой летите вдвоем…  
\- Не, с Яковом, - помотал головой Плисецкий. - У деда заграна нет.  
\- А кроме него? Родители? - У самого Юри иногда на соревнования прилетала Минако, а в прошлый раз на финал Гран-при сумела выбраться даже Мари. - Извини, я, наверное, полез не в свое дело.  
Плисецкий пнул носком леопардового кеда асфальт, непонятно покачал головой и в три укуса добил пирог, отряхивая руки от крошек. Скомкал промасленный бумажный конверт и салфетки, засунул в полупустой стаканчик и выбросил все в стоящую рядом мусорку.  
Когда он все-таки заговорил, Юри ответа уже не ждал.  
\- У меня только мать, но она не ездит, да и вообще предпочитает со мной не пересекаться, - неохотно пояснил Юрка. - Мелкий был - расстраивался, а потом плюнул. Она мне квартиру оплачивает, тренировки, костюмы. Так что я не внакладе.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Да ну, хрень это все. Жаль только, дед не может переехать: у него под Москвой дача, куры с гусями. Туман. Это пса так зовут: огромный, лохматый. Я до десяти лет на нем как на лошади катался.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что ты больше кошек любишь, - заметил Юри, отпивая из стаканчика откровенно горький, пережженный кофе. Погонял напиток во рту, с трудом проглотил, поглядел на остаток и последовал примеру Плисецкого, не став допивать.  
\- Кошки лучше, - серьезно кивнул Юрка и полез в карман за мобильным. Нажал несколько кнопок и, развернув экран к Юри, гордо представил возлежащего на холодильнике кота с самой что ни на есть бандитской мордой: - Пума Тигр Скорпион. И еще три у деда под домом живут.  
\- Солидно звучит. А сокращенной версии нет?  
\- Путин, - прыснул Плисецкий, убирая телефон. - Но это когда нашкодит. Дед придумал. А так - Тигр. Скажи - хорош?  
\- Очень красивый.  
Перед глазами у Юри встал черный с красным ошейником кот, разлегшийся на террасе. На гостей Ю-топии он смотрел с некоторым превосходством, на любой посторонний шум только дергал ухом. Он был словно сам по себе, гость, пришедший погреться на солнышке.  
Юри иногда видел его сидящим рядом с Мари, утробно мурчащего под не самой мягкой, но такой надежной рукой.  
\- Когда будешь у нас в Хасецу в следующий раз, попроси Мари познакомить тебя с Ями, - после некоторого раздумья произнес Юри.  
\- У нее разве есть кошка?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать… Она когда-то подобрала его на стройке - грязного, драного, с перебитой лапой. Мы его выходили, купили ошейник, сделали ветпаспорт. Официально Ями считается котом Ю-топии, но хозяйка - Мари.  
\- Что, больше ни к кому в руки не идет?  
\- Нет.  
\- Зверь, - одобрительно уронил Юрка. - Ты на метро?  
\- Бегом, - ответил Юри, качнув головой, и пояснил: - Тут всего полчаса.  
\- А мне в метро. Бывай тогда!  
\- До завтра, Юрио.  
Плисецкий закатил глаза на свой «японский» вариант имени, махнул рукой и быстрым шагом направился к спуску в метро и подземному переходу одновременно. Юри проводил его взглядом и, воткнув в уши капельки наушников, легкой трусцой взял курс в сторону Крестовского острова. 

\- Виктор, что с билетами делать будем? - Юри, вспомнив разговор с Юркой, поднял глаза от монитора компьютера и посмотрел на своего тренера. Тот сидел на полу и стриг Маккачину когти. Пес, привычный к процедуре, сидел смирно, лапу не вырывал, но настолько душераздирающе вздыхал, что Юри иной раз становилось неудобно. Хозяин же был глух и безобразно равнодушен к собачьему горю.  
\- А что нам предлагают? - поинтересовался он, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия: Маккачину оставалось подстричь всего полторы лапы, и прерываться Виктор не собирался. - Вот, какой хороший мальчик! А теперь заднюю... Чин, отдай лапу! Не дашь, я сам возьму, ты меня знаешь!  
\- Сомнительное удовольствие от раннего подъема, пересадки, - перечислил Юри, крутя вниз страницу с результатами. - Дикие цены за нормальное время и прямой рейс.  
\- Как обычно, короче, - сделал вывод Никифоров, пожав плечами. - Выбирай из прямых направлений: тратить сутки на полет, когда можно быть на месте уже через три с половиной часа, я категорически не согласен.  
Юри кивнул и снова уткнулся в монитор, ища подходящие варианты.  
\- Подороже или подешевле? - уточнил он через минуту.  
\- Пооптимальнее по времени. И чтобы багаж был не десять килограмм.  
\- М-м...  
\- Что, такой ужас? - спросил Виктор, отпуская Маккачина и откладывая когтерез. Пес, почувствовавший свободу, попытался уползти в сторону. Хозяин улыбнулся и придержал его за хвост. - Куда это ты собрался? А зубы?  
Маккачин понуро вернулся на место.  
\- Ну-у…  
\- У нас не могло внезапно свершиться чудо, билеты подешеветь, пересадки стать удобными, а время полета относительно коротким. Давай, сколько там хотят? Шестьдесят тысяч, семьдесят? - поторопил Юри Виктор, выдавливая на специальную салфетку собачью зубную пасту.  
\- Сорок восемь тысяч на одного туда и обратно. Вылет из Пулково в девять сорок пять. Обратно из Мальпенсы в час дня. И по два места багажа, не считая ручной клади, - озвучил Юри.  
\- Так что же ты сидишь и не берешь их?! - искренне возмутился Виктор. - Это же дар богов, а не билеты! Несмотря на цену!  
\- Значит, решили?  
\- Конечно. Паспорт принести?  
\- У меня скан есть, - отказался Юри, заполняя сперва вкладку бронирования, а затем и покупки билетов. На середине процесса он замер, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по креслу и глядя на пса.  
\- Что такое? - уточнил Виктор, аккуратно чистя Маккачину зубы. Тот отворачивался и всячески пытался выплюнуть лезущую в пасть руку.  
\- А Маккачин? - спросил Юри.  
\- А что он?  
\- Мы его с собой не берем?  
\- Нет. Если б летели хотя бы недели на две, тогда можно было, а так только нервы собаке трепать, - покачал головой Никифоров. - За ним Толик присмотрит, мы вместе когда-то занимались у Якова, только он карьеру уже три года как закончил, в Москву переехал. Женился.  
\- А…  
\- У него как раз командировка на эти числа выпадает. Так что все складывается к нашему взаимному удовольствию!  
\- Тогда, наверное, так действительно будет лучше...  
\- Однозначно, - Виктор закрыл тюбик с пастой и наградил Маккачина многообещающим взглядом. Пес улегся на пол и закрыл нос лапами. - Уши, Чин.  
Маккачин мгновенно скрылся в лежаке. Временно примеривший на себя образ инквизитора хозяин нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Это что такое? Я тебя не отпускал. Ко мне. Быстро.  
\- Нелюбимая процедура?  
\- Именно, - кивнул Виктор, сурово глядя на пса. Тот, обреченно вздохнув, медленно, с явным нежеланием вылез из лежака.  
\- Ближе.  
Маккачин сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и улегся на пол. По полу застучал пушистый хвост.  
\- Чин, ко мне, - нажал голосом Никифоров. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что если не займёмся твоими ушами сейчас, потом будет много проблем.  
Маккачин, поняв, что отпускать его не собираются, встал, приблизился и с видом огромного одолжения улегся рядом с Виктором, положив ему на колено голову. Взгляд у него был полон скорби.  
\- Гляди, - фыркнул бессердечный человек, кивнув Юри на Маккачина, - самая угнетенная в мире собака. Забитая и замученная безжалостным хозяином.  
\- Тобой-то?  
\- Ну а кем еще?  
\- Что-нибудь подать? - уточнил Юри, закрывая ноутбук, у зашарившего взглядом по ближайшим поверхностям Виктора. - Посадочные у тебя на почте.  
\- Ватные диски из аптечки. Верхний ящик...  
\- …справа от раковины, - закончил за него Юри, вставая из кресла. - Я знаю. 

Утро понедельника началось с того, что Юри сначала упаковали в обещанный еще на первом занятии жилет и нацепили кучу датчиков на руки и ноги, а потом выпустили на лед под задорное хихиканье Наташиных девчонок и скупую улыбку их хореографа. Наталья Ивановна шикнула на них, погрозила пальцем, но и у нее глаза смеялись.  
\- Смотрите, Юри, - Наталья Ивановна развернула для обзора экран принесенного из тренерской ноутбука, - сюда будут записываться показатели, передаваемые с подключенных к вам датчиков: сила толчка, скорость захода и вращения, высота, ускорение и ряд других. После тренировки мы сведем их в несколько графиков, посмотрим на получившуюся картину и уже на основе нее будем корректировать ваши нагрузки.  
\- В Детройте у нас было что-то подобное, - задумчиво отметил Юри. - Челестино снимал нас с Пхичитом на видео, а потом накладывал их одно на другое в специальной программе. Это была неплохая практика.  
\- У нас это тоже есть, - кивнула Кочеткова и сведя брови перевела взгляд на занимающихся девочек. Окрик прозвучал отрывисто и хлестко, словно кнут свистнул. - _Лена, что у тебя с прыжком?! Ты же его задушила на заходе! Пережала - какой после выход во вращение?!_  
\- _Да, я сейчас исправлюсь!_  
\- _Давай, я слежу! Оксана, плавает свободная нога!_ \- и Наталья Ивановна вновь сосредоточила внимание на Юри, постучала кулаком по раскрытой ладони. - Что-то я еще вам хотела сказать… Ах да, механизм работы: при правильной группировке раздастся писк, при неправильной - тишина. Вопросы?  
\- Никаких.  
\- Тогда я включаю запись. Начали.

Юри прыгал, и прыгал, и прыгал. Пока не начало сводить от усталости мышцы и не перестало хватать дыхания. Количество падений он даже не считал: вставал после каждого, переводил дыхание и снова набирал разгон для следующего прыжка.  
\- Еще раз! Локти прижать!  
Локти прижать получилось, а вот выезд не заладился: Юри плюхнулся на попу, закрутился, проехал несколько метров и рассмеялся. Оксана с Леной дружно застонали - такой кадр пропал! - Наталья Ивановна звучно зааплодировала.  
\- Поздравляю, Кацуки, вы придумали новый элемент в фигурном катании! - посмеиваясь, произнесла она. - Совершенно чудесное приземление. Очаровательное! Давайте прямо с ним на Чемпионат: все судьи будут ваши!  
\- Только если вы уговорите Виктора, - поставил условие Юри, вставая и отряхиваясь от ледяной крошки.  
\- Нет уж, он ваш тренер - вы и уговаривайте, - цепким взглядом осмотрела Юри на наличие повреждений Наталья Ивановна; двигался тот легко, без малейшего стеснения, и она облегченно выдохнула. - Кстати, что это за загогулину вы попытались выполнить на выезде, прежде чем так великолепно приземлились?  
Юри почесал кончик носа и, пожав плечами, ответил:  
\- Хотел кое-что попробовать. Не получилось.  
\- Ну, что не получилось, поняли все, - хмыкнула Кочеткова, делая отмашку Оксане с Леной, чтобы те прекратили греть уши и шли на лед. - Выглядело, если сделать скидку на неудавшуюся концовку, довольно-таки интересно. Вы же хотели встать на зубья?  
\- Да, сделать что-то вроде пробежки, после выхода, а затем сложную змейку.  
Наталья Ивановна задумчиво прищурилась, оценивая сказанное, прикинула комбинацию и медленно кивнула: реально.  
\- Из этого может получиться очень хорошая связка и заход на еще один прыжок, - заключила она. - Попробуем? Если, конечно, вы еще в состоянии удержаться на ногах.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- На исходную. 

\- _О, смотрите кто у нас тут! Никак Никифоров, своей сиятельной персоной!_  
Лицо у Виктора мгновенно застыло, словно маска, заледенело. Юри непонимающе оглянулся и нахмурился.  
\- _А ты все на вторых ролях ходишь, Сергей?_ \- развернулся к окликнувшему Виктор. - _Впрочем, что это я? В этом году где ты там стоял на национальных? Третьим снизу в левом крае?_  
\- _Зато я настоящий мужик, а не японская подстилка. Или это он тебя,_ \- зло процедил Князьков, пойдя пятнами, и кивнул в сторону Юри, - _имеет?_  
\- _Иди нахуй,_ \- растянул губы в вежливой улыбке Никифоров, снимая с плеча сумку и ставя ее на пол. Переступил с ноги на ногу, наклонил к плечу голову. - _А то, может, помочь?_  
\- Эй, японец, - перешел на английский Сергей, словно не заметив предупреждения, - я тут Витюшу по старой дружбе спрашиваю, да он все мнется: у вас в паре сверху кто - ты или он? А?  
У Юри мгновенно обожгло огнем щеки, плеснуло алой краской. Рядом зло, в сердцах выругался Виктор. Юри прищурился, разглядывая насмешливо скалящегося Сергея: тот стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и явно получал удовольствие от того, что видел.  
\- Виктор, подержи, пожалуйста, - снял и протянул тому очки Юри. Виктор замолк, огорошенный неожиданной просьбой, и автоматически принял оправу в ладони, сморгнул недоуменно. - Спасибо.  
Юри ударил внезапно и почти без замаха, не размениваясь на слова и злость. Кулаком, прямо в солнечное сплетение, как учила когда-то давно Мари. И не дав опомниться - в лицо.  
Князьков отлетел в сторону, сбил стоящий в коридоре горшок с цветком, очумело помотал головой. На каменный пол закапала кровь из разбитого носа - мелкие темные пятна. Провел ладонью по лицу, поглядел на оставшиеся на ней разводы.  
\- _Ах ты, с-сука…_ \- прошипел Сергей, вставая. - _Пидор японский…_  
Оглядел напряженную, замершую в стойке фигуру Юри и кинулся вперед. 

\- _Какого черта, твою мать?!_ \- потребовал ответа Виктор у мирно сидящего на банкетке и глядящего в спины уводящей прихрамывающего Сергея охране Юри. Английский язык не справлялся. Никифорову хотелось рвать и метать, а еще придушить до отвращения бесстрастного Юри, протирающего полой спортивной куртки возвращенные очки.  
\- Теперь у тебя будут из-за меня проблемы, - равнодушно произнес тот совершенно безжизненным, начисто лишенным каких-либо интонаций голосом. Потрогал отозвавшуюся болью скулу, затылок с наливающийся шишкой, с сомнением провел языком по зубам - целы - и облегченно выдохнул, надел очки.  
\- И это все, что тебя сейчас волнует? Что у меня будут проблемы? А ничего, что в первую очередь они светят тебе?!  
\- Это волнует тебя. Не меня.  
\- Ты издеваешься, - с раздосадованным вздохом сделал вывод Виктор. Им сказочно повезло: девчонки Натальи Ивановны - Лена и Оксана - случайно ставшие свидетелями всей сцены, побежали на охранный пункт в самом начале драки. А потом еще и подтвердили растащившим фигуристов секьюрити, что Князьков специально спровоцировал Кацуки.  
\- По-твоему, я должен был сделать вид, что ничего не слышал, и уйти?  
\- Да, да и еще раз - да! Именно это ты и должен был сделать - развернуться и уйти!  
Когда-то давно Яков не скупился на слова и оплеухи для своего ученика, чтобы донести смысл выражения «собака лает, караван идет». И Виктор не мог сказать, что пользы ему это знание не принесло.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что - нет?  
\- Нет, я не мог так поступить, - повторил Юри и пояснил: - Он тебя оскорбил.  
\- Это, конечно, веская причина разбить Князькову нос!  
\- Виктор, чего ты хочешь? Я не жалею и извиняться не собираюсь.  
\- И это Юрочку у нас считают проблемным, - посетовал тренер, устав сверлить Юри раздраженным взглядом. Тяжело вздохнув, провел раскрытой ладонью по лицу, наклонился и поднял с пола спортивную сумку. - Давай в раздевалку, надо холод приложить.  
Юри встал и тут же оперся рукой о стену: голову у него повело, к горлу подступила тошнота, отозвался тянущей болью пострадавший в драке бок. Виктор, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, мгновенно забыл про собственное недовольство и придержал Юри под локоть:  
\- Где?  
\- Ничего, все нормально.  
\- Юри. Где.  
\- Затылок. Бок.  
\- Надо было еще мне Сергею добавить, - сквозь зубы процедил Виктор, напряженно следя за глубоко дышащим Юри. - Под второй глаз, для симметрии.  
\- Ты же только что был за мирное урегулирование конфликта, - слабо поддел его Юри. Постоял еще несколько секунд и чуть заметно кивнул: - Пошли.  
\- Передумал.

\- _Вас что, ресурфейсер переехал?!_ \- вытаращился Плисецкий на ввалившихся в раздевалку откровенно злого, растерявшего весь свой запас беззаботности и улыбок Виктора и держащегося за него бледного до холодной испарины Юри.  
\- Ха-ха, - не оценил шутки один из перееханных и пинком ноги закрыл дверь. Кинул сумку на пол, помог Юри снять рюкзак и бросил туда же. Юрка фыркнул, скрестил на груди руки, но за тем, как Юри осторожно растягивается на скамейке, следил не отрываясь.  
\- _Кого тут переехали?_ \- поинтересовался вышедший из душа и энергично вытирающий голову полотенцем Георгий. Разглядел лежащего на скамейке Юри и протянул, сочувственно поморщившись: - Уй-е! Тренировка?  
\- Если бы! С Князьковым в коридоре встретились, - нехотя пояснил Виктор, достав из сумки полотенце и намочив его водой из-под крана. - Юри с ним подрался.  
\- Дядя Яша вас убьет, - предрек Попович, подходя к своему шкафчику и беря с полки телефон. Открыл меню недавних вызовов и нажал на последний. В трубке раздались долгие гудки ожидания, сменившиеся радостным «Салют!»: - _Мила, солнце, ты случайно еще не в Юбилейном?_  
\- _Через пять минут буду,_ \- бодро ответили с той стороны телефона. На заднем фоне слышался шум дороги и чьи-то нетерпеливые гудки. - _А что такое?_  
\- _Не зайдешь в аптеку за упаковкой индовазина? У нас тут случилось маленькое происшествие…_  
\- _Насколько маленькое?_ \- подозрительно уточнила Мила, не понаслышке зная, что «маленькое происшествие» в исполнении их группы вполне может оказаться чем-то близким к госпитализации, международному скандалу и локальному Апокалипсису одновременно.  
\- _Фельцман будет в бешенстве,_ \- расшифровал Георгий. - _И вплоть до Чемпионата нам всем придется вести себя образцово-показательно._  
\- _Вашу мать. Скоро буду,_ \- ответила Мила и отключилась.  
\- Первая помощь уже в пути, - возвестил Попович и, глядя на Виктора, ненавязчиво размял пальцы с глубоко задумчивым, можно даже сказать одухотворенным видом. - Может, надо сходить, добавить? Что скажешь, Вить?  
\- Гоша, - протянул Плисецкий, окидывая того шокированно-недоверчивым взглядом. - Ты?!  
\- А что тебя смущает? - зубасто оскалился Георгий. Черты лица у него мгновенно заострились и стали какими-то хищными. - У меня не только три класса скрипки и иняз, но еще и несколько лет бытности готом со всеми отягчающими.  
\- Нам было семнадцать, мы развлекались, как могли, - усмехнулся Никифоров, кладя мокрое полотенце Юри на лоб. Он облегченно застонал и закрыл глаза, лицо у него разгладилось. - Лучше?  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
\- Так что с моим предложением? Сходить? - вернулся к началу разговора Георгий.  
\- Не надо, - не открывая глаз, произнес Юри. - Я его первым ударил.  
\- Нос разбил, синяков наставил. Удивлюсь, если завтра он появится на тренировке, - подтвердил Виктор, садясь прямо на пол и вытягивая ноги.  
\- _Охуеть,_ \- выдохнул Юрка. - Открытие дня номер два!  
Дверь в раздевалку, заставив всех подскочить, а Плисецкого с Никифоровым еще и втянуть голову в плечи, со всей силы ударилась о стенку: на пороге стояла злая всклокоченная Мила, сжимая в руке сумку и пакет с логотипом аптеки «Ригла».  
\- _Козлина гребаная,_ \- с чувством произнесла она и, не стесняясь в выражениях, высказала все, что думает о Сергее как человеке и фигуристе.  
\- _И я даже не могу найти, что тут возразить,_ \- произнес Георгий, дослушав до конца. - _Мила, прими мое восхищение твоим владением великим и могучим. Некоторые конструкции потрясли меня до глубины души!_  
\- _Весь Юбилейный на ушах стоит,_ \- поделилась Мила, передавая пакет с лекарствами Виктору. - _А ваши уши оборвут, господа._  
\- _Ну, это мы еще посмотрим,_ \- уверенно заявила одна из причин шума, шурша в пакете и извлекая упаковку индовазина.  
\- Что делать будете?  
\- Домой пойдем. Лечиться и восстанавливаться. Если все будет нормально…  
\- Будет, - вставил лежащий на скамейке Юри таким тоном, что желающих возразить не нашлось. - И завтра мы будем на тренировке.  
\- Вечером, когда народу поменьше будет…  
\- Утром.  
\- Юри, кто вообще тренер?! - потребовал ответа Виктор, устав от того, что его постоянно перебивают и не соглашаются.  
\- Яков Фельцман, - без запинки откликнулся тот и, подумав, добавил: - По договору.  
\- Юри, я бы на вашем месте притворился трупом, - наблюдая за выражением лица давнего друга и соперника по льду, задумчиво посоветовал Георгий, - немым и глухим.  
\- И неспособным передвигаться, - вставил Юрка, ехидно оскалившись. - Пусть так тащит, до самого дома.  
\- Я вас всех убью, расчленю и закопаю на пять метров вниз под фундамент! - пригрозил Виктор. Задрал на Юри футболку и принялся аккуратно втирать в пострадавшее место желтоватый гель.  
\- Нас больше, не справишься.  
\- Я буду очень стараться, Мила,  
\- Юри расстроится.  
\- Он будет лежать рядом с вами, - постановил Никифоров и заметил с явным удовольствием: - Что приятно, лицо у него почти не пострадало.  
\- А у Князькова? - подался вперед основной состав Российской сборной в категории "одиночное фигурное катание".  
\- Прекрасный, я бы сказал даже образцовый, фингал под глазом.  
\- Свой человек, - хлопнула Юри по ноге Мила и добавила: - Добро пожаловать в группу. Официально.

\- Кацуки!  
Юри остановился и медленно развернулся: с другого конца длинного коридора к ним с Виктором, грузно переваливаясь, несся Фельцман. Редкие люди, пришедшие будним днем на каток, провожали его удивленными взглядами и спешили отойти в сторону.  
\- Добрый день, Яков-сенсей, - поздоровался Юри, когда их разделяло чуть больше двух метров. Пятикратный медалист и звезда фигурного катания за его спиной почти неслышно фыркнул и приготовился держать оборону.  
\- Что это было?! Весь Юбилейный только и говорит, что ты драку развязал! Савченко с Князьковым на тебя жалобу накатали на пяти страницах!  
\- Извините.  
Виктор ожидал, что Юри сейчас поклонится, но нет, тот просто замер статуей, глядел серьезно.  
\- Кацуки! Ты мне эти свои японские замашки брось! Была драка?!  
Голос у Фельцмана был зычным, глубоким, он мог без громкоговорителя доораться до слушающего музыку Плисецкого на другом конце катка, и сейчас вся эта сила обрушилась на Юри - раздражением, злостью и испугом.  
\- Я действительно вчера ударил Сергея. Виноватым себя не считаю.  
Яков емко ругнулся, вынул из кармана клетчатый платок и протер блестящую от пота лысину. Сложил, убрал обратно. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул: надежды, что хотя бы Юри окажется тихим и беспроблемным, растаяла давно, но подобного он даже предположить не мог. Тихий омут, воды глубокие!  
\- За что хоть? Ну не верю я, что ты просто так на него бросился, как они там понаписали. Была причина, и я хочу ее услышать.  
Юри упрямо молчал.  
\- Ка-цу-ки. С вами же контракт разорвать могут, вы понимаете? - потребовал ответа Яков. - Вы ему так лицо раскрасили, что он в суд на вас подать готов. А это международный конфликт, отстранение от соревнований и, возможно, Олимпийских игр…  
\- Понимаю. Еще раз извините.  
\- Яков, отстань от него. Юри просто успел раньше, - раздался сбоку усталый голос Виктора, которому надоело наблюдать этот допрос. - Если хочешь знать, Князьков сам нарвался, и я бы от него мокрого места не оставил, продолжи он дальше свой сольник. Меня ругай.  
\- А ты-то тут при чем?! - всем корпусом развернулся к нему Фельцман.  
\- Да при всем, - ощерился Никифоров. - Толерантность в России не модная штука, дядя Яша. Вредная. И «настоящему мужику» неподобающая. Так что Князьков еще легко отделался, а если эта сука в суд пойдет, так я вчера Юри специально до травмпункта дотащил и справку взял.  
\- Та-ак, - протянул Яков и повторил: - Та-ак.  
Юри внезапно понял, от кого Виктор перенял эту манеру говорить. Яков постучал носком ботинка по полу, взгляд у него стал тяжелым и темным.  
\- Свидетели? Которые не будут врать? И лучше те, которые не под моим началом ходят.  
\- Девочки Кочетковой были.  
\- Это они охрану позвали, - дополнил Юри.  
\- Я поговорю, - серьезно кивнул Фельцман и, поочередно наставив указательный палец на обоих, велел: - Домой. Лечить… что у вас там, бок? Вот его.  
\- Яков-сенсей…  
\- Завтра по расписанию кто? Кочеткова? Пропустите. Я ее предупрежу.  
\- Дядя Яша!  
\- Пропустите, я сказал, - надавил голосом тот. - С остальным я разберусь. Это хорошо, что там были эти девочки. Попробуем замять. _И, Витя, еще на два слова без Кацуки,_ \- перешел на русский язык Яков. До этого напористая, громкая речь стало вдруг тихой и мягкой, даже ласковой. Старейший ученик Фельцмана сглотнул и непроизвольно сделал полшага назад. Яков просверлил его немигающим взглядом из-под бровей и уточнил: - _И нет, это не Николай на тебя жаловался, это мне твои субботние посиделки интересны._  
Виктор замер, затем медленно кивнул и, обращаясь к Юри, попросил:  
\- Подождешь?  
\- Конечно. Вон там сидеть буду, - Юри указал на скамейку у автомата с кофе.  
\- Я быстро.  
И Никифоров поспешил за целенаправленно пошедшим в сторону небольшого закутка под лестницей Яковом. Там, недалеко от центрального входа, обычно собиралась младшие, а иногда и старшие фигуристы, чтобы съесть запрещенный «Сникерс» или выпить банку «Колы». Знали об этом все, но тренеры упорно делали вид, что, попадая под эту лестницу, их подопечные становятся невидимками.  
Виктор, зайдя следом, встал, низко опустив голову. Яков с минуту полюбовался на эту картину, и только потом спросил заметно потеплевшим голосом:  
\- _Ты чего в тренерской чуть ли не до полуночи просидел, горе?_  
\- _Всего до одиннадцати,_ \- возразил допрашиваемый, покосившись на Фельцмана. Вид у него был, как у нашкодившего Маккачина: знать - знаю, но виноват сосед.  
\- _Это, конечно, большая разница. Я бы даже сказал - огромная._  
\- _Мне нужно было подумать,_ \- уклончиво ответил Никифоров, поднимая голову. - _Очень._  
\- _А дома у себя ты этого,_ \- нахмурился Яков, бросив быстрый взгляд на сидящего у автомата и что-то печатающего в телефоне Юри, - _сделать, конечно, не мог?_  
\- _Юри…_ \- Виктор замялся, - _отвлекает._  
\- _Та-ак, понятно все с вами,_ \- Яков закашлялся. Смущенно почесал в затылке, наливаясь свекольным цветом от шеи до макушки. - _А отвлечению своему ты что сказал?_  
\- _Что мне надо с тобой обсудить кое-какие вопросы, качающиеся тренировок. Не сказать чтобы сильно соврал, мне действительно надо с тобой несколько моментов обсудить, но это может подождать._  
\- _Короче, если в каком-нибудь из разговоров вдруг всплывет вопрос, где ты вчера был…_  
\- _Юри не спросит,_ \- перебил Фельцмана Виктор. - _Он знает, что тебя в кабинете не было, и сидел я один, хотя я, понятное дело, не говорил. Не надо ничего придумывать._  
\- _Нет, подожди!_ \- не понял тот. - _Как это: «знает, но не говорил»? Он у тебя что, телепат?_  
\- _Выходит, что так._  
\- _И что, он ничего по этому поводу не сказал?_  
\- _Почему же? Сказал,_ \- Виктор спрятал руки в карманы и пнул носком ботинка бетонный пол. - _Попросил в следующий раз, когда мне потребуется время подумать, просто предупредить его. Он тогда куда-нибудь погулять сходит. В Эрмитаж, например._  
Яков замер, не зная, что ответить.  
\- _М-да..._  
\- _Вот и у меня слов не нашлось,_ \- согласился не нашедший слов и посмотрел на Юри. Тот, словно почувствовав взгляд, поднял голову и помахал им рукой. 

\- Неожиданные выходные, а даже погулять не выберешься, - проворчал Виктор, остановившись под козырьком на выходе из Юбилейного и мрачно оценив сыплющийся с неба не то снег с дождем, не то дождь со снегом.  
\- Мою тренировку у мадам Барановской никто не отменял, - резонно возразил Юри. - Да и ты ведь к грумеру с Маккачином записался? Вторник, три часа дня?  
Никифоров отодвинул манжету пальто, сверился с часами на запястье и мысленно прибросил время: дорога до дома, час там, а в два пятнадцать уже нужно было выбегать и упаковываться в такси с Маккачином.  
\- Похоже, ты прав - только-только все успеть, - кивнул он и, проведя ладонью по волосам, чтобы оценить длину, отметил: - Да и мне бы не мешало подравняться: оброс хуже собственной собаки!  
\- Вы и так на одно лицо, одна разница - ты светлый, а он шоколадный! - весело хмыкнул Юри. - На метро?  
\- Без вариантов! А сам не хочешь?  
\- Подстричься?  
\- Ага, - и Виктор дернул Юри за топорщащуюся сбоку прядь. - Скоро совсем видеть ничего не будешь. Приехал бы после тренировки, адрес я тебе дам.  
Юри скосил глаза на отросшую почти до скул и начавшую чуть подвиваться на концах челку и отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Я отращиваю. 

Когда за хозяином квартиры закрылась дверь, Юри выждал десять минут, почти бездумно строя на мобильном комбинации в «Маджонг», и лишь затем потянулся за наушниками. Прошел в комнату Виктора, погляделся в большое двойное зеркало шкафа-купе. Отражение искривило рот в подобии улыбки. Юри облизнул губы, сжал в кулаки дрожащие руки.  
Костюм - черная сетка, бархат и разбитые, осыпающиеся осколки и блестки - лежал там же, где он его положил: в коробке на самой нижней полке. Юри достал его и медленно натянул. Неудобно вывернув кисти рук, застегнул молнию, зачесал назад челку.  
Он так и не вспомнил, что случилось на банкете в Сочи. И показанные Виктором фото и видео не вернули память. Смутили, плеснули в лицо крутым кипятком, заставив закашляться и отвести глаза: себя такого Юри не знал.  
Иногда он об этом сожалел.  
Юри выставил время на будильнике - Барановская не одобряла опозданий, и после ее появления в студии войти было невозможно. Перенес небольшой журнальный столик в угол между стеной и кроватью, освобождая пространство. Огляделся и заткнул уши небольшими наушниками, включил знакомую до последней ноты музыку.  
Не прыжки - только обозначение их, не дорожка - мелкие, подсобранные шаги. Мало места - не развернуться и не раскрыться, вращение и то слабое, даже на второй уровень не тянет, не хватает скорости, пространства, чувства скольжения, знакомого каждому фигуристу запаха льда. Однако Юри не жаловался: сегодня ему нужно было одиночество и зеркало, полное отсутствие чужих глаз. Он сдирал с себя приставший, сделавшийся тесным, как старая змеиная кожа, образ, и вместо него безжалостно вытаскивал на свет голод и жажду. Желание обладать.  
Когда-то, целую вечность назад, когда Виктор только приехал в Хасецу, Юри запретил себе думать и велел просто радоваться столь кратковременному счастью: кумир должен был исчезнуть обратно в Санкт-Петербург, продолжить кататься под рукой Якова Фельцмана и удивлять зрителей, а он - остаться.  
Юри не ожидал, что его потащат за собой. И теперь, вконец устав и измучившись от собственной лжи, глядя на то, как Виктор катает его «Эрос» - продолжать твердить, что все нормально и русские просто очень тактильные люди, больше не мог. Как не мог дольше оставаться недосягаемой и страстной, невыносимо прекрасной женщиной, соблазняющей и отталкивающей заезжего ловеласа.  
Виктор не был тактильным человеком, он вообще не любил чужих прикосновений.  
Юри вытащил из ушей наушники и отключил разрывающийся возмущением будильник. Как выходить с обновленной программой на Миланский лед, он не представлял, но отступить не мог. Даже если ошибся и принял желаемое за действительное.

***  
\- Ну-с, давайте на вас посмотрим, - бодро потер ладони Николай Вениаминович, критично разглядывая лежащего на кушетке Юри. Нахмурился при виде расплывчатого, уже начавшего светлеть синяка на боку, цокнул языком и покачал головой при виде обклеенных пластырями ступней. - Не бережете вы себя, мистер Кацуки. Синяк ладно, через пару дней при лечении сойдет, а вот ваши ступни внушают желание положить вас в стационар. Отлежаться.  
\- Ботинки новые, - повинился Юри. - Лучше разносить их сейчас…  
\- Чтобы на соревнованиях иметь более-менее нормальную запасную пару, - закончил за него Николай Вениаминович. - Знаю-знаю, не вы первый и далеко не последний. Но беречь себя все-таки надо.  
Юри согласно кивнул: надо. Не удается только.  
Николай Вениаминович ощупал синяк, оценил, как Юри морщится, и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. Затем переключился на ноги. Надавил у пальцев, провел кулаком вдоль стопы, промассировал щиколотку и пошел выше, к икре. Хмыкнул непонятно, нажал сильнее на напряженные, будто закаменевшие мышцы.  
\- Покатайтесь-ка эту неделю перед соревнованиями с тейпами, - заключил врач, обследовав вторую ногу. Поймал встревоженный взгляд Юри и поспешил успокоить: - На всякий случай. Мышцы больно натуженные, усталые. Надо им помочь. Ложитесь лицом вниз.  
Юри послушно лег, вытянул вдоль туловища руки, расслабился.  
-Та-а-ак. Голову вперед наклоните… А-га. Очень хорошо, просто замечательно.  
У Николая Вениаминовича были сильные чуткие руки. С телом он обращался в меру бесцеремонно, даже безжалостно, мял так, что у Юри от боли чуть ли не искры из глаз сыпались, а на каждый стон удовлетворенно хмыкал.  
Чувствуя уходящие из мышц скованность и застарелое напряжение, Юри всерьез задумался, как бы сделать так, чтобы оказываться на кушетке у Николая Вениаминовича хотя бы раз в неделю.  
\- Ничего-ничего, сейчас легче станет, - приговаривал Николай Вениаминович, надавливая на очередной узел, разглаживая его пальцами и костяшками. - Спите на чем, если не секрет?  
\- На диване, - выдохнул Юри. - Ох…  
\- Оно и видно. Безобразный загривок! Подушка у вас какая? Из полиэстра?  
\- Пух.  
\- Мягкая?  
\- Да.  
\- Смените на ортопедическую. Или из гречневой шелухи, только небольшую, - велел Николай Вениаминович. - И гоните в шею вашего массажиста: он вас вообще не разминает, так, гладит.  
\- А можно к вам? - набрался наглости Юри.  
\- Вы, мистер Кацуки, редкий зверь: от моего массажа обычно бегут. Больно, говорят, делаю. Вставайте.  
\- Меня волнует результат, - ответил Юри, садясь на кушетке и глядя на то, как Николай Вениаминович споласкивает руки над маленькой, притулившейся за ширмой в углу кабинета раковиной, а затем вытирает их бумажным полотенцем. Натянул на стонущее от боли и облегчения тело футболку с длинным рукавом, влез в джинсы и носки, зашнуровал кроссовки.  
\- А вы, как я погляжу, разбираетесь. Хороший массажист в прошлом или сами практикуете?  
\- Самому себе спину не разомнешь, - заметил Юри. - Не возьмете?  
\- Давайте вернемся к этому разговору после вашего Чемпионата. Может, меня за эти две недели посетит озарение, я пойму, что мое предназначение не вас пользовать, а на даче розы выращивать, - усмехнулся эскулап, сев за стол. Порылся в лежащих на столе бумажках, достал бланк с результатом анализов. Внимательно его изучил. - Прекрасно. Просто замечательно.  
Николай Вениаминович взял лист с логотипом медицинского центра и бодро застрочил на нем назначения. Юри замер рядом со столом, пока тот не кивнул ему в сторону стула.  
\- Да вы садитесь, в ногах правды нет. Ушибы у вас незначительные, в том числе полученный в бою, тонус мышц хороший - но миорелаксант на ночь попейте! - здоровье богатырское.… Ушиб, кстати, чем мажете?  
Юри назвал. Николай Вениаминович кивнул и дописал в назначение еще два пункта.  
\- Держите, - поставил внизу размашистую подпись, шлепнул сверху печать.  
\- Спасибо, - принял рецепт Юри.  
\- Купите у нас тут внизу, в аптеке.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И гоните сюда Виктора, а то, чувствую, еще пять минут, и в дверь сунется его нетерпеливо подергивающийся нос.  
При этих словах дверь в кабинет робко приоткрылась, и в проеме показалась голова обсуждаемого.  
\- Ну вот что я говорил, - улыбнулся Николай Вениаминович. - Свободны, Кацуки. _А ты, Витенька, заходи, не стесняйся. Очень мне интересно посмотреть на результаты твоего позавчерашнего падения на тренировке…_

Яков стоял у бортика и, одобрительно кивая, наблюдал за генеральным прокатом Юри. После устроенной Виктором демонстрации дело с «Эросом» у того наконец-то пошло на лад, и в программе зазвучали нужные эмоции. Да, это был не Кубок Китая, но уже и не Гран-при!  
\- _Витька, что ты с ним сделал? Это даже похоже на что-то приличное!_ \- удивленно крякнул Фельцман. - _Хотя, честно сказать, флип еще сыроват…_  
Виктор и не подумал возражать: сыроват. По-хорошему, стоило его убрать и оставить предыдущий вариант программы с четверным сальховом, но переспорить Юри было невозможно. Тот молча кивал, вроде как соглашаясь, а потом повторял по-своему.  
Яков отвел взгляд от происходящего на льду и повернулся к Виктору. Тот, постукивая себя пальцами по бедру, отсчитывал ритм. Напрягся, дернулся вперед: Юри с трудом удержался на выезде из каскада. Выдохнул и покосился на Фельцмана:  
\- _Прозвучало так, словно ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь._  
\- _Не подозреваю, а уверен,_ \- поправил тот. - _Ты снова сотворил какую-то хуйню._  
\- _Но ведь сработало? А победителей не судят._  
\- _Выиграйте сначала, умник!_ \- фыркнул Яков и проницательно отметил: - _Но сам факт того, что что-то произошло, ты не отрицаешь…_  
\- _Разве это не очевидно?_ \- философски ответил Никифоров, довольно хмыкнул - флип вышел чистым на загляденье - и пожал плечами, наконец, немного расслабляясь. Когда он почти неделю назад продемонстрировал Юри, каким он хочет видеть «Эрос», то честно не ожидал, что из этого выйдет хоть что-то путное. Вообще что-нибудь выйдет.  
Результат превзошел все ожидания: болезненное чувство неудовлетворенности пропало, уступив место терпеливому ожиданию. Юри, словно с чем-то определившись, ушел на дно и теперь тихо тлел внутри себя.  
\- _Мы, тренеры, всегда что-то делаем, чтобы наши подопечные выходили на новый уровень,_ \- пожал плечами Виктор. - _Ты меня по музеям и театрам таскал, вдалбливая вечное и прекрасное, и на катке семь шкур спускал, а я вот…_  
\- _А ты - «вот» - это точное определение,_ \- перебил его Яков. - _Знать не хочу ничего о вашей постельной мотивации._  
\- _А как же перенимание опыта?_  
\- _Как-нибудь обойдусь._  
Фельцман, тяжело ступая, пошел на выход. Никифоров, не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
\- _Не останешься?_  
\- _Все что мне нужно, я уже увидел,_ \- бросил через плечо Яков. - _А хвалить соперника накануне соревнований последнее дело. Особенно если он того заслуживает._  
Виктор кивнул, принимая объяснение, махнул завершившему прокат Юри рукой. За спиной громко хлопнула железная дверь.

На календаре был четверг, и в холодильнике готовилась вешаться мышь. На верхней полке сиротливо жалась банка с морской капустой, а в отделении для овощей лежали две небольших морковки и сморщенное зеленое яблоко. Молока в бутылке оставалось на донышке.  
Юри закрыл дверцу и начал собираться в магазин. Маккачин, напрашиваясь на прогулку, закрутился под ногами. А потом, видя, что шнурующий ботинки Юри совсем не обращает на него внимания, притащил поводок, положил на коврик у двери и сам сел рядом.  
\- Ну и что это такое? - спросил тот, разглядев, наконец, инсталляцию «А мы идем гулять!». - У тебя до вечерней прогулки еще четыре часа.  
Маккачин настойчиво гавкнул, подвинул носом поводок под ноги говорящему и выжидающе замер.  
\- Выбора мне здесь никто не оставляет, - проворчал Юри, но поводок поднял и к ошейнику прицепил. Потом проверил наличие в карманах кошелька, а в том наличных и карточки, взял с тумбы свою связку ключей и уже с порога крикнул вглубь квартиры: - Виктор! Мы с Маккачином в магазин вышли!  
\- А до завтра не подождет? – удивился внезапному походу выглянувший из спальни Никифоров.  
\- Только если ты хочешь остаться без завтрака, - усмехнулся Юри, а потом кивнул на скребущегося в дверь пса. - Да и Маккачин гулять рвется.  
\- В магазин с собаками не пускают вообще-то.  
\- В тот, который у нас на углу - пускают.  
\- Врешь, - не поверил Виктор, неоднократно пытавшийся там закупиться по пути с собачьей прогулки.  
\- Мы воспитанные, вежливые и иностранцы, - чуть улыбнувшись, ответил Юри. - Нам еще и скидку делают.  
\- С ума сойти, меня оттуда гонят чуть ли не метлой, а ему скидку делают, - фыркнул несправедливо обиженный. - Нет в жизни справедливости. Идите уж, я закрою.

Вернулись Юри с Маккачином через полтора часа с двумя битком набитыми пакетами. Виктор перехватил их и охнул от внезапной оттянувшей руки тяжести.  
\- На кухню отнеси, пожалуйста, - попросил Юри, раздеваясь. - Я сейчас все разберу и займусь ужином. Маккачин, лапы!  
Никифоров пропустил бодро пронесшегося в сторону ванной пса. Бросил нечитаемый взгляд в спину отправившегося следом Юри. Нахмурился, прикинув на глазок вес доверенных ему пакетов: по самым грубым подсчетам выходило не меньше десяти кило.  
Пакеты грудой легли на стол рядом с раковиной. Виктор постоял, опершись о столешницу, и начал вынимать продукты: подсолнечное масло, пачка гречки и две - риса, яблоки, груши, творог, разнообразные овощи, яйца и молоко. С каждым новым пунктом он мрачнел все больше.  
Покупки заняли весь стол от микроволновки до раковины.  
\- Юри? - позвал окончательно растерявший хорошее настроение Никифоров, аккуратно складывая шуршащие пакеты сторона к стороне, в идеальный квадрат.  
\- Да? - откликнулся тот, заходя на кухню. - Я же сказал, что сам разберу!  
\- Зачем ты столько накупил?  
\- В смысле?  
Юри принялся расставлять продукты по местам: крупы в верхний навесной шкафчик, овощи в холодильник - подвинься! - фрукты в вазу на столе, масло и соевый соус в специальную стойку. Когда он собрался поставить на полку в холодильнике коробку с молоком, Виктор схватил его за предплечье и рывком развернул к себе. Юри зашипел от боли.  
\- Да что случилось?! - возмутился он, вырывая из захвата руку.  
\- Это мне бы очень хотелось знать, - прищурившись, потребовал рассердившийся Никифоров. - Какого хрена ты столько набрал?! Я думал, ты максимум за хлебом вышел, а ты полмагазина припер!  
\- Я купил только самое необходимое.  
\- Да на это «необходимое» две недели жить можно! - хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по дверце шкафчика хозяин дома. - Юри, зачем? Мы же в субботу в Ашан собирались! Там бы все и купили! И на машине бы довезли, и ты не гробил бы спину…  
\- А мне надоело у тебя на шее сидеть, - зло оборвал его Юри, резким, нервным движением бросив в раковину пакет с баклажанами. Виктор закашлялся, подавившись воздухом.  
\- К-какое на шее? - просипел он. - Юри, о чем ты, мать твою, вообще?..  
\- Я у тебя живу, - отчеканил тот, впившись в стоящего напротив тяжелым, непривычно холодным и острым взглядом. - Ты везде платишь не только за себя, но и за меня - на катке, в столовой, в кафе, в магазине, в больнице. Везде. А деньги брать отказываешься.  
\- Конечно, отказываюсь! Ты тут убираешься, готовишь - это что, не считается? И я не везде плачу, в прошлый раз обед покупал ты. И теплые наушники нам тоже ты купил!  
\- А еще ты в прошлую среду оплатил мои лезвия, - не слушая его, продолжил Юри. Отвернулся к раковине, включил воду. Разорвал тонкий полиэтиленовый пакет, высыпал баклажаны.  
\- Но ты же на тренировке у Лилии был! А у меня оказалось свободное время! Юри, это же просто логично!  
\- Ты мог подождать до вечера. Как мы договаривались.  
\- А так я освободил нам этот самый вечер, и мы потратили его на себя и нормальную прогулку с Чином. И ты не выглядел разочарованным!  
Юри вздохнул. Выдохнул. Сполоснул овощи, затем вытер полотенцем. Достал из ящика самый маленький ножик. Проверил на палец остроту лезвия, подрезал глянцевую толстую кожуру - и нож юркой серебряной рыбкой замелькал в руках.  
Шкурка от баклажан получилась длинной и тонкой. Ни разу не порвалась.  
\- Юри!  
\- Виктор.  
На кухне повисло молчание. Мерно тикали часы на стене. Юри неторопливо дочистил овощи и сложил их в большую стеклянную миску. Выключил воду.  
Никифоров ждал.  
\- Мне неудобно, - наконец ответил Юри, разворачиваясь к Виктору лицом.  
\- Я, видимо, чего-то недопонимаю, да? Или не знаю. Или пропустил, - простонал тот, откидывая назад голову и стукаясь затылком о дверцу навесного шкафчика. - Мне нужны объяснения. Срочно.  
\- Ты мой тренер.  
\- Между прочим, второй год уже как, и раньше тебя мое тренерство не напрягало!  
\- Ты тратишь на меня почти все свое время, - продолжил Юри. - То время, которое мог потратить на собственные тренировки. Из-за меня ты пропустил год!  
\- И великолепно отдохнул, - возразил Виктор. - А еще зарекомендовал себя как прекрасного тренера! Кто еще может похвастаться тем, что его ученик в первый же год забрался на пьедестал? И мировой рекорд поставил!  
\- Ты с тем же успехом мог бы тренировать в России Юрио.  
Несогласный с оказанным доверием протестующе цокнул языком.  
\- Вряд ли. Юрке я всегда требовался в качестве ориентира, препятствия, которое нужно преодолеть. Превзойти Виктора Никифорова! Достойная мечта для фигуриста и не самая плохая мотивация, но губительный фундамент для совместной работы.  
\- Но короткую ты ему все-таки поставил.  
\- Поставил, - согласился Никифоров. - Потому что, во-первых, меня попросил об этом дядя Яша, а во-вторых, я увидел в этом возможность встряхнуть тебя. Ну, и ко всему прочему, обещал ведь. Но работать с ним каждый день? Нет.  
\- Да, я уже понял, что слухи о твоей забывчивости сильно преувеличены, - невесело хохотнул Юри. - Хорошо, пусть будет так: вы с Юрио не сработались бы. Но бросать все и срываться тренировать меня тебе не следовало. Я такого не стою.  
\- Вот уж это я как-нибудь сам решу, договорились? - прошипел, обжег Юри колючим взглядом бросивший Виктор. - Ты бы еще сказал, что раз я стольким пожертвовал ради тебя, то ты теперь мне всюду должен!  
Поняв, что Юри на его слова не запротестовал, но медленно - согласно - кивнул, он даже не замолк, а подавился остальными словами.  
\- Все так, как ты сказал. Я действительно тебе всюду должен, - пояснил Юри, упрямо глядя на стену чуть выше обтянутого полосатым свитером плеча Виктора. Голос у него чуть заметно дрожал. - За потраченное на меня время и силы, за твои упущенные возможности. За то, что я у тебя живу. И как будто этого мало, ты еще и за меня везде платишь. И денег не берешь.  
Его тренер с каждым произнесенным словом мрачнел все больше.  
Юри судорожно сглотнул.  
\- Я не знаю, как и чем отплатить тебе. Золото я не взял. Ни на Гран-при, ни на Чемпионате четырех континентов. И не уверен, что возьму на Чемпионате мира. А как еще доказать, что данное мне тобой не пропало впустую, я не вижу.  
\- Да черт с ним, с этим золотом! - взорвался Никифоров. - Я же не из-за золота с тобой! У меня своего девать некуда, вместо новогодних игрушек на елку вешать можно! Юри, дают же просто так, потому что хотят отдать!  
\- Но я тоже хочу.  
\- Ты отдаешь, - яростно ответил Виктор, поддавшись вперед и схватив Юри за плечи. - Ты даже не представляешь, сколько ты мне даешь мне! Мне жить хочется, и не только на льду! Домой возвращаться! Юри!  
\- Этого мало.  
\- А чего - не мало?! Скажи мне, чего по твоему мнению - не мало?! Пять золотых медалей?! Дом в Хасецу? Счет с шестью нулями в банке? - заорал Никифоров, отпустив Юри и со всей дури саданув кулаком по столешнице. - А если бы я тебе велел приносить по утрам мне тапочки в зубах, чтоб у меня, не приведи Господи, не замерзли ноги, ты что, носил бы?!  
Юри промолчал.  
\- Носил бы, да? - разом сдулся Виктор. - Да, Юри?  
Прочел ответ по опущенным плечам и склоненной голове, и его словно под дых ударили. Воздуха мгновенно стало мало, а находиться в одном доме с Юри - невозможно.  
\- Вот как, - голос у него стал глухим и безжизненным. - Так все это потому, что я тренер, да? Как это там у вас, японцев, положено… Со всем уважением и благодарностью.  
Слова были злые, колкие и отчаянно больные. Как и глаза Виктора, как и изломавшая губы усмешка.  
Юри вскинулся, замотал головой.  
\- В-виктор…  
\- Ф-фак, да пошло оно все!  
Никифоров резко развернулся и широким быстрым шагом вымелся в коридор, сдернул с вешалки куртку, одним движением влез в уличные ботинки. Хлопнула дверь. Юри отмер, кинулся следом, вылетел на лестничную клетку: мерно гудел лифт.  
На площадке никого не было.

Сколько он носился по Крестовскому острову, Виктор не смог бы назвать даже под дулом пистолета. Долго. Сворачивал где хочется, перебегал дорогу как придется. Чудом не попал под машину. Промочил ноги, по щиколотку утонув в огромной весенней луже.  
Легче не становилось, а желание напиться и сдохнуть в какой-нибудь подворотне с каждой прошедшей минутой лишь крепло.  
За спиной остался мост и пустые, глядящие черными провалами окон дома. Виктор свернул за старую развалившуюся трансформаторную будку и впился взглядом в дышащий на ладан ларек с покосившейся вывеской "ПРОДУКТЫ". Он остановился перед ним, прищурившись, оглядел грязно-серые стены, никогда не мытые окна и перекошенные ступеньки порога. Зашарил по карманам в поисках наличности. Нашлось немного: мятая пятисотка и несколько железных потемневших от времени десяток.  
На две бутылки поганой водки должно было хватить.  
На ступеньках Никифоров чуть не навернулся, зацепившись за изодранный зеленый коврик. Толкнул пластиковую дверь и зашел в темное и тесное нутро магазина. В углу и за спиной у него гудели холодильные шкафы с газировкой и молочкой, на полках столпились крупы, консервы, макароны, чипсы. Отдельный шкаф был выделен под алкогольные напитки. На глаза попалась красно-белая этикетка с жизнеутверждающей надписью: «Праздничная».  
\- _Гулять так гулять, да? Тем более и повод есть…_  
На кассе сидела замученная жизнью и семейным бытом женщина неопределенного возраста. Ей с одинаковой вероятностью могло быть и тридцать пять, и все шестьдесят. По позднему покупателю она мазнула скучным, равнодушным взглядом и со вздохом отложила в сторону журнал с недочитанной статьей про очередные сто способов завоевать мужчину.  
На губы Виктора легла одна их лучших его «официальных» улыбок:  
\- _Будьте добры, две бутылки «Праздничной»._  
\- _Пакет брать будете?_ \- вставая, уточнила продавщица. В узком пространстве между витриной с шоколадками и стеллажом с алкоголем она развернулась с грацией, достойной балерины Большого театра. И большого, просто огромного опыта.  
\- _Нет, спасибо,_ \- вежливо отказался Никифоров, а потом, прикинув, добавил: - _Еще «Дружбу»._  
\- _В холодильнике сами возьмите._  
В процессе доставания сырка Виктор чуть не снес второй холодильник и узкую стойку с шуршащими пачками круассанов. Производители щедро сулили покупателям плюс двадцать пять процентов к общей массе продукта.  
\- _Пожалуйста._  
К стоящим у кассы бутылкам присоединилась закуска. Виктор бы посмеялся получившейся шутке, но было не с кем. А одному - неинтересно.  
\- _Пятьсот два рубля._  
Никифоров вложил в протянутую руку необходимую сумму, забрал сдачу. Еще раз улыбнулся, подхватил бутылки и вышел в светлый прозрачный вечер, второй раз за десять минут чуть не навернувшись на ступеньках.  
Прямо по улице, за первым же домом, обнаружилась детская площадка с горкой и покосившимися качелями. Обеспечивший себе программу на вечер направился к когда-то желтой, а теперь просто облезлой скамейке, сел на старые, натужно скрипнувшие, но выдержавшие неожиданного визитера доски.  
Крышка на бутылке поддалась не сразу. Если быть точным, то с третьей попытки. Виктор закинул назад голову, вглядываясь в грязно-желтое небо, неразборчиво ругнулся вместо тоста и за раз ополовинил бутылку большими, жадными глотками. Горло обожгло, он закашлялся, выдохнул с присвистом, вытер выступившие слезы.  
\- _Г-гадость…_  
И сделал еще один глоток, с каким-то неуместным весельем подумав, что так ему, скотине, и надо - реальностью и по морде. Обрадовался, распушился, а надо было в Барселоне еще рвать с корнем все.  
\- _Дурак ты, Витя. И не лечишься._  
Над головой шумел ветер, качая голые ветки деревьев. Воздух был свеж, вечер тих и романтичен, сквозь рваные облака выглядывала почти круглая, как монетка, луна.  
С третьим глотком Виктор добил бутылку и бросил ее, уже пустую, в мусорку. Раздался звон бьющегося стекла. Никифоров сунул руку в карман, нашарил сырок, развернул шуршащую фольгу. Откусил, вдумчиво прожевал.  
Из-за угла выплыла задорно цокающая каблуками девушка. Она что-то весело говорила в телефон: ветер донес до Виктора обрывок разговора про ужин и забытое молоко, звонкий - колокольчиковый - смех.  
Сдохнуть захотелось даже больше, чем час назад.  
Остатки сырка полетели в урну.  
Вторая бутылка пошла так же легко, как первая. С той лишь разницей, что её твердо решивший напиться сразу опустошать не стал, оставил в емкости чуть больше трети. Отхлебнул еще, встряхнул головой, встал и пошел вперед. Просто вперед. Потому что на хрена ему теперь сдались дороги? 

Раздражающе - оглушительно! - тикали часы на стене. Юри хотелось сорвать их со стены и разбить, выкинуть в окно. И самому шагнуть туда же, следом.  
Виктор как ушел, так и не вернулся. Его ключи сиротливо лежали на тумбочке под зеркалом. И портмоне с деньгами и проездным - тоже. Телефон интеллигентным женским голосом упорно сообщал, что абонент находится вне зоны действия сети и просил перезвонить позднее. Сперва на русском, затем на английском. Юри раз за разом сбрасывал вызов и перезванивал снова, дрожащей рукой прижимая к уху мобильный.  
Он обегал весь двор и все соседние. Четыре раза. Слетал к парку и на набережную. Хотел было кинуться по мосту к Юбилейному, но вспомнил про оставленные Виктором ключи и повернул домой.  
Взбегая по лестнице через две ступеньки - медленно ползущий лифт ждать было невозможно - Юри иррационально надеялся, что Виктор вернулся и сидит на ступеньках или подоконнике.  
Лестничная клетка была пуста.  
Юри развернулся, готовый вновь броситься вниз, оперся ладонью о крашеные деревянные перила и остановился: куда бежать? А если Виктор действительно вернется? Как он попадет в квартиру без ключей? Юри пробило ознобом, затрясло как в лихорадке. Он нашарил в кармане связку, с третьего раза и чуть не обронив, отпер замок. Вошел внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь. Привалился к ней спиной, зажмурился, локтем стер навернувшиеся на глаза злые слезы.  
В ногу ткнулся носом Маккачин, поглядел снизу вверх несчастными глазами и заскулил - тихо, жалобно. Юри вздрогнул, очнувшись, перевел невидящий взгляд на пса. Несколько раз взлетел пушистый хвост, ткнулась в колено длинноносая башка.  
Юри глухо застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Вода под мостом была темной и глубокой. В голове после двух бутылок почти натощак приятно шумело. Железные перила холодили руки. Виктор крепче сжал их и наклонился вперед: Нева, все еще покрытая льдом и снегом, пестрела темными пятнами близкой воды. Лед стал совсем хрупким, тонким, скоро должен был начаться ледоход. Никифоров усмехнулся, спрятался от мира за растрепанной челкой. Мелькнувшая на секунду мысль - а может?.. - была заманчивой, в чем-то даже приятной.  
Так уже было, после травмы, когда каждый выход на лед превращался в мучение, в преодоление себя. Он тогда страшно забухал, глушил водку как воду, когда не было водки - вино или пиво. Все, что содержало хоть каплю алкоголя. Приходил, шатаясь, в общежитие - как не погнали только! - и запирался в крохотной комнате.  
Маккачин радовался ему даже такому - лез, дурной, под ноги, напрашиваясь на ласку. Виктор отпихивал его ногой, орал матом, срывая всю свою обиду и боль, захлестнувшее с головой отчаяние, замахивался…  
Под преданным непонимающим взглядом становилось стыдно. Он опускался на дощатый пол, до боли сжимал стонущее, закованное в фиксатор колено. Потом вставал, выманивал забившегося под кровать пса ласковыми словами, мясом, забирал к себе в кровать, утыкался носом в давно нечесанную шерсть и просил прощения. Обещал, что никогда-никогда больше не будет так себя вести.  
На следующий день все повторялось. И еще раз, и еще.  
И Маккачин перестал встречать его, когда он приходил пьяным. Смотрел осуждающе из-под кровати, вздыхал тяжко и отворачивался.  
После одного из таких возвращений Виктор, скривившись, бросив злое, пьяное - даже собаке я не нужен, - закрылся в ванной. Смотрел на свое отражение: бледное, осунувшиеся и опухшее, поросшее щетиной лицо, синяки под ввалившимися, пустыми, словно стекляшки глазами. На длинные, струящиеся по плечам светлые волосы. Русский ангел, неземное создание, надежда сборной.  
Стекло разбилось легко, пошло трещинами.  
Он кромсал волосы осколком, неровно, нервно. Пряди падали на грязно-зеленый кафель в серых прожилках, перемешивались с кровью. А когда затылку стало легко и пусто, Виктор сел на этот же пол, на собственную кровь и серебрящиеся в темноте пряди, и завыл в голос, страшно, захлебываясь воздухом и слезами. Потом успокоился, завернулся в апатию и безразличие.  
А затем рассеяно поглядел на так и не выпущенное из правой руки стекло - на ладони и сегодня, спустя почти семь лет, угадывался тонкий белесый шрам от мизинца до большого пальца, - перевел взгляд на запястье с синеватыми ниточками вен.  
В дверь заскребся Маккачин, залился то и дело переходящим в высокие подвизгивания лаем. Звук был требовательным и отчаянным, удивительно живым в мертвой темноте. Виктор сморгнул и словно очнулся: у Маккачина ведь тоже никого больше не было, кроме идиота-хозяина.  
После того срыва он больше никогда не напивался. Пропадал до изнеможения на тренировках, хореографии, в бассейне и спортзале, выжимал из тела все, что оно могло дать. И со стонами и болью - что отказывалось.  
Вернулся на лед ровно через год. С короткой стрижкой, новыми программами и желанием стать не просто лучшим - легендой.  
Тогда получилось взять только серебро.  
Через год - золото. И потом, четыре года подряд - тоже.  
А на шестой все изменилось. Не было ни золота, ни серебра, ни бронзы. Зато был Юри. И долгие прогулки с Маккачином. И незаметно потеплевшая выстуженная питерская квартира.  
Виктор силой воли заставил себя разжать пальцы и отойти от края на два шага. А потом вообще уйти с моста.

Стук в дверь вывел Юри из оцепенения. Он вздрогнул, вскинулся, прислушиваясь: показалось? Стук повторился, тихий, но настойчивый. Маккачин с лаем бросился на входную дверь, встал почти вертикально, оперся о белое дерево лапами. Юри вскочил на ноги, сдернул дверную цепочку, до налившейся цветом полосы ободрав звеньями ладонь, нажал вниз ручку.  
Виктор стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку, тихий и рассеянный.  
\- _Салют!_ \- произнес невнятно и махнул рукой. - _А я вот… пьяный пришел. Вд…вдребезги!_  
Маккачин у ног Юри жалобно заскулил, пригнулся к полу. Виктор недоуменно моргнул, мазнул плывущим взглядом по псу:  
\- _И Чин здесь! Ждал меня, да? Да, мой хороший?_  
Наклонился, покачнувшись, погладить Маккачина по теплой спине, потрепать за кудрявые уши. Пес медленно попятился; протянутая рука безвольно опала.  
\- Виктор… - прохрипел Юри и схватился рукой за горло. На нем словно удавка сомкнулась, пережав слова и голос. Никифоров выпрямился, перевел взгляд с Маккачина на Юри. Задумчиво изучил его, а потом улыбнулся. Страшной, нарисованной кривой улыбкой.  
\- Юри-и… - удивленно протянул Виктор. - Ты тоже меня ждал?  
Юри согласно кивнул: слов не было.  
Пьяный тренер отлепился от косяка, сделал шаг вперед и чуть не полетел носом в пол, запнувшись ногой за порог. Юри не позволил: подхватил, охнув от тяжести расслабленного алкоголем тела, вцепился до побелевших костяшек.  
\- _Ждал,_ \- вынес вердикт Никифоров куда-то Юри в висок. - _Хорошо. Юри-и-и… Я к тебе при-пришел!_  
\- Да, конечно, - не зная с чем, но на всякий случая согласился Юри и, пользуясь моментом, закинул себе на плечо руку Виктора, обнял за талию. - Пошли. Ну?  
\- _Нет, ты… не… не понимаешь…_ \- мотнул головой желающий донести мысль Никифоров и попытался выпрямиться. - _Ты ждал… а я… я пришел…_  
Юри отрывисто выдохнул носом - резко, отчаянно - и, уже не рассчитывая на разумность своей ноши, потащил ее в гостиную на диван. Они, двигаясь по кривой, снесли с грохотом упавший высокий журнальный стол - глянцевые издания веером разлетелись по полу, - запнулись сначала о край ковра, а затем о попытавшегося проскользнуть под диван Маккачина. Юри, выровнявшись, прикинул расстояние до дивана – почти два метра – и с трудом подавил в себе желание оставить хозяина дома на коврике у двери. Не позволила только мысль, что до двери сейчас было дальше, чем до спального места.  
На синие подушки они свалились неподъемными мешками с мукой, растянулись поперек: Виктор почти на боку, неудобно вывернув шею, а Юри фактически под ним, на самом краю. Он хотел было выбраться, сползти вниз, на ковер, но Никифоров не дал: обхватил руками, прижался крепче, уткнулся лицом в плечо.  
\- В-виктор?  
Тот даже не ответил – зашептал в горячке, глотая слова и окончания, дыша сорванно, как после проката.  
Ворот футболки у Юри стал мокрым.  
\- _Что я не так сделал? Я же стараюсь, Юри! Что ты хочешь - я все сделаю! Юри…_ \- Виктор запрокинул голову, впился безумным взглядом. Лицо у него опухло, глаза и нос покраснели. - _Что мне сделать? Я же хороший, Юри! Почему я тебе не нужен?_  
Когда-то Юри обещал выучить себе русский, да все не до того было - тренировки, соревнования, перелеты-переезды, собственная учеба и такой необходимый, столь нужный английский!  
Сейчас он невыразимо сожалел, что так и не нашел времени.  
\- _Видеть тебя не могу... Каждый день, рядом, руку протяни, а ты не даешься! Теплый. А я так замерз… Юри, что мне сделать? Скажи! Я все-все сделаю! Только останься, не уходи, не прогоняй меня!_  
Юри выпростал руку из-под Виктора, опустил ладонь на светлый коротко стриженый затылок. Зажмурился так, что под веками заплясали белые вспышки, с силой закусил губу, так и не осознав на языке металлический привкус. Он бы сейчас многое отдал, лишь бы прекратить эту пьяную, выворачивающую наизнанку душу, судорожную исповедь без единого понятного слова.  
Да будь оно все проклято! И продукты эти несчастные вместе с магазином!  
\- _Почему я тогда сказал про эту проклятую медаль? Юри, я же не хотел… Я шутил. Голова моя дурная, язык проклятый! Прав Яков!_  
Виктор еще что-то говорил, неразборчиво, еле внятно. Потом затих. Постепенно хватка ослабла, он задышал ровнее, только вздрагивал иногда чуть заметно и стонал, коротко, совершенно несчастно.  
Юри открыл глаза, поморгал слипшимися ресницами. В груди было тяжело, каменно-неподъемно, даже дышалось с трудом; в горле першило. Время тянулось медленно, как жвачка. Тикали часы; вздохнул тяжелым невидимым вздохом где-то в квартире Маккачин; в раковину падали редкие капли воды.  
Сначала за окном было темно, а потом небо начало светлеть, окрашиваясь из глубокого фиолетово-черного в желтой подсветке фонарей в оранжево-розовый. Когда оно совсем выцвело в белый и голубой, он кое-как выбрался из медвежьего объятия и ушел на кухню.

Звонок будильника застал Юри за варкой кофе. В воздухе разлилась тихая спокойная мелодия, постепенно набирающая мощность. Юри покосился на заворочавшегося на диване Виктора и вновь сосредоточил внимание на турке с кофе. Позволил подняться и опасть пене один раз, а затем и второй.  
К фортепьянному перебору добавились духовые и скрипка.  
Пожинающий плоды вчерашних возлияний Никифоров глухо застонал и спрятал голову под подушку. Из спальни показался Маккачин, готовый делиться радостью от нового дня. Пес запрыгнул в изножье дивана и принялся выкапывать из-под подушек любимого хозяина.  
\- _М…Чин, пре…крати…_  
Юри удовлетворенно кивнул и, не глядя, отключил звук у лежащего рядом телефона. Потом достал из шкафа две кружки и разлил по ним кофе. Добавил сахара, молока, размешал длинной ложкой. Привычные действия помогали собраться, прийти в равновесие.  
На диване в неравной борьбе с разгромным счетом победил Маккачин, не только лишив Виктора всех подушек, но еще и оставив у него на лице с десяток мокрых поцелуев. Теперь пудель возлежал на человеке кудрявым живым одеялом.  
\- _Чи-и-ин,_ \- простонал несчастный страдалец. - _Уйди._  
Маккачин наклонил голову, вывалив язык. Вид у него был довольный и гордый. Юри хмыкнул, глядя на учиненное безобразие, и поставил кружки с кофе на тумбочку. Потом наклонился и ласково потрепал пса за уши.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - непедагогично похвалил он Маккачина. Окинул взглядом занятое пространство дивана и, чувствительно подпихнув Виктора под бок, отвоевал себе немного места. Сел. Недовольное бурчание приобрело страдальческие нотки.  
\- Вставай.  
Виктор глубоко вздохнул, потягиваясь, и перевернулся на спину, прикрывая ладонью глаза от белого, льющегося из окон света: ночные шторы Юри так и не закрыл. Скривился от ввинтившейся в висок дрелью боли, облизнул пересохшие, потрескавшиеся от жажды губы. Память, до этого зыбкая и нечеткая, услужливо подкинула события вчерашнего вечера, плеснула огнем в голову, опалила щеки. Виктор сквозь пальцы обвел мутным взглядом комнату - бодряще пахло кофе, - перевел его на растянувшегося у него на ногах Маккачина. На Юри посмотрел искоса и осторожно, сполз ниже по подушке и втянул голову в плечи.  
Выглядел Юри неважно; он осунулся, под глазами залегли темные – следы бессонной ночи - тени, лицо стало сплошь углы и ломкие линии, плотная офисная бумага - только глаза черными провалами.  
\- Юри... Я...  
Горло ободрало словно грубой наждачкой, звуки получились каркающими, грубыми. Повисло долгое гнетущие молчание.  
\- Вставай. Нам пора на тренировку, - наконец уронил Юри и поднялся на ноги. На фоне полного света окна он казался вырезанной из бумаги фигуркой.  
Виктор, кажется, еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько паршиво.

***  
Яков стоял у бортика тренировочного катка Юбилейного и с каждой проходящей минутой мрачнел все больше. Колонки надрывались и хрипели; взлетали и срывались вниз скрипичные переборы, а Виктор творил какое-то феерическое непотребство. Или просто пытался как можно эффектнее убиться об лед. Фельцман уже видел завтрашние заголовки газет: «Олимпийский чемпион Виктор Никифоров разбил себе голову!», «Звезда закатилась! Самоубийство на льду или происки конкурентов?», «Трагическое происшествие в Юбилейном!» - и все в таком духе.  
Виктор в дальнем углу начал заходить на свой коронный четверной флип. В пятый раз за последние десять минут.  
\- _Никифоров!_ \- не выдержав, заорал во всю мощь тренерских легких Яков. - _Ты совсем охуел?! А ну быстро сюда!_  
Не свершившийся самоубийца остановился, обернулся, откидывая со лба челку и улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. Фельцман обложил его матом до пятого колена. Подумал и в профилактических целях добавил еще. Улыбка у Виктора стала еще шире и ярче.  
\- _Дядя Яша! А ты разве не должен был домой уже уйти?_ \- вежливо спросил великовозрастный идиот, не доехав метров трех до бортика.  
\- _Ты что здесь творишь, поганец?_ \- прищурившись, проигнорировал вопрос заслуженный тренер. Скрипки взвизгнули и пошли на новый заход.  
\- _Короткую программу, конечно! А что, тебе не нравится?_ \- наигранно удивился воспитанник. - _А по-моему, неплохо получается: сложно, в меру экспрессивно, с идеей…_  
\- _Сломать себе шею? Прекрасная мысль, ничего не скажешь!_ \- перебил его находящийся в шаге от того, чтобы придушить собственными руками, Фельцман. Как будто Плисецкого с Поповичем было мало: у первого переходный возраст и скачок роста, а у второго очередная любовь и неизвестно еще, что хуже! - _А ну, снимай коньки!_  
\- _Яков, у меня тренировка. Ты же сам говорил, что я размяк за прошлый год, потерял форму…_  
\- _Снял коньки. Живо._  
Виктор посмотрел на багрового от злости Фельцмана и счел за благо послушаться.  
Коньки он расшнуровывал добрые десять минут, а в ботинки влезал еще пять. Потом выпрямился на скамейке, посмотрел на угрюмого, потемневшего лицом и сверкающего лысиной Якова снизу вверх. Тот молча кивнул: за мной.  
В коридорах спортивного комплекса царил полумрак, нет-нет, да и мигала какая-нибудь лампа, навевая мысли о фильмах ужасов. За всю дорогу к тренерской им не встретилось ни единой живой души: до половины одиннадцатого задерживались редкие трудоголики.  
Зайдя в кабинет, Фельцман сразу полез в старый, размером с хороший холодильник, двухдверный сейф. В верхнем отделении, как и положено, хранились документы и печати, а вот в нижнем - неприкосновенный запас алкоголя и консервов.  
\- _Водка или коньяк?_ \- спросил Яков, держа в одной руке «Мартель», а в другой бутылку «Столичной».  
Предложение было редким, а от того неожиданным, и Виктор не сразу нашелся с ответом.  
\- _Спасибо, вчера напился,_ \- покачал головой он, усаживаясь на стул.  
\- _Значит, водка,_ \- заключил Фельцман, расстилая на столе вчерашнюю газету. Выставил на нее бутылку с красной этикеткой – вчерашний нарушитель спортивного режима передернулся - и две банки только что вскрытых консервов: шпроты и сайру. Дополнил натюрморт хлебом, парой вилок и гранеными стаканами.  
\- _Дядя Яша…_  
\- _Я ж не бутылку тебе предлагаю выхлебать, а сто грамм,_ \- искренне возразил тот, сдирая пломбу с бутылки. Щелкнула пробка. - _Для поправки здоровья._  
\- _Скажи еще, для развязывания языка!_ \- фыркнул Виктор, взял протянутый стакан и завертел в руках, не решаясь ни выпить, ни отставить. Яков грузно опустился в кресло, поднял свой стакан и с жизнеутверждающим: _«Ну-с, вздрогнули!»_ , осушил до дна. Закусил куском черного хлеба.  
Никифоров тоскливо поглядел в свою посудину, поморщился и отставил в сторону.  
\- _Что, не нравится?_  
\- _Не хочется, дядя Яша. Правда._  
\- _Ну, тогда так рассказывай._  
\- _Нечего рассказывать._  
\- _Витя._  
Ученик нахохлился, обняв себя за плечи, ссутулился, впившись взглядом в стык полос ламината. Фельцман ждал, не торопя - времени у него было до самого утра.  
\- _У нас с Юри… возникло некоторое недопонимание,_ \- максимально уклончиво и с явным сомнением произнес Виктор. Бросил на Якова быстрый косой взгляд.  
\- _Рассорились вдребезги,_ \- перевел тот. Налил себе еще водки, но пить не стал.  
\- _Не совсем. Просто не сошлись во мнениях по некоторым вопросам. Я вспылил. Напился. Конец истории,_ \- Никифоров понадеялся, что Фельцману этого хватит и тот отстанет. Но Яков придвинул к нему стакан - пей! - и продолжил допрос:  
\- _И что же вы не поделили? Подушку с одеялом? Пульт от телевизора?_ \- голос можно было мазать на хлеб вместо меда. От тона заныли сразу все зубы. - _А нет, знаю! Коврик в прихожей! Кто и на какой угол должен ставить обувь!_  
\- _Ну хватит ерничать!_ \- возмутился вконец доведенный Виктор, схватил стакан и одним глотком осушил, сипло закашлявшись.  
\- _Ты закусывай, не стесняйся,_ \- участливо посоветовал заботливый тренер, подвинув поближе к нему консервы. Никифоров вздохнул, взял в руки вилку и принялся уговаривать сайру. Яков наблюдал за убывающей в банке рыбой с видом довольной жизнью еврейской мамы, у которой ребенок наконец-то начал нормально кушать. - _Хлеб бери._  
\- _А диета?_  
\- _Да когда ты ее соблюдал? Что в пятнадцать по полторта с борщом за один присест уминал, что сейчас две порции котлет и солянку._  
\- _Тетя Юля?_ \- для проформы уточнило живое воплощение пословицы «Не в коня корм», отламывая горбушку с батона.  
\- _С потрохами сдала,_ \- подтвердил Фельцман. - _Так из-за чего вы, говоришь, поругались на этот раз?_  
Виктор вздохнул, покачал головой, но все-таки, пусть и с неохотой, ответил:  
\- _Мы… возможно, я просто изначально не так понял. Принял за желаемое благодарность и фанатское восхищение._  
Яков удивленно поднял брови к глянцевой лысине.  
\- _Передавил. Захотел слишком многого,_ \- Никифоров отломал еще кусок от батона, собрал им соус в банке и отправил в рот, медленно жуя. - _Все уже нормально, дядя Яша, правда._  
\- _Ну да, а я внезапно ослеп. Конечно. Как и вся ваша детсадовская группа._  
Воспитатель фыркнул, встал и скрылся за дверью комнаты для отдыха. Раздался звон посуды, бульканье воды, звон чайных ложек и шорох пакета, а через минуту под нос Виктору была сунута чашка с крепким сладким чаем. Себе Яков сделал кофе.  
\- _Я ему нужен только как тренер, дядя Яша._  
\- _Чушь!_  
\- _Как же,_ \- грустно повесил голову чемпион. - _Он знаешь, что мне заявил? Что ему неудобно сидеть у меня на шее. У меня! Яков, ну что ты ржешь?!_  
Виктор негодующе уставился на неприлично заржавшего Фельцмана.  
\- _Витя, ты - балбес,_ \- вынес вердикт тот, вытирая широкой ладонью выступившие на глазах слезы. - _Я-то грешным делом по твоему виду решил, что Кацуки уже на полпути к Японии._  
\- _Очень смешно. Ха-ха._  
\- _А что еще по твоей постной роже можно было подумать? А тут, оказывается, у парня просто наконец-то кончилась выдержка! Силен. Уважаю._  
\- _Яков!_  
\- _Я, может и то, что ты сейчас подумал, а вот Кацуки тебе унижать уже пора бы прекратить. А то действительно не в добрый час возьмет обратный билет и махнет серебряным тебе крылом._  
\- _Если бы Юри что-нибудь не нравилось, он мог бы об этом сказать!_  
\- _Да ты ж как ракета земля-воздух, прешь вперед и никого не слышишь!_ \- усмехнувшись, оперся локтями о стол Фельцман, наградив Виктора проницательным, пусть и полным сочувственного знания взглядом. Тот обиженно отвернулся. - _Заметь, я тебя не осуждаю, просто констатирую факт._  
Повисла тишина. Яков достал из оставшейся банки несколько шпротин, аккуратно уложил на только что отрезанный кусок хлеба. Поправил у одной из рыбок неровно лежащий хвостик, оглядел со всех сторон получившийся бутерброд и со смаком откусил. Замычал удовлетворенно, прикрыл в восторге глаза. Затем с шумом отхлебнул из кружки чуть подстывший кофе.  
Никифоров громко, возмущенно-показательно засопел. Фельцман невозмутимо дожевал бутерброд, вытер испачкавшиеся в масле руки, скомкал салфетку и метким броском отправил через весь кабинет в корзину. Прикрыл остатки недоеденных шпрот крышкой, убрал в пакет хлеб. Отнес все в сейф, провернул в нем ключ, закрывая. Вернулся, сел в кресло и откинулся назад. Сцепил на животе руки.  
\- _Ладно, ладно!_ \- не выдержал Виктор. - _Было пару раз…_  
\- _Пару?_  
\- _Ну, может больше._  
Яков, вздохнув, встал, подошел. Крепко - ободряюще - сжал ладонью обтянутое красно-белой спортивной курткой плечо.  
\- _Давай домой, Витя. Можешь, конечно, у меня переночевать, гнать не буду…_  
\- _Нет, дядя Яша,_ \- качнул головой понурый подопечный, тоже вставая на ноги. - _Ты прав: домой надо._

***  
\- Юри, - окликнул Виктор почти без голоса, бесшумно прикрыв входную дверь. Рассеянно хлопнул по крупу обрадовавшегося, ластящегося Маккачина, подвинул коленом в сторону.  
\- Да? - Юри поднял голову от компьютера; линзы очков отразили экран сине-голубым пятном.  
\- Я… возможно, я был не прав, - Никифоров, как был - в куртке и ботинках - прошел в комнату и рухнул на диван, сгорбив плечи. Весь день он старался как можно меньше пересекаться с Юри, даже послеобеденную совместную тренировку отменил: сослался на деловую встречу со спонсорами. Тот все понял, но не возразил даже жестом - ушел в спортзал, сбрасывать накопившееся напряжение на тренажерах. И домой отправился один, только предупредил смс-кой, хотя обычно предпочитал дождаться. - Когда везде платил за тебя. Не надо было.  
\- Возможно, я тоже кое-где ошибся, - признался после продолжительного молчания Юри. Отставил в сторону ноутбук и выбрался из кресла, пересаживаясь на диван рядом с Виктором. Постучал пальцами по подлокотнику и, испустив долгий вздох, произнес: - Я думаю, что когда-то в Барселоне я неверно выразился, а ты меня не так понял. И вчера тоже.  
Никифоров вскинул голову, напрягся струной – тронь зазвенит: упоминание Барселоны не способствовало обретению душевного покоя.  
\- Когда я предложил все закончить, я имел в виду только твое тренерство. Не остальное.  
\- Юри…  
\- Тебе нужен лед, нужны выступления и соревнования. А я украл у тебя год. Мне не восполнить это время, - Юри снял очки, сложив дужки, сжал оправу в ладони, оставляя на прозрачных стеклах жирные отпечатки. Когда он продолжил, голос у него стал глуше и чуть заметно подрагивал. - Я хотел, взяв золотую медаль, завершить карьеру. Потому что тогда бы у тебя не было причин и дальше оставаться рядом со мной. Ты бы вернулся на лед, и все вновь стало как должно.  
\- Но золото выиграл Юрка.  
\- Да, золото выиграл Юрио. А я эгоистично продолжаю красть твое время дальше.  
\- Юри, это не так! Ты ошибаешься, господи, как же ты ошибаешься! - стремительно развернулся к нему Виктор, подался вперед…  
\- Поэтому я считаю, - поднял руку Юри, заставив того умолкнуть, - что мой долг перед тобой, как перед тренером и спортсменом, слишком велик, чтобы увеличивать его еще и финансово.  
И, упершись сжатыми кулаками в колени, низко склонился:  
\- Прошу меня простить, я никоим образом не хотел нанести тебе оскорбление или заставить чувствовать себе неудобно. Моя вина не поддается исчислению.  
\- Господи, какой же ты дурак, - нервно хохотнул Виктор, чувствуя разлившееся внутри облегчение, и внезапно продолжил совершенно другим тоном: - И я тоже.  
Юри поднял голову. Никифоров, некрасиво искривив губы, кивнул каким-то собственным мыслям и принялся закатывать правую брючину, обнажая ногу и затянутое в фиксатор колено.  
Так и не озвученный вопрос просто застрял у Юри в горле.  
\- В двадцать один я очень неудачно повредил колено. Упал на тренировке, - голос у Виктора стал отстраненным и чужим. – Дядя Яша при поддержке Николая Вениаминовича записал мне в карте диагноз, достаточно серьезный, чтобы ожидать долгой реабилитации, но не ставящий крест на моей карьере как фигуриста.  
\- То есть годовой перерыв…  
\- Шансы на успешное восстановление были более чем скромными, и я пошел вразнос. Мне казалось, что моя жизнь кончена. Что больше на лед мне никогда не выйти. Я не верил ни орущему на меня благим матом Якову, ни трясшему отчетами о положительной динамике Николаю Вениаминовичу.  
\- Виктор…  
\- Они очень за меня боялись, - жестко усмехнулся он, не добавив вслух: и обоснованно. Это и так было понятно, что сейчас - Юри, что тогда - Якову, забравшему бедового ученика на весь период восстановления. Оплачивавшего его счета за реабилитацию, когда отложенные призовые подошли к концу, а выплат по нескольким рекламным контрактам с трудом хватало на оплату общежития и покупку еды себе и собаке. - Дальнейшую историю знают все: медалист и гордость страны, умница и красавец. Что ни программа, то новый рекорд.  
Слова Виктора о том, что отсутствие у Юри серьезных травм - большая удача, обрели совершенно иную глубину.  
\- Ты тогда говорил про себя...  
Никифоров согласно склонил голову:  
\- Последний чемпионат я катал на обезболивающих. Колено, собранное по кускам, перестало выдерживать нагрузку. - Развернулся к Юри и продолжил: - Ты оказался хорошим шансом. Возможностью, которой мне не хватало.  
\- И ты приехал в Японию.  
\- И получил намного больше, чем рассчитывал. Так что не тебе говорить, кто кому сколько должен, - Виктор встал и, глядя на Юри сверху вниз, протянул тому руку, как когда-то на пляже в Хасецу. - Мир?  
Ладонь была теплой и немного шершавой, очень сильной; уверенной. 

***  
Юри за последние два часа успел трижды перепроверить собственный чемодан и несколько раз полностью переукомплектовать его от и до. Погоду в Милане обещали переменчивую, что брать с собой, было неясно, а класть костюмы с коньками вместе ему категорически не хотелось. Мысли о потерянном не так давно чемодане зудели на периферии сознания, не давая расслабиться. Хорошо еще, пропажа случилась после соревнований, а не до.  
\- Виктор? - окликнул Юри.  
\- Что? – позванный выглянул из спальни, сжимая в одной руке вешалку с синим костюмом, а в другой с темно-серым в тонкую, почти незаметную полоску.  
\- Можно позаимствовать у тебя маленький черный чемодан из гардеробной?  
\- Мог и не спрашивать, - удивившись, ответил Виктор. - Бери, какие проблемы.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- А что такое? Твой сломался?  
\- Нет, - Юри посмотрел на красный чемодан как на врага народа. - Хочу костюмы с собой в самолет взять, а мой по размеру не проходит. И одни коньки к тебе положить.  
\- Мысль. Я тогда тебе свой для показательных отдам.  
\- Тоже паранойя?  
\- Разумная предусмотрительность. Кстати, какой лучше? - И Никифоров поднял повыше зажатые в руках вешалки. Юри нахмурившись, посмотрел на один, потом на второй костюм, наклонил голову к плечу и решительно заявил:  
\- Серый.  
\- Я вот именно так и думал! - довольно выпалил Виктор, скрываясь в спальне, где на кровати лежал его собственный серебристый чемодан. В нем немым укором собирающемуся уехать хозяину возлежал Маккачин.  
\- А галстук? - донеслось через минуту до в четвертый раз перебирающего содержимое чемодана Юри.  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? - негодующе удивился тот. - Сам же говорил, что у меня вкуса нет, и мой голубой выбросил еще в Хасецу! Вместе с костюмом!  
\- Потому что ты в них был похож на выпускника воскресной школы! - голос Виктора зазвенел от негодования. Маккачин заливисто гавкнул. - Чин со мной полностью согласен, между прочим!  
\- Он собака, - фыркнул Юри. - И в костюмах не разбирается.  
\- Это ты так думаешь. И вообще, что за наезды на своего тренера? Который, прошу заметить, в Барселоне купил тебе совершенно новый прекрасный костюм вместе с рубашкой и галстуком! – Виктор вернулся в комнату и навис над Юри, скрестив на груди руки. На шее у него болталось штук пять культурных удавок. - Кстати, где он?  
\- На кресле.  
Виктор подошел, куда было сказано, снял со спинки упакованный в пластиковый пакет костюм, подхватил за шнурки запасные коньки и степенно удалился обратно. До Юри донеслось непонятное шуршание и звук открываемой молнии.  
\- Чин, а ну брысь из чемодана! Мне вещи складывать некуда. Давай-давай, не смотри на меня как на предателя, ты все равно останешься с Толиком…  
Юри, прислушиваясь к этому разговору, бледно улыбнулся впервые за вечер, встал и направился в гардеробную за чемоданом. Выезжать в аэропорт им надо было через каких-то шесть часов, а собрано было чуть больше, чем почти ничего.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, в кресле уже ждала пара коньков с золотыми лезвиями и аккуратно сложенный костюм с полупрозрачным малиновым пиджаком из программы «Будь со мной». Точно такой же, но синий, лежал на диване вместе с костюмами «Эроса» и «Юри на льду». На полу ждали своего часа две пары коньков - основная и запасная.  
Юри с откровенным сожалением покачал головой: Чемпионат мира, последние официальные соревнования спортивного сезона, и все. С осени у него будут уже и новые костюмы, и новые программы.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - вывело из задумчивости прикосновение к плечу: Виктор стоял рядом, изучающе глядя на него. - По чём скорбим, кого хороним?  
\- Не обращай внимания, - отмахнулся тот. - Просто сожалею, что последний раз выхожу с этими программами.  
\- Тоже мне, нашел проблему! - фыркнул не оценивший трагедии Никифоров. - А показательные?  
\- Это будет уже не то, - ответил Юри и принялся осторожно убирать в специальные чехлы, а затем складывать в маленький чемодан наряды для выступлений. В большой - довольно небрежно свернутые, - отправились уличные и сменные вещи: спортивный костюм с нашитым японским флагом, треники и футболки, теплый свитер, белье. Поверх легла сумка с уходовыми средствами, перчатки и две пары коньков; запасные отдал мигрирующему по маршруту кладовка-ванная-комната Виктору.  
Количество вещей у того росло в какой-то неподдающейся объяснению прогрессии, не все из них были нужными - набор матрешек? - но Юри уже не удивлялся. Не после античного бюста, непонятно как протащенного через перегруз и таможню.  
\- Юри, где паспорта и билеты? - пропыхтел второй собирающийся двадцать минут спустя, затаскивая в комнату большой чемодан и ставя его у двери. - А то я их найти не могу.  
\- У меня в рюкзаке. Вместе с бронью отеля, ключами, зарядками и прочей мелочевкой.  
\- Отлично, - Виктор задумчиво провел пальцем по губам, наблюдая, как Юри, прижав коленом крышку, закрывает красный чемодан. - Все ли мы взяли, вот в чем вопрос?  
\- Документы, коньки и четыре костюма. Маккачин - дома. Все!  
\- Какой-то короткий у тебя список получается…  
\- Остальное несущественно и ни на что не влияет.  
\- Логично.  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. Маккачин с громким лаем, оскользнувшись на паркете при выходе из спальни, кинулся к двери. Хозяин ринулся следом, мгновенно забыв о вещах.  
\- Чин, ну чего ты расшумелся? Тихо! Я тебя не так воспитывал! - Виктор, отпихивая Маккачина от двери, принялся открывать замки. Пес от восторга не находил себе места, вился под ногами, безудержно колотя хвостом. Чуть не опрокинул вешалку, но та каким-то невозможным чудом все-таки устояла.  
\- _А то я не знаю, как ты его воспитывал,_ \- рассмеялся, входя в квартиру, высокий широкоплечий мужчина в ушанке. На плече у него висела большая спортивная сумка. Он наклонился вперед, и широкой ладонью похлопал по боку попытавшегося забраться "на ручки" Маккачина. - _Привет, собака! Давно не виделись!_  
\- Нет, вы только полюбуйтесь! Приехал в гости к другу, а здоровается с его собакой! - возмутился друг. - _Хамло ты московское, Толик! Даром что в Питере родился._  
\- _А ты сноб ленинградский,_ \- отбрил Анатолий. - _Приезжал на Ростелеком, так хоть бы позвонил, не говоря уже о том, чтобы зайти! Нет, ни ответа, ни привета! Был друг, а где он был - непонятно!_  
Юри тихо подошел и встал сбоку от Виктора. На Анатолия он смотрел недоверчиво, исподлобья.  
\- Я как прилетел, так и улетел, на следующие сутки, - ответил Никифоров, помрачнев. - Извини.  
\- _Да уж слышал я все. И про Чина, и про тренерство твое, и про все остальное,_ \- заметно оттаял гость. - _Тебе у нас в тусовке только ленивый кости не перемыл за этот год._  
Виктор поморщился: эти преследующие на каждом шагу разговоры и сплетни достали его хуже горькой редьки. Хорошо хоть Юри по-русски не понимал; не знал, что им говорили вслед в Юбилейном. Стычка с Князьковым была не в счет: тот с пятикратным чемпионом одним воздухом дышать не мог, не то что по коридору пройтись.  
\- В курсе. Можно не пересказывать.  
\- _Достали? То-то, гляжу, рожа у тебя кислая, как при похмелье, того и гляди в глотку вцепишься._  
Юри положил Виктору на плечо руку и сжал. Тот обернулся, - по лицу скользнула быстрая, чуть удивленная улыбка, - кивнул. Анатолий, наблюдавший эту сцену, хмыкнул, стянул с плеча сумку и поставил на пол. Маккачин сразу же попытался сунуть туда нос, а приехавший начал расстегивать большие деревянные пуговицы на куртке и замер, как-то внезапно сообразив, что Никифоров все время отвечал на английском вместо русского:  
\- _Вить, а чего ты на инглише все шпаришь? Родную речь уже позабыл в своих разъездах?_  
\- Юри русского не знает, - объяснил тот, весело оглядев замершего на пороге друга. - Ты раздевайся давай, чего встал?  
Анатолий стащил с плеч отороченную по вороту мехом куртку, поставил на коврик тяжелые массивные ботинки, выпрямился и протянул руку стоящему рядом с Никифоровым Юри:  
\- Толик! Рад знакомству и наслышан!  
\- Очень приятно встретить друга Виктора, - вежливо ответил на пожатие Юри и, обращаясь к последнему, произнес: - Я поставлю чайник.  
\- _Вить,_ \- осторожно шепнул Анатолий и указал взглядом в спину скрывшемуся за углом Юри. До их ушей донесся звон посуды и шум бегущей воды, гул работающего чайника.  
\- Да?  
\- _А это нормально, что я приехал? У тебя проблем не будет?_  
\- Просто говори на английском. Ты же его не забыл?  
\- Да еще вчера на переговорах шпарил как на родном!  
\- Тогда вообще никаких вопросов. Где ванная, ты знаешь.  
Анатолий недоверчиво покачал головой и ушел мыть руки.

Прощались так, словно не на соревнования ехали, а навсегда в другой город уезжали. Маккачин, почуяв скорую разлуку, улегся у двери и ни в какую не хотел выпускать хозяина без своей кудрявой персоны.  
\- Чин, - уговаривал Виктор, гладя пса по теплой голове, - я же совсем ненадолго! Через семь дней вернусь, ты и не заметишь. А летом мы вместе на море поедем, чаек кормить будем, крабов гонять, в море купаться…  
Пес душераздирающе вздохнул.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу не ехать, а тебя с собой таскать мне твой ветеринар запретил. Чин, будь хорошим мальчиком, ну?  
Маккачин, бросив на хозяина грустный обиженный взгляд, все-таки встал и медленно побрел в свой лежак под окном у батареи. Там он свернулся в клубок спиной к двери и, накрыв лапами нос, тихо заскулил.  
\- Обиделся, - сделал вывод Анатолий.  
\- Да, - Виктор прикрыл на секунду глаза и встал. Юри крепче сжал ручки рюкзака. - Пора ехать. Толик…  
\- Магнит с телефоном ветеринара на холодильнике, деньги в тумбочке в спальне, гулять недолго и с поводка не спускать, корм в зеленом контейнере, норма - стакан, если что, звонить тебе в любое время суток, - заученно оттарабанил Анатолий. - Я помню, Вить. Дуйте уже, вас такси ждет.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот и еще раз повторил: - Хорошо.  
\- Ну, с богом! _Ни пуха, ни пера!_  
\- _К черту!_  
Виктор взялся за ручку серебристого чемодана, перетащил его через порог и поставил у лифта, вернулся за следующим - черным. Бросил быстрый встревоженный взгляд на Маккачина и вышел на лестничную клетку. Юри поправил лямки рюкзака, вдохнул-выдохнул, как перед прокатом, и шагнул следом.  



	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ничто не предвещало сложностей: ряды в самолете стояли полупустые, люди сидели по одному-два человека, кто - уже задремав, игнорируя инструктаж, кто - уткнувшись в книжку или телефон. Юри закинул на багажную полку чемодан и куртки, вынул из рюкзака планшет с наушниками и отправил его туда же. Упал на свое место, вытянул ноги.  
\- И никаких кричащих детей, - порадовался Виктор, обводя взглядом салон и еще не зная, что через пять минут почти треть свободных мест займут летящие в какую-то образовательную поездку школьники.  
...Через три с половиной часа они вывалились из самолета не просто уставшими, а в состоянии, близком к выжатым лимонам.  
\- Какое счастье, что соревнования только послезавтра, - выдохнул Юри, загружая на тележку чемоданы и то и дело бросая на бледного до прозрачности спутника встревоженные взгляды. - Ты как?  
\- Живой, - хмуро ответил тот, морщась от ввинчивающейся в висок боли похуже зубной.  
Юри обеспокоенно нахмурился: от купленных в аптеке таблеток Никифоров гордо отказался, заявив, что черный кофе в два счета исправит ситуацию, он сто раз так делал и ему помогало. Но Юри подобной уверенности не испытывал, а потому, давясь эспрессо с подчерствевшими круассанами в одной из аэропортовых кафешек, все-таки достал из рюкзака пачку таблеток и бутылку воды. Молча поставил перед попытавшимся пренебрежительно фыркнуть, но мгновенно мучительно скривившимся тренером.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Ты же не отстанешь, да?  
\- Пей.  
\- Не отстанешь, - выдохнул Виктор, забирая коробку с лекарством. Демонстративно вскрыл блистер, выдавил на ладонь круглую белую таблетку и закинул в рот. Запил и вернул Юри бутылку:  
\- Доволен?  
Тот удовлетворенно кивнул и, убрав лекарство, поставил рюкзак в ноги.  
\- Через двадцать минут должно стать легче, - засек он время на часах.  
\- А если не станет? - закапризничал Никифоров, будто не он только что всеми силами отказывался пить таблетку вовсе. - Если голова так и продолжит болеть?  
\- Тогда снова схожу в аптеку и куплю что-нибудь еще, - ответил Юри. - Могу массаж сделать.  
\- Вау, Юри, какие в тебе скрываются таланты! - немного оживился страдалец. - Теперь я даже не хочу, чтобы голова проходила. А можно как-нибудь устроить, чтоб мы пропустили пункт про поиск еще одних таблеток?  
Юри, не ответив, встал, шагнул Виктору за спину и, положив ему руку на загривок, заставил чуть наклонить вперед голову. Зарылся пальцами в волосы, надавил на основание черепа, мягко прошелся вверх к макушке и обратно, царапнул ногтями кожу на затылке. Подлез под узкий свитерный ворот, промял загривок, плечи, снова вернулся к затылку.  
\- Как хорошо, - невнятно промычал Виктор от накатившего облегчения.  
\- Когда приедем в гостиницу, будет тебе полноценный массаж, - пообещал Юри, пересчитывая подушечками пальцев шейные позвонки. - Надо было раньше сообразить, что тебя, как и меня, совсем не проминают.  
\- А ты разбираешься, да? – терзающая голову боль пусть немного, но все-таки отступила.  
\- Более или менее, - согласился Юри. 

В холле гостиницы их уже ждали репортеры. Виктор, чуть заметно кивнув спрятавшемуся за медицинской маской Юри в сторону стойки регистрации, сделал шаг навстречу оживившимся при его появлении журналистам и ярко, так, что потом точно заноет челюсть, улыбнулся:  
\- Добрый день, господа! Какие-то вопросы?  
За Юри, забравшим тележку с вещами, он наблюдал сквозь огромную зеркальную стену. Как назло, у стойки стояла очередь, а значит, короткого интервью было совершенно не избежать.  
\- Господин Никифоров, можно пару слов для журнала…  
\- Господин Никифоров, а что вы скажете…  
\- Мистер Никифоров, разрешите…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - поднял руку попавший в окружение. - Не больше одного вопроса за раз, пожалуйста! Вас много, а я один!  
Журналисты в ожидании притихли.  
\- Вот вы, например, - указал Виктор на стоящую в первом ряду молодую женщину в лиловом пиджаке, - что хотели спросить?  
\- Алекс Вольц, журнал «Kicker», Германия, - представилась та. - Господин Никифоров, чем вы планируете удивить на Чемпионате мира вместе со своим подопечным? Следует ли нам ждать повторения вашей общей произвольной программы?  
\- Если обо всем запланированном рассказывать заранее, где же найдется место удивлению? - вопросительно приподнял брови никогда до конца не раскрывавший своих планов спортсмен и тренер. - Смотрите. Все что возможно и невозможно мы с вами будем наблюдать на льду. Следующий?  
Вперед выдвинулся молодой парень, упакованный в костюм-тройку, с гелево зализанными назад волосами. Виктор таких не любил, от них всегда следовало ждать каких-то каверзных вопросов.  
\- А как насчет золота? Помнится, перед Гран-при вы обещали увезти золото из Барселоны?  
\- Господин… простите, вы не представились?  
\- Пчелов Александр, пятый канал, Россия.  
\- О, еще лучше! Соотечественник, - улыбка на лице Никифорова стала шире. - Тогда выскажусь так: плох тот лейтенант, который не мечтает стать генералом. Грош цена фигуристу, который не мечтает стоять на пьедестале с золотой медалью на шее. Дальше.  
\- А ваши отношения с мистером Кацуки… - кинул еще один вопрос россиянин.  
Виктор сделал вид, что не расслышал, переключив все свое внимание на стоящую сбоку бойкую афроамериканку:  
\- А у вас какой вопрос?  
Перед Юри за стойкой оставался всего один человек.  
\- Бонни Тайлер, телеканал «Спорт», США. В этом сезоне у мистера Кацуки главной темой заявлена «Любовь», а о чем вы планируете рассказывать в следующем?  
\- Я бы предпочел не распространяться о наших с мистером Кацуки планах: сезон не закончен, и о любви в нем еще не все сказано.  
\- То есть нам еще предстоит увидеть что-то новое? - уточнила та.  
\- Конечно. Программы оттачиваются в течение всего года, шлифуются и изменяются. И честно скажу, - подмигнул журналистке Виктор, - я сам с нетерпением жду, чем еще меня удивит мой фигурист.  
\- Скажите, господин Никифоров, - влезла в разговор сильно накрашенная дама без возраста, забыв представить себя и свое издание. В руках она сжимала салатовый блокнот и ручку с разноцветными перьями; у привыкшего к ослепительно-белому сиянию льда чемпиона зарябило в глазах. - В конце Гран-при после вашего официального объявления о возвращении на лед в качестве фигуриста прошли слухи, что вы собираетесь завершить рабочий контракт с господином Кацуки. Развейте пелену непонимания: это правда или нет? И если нет, не будет ли слишком сложно для вас одновременно быть и фигуристом, и тренером?  
\- С мистером Кацуки уже заключен контракт на следующий год, так что слухи были только слухами, - произнес Виктор, кинув быстрый взгляд на отражение в зеркале. Юри как раз протягивал их паспорта портье. - По поводу второй части вашего вопроса могу сказать, что вершины существуют, чтобы их покорять. Плюс меня всячески поддерживает мой тренер Яков Фельцман, и вместе мы надеемся справиться с любой проблемой.  
В кармане у Виктора тренькнул телефон. Юри в отражении посмотрел на него и пошел в сторону лифта.  
\- А теперь вы должны меня простить, я только что из аэропорта и очень устал, - бойко затараторил почуявший свободу допрашиваемый, начав медленно пятиться в нужную сторону. - На все возможные вопросы я и мой подопечный с удовольствием ответим после выступлений. Я желаю вам хорошего дня и вынужден вас покинуть.  
И еще раз улыбнувшись раздосадованным журналистам, Виктор широким шагом преодолел холл и юркнул в уже закрывающиеся двери лифта. 

\- _Слава тебе Господи,_ \- выдохнул Никифоров, когда за ними закрылась дверь в номер, - все! Добрались!  
\- Ты, как прилетим и заселимся, хотел Анатолию набрать, - напомнил Юри, снимая ботинки и ставя их в угол у двери. Во встроенный узкий шкаф отправились тяжелая зимняя куртка, на верхнюю полку - шапка с шарфом и перчатки. Туда же, но вниз встал маленький чемодан.  
\- Уже, но спасибо, что напомнил, - кивнул Виктор, проходя в номер и прямо в уличной одежде падая на покрывало. - О, блаженство! Ненавижу долгие перелеты.  
\- И как там Маккачин? - заинтересованно спросил Юри, укладывая свой красный чемодан на пол и открывая. Достал и убрал в шкаф к чемодану сумку с коньками, кинул на диван сменную одежду. - Скучает?  
\- Страшно. Уже перетащил на кровать в спальне все свои игрушки. И кость.  
\- Вик-чан тоже спал на моей кровати, когда я уехал в Детройт, - поделился Юри. - А когда его выгоняли из комнаты и закрывали дверь, то ложился на пороге.  
Виктор вздрогнул, представив свернувшегося на коврике у двери Маккачина. Юри, заметив это, устало потер лоб:  
\- Прости, не хотел тебя расстраивать. Просто вспомнилось.  
\- Да… - Никифоров неопределенно махнул рукой и перевел тему: - Ты в душ сейчас? Если нет, то я готов встать в начало очереди и занять ванну часа на полтора.  
\- Нет уж, я первый, - фыркнул Юри. А потом поглядел на закрывшего глаза Виктора и все-таки предложил: - Но если хочешь, могу подождать.  
Решительно не желающий никуда двигаться в ближайшие три часа путешественник покачал головой.  
\- Ты лучше меня разбуди, если сейчас усну, - попросил он. - И массаж обещанный сделай. Голова, конечно, попрошла, но все еще ноет. И спина болит.  
\- Хорошо. Я быстро.  
\- Иди уж, - внезапно Виктор хитро улыбнулся и, приоткрыв один глаз, покосился на Юри. - Впрочем, душ можно принять и вдвоем...  
\- Вернусь через пятнадцать минут, - развернулся на пятках Юри, скрываясь за дверью.  
\- Жаль, - философски заключил познавший дзен и счастье вытянуться в горизонтальном положении и вновь закрыл глаза, вытягиваясь на кровати. Ему не мешали ни пальто с шарфом, ни ботинки.  
Час спустя Юри сидел у Виктора на бедрах и уверенно разминал ему спину. Рядом на покрывале лежал початый тюбик крема для рук, выступивший в роли замены массажному маслу. Спина под ладонями была совершенно каменной, жесткой. Юри недовольно прищелкнул языком и начал разогревать усталые от долгого сидения в одной позе мышцы круговыми движениями, постепенно усиливая силу надавливания.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя такие проблемы со спиной? Я бы уже давно начал тебя разминать по вечерам.  
\- Да кто же знал, что в тебе скрыты такие таланты, - болезненно зашипел стоически терпящий нечеловеческие пытки Виктор, когда Юри надавил пальцами на особенно болезненную точку в основании шеи.  
\- Ага, вот здесь, - довольно кивнул тот. Провел пальцами снизу вверх по шее до кромки волос и обратно, повторил с большей силой нажатия. Виктор обмяк и теперь лишь размеренно дышал носом, иногда мелко вздрагивая от боли.  
\- Я не слишком давлю? - спросил через некоторое время Юри, переходя с шеи на плечи. На лбу у него заблестела испарина, руки начали побаливать от усталости и напряжения.  
\- Терпимо. Продолжай.  
\- Если станет неприятно или очень больно, обязательно скажи, - попросил Юри, оставляя в покое плечи и спускаясь ниже на спину. Здесь, чтобы добиться результата, пришлось приложить больше сил. Юри мял, щипал, ласкал скованные мышцы, пока не почувствовал, что сопротивление ослабло и рукам стало легче.  
\- Господи, да, - замычал Виктор, когда тот добрался до поясницы. – Можно сильнее! О-ох…  
\- А мне обещали, что это я стонать буду, - будто бы невзначай обронил - подначил - Юри.  
\- Я и сейчас не отказываюсь! И готов в любой момент поменяться и доказать!  
Руки, разминающие ему спину, замерли.  
\- Юри?  
\- Нет, ничего, - встряхнул головой тот, словно очнувшись. - Меня Николай Вениаминович привел в форму на последнем осмотре.  
\- О, так тебе нереально повезло: он давно уже не практикует!  
\- Редкий специалист.  
\- После походов к нему чувствуешь себя заново родившимся, - поддержал его прошедший весь курс восстановительной терапии под руками Николая Вениаминовича Виктор. - И кстати о: где ты так научился делать массаж? Я что-то не видел ни на одной стене в Хасецу диплома об окончании соответствующих курсов!  
\- В Детройте девочки в баре научили.  
\- Какие девочки? - не понял Виктор и даже повернул голову, чтобы поглядеть на Юри. Тот словно замкнулся, заперся на все замки - только ладони по спине скользили успокаивающе. Вверх-вниз, вправо-влево, по кругу и снова. Он ни разу не сбился. - Юри? Я что-то не то спросил?  
\- Нет.  
Никифоров отвернулся обратно и до конца массажа больше ни о чем не спрашивал.  
\- Лежать по крайней мере десять минут, - велел ему Юри, накрыв заранее приготовленным пледом и скрывшись за дверью в ванную. Руки он споласкивал долго, минут пять. И когда вернулся, вытирая ладони маленьким полотенцем с логотипом гостиницы, на Виктора не смотрел - только на висящую над кроватью картину с деревенским пейзажем.  
\- Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про свою подработку в Детройте? - внезапно спросил он.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Так вот, подрабатывал я тогда не совсем легально. Вернее, совсем нелегально и по ночам. В стрип-баре.  
Виктор сел, придерживая на плечах колючий плед.  
\- Два с половиной года танцев на пилоне, - пояснил Юри и продолжил глухим, как будто сорванным голосом: - Девочки говорили, что я очень гибкий и пластичный. Плюс экзотика и свежесть. Мог бы пользоваться спросом, если бы вел себя чуть раскованней. Там хорошо платили.  
Он скрутил в тугой жгут полотенце, расправил, сложил поломам, а потом еще раз, загнул уголок - нервные, неуверенные движения. Виктор давно подобного не видел. Он встал и медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, подошел к Юри и заключил его в объятия, накрыв пледом. Тот одеревенел, зажмурился, а потом уткнулся лбом в плечо и заговорил - быстро и рвано, почти неразборчиво.  
\- Я очень старался, чтобы никто не узнал. Выбирался вечером через окно в общежитии, благо всего второй этаж был, потом перелезал через забор и шел до дальней остановки на автобус. До бара добирался с двумя или тремя пересадками.  
\- И спал три-четыре часа в сутки?  
\- Около того. Иногда, если слишком уставал, оставался в баре. В гримерке стояло старое кресло, в нем можно было почти комфортно выспаться.  
\- А потом куда?  
\- Сначала в университет на пары, потом на каток. Рефераты и всякие задания я старался делать в обеденный перерыв. Учил в транспорте. Так и крутился, - Юри отстранился и поднял глаза на Виктора. - Осуждаешь?  
\- Удивляюсь, как ты от переутомления не сдох, - в сердцах бросил тот. - А ты ведь еще на соревнования ездил!  
\- У меня была цель, - просто и совершенно искренне ответил Юри. - Она искупала все.  
\- Что могло стоить твоего здоровья и жизни?!  
\- Я очень хотел выйти с тобой на один лед. Хотя бы раз. Показать, как много ты мне дал одним своим существованием.  
Виктор вздохнул и крепче обнял Юри.  
\- **Дурак.**

Гулять по городу они вечером не пошли: заказали ужин прямо в номер и достали из чемодана ноутбук.  
\- Пожелания к фильму будут? - уточнил Никифоров, устроившись на придвинутых вплотную друг к другу кроватях и включив компьютер. - Ограничений никаких: здесь вполне приличный вай-фай.  
\- Что-нибудь знакомое, - ответил Юри, поднимая глаза от телефона.  
Последние полчаса он вдумчиво изучал новостную ленту инстаграма, где то и дело отмечались о прибытии знакомые фигуристы. Пхичит вторые сутки спамил фотографиями всего подряд, что смог найти в Милане и его окрестностях, Леруа сидел в ресторане со своей невестой, русская сборная, прилетевшая на сутки раньше, чем планировалось, ушла в организованный набег на магазины за сувенирами. Плисецкий, которого Фельцман в последний момент все-таки допустил к участию в Чемпионате мира, с совершенно зверским лицом кормил скатов в компании Отабека.  
\- «Собачью жизнь»? - открыв папку с фильмами, просмотрел предоставленные на выбор варианты Виктор. - Мы давно хотели.  
\- Плакать будем.  
\- С чего это?  
\- Пхичит слил мне сюжет с подробностями. Не сегодня.  
\- Ла-а-адно, - с сомнением протянул оглашающий список. - «Притяжение»? А, нет, у нас субтитров нет. «Кинг-Конг», «Годзилла», старый-добрый «Властелин колец»?  
\- А давай, - внезапно согласился на последнее Юри, нашарил на полу хвост от зарядки, подключил к ней телефон и, потянувшись, выбрался из кресла. - Я его со школы не пересматривал.  
\- Властелина?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично! - довольно потерев руки, заключил Виктор и поставил себе в ноги ноутбук. - Тогда выключай свет и тащи сюда заныканный пакет с чипсами, вечерний просмотр фильмов начинается прямо сейчас! 

***  
На утренней открытой тренировке на арене Медиоланум Форума собрались все, кто сумел проснуться в шесть утра, позавтракать и к восьми доползти до катка. Виктор, почти не спавший всю прошлую ночь, отчаянно зевал, повиснув на бортике: отправиться обратно в номер не позволяла совесть и звание тренера, а еще присутствие Челестино, гоняющего по льду Пхичита.  
К девяти на каток подтянулись канадцы, а к десяти вся русская сборная и один швейцарец. Упорно борющийся со сном Никифоров махнул им рукой и перевел взгляд обратно на Юри. Тот, возмутительно и непривычно бодрый, ласкал коньками лед, выводил идеальные дорожки и сажал почти все прыжки. Виктор неимоверным усилием подавил в себе желание сплюнуть через левое плечо и постучать по дереву, чтоб не сглазить.  
\- Тренер Виктор! - удивленно воскликнул-поздоровался Крис, вставая рядом. - На утренней тренировке? Такое разве бывает?  
\- Как видишь, - зевнул тот, наблюдая за выводящим дорожку Юри, и неодобрительно нахмурился. Свел к переносице брови и крикнул, легко перекрыв музыку: - Юри! Прибью нафиг за такие руки! Где воздух?! На сальхове потерял?!  
Стоящий в стороне и отчитывающий Георгия за какую-то ошибку Яков одобрительно усмехнулся.  
\- Ты совсем превратился в тренера, Вик, - хмыкнул Джакометти. - Раньше бы уже на катке зажигал, давил конкурентов уверенностью и прыжками, а сейчас…  
\- Раньше в это время я честно спал, - отбил Никифоров. - А зажечь мне и так никто не мешает.  
\- Неужели я что-то пропустил, и ты участвуешь в сегодняшних соревнованиях?  
Виктор покачал головой и дал отмашку Юри: перерыв. Пхичит, только этого и дожидавшийся, с радостным восклицанием повис на лучшем друге, чуть не повалив того на лед.  
\- Нет, конечно, - развернулся к Крису так и не ушедший на полностью тренерские хлеба спортсмен, - у меня все по плану, с осени.  
\- Жаль. Я-то надеялся вновь увидеть тебя на льду, как на Чемпионате Европы.  
\- На льду ты меня и так увидишь.  
\- Нам следует ждать повторения показательных с Гран-при? - вскинул брови Крис и несколько раз свел вместе ладони в намеке на аплодисменты. - Браво! Хороший номер повторить не грех еще пару раз, не так ли?  
\- Именно так.  
\- Все равно это не то. Виктор на льду это ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Кацуки, конечно, тебя неплохо дополняет, но...  
\- Крис, - сжал переносицу Никифоров, теряя терпение, - какого хрена?  
\- Прости?  
\- Ты не с той ноги встал? Нервы сдают? Нет? - Джакометти покачал головой, и Виктор продолжил: - А если нет, то давай заканчивать наш разговор. Если есть что сказать, говори прямо, а не намеками.  
\- Спокойнее. Я просто поздороваться подошел, по старой дружбе.  
\- Считай, поздоровался. Еще что-то?  
\- Да так, хотел пригласить распить вечером бутылочку красного или что покрепче, но чую, тебя это не заинтересует. А жаль, - притворно вздохнул Крис, демонстрируя всю степень своего разочарования, и бросил на своего долгое время неизменного соперника приглашающий взгляд сквозь ресницы. - Впрочем, если надумаешь…  
\- Как ты сказал: вряд ли.  
Крис развел руками - ну, нет так нет, наше дело предложить! - и с легким «Чао!» неспешно отправился на лед.  
\- И, Кристофф... - догнал его в спину голос Виктора.  
\- Да?  
\- Если я узнаю, что ты что-то не то сказал Юри, я тебе сломаю обе ноги так, что на лед ты не встанешь больше никогда. Я ясно выразился?  
\- До буквы.

Юри Крис подкараулил на выходе с катка, когда его тренер отвлекся на Якова. Приобнял за плечи, наклонился к самому уху и почти неслышно прошептал:  
\- Ну что, удалось украсть Виктора у всего мира?  
Юри дернулся, сбрасывая чужую руку. Взглянул недоверчиво, не веря собственным ушам.  
\- И не получится, - продолжил Крис. - А с тобой он скоро наиграется. Как раз к осени.  
\- Даже если так, - тихо ответил Юри, прожигая Джакометти взглядом, - у меня будут эти четыре месяца. И прошедший год.  
Крис бросил быстрый взгляд куда-то Юри за плечо, и, вроде как сожалеюще качнув головой, ушел с тренировочного катка.  
\- Что хотел Крис?  
\- Поздороваться, - ответил Юри, обернувшись на подошедшего тренера. - Пожелать удачи.

После обеда Виктор с Юри, сверившись с прогнозом погоды и поняв, что с завтрашнего дня им обещают сплошной непрекращающийся дождь, поехали гулять в центр и ловить последние солнечные часы.  
Собор - белая крепость с часовыми на резных стенах, на подложке насыщенно-голубого неба без единого облачка, - выбил дух и перехватил дыхание. Люди сидели на его ступенях, отдыхающие и фотографирующиеся, весело смеющиеся. Чуть сбоку змеилась, медленно двигаясь, длинная очередь.  
Юри огляделся в поисках касс, но необходимая вывеска на глаза так и не попалась. Отмахнулся от выскочивших и предлагающих брелки-магниты-зонтики навязчиво улыбающихся продавцов, с трудом разминулся с пятившимся назад, чтобы сфотографировать собор, мужчиной, дернулся от попытавшегося приладить ему на руку плетеный браслет негра. «Нет» вышло резким, агрессивным; от него попятились.  
\- Я что-то пропустил? - поинтересовался у раздраженно фыркнувшего Юри Виктор, убирая во внутренний карман телефон с только что сделанными фотографиями собора. Тот нашел взглядом обрабатывающего следующую жертву продавца и покачал головой:  
\- Ровным счетом ничего.  
\- Ну, тогда мы идем искать билеты! - возвестил почувствовавший себя обыкновенным туристом Виктор, азартно потерев ладони.  
Они побродили по площади, обойдя ее чуть ли не целиком, и, в конце концов, пристроившись за группой шотландцев в килтах, нашли кассы в одном из боковых зданий - духота, сувениры, куча людей и электронная очередь. Оба с ужасом уставились на цифру, сообщающую, что перед ними еще пятьдесят восемь человек.  
\- Может, просто погуляем? - явно опасаясь, предложил Виктор. - Что мы, соборов не видели?  
\- Там еще очередь на вход, - «приободрил» Юри, рассматривая на одной из стоек с сувенирами убранные в пластиковые контейнеры четки. Яркие бусины напоминали скорее детские ожерелья, чем нечто призванное успокаивать и приводить в порядок мысли.  
\- Не вздумай взять, - мгновенно встрепенулся Никифоров. - Они на любом рынке продаются по десять штук за евро, хоть обвешайся!  
\- Я и не собирался, - фыркнул Юри, опуская сувенир обратно на синий бархат. - И эти четки значительно дороже.  
\- Насколько?  
\- Те, которые я смотрел, стоили почти сто.  
\- Вот это я понимаю - маркетинг и реклама, - оценил Виктор и, указав на статуэтку собора в стеклянном шаре, произнес: - Спорим, вот за эту хрень просят не меньше двухсот?  
Юри, кинув на спорщика веселый взгляд, наклонился и прочёл выведенные на крошечном ценнике цифры. Не поверил, перечёл еще раз и, с трудом сдерживая смех, объявил:  
\- Ты прав. Она действительно стоит больше двухсот евро.  
\- А почему тогда у тебя лицо такое странное?  
\- В два раза.  
Виктор восхищенно выругался, нервно оглянулся, заметил несколько обращенных на него понимающих взглядов, сделал вид, что это не он, и поспешил утащить Юри за одну из колонн. Там они и простояли, пока на электронном табло не высветился их номер.

Спустя еще почти час, при входе под темные высокие своды, у Юри создалось ощущение, что он шагнул в открытый космос, где не было ничего кроме вечности и абсолютного, необъятного спокойствия. Чувство было настолько всепоглощающим, что он, мазнув рассеянным взглядом по витражам, дошел до доступной туристам границы, опустился на деревянную скамью и, откинув голову на деревянную спинку, закрыл глаза. Весь мир отодвинулся: пропали чужие голоса, обсуждающие архитектурные особенности, щелчки и вспышки фотоаппаратов, скрип старых деревянных скамей и дверных петель. Внутри у Юри стало тихо.  
Нестерпимо - до боли - захотелось на лед.  
\- Иногда на выступлениях тебя словно ведет, - раздался сбоку чуть слышный, задумчивый голос Виктора. - Подхватывает, окутывает этой огромной даже не силой - волей; уходят нервозность, азарт, желание победить. Остаешься лишь ты и лед.  
\- И тогда можно совершить невозможное?  
\- Попытаться.  
Юри выпрямился, открывая глаза. Сидящий рядом с ним казался грустным и печальным, и внезапно - очень-очень старым.  
\- А будет ли эта попытка взлетом или падением, не сможет предсказать никто. Даже ты сам.  
Юри кивнул: лед не был жестоким или беспощадным - отзывчивым, по-детски обидчивым, искренне влюбленным и бесстрастным. Он не терпел равнодушия и лени; за каждым выступлением стояли пот, кровь и слезы, адовы годы работы на износ.  
Иногда этого бывало недостаточно. Чаще всего.  
И одна травма могла перечеркнуть все.  
\- Я не знаю, как настроить тебя на победу, - с горькой усмешкой признался Виктор. - Победи, Юри? Ты справишься, Юри?  
\- Можешь еще добавить: «Не нервничай, Юри, ты лучший», - предложил тот. - Это не работает.  
\- Знаю.  
Откуда-то из глубины раздался голос органа. Глубокий и низкий, он поднимался под самые своды, раскатываясь и заполняя собой все пространство собора. Никифоров, поддернув полы пальто, закинул ноги на низкую деревянную подставку для колен.  
\- Мы оба завтра будем невыносимы, - безмятежно отметил Юри.  
\- Ты будешь нервничать и срываться, а я нести всякую чушь, - согласился Виктор. - Звучит ужасно. Только попробуй не занять первое место.  
\- И от мотивации мы перешли к угрозам. Ты ужасный тренер.  
\- Ага, - беспечно отозвался «ужасный тренер» и, поглядев на Юри снизу вверх, поинтересовался: - На крышу?  
\- Пошли.

\- Кажется, я знаю, с чего рисовался Минас-Тирит, - присвистнул Виктор, выбравшись из лифта. - И очень сильно удивлюсь, если это окажется не так!  
Юри огляделся: ажурные, похожие на кружево, шпили, ведущие вверх и вниз переходы, резные арки и стрельчатые окна. Он спустился вниз по узкой, огражденной только с уличной стороны лестнице, проскользнул сквозь высокую узкую арку, преодолел еще один пролет, обернулся и махнул опершемуся о перила смотрового окошка Никифорову. Поднялся обратно наверх по противоположной, словно отзеркаленной, лестнице и снова оказался на «тропе», опоясывающей крышу. Пропустил идущую гуськом друг за другом группу туристов и, неожиданно для себя, предложил подошедшему Виктору:  
\- Давай вниз?  
\- Мы же только что сюда залезли, - неподдельно удивился тот. - И на смотровой не были.  
\- Если ты хочешь…  
\- Да мне пофиг, - признался, спрятав руки в карманах пальто, Никифоров. На Юри он смотрел с каким-то странным выражением, словно видел впервые. - Я вообще не большой ценитель «культурных» выходов.  
\- Тогда зачем мы брали сюда билеты?  
\- Тебе хотелось.  
Юри изумленно заморгал, а затем медленно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - ответил он и добавил: - Я думал, это ты хочешь сюда.  
\- Нет.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга на прекрасной, вызолоченной начавшим клониться к закату солнцем крыше, и не находили слов: Виктор, воспринимавший походы в музей или театр как нудную обязаловку, и Юри, который любой экскурсии всегда предпочитал пару лишних часов на катке.  
\- Но ты же сам предлагал сходить в Эрмитаж! - негодующе указал первый, потративший несколько часов на составление культурной программы. - Вечером, когда я от Якова пришел!  
\- Точнее, не от него, а из его тренерской, - дотошно поправил Юри и, не обращая внимания на последовавшее за этой фразой восклицание «Несущественно!», уточнил: - И я не предлагал сходить в музей. Я сказал, что если тебе нужно время и место, чтобы подумать, я могу сходить куда-нибудь погулять. В музей, например.  
\- А я о чем?  
\- Виктор, - вздохнул Юри, помассировав пальцами виски, - я похож на человека, который все выходные проводит, разглядывая мировые шедевры?  
\- Ну-у…  
\- Или статуи? Картины? Современное искусство?  
\- Эм… Нет? - полным сомнения голосом предположил Виктор.  
\- Нет, - безапелляционно подтвердил Юри. - Я не люблю музеи, мне в большинстве случаев неинтересен театр. И мое «сходить в Эрмитаж» означало, что я выйду из дома, найду ближайшее кафе и там засяду, пока не придет время возвращаться домой.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что во Флоренцию мы в пятницу не поедем? - сделал логичный вывод Виктор и осторожно попятился, когда тихий и в обычное время довольно спокойный Юри низко зарычал и попытался ухватить его за концы шарфа. Проверять для чего, Никифоров не рискнул и бодрым, полным достоинства шагом, иногда переходящим в нервный бег, рванул к лифту. 

Юри дрожащими руками зачесал и уложил назад волосы, закрепил результат лаком самой сильной фиксации. Собрал маленький чемодан: костюм, коньки в отдельной сумке, сменная одежда, вода. Нервным движением оправил куртку сборной Японии и отказался от завтрака. Виктор выслушал его, кивнул и начал надиктовывать на гостиничный телефон заказ.  
\- Пожалуйста, два европейских завтрака с тостами, зеленый чай, апельсиновый и вишневый соки. Еще кофе. Да, через полчаса. Спасибо, - поблагодарил он и положил трубку. Юри, еще раз перепроверяя вещи, произнес:  
\- Зря. Я не буду есть.  
\- Будешь.  
Юри отрицательно качнул головой, кинул к вещам упаковку пластырей и лекарства. Носящий нелегкое звание тренера, вздохнув, встал с кровати и подошел к нему.  
\- Ты выступаешь почти в шесть часов.  
\- У меня с собой зеленый чай с медом.  
\- Этого недостаточно.  
Юри встал с пола и закрыл чемодан, поставил его к двери. Огляделся - не забыл ли важного? - и снял с ручки кресла ночную футболку. Виктор не выдержал:  
\- Я чего-то не знаю? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Нам грозит повторение Китая?  
\- Нет. Я прекрасно себя чувствую и контролирую.  
\- Да? А почему тогда я этого не вижу? Тебя же трясет всего!  
\- Это не нервы.  
Юри открыл шкаф, убрал в него футболку, скользнул взглядом по полкам. Закрыл дверцу.  
\- А что тогда?  
\- Злость, - поглядел он колким, безжалостно-беспощадным взглядом сквозь отражение. Виктор поежился, непроизвольно передернув плечами: такого Юри он видел крайне редко и, как правило, сам был виноват в его появлении.  
\- Ты злишься на кого-то конкретного? - осторожно уточнил почуявший, что дело запахло керосином, Никифоров. И быстро добавил: - Надеюсь, не на меня.  
\- Нет, не на тебя.  
\- Уже легче. А на кого?  
\- Как думаешь, зря я убрал ту футболку? - серьезно спросил Юри.  
\- Прекрати переводить тему! - навис над ним игнорируемый, опершись рукой о зеркало. - На кого ты злишься?  
Юри покачал головой и улыбнулся своей лучшей японской улыбкой. Виктор ее ненавидел.  
\- Это неважно.  
\- Как это неважно? Очень важно! - возмутился он, делая шаг вперед и почти прижимая Юри к стеклу. - Какой-то хмырь умудрился вывести тебя из себя прямо перед соревнованиями, а я не могу даже набить ему морду? Юри, так дела не делаются! Я твой тренер, я должен ограждать тебя от подобного!  
\- Нас снимут с соревнований. И морды мы уже били.  
\- Ты бил.  
\- Я, - согласился Юри. - Тебе будет неприятно.  
Виктор нахмурился, вспоминая вчерашний день, мысленно перебрал все встречи, каждый разговор. Ничего не находилось.  
\- Пхичит не мог ничего сказать, вы дружите, а из фигуристов к тебе больше никто не подходил... Яков - тем более, ты теперь и его детсадовец, пусть и чисто номинально, и твои закидоны он знает. Журналистов я взял на себя...  
\- Галстук помочь завязать? - предложил Юри, меняя тему. Виктор отстранился, давая ему пройти в комнату и взять со спинки стула темно-вишневую полоску ткани. - Обычный узел подойдет?  
Никифоров чуть приподнял подбородок, Юри накинул галстук ему на шею, выровнял длину, сделал одну петлю, потом вторую, продел в них узкий конец и затянул.  
\- Не туго?  
\- Нет, нормально, - ответил Виктор. - Юри, но мы же всё время были вместе!  
\- Не всё, - ответил тот, поправляя воротник рубашки. Сделал шаг назад, чтобы оценить результат и удовлетворенно заключил: - В этом костюме ты похож на главу мафии. Только цветка в петлице не хватает.  
\- Но... - Виктор резко замолчал, а потом зло прищурился. - Я его убью.  
\- Нет.  
\- Юри, что Крис тебе сказал на самом деле? - потребовал нашедший причину, схватив его за плечо. - Блядь, я же его предупреждал! Просил!  
\- Пожелал удачи.  
\- Правду.  
\- Пожелал удачи в своем стиле, - не дрогнул Юри. - Виктор, с ним я разберусь сам. Не порти отношения, вы все-таки друзья.  
\- Хуевые мы друзья, получается! - вызверился тот.  
\- И все равно, я разберусь сам.  
\- Как, интересно?  
\- На льду, конечно. Я выступаю после него. И мы оба катаем чувственные программы с эросом.  
\- И?  
\- Моя будет лучше.  
Виктор изучил стоящего напротив Юри и медленно, словно сомневаясь, кивнул.  
\- Если ты настаиваешь.  
\- Спасибо.

Громкая музыка в наушниках перекрыла все посторонние звуки, окутав Юри перебором электрогитары и тяжелых басов. Хороший устойчивый ритм помогал дышать и не торопясь делать упражнения на растяжку, разогревая мышцы.  
Он выступал пятым. Перед ним шли Юрио, Пхичит и Георгий. И Джакометти.  
Крис ударил по самому больному месту. Во второй раз. Почти одними и теми же словами. И если в первый все можно было списать на собственные нервы и сказать, что Крис так же как Юри просто скучал по Виктору на льду, то сейчас самоубеждения не получилось. Юри захлестнула волна дикого, совершенно незнакомого ему бешенства.  
Юри сделал глубокий вдох, наклонился, коснувшись руками пола, и на выдохе выпрямился. Он не любил сводить личные счеты, но с Джакометти иного выхода не видел. Слишком открыто и пошло Крис предлагал себя во время своих программ зрителям и судьям. И Виктору.  
Яков повел на выход Георгия; Джакометти, буквально через минуту, отправился следом. Юри выпрямился и поглядел на Виктора, вынул из ушей музыку. Преодолел разделявшее их с вопросительно приподнявшим бровь тренером расстояние, встал вплотную.  
\- Возможно, это не мое дело, но не спросить я не могу. Ты можешь не отвечать.  
\- Давай.  
\- Джакометти хоть раз получил то, чего хочет?  
\- А разве похоже? - вопросом на вопрос отозвался Виктор, наклонив к плечу голову. Челка съехала в бок, полностью открыв лицо. - Крис приятная компания, чтобы скоротать вечер перед вылетом за бокалом чего-нибудь, почесать языками за общую тусовку, сходить в клуб и оторваться, устроить что-то безбашенное. Не больше.  
\- И ты никогда не рассматривал? - уточнил Юри. - Ни разу за все время? Он же так...  
\- Открыто хочет, чтобы я его нагнул и трахнул.  
\- Я хотел сказать «откровенен».  
\- В данном случае это одно и то же. Но - нет, никогда. Не его.  
\- А кого? - вопрос сорвался с губ раньше, чем Юри успел его осознать. Виктор мягко улыбнулся и наклонился вперед к самому лицу Юри. Глаза у него потемнели, зрачки сделались чуть ли не во всю радужку.  
\- Ты точно хочешь узнать ответ прямо сейчас, за минуту до выхода? А, Юри? - «И» у Виктора вышла длинной, на выдохе, насмешливо-ласкающей.  
Юри заставил себя дышать ровно - только кулаки сжал до отметин от впившихся в кожу ногтей - и коротко отозвался:  
\- Нет.

\- Ты со всем справишься, - успокаивающе произнес Виктор, автоматически забрав у Юри чехлы для коньков, и осекся под насмешливо-ироничным взглядом. - _Блин._  
\- Именно.  
\- Просто делай как на тренировке, - велел нервничающий вдвое больше собственного спортсмена тренер, кое-как, со скрипом, взяв себя в руки и перестроившись. - Разворачиваешься на дорожке, на прыжках собираешься. И Юри, умоляю, никакой самодеятельности. Хватит одного флипа.  
\- Я помню.  
Юри ступил на лед, обернулся. Виктор приглашающе раскрыл правую ладонь, и он сразу же схватился за нее, сжал. В свете софитов блеснули золотые кольца.  
\- А где - "да, я сделаю, как ты говоришь"? - подозрительно уточнил не дождавшийся нормального подтверждения Виктор, наклоняясь ближе.  
\- Да, я сделаю, как ты говоришь, - послушно повторил Юри.  
\- Что-то я тебе не верю…  
\- Виктор, время.  
\- Да, - он оставил быстрый поцелуй на золотом ободке. - _С богом!_  
Над головами зазвучал усиленный колонками голос комментатора.  
\- Дамы и господа, на лед выходит Кацуки Юри, Япония!  
Людское море всколыхнулось волной голосов, раздались аплодисменты. Юри сделал круг, раскинув руки и приветствуя зрителей.  
\- Музыка «О любви: Эрос», тренер и хореограф - Виктор Никифоров!  
Юри замер; над залом зазвучал гитарный перебор, и он, бросив на Виктора взгляд из-под ресниц, прижался к кольцу губами. Вступила скрипка, и Юри, вскинув вверх руки, застелился надо льдом гибкой черной тенью.  
Никифоров сглотнул вставший поперек горла ком и побелевшими от напряжения пальцами сжал пластиковое ограждение: он ведь ждал от Юри чего-то подобного! С самого Петербурга ждал и надеялся, что показалось.  
Юри, как и когда-то на первом выступлении в Хасецу, изменил движения рук, доработал дорожку, добавив ей резкости, томной, еле сдерживаемой страсти. Он больше не рассказывал чужую историю: теперь он сам соблазнял, манил обещанием большего, раскрывая объятия навстречу несуществующему партнеру и подставляясь под невидимые поцелуи.  
Сбоку восхищенно выругался Плисецкий, открывавший последний блок и теперь с нервным ожиданием наблюдающий за прокатами соперников. Виктор с ним мысленно согласился.  
Выступление перевалило за вторую половину, а Юри собираться даже не планировал. Наоборот, с каждой нотой он расходился все больше, мечась по льду и невидящим взглядом скользя по трибунам. Вот он зарылся пальцами в волосы, портя прическу, выгнулся назад, чтобы через секунду пружинисто распрямиться и, взмахнув руками, уйти сначала в кораблик, а затем в высокий легкий аксель. Через вдох он уже взлетел надо льдом в каскаде.  
Виновник произошедших изменений закусил изнутри щеку. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось не смотреть, как обещал когда-то, а перемахнуть через ограждение, схватить, сжать Юри до хруста в костях, до стона. Утянуть-утащить подальше от зрителей, до ближайшего поворота и двери с более-менее нормальным замком.  
От представленной картины у Виктора потемнело в глазах. Стоящий рядом оператор покосился на него и сделал шаг в сторону. А потом еще один.  
Юри на льду был уже не зовом - беззвучным криком. Он как подломленный упал на колено и проехался по льду, запрокидывая голову. На прыжок выходил не брошенный заезжей красоткой любовник, а уставший, измученный ожиданием - желанием - мужчина.  
На последнем прыжке – поставил все-таки флип, упрямец! - Виктор забыл как дышать; набрал в грудь воздуха, а выдохнуть сумел только, когда Юри замер с последней нотой.  
Прямо из вращения.  
Никого не отталкивая.  
Криса Юри сделал всухую, и если сейчас это был не рекорд, то обладатель всех действующих рекордов в мужском одиночном катании ничего о них не знал и никогда не ставил.  
Он медленно разжал онемевшие от напряжения пальцы, помахал восторженно кричащим и бросающим на лед цветы и игрушки зрителям. Перевел взгляд на подъехавшего и протянувшего дрожащую руку за чехлами Юри. Облизнул губы, а затем растянул их в отрепетированной до последней мышцы и насквозь фальшивой улыбке. Юри вздрогнул, замер, словно на стену налетел, а через секунду упрямо вскинул подбородок. На щеках играл ярко-алый, болезненный румянец, грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
Тихую, произнесенную одними губами фразу услышал только Виктор.  
\- Мне не жаль.  
\- Мне тоже, - ответил тот и раскрыл Юри навстречу руки.  
От него горько пахло солью и льдом, освежающим холодом. 

После объявления результатов - новый мировой рекорд, 120,43 за короткую программу! - Юри резко встал, схватил сидящего рядом тренера за запястье и потащил за собой в сторону выхода. На стуле осталась лежать забытая спортивная куртка с японским флагом на рукаве. Плюшевого пса Виктор впихнул удачно попавшемуся по дороге Плисецкому.  
\- Спасибо! Мы потом заберем!  
\- _Да вы вконец офигели!_ \- заорал им вслед Юрка.  
Никифоров отмахнулся и сосредоточился на том, чтобы ни в кого не врезаться и не навернуться, зацепившись о провода. У выхода в холл, где в ожидании интервью собрались журналисты, Юри остановился. Быстро огляделся и, кивнув, уверенно направился в сторону неприметной дверцы, выкрашенной в тот же цвет, что и стены. На привинченной табличке красовалось суровое: «Посторонним вход воспрещен».  
\- Юри, нам туда нельзя… - начал было Виктор, но тот уже дернул ручку.  
Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.  
Выход выводил на служебную лестницу, по которой Юри начал аккуратно спускаться. Виктор, чью руку так и не отпустили, последовал за ним. Они миновали три полных пролета и две двери, мимо каждой из которых пришлось красться, прежде чем оказались в самом низу.  
\- Юри? - окликнул ничего не понимающий и уже заметно волнующийся тренер, сойдя с последней ступеньки. Непроизвольно вспомнилась парковка в Китае и как он точно так же тащил за собой Юри по служебной лестнице. - Тебе плохо?  
\- Нет.  
Голос у него был низким, хриплым.  
\- В Хасецу что-то случилось?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда что? С Чином все нормально, Толик специально утром звонил…  
Юри, не дослушав, шагнул к Виктору и толкнул его к стене в нишу под лестницей. Прижался всем телом, впился почти черным - сплошной зрачок, а не радужка - взглядом; когда он стоял на коньках, они были одного роста.  
\- Даже если… - и Юри, не договорив, прижался к губам Виктора своими. Тот ответил мгновенно, не раздумывая: застонал, приоткрыв рот, обнял под лопатками, собрал в кулак топорщившиеся на затылке черные пряди. Сдавленное, сорванное: «Наконец-то!» вышло совсем неразборчивым, перепутавшимся с чужим дыханием.  
Юри нервно рассмеялся и рывком отстранился. Поднял руку и медленно, будто боясь, что его остановят, ослабил у Виктора на шее галстук. Дрожащими руками расстегнул не желающие пролезать в петли пуговицы на плотном пиджаке, потом на жилете. Спустился раскрытой ладонью по груди, провел по животу, спускаясь к паху. Звякнула пряжка ремня. И, заглянув в серо-голубые в прозелень глаза, бухнулся на колени - расстегнул молнию, прижался лицом.  
Виктора встряхнуло; он выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и рванул рукой ворот рубашки; от пола отскочили мелкие белые пуговицы. 

На пороге раздевалки Виктор автоматически поймал брошенную в лицо спортивную куртку японской сборной, а в следующий момент и плюшевого пуделя.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил пышущего злобой Плисецкого и посторонился, пропуская внутрь Юри. - Куртку мы уже успели потерять и оплакать.  
\- _А мозги вы не потеряли?!_ \- заорал на них Юрка, вскакивая со скамейки, на которой до этого сидел, широко расставив ноги. Переодевавшиеся рядом фигуристы бросили на него недоуменно-опасливые взгляды. - _Свинину уже все организаторы обыскались! Награждение через десять минут, а золотой медалист наебал всех и свалил вместе с тренером! Уроды!_  
\- Юри стало плохо, - поморщился Виктор, поддерживая пошатнувшегося на коньках Юри под локоть и оглядываясь в поисках свободного места. - В углу, видишь?  
Тот поглядел в указанном направлении и кивнул; дошел, тяжело опираясь на Виктора и норовя упасть на каждом шагу. Обратный подъем вверх Юри практически не запомнился, только удивление вызвал: снизу казалось, что осилить его невозможно. Он был уверен – если бы не державший его Виктор – сполз бы по стене на каменные плиты. Оргазм накрыл и забрал с собой весь адреналин и драйв, уступив место нервному откату.  
Юри только и сумел порадоваться, что не под прицелом камер или на льду. И не когда стоял на коленях перед Виктором – тот и так перепугался не на шутку.  
\- _В медпункте вас не было,_ \- зло пнул паркетную доску Плисецкий. - _И в туалете._  
\- _Юрочка, охолони,_ \- одернул его выведенный из себя Никифоров. - _Мы до них не дошли._  
Заглянувший в раздевалку и заметивший пропажу Яков облегченно выдохнул, прикрыл на секунду глаза, явно помянув всю его родню до седьмого колена. Маячившая за его спиной Лилия скривила губы, осуждающе сверкнула глазами.  
\- _Витя! Тебя где носит?!_ \- громыхнуло на всю комнату.  
\- _Юри стало плохо,_ \- повторил Виктор, садясь перед Юри на корточки и принимаясь расшнуровывать на нем коньки. - _До медпункта с туалетом мы не дошли, только до служебной лестницы. Извини, что не предупредил, не до того было._  
Яков встал рядом с Виктором, оглядел закутанного и ознобно кутающегося в пальто, полыхающего ярким горячечным румянцем Юри, и уточнил:  
\- _Заболел что ли?_  
\- _Перенервничал._  
\- _Понятно._  
\- _Ты нашу сумку с одеждой не видел?_  
\- _У меня она,_ \- подал голос Юрка со своего места. - _Я прибрал, чтобы… Прибрал, короче. А чемодан у Женьки со Светкой ищите: они забрали._  
\- _О, спасибо! Тогда мне точно не о чем переживать,_ \- поблагодарил Виктор, оборачиваясь через плечо. - Яков, все уже нормально, правда.  
\- Значит, врача не нужно?  
\- Не надо, Яков-сенсей, - поднял на него глаза Юри. - Виктор прав - мы со всем разобрались.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес Яков и повторил: - Хорошо.  
\- Держите, - протянул спортивную сумку Юрка. Виктор задержал на нем испытующий взгляд, кивнул серьезно, забирая вещи. Плисецкий фыркнул раздраженной кошкой и широким шагом вылетел из раздевалки. Яков проводил его потеплевшим взглядом.  
\- Вы тут не задерживайтесь, - похлопал он Никифорова по плечу. - А я, пожалуй, схожу к организаторам, скажу, что вы нашлись, и объясню ситуацию.  
\- Яков, я…  
Но тот уже, надвинув на лоб шляпу, скрылся за дверью.  
\- Неудобно получилось, - тихо заметил Юри. - И перед Юрио тоже.  
\- Мы потом извинимся, - пообещал Виктор, расстегивая на сумке молнию и вынимая из нее кроссовки и сменную одежду. Чертыхнулся и убрал футболку с брюками обратно. Сверху положил снятые коньки. Юри, не расшнуровывая, натянул кроссовки. Встал, поморщился, наклонился и поправил у правого пятку. Никифоров тем временем застегнул сумку, закинул ее на плечо и вопросительно поглядел на Юри:  
\- Пойдем?  
\- Да.  
Награждение и интервью Юри почти не запомнил. Он механически улыбался, отвечал на вопросы журналистов, позировал на камеры, демонстрируя висящую на шее маленькую золотую медаль, обнимал взявшего серебро Юрио и бронзу - Джакометти. И постоянно косился на стоящего рядом Виктора. В какой-то момент тот вышел вперед, подняв руки и требуя тишины и внимания, и попросил отпустить уставших фигуристов на отдых. Толпа разочарованно вздохнула и расступилась, отхлынула волной.  
Юри выдохнул и позволил себе на секунду прикрыть глаза: у входа ждало такси.

В номере Юри закончился весь и сразу: сил хватило только кое-как снять кроссовки, пройти внутрь и упасть в кресло. Виктор, закрыв дверь на ключ, зашел следом, опустился рядом на подлокотник:  
\- Юри?  
\- М-м?  
\- Ты раздеться не хочешь?  
\- Потом. Я сначала посижу немного.  
\- И заснешь прямо здесь.  
\- Не самая плохая мысль. Кресло очень удобное.  
\- Отвратительное, - возразил Виктор, вставая и исчезая в ванной. Зашумела вода, о плитку ударилось что-то железное. Шум воды стал сильнее и звонче.  
\- И только попробуй сказать, что в душ ты не пойдешь! - заявил возникший в дверном проеме потомок ундин. С волос у него капала вода, на пиджаке и рубашке расплылись мокрые пятна.  
Юри неохотно выбрался из кресла. Расстегнул и снял пальто, передал его Виктору. Подошел к шкафу, вынул убранную с утра ночную футболку и плавки. С верхней полки достал большое банное полотенце, прошел мимо Виктора и закрыл за собой дверь ванной, вызвав у того веселый смех. Юри прижался затылком к теплому, пахнущему полиролью дереву, обвел маленькое, быстро заполняющееся густым белым паром помещение. Накрыл ладонью место на шее, где наливался темно-бордовым цветом засос.  
Он долго сомневался, было ли произнесенное «Не своди с меня взгляда» предложением. Вспоминал интонацию и сам прокат. Подетально, поминутно; разве что не препарировал.  
Юри встряхнул головой и подошел к раковине, протер рукавом запотевшее зеркало. Изучил собственное отражение - бледное лицо, скорбно сведенные брови, потрескавшиеся губы. Разорванную сетку на правом плече. Оставленные на плечах синяки.  
Тяжелый бархат упал на коврик. Юри наклонился, поднял испорченный костюм и повесил на сушилку для полотенец, погладил пальцами мягкую ткань. Перелез через бортик маленькой ванны и встал под душ, подставляя под горячие струи лицо.  
Поверить казалось страшно, нереально, и он не верил. Он и утягивая Виктора за собой на лестницу уверен не был, но в ушах звенели злые, полные обиды слова Джакометти. Прошившие насквозь и никак не захотевшие стираться из памяти.  
Юри ревновал. Молча, страшно, до темноты перед глазами и шума в ушах. Смотрел на Виктора больным отчаянным взглядом, кусал губы и думал, что вот он ему точно не нужен, что ошибается.  
Но отказаться, сдаться, не попытавшись - не мог. Пусть и знал, что больше ничего не будет.  
Не могло быть.

***  
Виктора разбудил льющийся сквозь неплотно задернутые портьеры солнечный свет. Он вздохнул, заворочавшись, прикрыл ладонью лицо. Под боком недовольно заворчали и попытались отобрать одеяло. Никифоров улыбнулся и открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на вора: Юри еще раз дернул одеяло за край, не отвоевал ни сантиметра и, разочарованно что-то пробурчав, спрятал голову под подушку. Поджал под себя озябшие ноги, тонкая футболка задралась, перекрутившись и обнажив поясницу. Виктор, не сдержавшись, провел по бледной коже ладонью - Юри, замычав, дернул ступнёй - подлез под футболку, задрав еще больше, пересчитал пальцами позвонки. Недовольство стало громче, и он рассмеялся.  
\- М-м… - Юри еще больше спрятался под подушку. Виктор, хмыкнув, укусил его за плечо:  
\- Доброе утро.  
Юри наградил его мутным взглядом, сморгнул раз, другой. Виктор, пьянея от ощущения, что наконец-то можно, качнулся вперед и прижался губами к приоткрытому рту в ленивом, совсем еще сонном поцелуе.  
\- Доброе, - согласился Юри минуту спустя. - Который час?  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу.  
\- У нас тренировка в половине девятого. Кажется.  
\- А может, забьем?  
Юри, не ответив, отстранил Виктора, вызвав у того разочарованный вздох, сел и спустил на пол ноги. Поднял и забросил обратно на кровать упавшее ночью одеяло. Чуть помедлив, стянул через голову футболку, повел плечами, чувствуя спиной недоверчивый взгляд. Привстал, стаскивая боксеры, и отправил их следом за футболкой.  
\- Только я ни смазку, ни резинки не брал, - оглянулся он через плечо на лежащего на кровати и боящегося лишний раз вздохнуть Виктора. - Не думал, что понадобятся.  
Тот сглотнул и произнес севшим голосом:  
\- У меня есть.  
\- Достанешь? Или я принесу, только скажи, где...  
Закончить предложение Юри не успел: Виктор резко вскочил с кровати, невнятно выругался, запутавшись в одеяле и чуть не полетев носом в пол, и как был - обнаженный и босой - выскочил на балкон. До Юри донесся звук раскрываемой молнии, а через секунду на кровать рядом с ним упали упаковка презервативов и тюбик со смазкой. Юри взял в руки картонную коробочку, повертел в руках…  
\- Ультратонкие?  
\- Есть еще обычные, - ответил Виктор, садясь рядом и взъерошивая себе волосы. - И ребристые. И с банановым вкусом. А в холле отеля я видел аптеку, и если ты предпочитаешь какую-то конкретную марку, можем спуститься и спросить. И насчет смазки тоже. И...  
\- Виктор, ты частишь, - поднял глаза Юри. - Успокойся. У меня нет предпочтений.  
\- А… Хорошо, - Никифоров автоматически кивнул и лишь затем уточнил: - А почему нет?  
\- Меня всегда больше волновало непосредственное наличие резинки, чем ее вкус или форма, - ответил Юри, надрывая целлофановую упаковку на коробке. - Так, я хочу, чтобы сверху был ты.  
Виктор подавился воздухом, закашлялся, глядя на Юри огромными слезящимися глазами. Тот участливо постучал его по спине:  
\- Воды?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - просипел Виктор сдавленно. - У тебя завтра произвольная.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Может, лучше я?  
\- Нет, - возразил Юри и, глянув исподлобья, чуть подрагивающим от напряжения голосом уточнил: - Ты не хочешь?  
Виктор закрыл глаза, думая, что из него получился отвратительный тренер. Прямо загляденье. Открыл, оглядел сидящего рядом с идеально прямой спиной Юри, и впервые в жизни послал к чертям не только Чемпионат мира, но и все фигурное катание.  
\- Хочу.

\- Что, только выбрасывать? - спросил Виктор несколько часов спустя сидящего на кровати в позе лотоса и рассматривающего свои коньки Юри. Тот трогал пальцами вывороченные из подошвы и держащиеся непонятно на чем шурупы, погнувшиеся зубцы на правом лезвии, покрытые трещинами и мелкими острыми дырами пластиковые чехлы.  
\- Вообще не понимаю, как я смог на них не только стоять, но и ходить, - удивленно заметил Юри и убрал коньки в сумку вместе с чехлами. - Не помнишь, куда мы запасные убрали?  
\- Мы их вообще из моего чемодана не вынимали, - отставил на блюдце чашку с кофе Виктор. - Достать?  
\- И сразу к костюму положи, хорошо?  
\- Ага.  
Виктор встал с кресла, потянулся до хруста в костях и открыл дверь на балкон. По полу потянуло холодом, вздулась и парусно затрепетала на сквозняке тонкая белоснежная тюль. Никифоров, занося в номер чемодан, наступил на нее, попытался обернуться и запутался. Замер. Затем поднял руки - в одной чемодан - и из недр шторы послышалось низкое: «У-у-у». Юри фыркнул и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, валясь на кровать: привидение из Виктора вышло убедительное.  
\- Ты бояться должен, а не смеяться! - возмутился тот, выглянув наружу. - У-у-у-у! Ну? Страшно?  
\- О-очень, - запинаясь, простонал Юри. - Ох…  
Довольный шутник фыркнул, ногой захлопывая за собой балконную дверь. Положил на пол и раскрыл принесенный чемодан, вынул запасные коньки и, бросив изучающий взгляд сначала на Юри, а потом на висящий на вешалке костюм для произвольной, еще кожаный несессер.  
\- Косметика, - пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд. - Как знал, что пригодится.  
\- Зачем она тебе?  
\- Не мне, - поправил Виктор и, проведя пальцами Юри по шее, с легкой, немного ироничной усмешкой уточнил: - Или ты хочешь завтра выступать с этим украшением? Нет, к «Эросу» было бы даже в тему, не спорю, но с «Юри на льду» не прокатит.  
Юри быстро прижал ладонь к месту, которого только что касались пальцы, покраснел до самых ключиц, оглушенный сорвавшимся в барабанный перестук сердцем, и поспешно замотал головой:  
\- Нет! Как ты мог… Конечно, нет. Нет.  
\- Тогда надейся, что мой тональник тебе подойдет, - возвестил Виктор, открывая несессер и вываливая на кровать содержимое: палетки с пудрой и румянами, карандаши, кисточки и пуховки, основу под макияж и уже знакомую Юри баночку с блеском для губ. - Если нет, придется спускаться этажом ниже, просить Милу заделиться декоративкой.  
\- А ты замазывать не будешь?  
Шея Виктора от шеи Юри практически не отличалась, разве что следов было все-таки больше и не все из них были яркими.  
\- Вот еще! – обладатель «украшений» с удовольствием посмотрел сперва на себя в висящем рядом с кроватью зеркале, а затем на дверцу шкафа, где висел полностью укомплектованный и отглаженный запасной костюм-тройка: воротник рубашки заканчивался аккурат под темным, налившимся багровым цветом следом. - Пусть смотрят и завидуют!  
\- Но ведь впереди еще Гала, - указал Юри. - Мне кажется, будет не очень хорошо, если ты оставишь их.  
\- Стесняешься меня? - Взгляд у Виктора заледенел. - Может, еще и сожалеешь?  
Юри сощурился, выпрямившись и расправив плечи, и ответил не менее холодно, четко проговаривая каждое слово:  
\- Не хочу делить.  
Никифоров недоверчиво, растерянно выдохнул, а в следующую секунду просиял, сграбастал Юри в осьминожьи объятья и повалил на кровать:  
\- Юри! - и пообещал невнятно, в футболку, под ребра: - Я замажу. Если ты так хочешь, замажу.  
\- Только на Гала. Завтра не надо.  
Виктор крепче сжал руки и интенсивно закивал.

***  
Во время короткой разминки на катке играло что-то классическое и до боли знакомое; Юри прислушался.  
\- Чайковский, «Вальс цветов», - с непередаваемым отвращением произнес Виктор, забирая у него бутылку с водой и чехлы. Стоявший в паре метров Яков невнятно хмыкнул и отвернулся, сосредоточив все внимание на полосующем коньками лед Плисецком. - У кого только ума хватило…  
\- Я классику не настолько хорошо знаю, - покачал головой Юри.  
\- И я не знаю. Просто под это, - Виктор скривился, - я в двенадцать выступал. Яков тогда сказал, что мне подходит: маленький принц в кружевах, неземное видение.  
\- Уверен, ты был хорош.  
\- Судьи рыдали, - непонятно ответил уже-не-принц и без перехода, с совсем другими интонациями - требовательными, наседающими - продолжил: - Не слишком напрягайся, это только разминка. Покатался, почувствовал арену и лед, и хватит.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- С прыжками тоже не слишком усердствуй, чтобы не выдохнуться раньше времени. Сейчас главное настрой не потерять. Отрыв у тебя не сказать, чтобы огромный, но вполне приличный.  
\- Наверное.  
\- И главное, не думай ничего лишнего! Все будет замечательно. Эту программу ты уже откатал на мировой рекорд, вот и старайся остаться где-то рядом с ним. У тебя обязательно получится.  
\- Виктор, - не выдержал Юри, перебив его, - выключи тренера.  
Тот замер, резко выдохнул и смущенно потер собравшийся морщинами лоб.  
\- Извини. Нервничаю.  
\- Ты-то с чего? - удивился Юри, облокотившись на бортик.  
\- Ну да, с чего мне! Знай, стой у бортика да пластик грызи, какие нервы? - Виктор возмущенно замолчал, а потом, отведя взгляд, признался в открытую: - Я что такое мандраж перед выступлениями только с тобой узнал. Самому легче выступать.  
\- Есть хоть какой-то контроль? - понимающе спросил Юри.  
\- Давай уже, разминайся: всего четыре минуты осталось.  
Юри кивнул и отлип от бортика. Объехал заходящего на разгон для прыжка Плисецкого, пропустил проехавшего мимо и подмигнувшего ему Пхичита, краем глаза зафиксировал отрабатывающего дорожку Леруа и выполнившего на другой стороне катка аксель Алтына. Вывел часть собственной дорожки, прислушиваясь ко льду, легко провел каскад из четверного и тройного тулупов. Обернулся на Виктора - тот, дурачась, помахал лапой плюшевого Маккачина.  
На скорости пронесшийся рядом Джакометти поджал губы и отвернулся. Коньки противно заскрипели, высекая изо льда снежную пыль.  
Юри сделал полный круг по арене, выполнил вращение из прыжка и кораблик, вместо четверного флипа выкрутил тройной, не став рисковать. Оглянулся на других фигуристов, понял, что никого не заденет, и начал набирать скорость для сальхова.  
Резкий удар в бок выбил дыхание; арена качнулась в лицо, лед поменялся местами с потолком. Плечо прошило острой, словно иглу воткнули, болью, чуть меньшая вонзилась в затылок. Собственного вскрика Юри не услышал, даже не понял в поднявшемся гуле, что голос - его. Перед глазами все поплыло и сомкнулось чернильно разлившейся темнотой.  
...Юри заморгал и поразительной ясностью осознал, что лежит на льду. Он медленно, опираясь на руки, сел. Голова мгновенно закружилась, к горлу подступила тошнота. Усиленные колонками голоса комментаторов, шум толпы звучали как будто сквозь толщу воды - гулко и невнятно.  
Рядом затормозил, чуть не падая коленями в лед, Плисецкий.  
\- Кацудон, ты как? Живой? - потребовал Юрка, наклоняясь к нему.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Юри. Попытался встать и вновь тяжело осел, подхваченный со спины подъехавшим Пхичитом. - Кажется, не очень.  
\- _Пиздец, твою мать!_ \- выругался Плисецкий и, обращаясь к Пхичиту, резко потребовал: - Вместе!  
\- На счет три, - кивнул тот, закидывая руку Юри к себе на плечо. - Раз, два, три-и! Аккуратно…  
\- Сам знаю!  
Со второго раза у них получилось встать: Юрка обхватил Юри за талию, с другой стороны пристроился звенящий тревогой Пхичит. Виктор, бледный до синевы, уже стоял у выхода с катка: Юри вяло махнул ему рукой, показывая, что все в порядке. Как будто в это кто-то мог поверить.  
\- _Блядь,_ \- прошипел Юрка, когда Юри повело в сторону. Кинул горящий взгляд на стоящего в паре метров кривящегося Джакометти, растиравшего колено, и сжал в тонкую полоску губы. - _Если он сейчас снимется…_  
Плисецкий не закончил предложение. Уступил место выскочившему на лед, самому чуть не навернувшемуся Никифорову, помог всем перевалиться через низкий порожек.  
\- Он головой вроде ударился! - перегнувшись за бортик, доложился Плисецкий.  
\- И рукой еще, - добавил Пхичит.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Виктор и усадил Юри на у кого-то стащенный стул. Откуда-то сбоку вынырнул Яков в сопровождении дежурного медика. Тот быстрым, экономным движением открыл аптечный чемоданчик, достал из него похожий на клеевой пластиковый тюбик и, сняв с него крышку, сунул Юри под нос. Тот поморщился, чихнул; в голове от острого запаха нашатыря немного прояснилось, взгляд стал осмысленным.  
\- Ты как? - Виктор присел перед Юри на корточки, надел чехлы на его коньки. Руки у него дрожали.  
\- Нормально.  
Медик закатал Юри рукав, надел на запястье электронный тонометр, поглядел на отобразившийся на экране результат и нахмурился. Посветил фонариком в глаза, ощупал голову, дёрнувшуюся правую руку, плечо и бок.  
\- Нужен рентген. Я бы рекомендовал…  
\- Нет, - перебил Юри, поняв, что ему сейчас предложат сняться с соревнований. - Я буду выступать.  
\- У вас может быть трещина в кости, - попробовал надавить медик, - не говоря уже о сотрясении. Выступлением вы можете ухудшить свое состояние.  
\- Я чувствую себя уже намного лучше, - уперся тот. - Будет достаточно укола обычного обезболивающего.  
\- Но хоть вы ему скажите, - обратился врач к сидящему рядом Виктору. - Вы же тренер.  
\- Решает фигурист.  
\- Как хотите, - пожал плечами тот, вскрывая шприц и набирая в него темно-золотистое лекарство. Отогнул ворот костюма, тонкую сетку майки, провел по влажной коже Юри спиртовой салфеткой; укола за разбивающей плечо болью Юри не почувствовал. - На данный момент это все, что можно сделать.  
\- Благодарю.  
Врач кивнул, закрыл сумку с медикаментами и отошел. Над ареной зазвучала музыка из «Короля и фигуриста». Виктор подавил желание выругаться: теперь у них было не больше получаса на то, чтобы привести Юри в относительный порядок.  
\- _Как?_ \- спросил у Никифорова подошедший Плисецкий, кутающийся в куртку сборной. Перевел взгляд с него на Юри, с Юри на замершего каменным изваянием Якова.  
\- _Ушиб. Возможна трещина и сотрясение. Выступать будет._  
Юрка кивнул и неожиданно со всей дури засадил кулаком по бортику. Юри вздрогнул, поднял на него глаза.  
\- _Прибью гада! Он же специально подрезал!_  
\- _Юрка, хватит,_ \- веско уронил Яков, положил руку ему на плечо и крепко, до синяка сжал пальцы. - _Все разборки - после соревнований._  
\- _Но дядя Яша!.._  
\- _Яков прав,_ \- встал Виктор, не отрывая взгляда от Юри. - _Иди разогреваться._  
\- _И ты совсем ничего не сделаешь?_ \- схватил его за руку Плисецкий. - _Он же его угробить мог!_  
\- _Разогреваться,_ \- поджал губы Никифоров, - _живо._  
\- _Если он сейчас набьет Джакометти морду, Юри дисквалифицируют,_ \- пояснил Яков. - _Ты этого хочешь?_  
Плисецкий разом сдулся, сгорбился. На скулах у него пылали злые пятна.  
\- _Я его уебу,_ \- пообещал он. - _Он ни одной медали, сука, не получит!_  
И Юрка, резко развернувшись, направился в сторону стоящего неподалеку и молча глядящего на него Алтына.  
\- _Ты тоже иди._  
Яков тяжело, как-то сочувственно вздохнул, хлопнул Виктора по спине и тяжелой походкой направился за Плисецким. Тот немного посмотрел, как он, ругаясь, заставляет Юрку сделать хоть какую-то разминку, а потом вновь перевел взгляд на Юри, сменившего мертвенную бледность на обыкновенную.  
\- Все нормально, - поднял глаза его подопечный. - Я смогу выступить.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Крис действительно меня специально сбил?  
\- Нет. Надеюсь, что нет.  
\- Понятно.  
Виктор молча достал из кармана плеер, размотал наушники, включил в нем первую попавшуюся песню и отдал Юри. Тот благодарно кивнул, вставляя вакуумные кругляшки в уши. 

Спустя равную получасу вечность Виктор тронул Юри за плечо. Тот вытащил из уха правый наушник, поглядел на лед: на нем играл в испанскую страсть Джакометти. Выгибался, завлекал зрителей в свои сети.  
\- Уже?  
\- Почти. Ты как?  
\- Терпимо. Обезболивающее подействовало.  
\- Хорошо.  
Виктор оглядел зал, кивнул стоящему неподалеку Якову. На автомате улыбнулся, заметив наведенную камеру.  
\- Ты злишься, - внезапно произнес Юри.  
\- Я в бешенстве.  
\- Ты не будешь с ним драться, если окажется, что это не случайность.  
\- Буду.  
\- Виктор, пожалуйста, - попросил Юри, берясь за его протянутую руку и вставая.  
\- Мы не договоримся.  
Он помог Юри снять чехлы, придержал пластиковую дверь. Юри выкатился, сделал неуверенный - маленький - круг и остановился у бортика. Уткнул нос в пуделя-салфетницу, погладил его по голове. Поднял на Виктора запавшие больные глаза и попросил:  
\- Пожелай мне удачи.  
Тот поднес к губам его сжатую в кулак руку и прижался губами к костяшкам, согрел дыханием золотой ободок.  
\- Удачи.  
Толпа взревела, отозвалась на появление Юри аплодисментами и подбадривающими криками, и замолчала, навалившись свинцово-тяжелым ожиданием. Он выцепил взглядом сидящего в уголке «слез-и-поцелуев» довольного Джакометти, встал в исходную, выпрямив спину и вскинув подбородок. Под сводами арены зазвучало фортепьяно и вторящая ему скрипка.  
Болезненно взвизгнул, врезался в уши под коньками лед при заходе на первую прыжковую комбинацию с двумя тулупами; над трибунами пронесся слитный вздох. Виктор, дернувшись, подался вперед, выругался, мешая русский мат, названия элементов и счет: докрутил, вывел, посадил!  
Музыка не давала передышки - спешила вперед, обгоняя ноты.  
Скорость для сальхова у Юри набрать не получилось: в прыжок он вошел плохо, тяжело приземлился, устоял каким-то чудом. Заполошно вздохнул и полетел дальше, наконец-то отрешаясь от тела и заходя на тройной флип и следующую за ним текучую, позволяющую взять короткую - так необходимую! - передышку дорожку. Перечислил про себя на вращении предстоящие элементы: ина бауэр, кораблик, крюк и выкрюк, аксель…  
Зал ревел, слышались вопли поддержки, ярким алым пятном на белом фоне горели флаги.  
В каскаде с перекидным ойлером Юри слишком низко вывел ногу, но лед не задел. В каскаде с лутцем ошибся на выезде - чиркнул лезвием, выбив мокрые ледяные брызги. Нашел глазами Виктора и, зафиксировавшись на нем, зашел на последний и самый дорогой прыжок.  
Никифоров размашисто перекрестился и на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
Фортепьяно смолкло.  
Юри стоял, жадно глотая обжигающе холодный воздух. Под ноги ему подкатился маленький плюшевый щенок в красном ошейнике. Он наклонился, поднял его, отряхнул от ледовой крошки. Скользнул взглядом по стоя аплодирующим зрителям, помахал им рукой. Четко, отработанно поклонился судьям и медленно покатился к ждущему у выхода Виктору. Чуть не упал, зацепившись коньком о шуршащий полиэтилен брошенного на лед и не замеченного букета. Отабек, готовящийся выступать следующим, выскочил на лед, затормозил рядом с Юри и придержал под локоть.  
Дикторы на весь Медиоланум Форум вещали о межнациональной дружбе и поддержке.  
\- Не падать, - велел Отабек, на буксире подвозя Юри к выходу и сдавая на руки Никифорову.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Давай.  
И Отабек заскользил обратно к озабоченно пристукивающему по бортику чехлами от коньков тренеру. Виктор проводил его взглядом и вновь сосредоточил все внимание на Юри. Опустился на колено, взял одну ногу, поставил себе на бедро; отряхнул с лезвий тающий лед, надел чехол. Проделал то же самое со второй, встал и, обняв Юри за талию, повел его в уголок «слез-и-поцелуев». Усадил на банкетку, сунул в руки бутылку с водой.  
\- Я запорол почти все прыжки, - выдохнул Юри, делая большой глоток.  
\- Ни одного, - возразил Виктор.  
\- И первое вращение вышло не очень удачным, - словно не слыша, продолжил тот. - А на каскаде с акселем вообще не помню, что делал.  
\- Выехал. Тебе все засчитают.  
На большом экране крутили повтор его произвольной - вот он вновь летит надо льдом в каскаде лутц-тулуп, а вот выводит дорожку, уходит в кораблик и вращение. Юри неимоверным усилием заставил себя отвести глаза: смотреть на собственное выступление было невыносимо.  
\- Кацуки Юри, Япония… - прогремело над залом. Юри напрягся, тревожно вслушиваясь в голос диктора. - За произвольную программу - 201,74 балла. Общий счет - 321,57 баллов! И сейчас он находится на первом месте!  
\- Да! - ликующе воскликнул Виктор, подпрыгнул, чуть не опрокинув банкетку, послал в камеру воздушный поцелуй. - Золото! Юрку на полбалла обошел!  
Юри вздохнул, губы у него задрожали. Он всхлипнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, согнулся к коленям, рассмеялся дрожащим нервным смехом.  
\- Прости…  
\- За что это? Ты герой!  
Впереди был Алтын. И Леруа.  
\- Я не смог взять золото.  
\- Нет, - уверенно возразил Юри Виктор, сияя горделивой улыбкой и обнимая его за плечи. - Поверь - отсюда ты увезешь именно золото! Или я не стоял на этом пьедестале пять раз подряд! 

Спустя полчаса Юри, как и предсказывал Виктор, стоял на самом верху, а за спиной у него развевался японский флаг. Справа махал фанатам Леруа, слева, на ступеньку ниже, скалился Плисецкий. Юри наклонил голову, позволяя представителю ИСУ накинуть на шею широкую ленту. Принял букет, часы, автоматически поблагодарил; с разрешения оставил их в ногах. Выпрямился, покачнувшись, сделал шаг назад.  
Затылок раздирала ввинчивающаяся дрелью боль.  
\- В следующий раз я тебя сделаю, свинина, - тихо пообещал Плисецкий, забравшись к Юри наверх для совместного фото и до синяков обняв за талию. Леруа с другой стороны символически положил руку ему на плечо и счастливо рассмеялся, зажимая между пальцев серебряный кружок.  
\- На меньшее я и не рассчитывал, - одними губами Юри, поднимая к лицу золотую медаль. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы награждение поскорее закончилось.  
\- В следующий раз Джей-Джей возьмет золото! - пообещал Леруа во весь голос, энергично взмахнув букетом.  
\- Мечтай! - прошипел Юрка, оборачиваясь к нему. - Мое будет!  
Юри попытался найти взглядом за бортиком Виктора, но не увидел ничего, кроме темноты и разрезающих ее белых вспышек фотоаппаратов. Сглотнул вязкую слюну, переступил с ноги на ногу, стараясь не задеть яркую упаковку букета. Облегченно выдохнул, получив отмашку от организаторов, что можно спуститься обратно на лед, и лишь тут заметил, что до побелевших суставов вцепился со спины в костюмы Плисецкого и Леруа.  
Он не стоял - его держали.  
\- Извините, - разжал почти сведенные судорогой пальцы Юри.  
\- Помогать ближнему - это Джей-Джей-стайл! - подмигнул Юри Леруа и первым шагнул с пьедестала. Следом, показав тому в спину язык, легко спрыгнул Юрка. Подстраховал спускающегося Юри, и только убедившись, что тот крепко стоит на ковровой дорожке, направился к выходу.  
Впервые делать дополнительный круг почета сил не было ни у кого из присутствующих.  
\- Поздравляю с медалью, Юрочка! - хлопнул его по плечу с трудом дождавшийся конца церемонии и спешащий к Юри Виктор, не сводя с последнего цепкого взгляда. Плисецкий скривился, словно лимон проглотил: ладно, золото, Кацудон честно его заслужил, но уступить канадцу?!  
\- _Ага! Якову отпиши, когда доберетесь до гостиницы!_ \- крикнул ему Юрка, не особо надеясь быть услышанным. Никифоров выглядел так, что вставать у него на пути было чистым самоубийством: рисковать не стали даже бессмертные журналисты. Только фотографы, прикрывшись камерами, упорно жали на кнопку и снимали - от Виктора с Юри их отделяло минимум пять метров.  
Букет с подарком мгновенно перекочевали с пьедестала в руки тренера, а сам Юри, прикрыв глаза, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Удивительно, но стало несколько легче.  
\- Может, в больницу?  
Юри, в красках представив себе одинокую ночь в больничной палате, ощутимо передернулся и, собравшись с силами, отстранился от Виктора:  
\- Нет. Давай в раздевалку за вещами и вызывать такси.  
\- Уже.  
\- Что?  
\- Вещи собраны, упакованы в чемодан и погружены в ожидающее нас у входа такси, - отрапортовал изнервничавшийся как никогда в жизни Никифоров. - Тебе осталось только переобуться, а мне выполнить одно обещание.  
\- Какое обещание? - не понял Юри, нахмурившись.  
Виктор вместо ответа взял в руку медаль и показательно, на камеры, прижался губами к ярко блеснувшему металлу.

В такси Юри забрался на заднее сидение, обнял большой букет и, упав головой на пакет с плюшевыми игрушками, мгновенно отрубился. Виктор на манер одеяла укрыл его курткой и захлопнул дверь.  
\- По дороге у какой-нибудь аптеки остановите, пожалуйста, - сев рядом с водителем и пристегнувшись, попросил он.  
\- Как скажете.  
Машина мягко тронулась с места. Виктор бросил изучающий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя состояние Юри: тот сполз совсем низко, неудобно вывернув шею и подобрав под себя ноги. Темная выбившаяся из прически прядь упала на лоб, на макушке пристроился осыпающийся лепестками и листьями официальный букет - выглядело смешно и беззащитно; Юри ничего не замечал и ни на что не обращал внимания.  
Аптека попалась через два квартала. Виктор кивнул водителю, дождался, пока тот припаркуется, вышел и перебежал тихую дорогу. Поднялся по широким ступенькам, толкнул вперед стеклянную дверь - над головой звякнул колокольчик.  
\- Добрый вечер? - вопросительно позвал единственный клиент, быстрым взглядом окинув пустой зал. На голос из-за высокого стеллажа вышла веснушчатая и рыжая как белка девушка, белозубо улыбнулась:  
\- Здравствуйте, - голос у нее был низкий, грудной, интонации деловые и искренние. - Что вам предложить?  
\- Плечевой фиксатор с согревающим эффектом, размер М. Максимально мягкий, лучше бесшовный, - озвучил Виктор.  
\- Для перелома или ушиба?  
\- Ушиба.  
Продавщица задумчиво постучала пальцами по столу, кивнула и скрылась в подсобке. Через минуту перед Виктором уже вскрывали серебристо-белую коробку.  
\- Самому его надевать не очень удобно - но это же не ваш случай? - зато во сне ничего впиваться в плечо не будет, - разложила неопреновый фиксатор на стекле девушка. - Видите? Он совсем без застежки, но плотный, держит хорошо.  
\- И мазь еще.  
На столик рядом с кассой легла длинная сине-зеленая коробка с мазью. Никифоров прищурился, пытаясь прочитать написанное вверх ногами название.  
\- Гипотромбон. Еще что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- С вас пятьдесят семь евро и пятнадцать центов!  
Виктор отдал шестьдесят, железную сдачу ссыпал в коробку с надписью «Коплю на велосипед», взял в руки шуршащий бумажный пакет с логотипом аптеки, еще раз кивнул улыбнувшейся девушке и вышел. Водитель сидел на капоте своей машины и курил. Заметив вышедшего из аптеки пассажира, он затушил сигарету и щелчком отправил в рядом стоящую урну.  
\- В гостиницу или еще куда заехать надо? - уточнил водитель, включая зажигание.  
\- В гостиницу, - ответил Виктор, растирая руками лицо и силясь проснуться: начала сказываться смена часовых поясов и слишком нервный день.  
Машин на вечерней улице, в противовес дневным пробкам, было непривычно мало, больше - юрких, каких-то кукольных скутеров и хромированных мотоциклов.  
До отеля доехали минут за двадцать, считая остановку у аптеки.  
\- Сколько? - Виктор достал из кармана пальто бумажник.  
\- Тридцать один евро.  
Никифоров поглядел на счетчик, потом, обернувшись, на спящего Юри и на мешки с цветами и игрушками. Вспомнил, что в багажнике лежат сумка с коньками и чемодан, и задумался.  
\- Дам пятьдесят, если вы поможете донести наши вещи до номера, - предложил он, кладя на приборную панель желто-коричневую купюру.  
\- Куда идти? - оживившись, спросил водитель, мгновенно спрятав деньги в карман. Вопрос с доставкой в номер вещей был решен. Оставалось разбудить медалиста.

\- Если бы ты знал, как я ненавижу твои костюмы, - пожаловался Виктор апатично сидящему на кровати Юри. Весь адреналин, которого хватило, чтобы выступить и пережить награждение, схлынул, оставив после себя опустошение и бессилие; глаза сами собой закрывались, окружающий мир казался зыбким и нечетким. - Ни одного нормального, зато молний, крючков и неудобных застежек больше, чем надо нормальному человеку!  
\- Этот мы заказывали вместе, - невнятно буркнул Юри, щурясь от яркого света и широко зевая. - А первый вообще твой.  
\- Правильно, обвиняй своего бедного, поседевшего от волнения тренера во всех грехах! – несчастный Виктор бросил на покрывало аптечный пакет, присел перед Юри на корточки и взялся за полы пиджака. Подвис, разглядывая хитрую застежку. - Как он у тебя расстегивается?  
\- Спереди.  
\- Очень информативно.  
Юри вздохнул, отработанным до автоматизма движением расстегнул потайной замок и несколько иронично поглядел на Виктора.  
\- Да ты издеваешься! - сделал тот вывод.  
\- Нет.  
\- Как же!  
Он помог Юри выпутаться из рукавов, помогая не разбередить ушибленную руку с плечом, снял с шеи и аккуратно положил на тумбочку - к заряжающимся телефонам - золотую медаль. Мягко прошелся ладонями по темно-синей, усыпанной по вороту стразами майке и нахмурился, оценив наливающийся фиолетово-черным синяк на плече.  
\- Почти не болит, - проследил направление его взгляда Юри.  
\- Повтори мне это, когда обезболивающее прекратит действовать, - откровенно злясь, обронил Виктор. - Количество твоих травм за последние две недели уже начинает меня напрягать. Заканчивай, слышишь?  
\- Это просто плечо.  
\- А также "просто" голова и бок. Завтра, видимо, будет "просто" нога. Или две.  
\- Не преувеличивай, - поморщился Юри, вставая. Нашарил на боку потайную молнию, дернул ее вниз, стянул брюки и бросил на кровать рядом к пиджаку. Скользнул ладонью между бедер, расстегивая мелкие крючки, набрал гармошкой мелкую сетку и неуклюже дернул вверх: пронзившая плечо боль оказалась неожиданно оглушающей. Юри покачнулся, коротко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Никифоров мгновенно подхватил его под здоровый локоть и усадил обратно.  
\- Кажется, помощь мне все-таки потребуется, - признался Юри, пытаясь отдышаться. Виктор без лишних слов взялся за тонкую синюю ткань; выпутал сначала здоровую руку, потом голову, вторую руку - и небрежно бросил сетку поверх остальной одежды. Зашуршал аптечным пакетом, вынул оттуда коробку с фиксатором и тюбик с мазью. Отвинтил ребристую крышку, вскрыл пломбу.  
\- Давай сюда плечо.  
Юри послушно сел вполоборота и непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда разгоряченной, болезненно-чувствительной кожи коснулась рука с прозрачным, согретым теплом ладони гелем. Виктор втирал его круговыми движениями, деловито и мирно, не задавая вопросов - и Юри был ему за это откровенно благодарен.  
\- Я так устал, - пожаловался он уже упакованным в мягкий, оказавшийся удивительно удобным фиксатор. А затем откровенно удивленно произнес: - Я золото выиграл.  
\- Да.  
\- Я молодец?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, - неразборчиво пробормотал Юри, откинувшись на подушки. Дыхание у него почти мгновенно выровнялось, стало глубоким. Виктор собрал упаковки лекарств в пакет и отправил его в корзину у двери. Распустил узел галстука, снял пиджак и жилетку, расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Достал из шкафа запасное одеяло и укрыл не шевельнувшегося Юри, после чего выключил верхний свет, оставив только маленькое бра, и скрылся в ванной.

\- М-м, Виктор? - сонно заворочался Юри, когда тот нырнул к нему под одеяло полчаса спустя, прижался всем телом и крепко оплел руками и ногами.  
\- Он самый, - подтвердил Виктор, целуя его в шею. - Спи.  
\- Ты холодный, - Юри безуспешно попытался отстраниться и недовольно вздохнул. - Очень.  
\- Скоро согреюсь, - обоснованно заметил Никифоров, а затем внезапно спросил: - Хочешь, поедем в Хасецу не летом, а сейчас? Вернемся в Питер, заберем Чина и уедем?  
\- Завтра…  
\- Нет, завтра не получится. Юри?  
\- М-м...  
\- Все-все, уже отстал, - чуть заметно улыбнулся Виктор и потянулся на тумбочку за телефоном - бронировать билеты. В том, что Яков не возразит, он не сомневался: начиналось межсезонье, все серьезные соревнования уже прошли, оставался только командник в Японии, но в нем Юри участвовать не собирался. Самое время отправляться в отпуск!  
Пять минут спустя на почту с тихим кваканьем упали электронные версии посадочных талонов. Заказчик удовлетворенно кивнул, отключил будильник и, задвинув телефон подальше под подушку, закрыл глаза, провалившись в сон.

***  
Начиная тренировать Юри, Виктор никак не предполагал, что получит в комплекте с несомненным талантом, музыкальностью, готовностью тренироваться в любое время суток еще и упрямство, идущее в количестве «два по цене одного». Первый звонок прозвенел еще в Хасецу, когда Юри упорно наворачивал километры по пляжу, свято уверовав в брошенное Виктором: «Пока не придешь в форму, на лед не выпущу!». Второй - на отборочных, когда тот, согласившись со всеми поправками в программе, все равно сделал по-своему. Были и третий, и четвертый, но сегодняшнее утро грозило побить все рекорды.  
\- Какие показательные?! - грохнул по столу кулаком доведенный тренер. - У тебя почти сотрясение, плечо все синее, какой нахуй лед?!  
Юри сильнее сжал в ладонях чашку с чаем. На кровати лежали, аккуратно сложенные, их костюмы для показательных: бордово-розовый и иссиня-голубой.  
\- Юри, твою мать!  
Тот не ответил и отвернулся к окну. Виктор зарычал, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить Юри за шкирку и хорошенько не встряхнуть. Может быть, тогда в голове у него включатся нужные нейронные цепи, отвечающие за инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- Ты ни одной поддержки сделать не сможешь, с первого же тройного башкой в лед полетишь, - яростно зашептал он, наклоняясь вперед. - Да что там тройного, двойного хватит!  
\- Вчера я сделал все, если ты помнишь.  
\- На адреналине и уколе обезболивающего!  
\- Обезболивающее можно принять и сегодня.  
\- И закопать карьеру собственными руками! Офигеть, гениальная мысль! И как я сам до нее не додумался?! - Виктор заметался по номеру, врезался в стул - так, что тот с грохотом полетел на пол. Юри проводил его падение равнодушным взглядом и снова уставился в окно. - Я понимаю, официальные соревнования, но показательные! Господи, показательные! Развлекаловка, программу за ночь на коленке сочинить можно!  
\- Меня это не волнует.  
\- Я заметил!  
\- Я хочу сегодня выйти на лед. И выйду.  
\- Почему сейчас?! Не летом, не осенью, не в следующий сезон, наконец!  
\- Нет.  
\- Но почему?! Объясни, феникс ты безмозглый!  
\- Потому что именно на этом Чемпионате мира я взял золото, - впервые за утро прямо поглядел на Виктора Юри. Выражение глаз у него было решительным и отчаянным, с таким глазами с подоконника вниз шагают, в пропасть, не надеясь взлететь.  
Никифоров остановился, как на стену налетев:  
\- Юри, ну не может быть, чтоб ты воспринял всерьез все то, что я нес…  
\- Тогда в кафе? - закончил за него тот. - Конечно, нет.  
Виктор не глядя сел на кровать. Опустил взгляд на правую руку - золотой ободок, талисман удачи, сиял в солнечном свете, - и перевел глаза на замершего в кресле Юри. Давно скребущий вопрос настойчиво требовал ответа.  
\- Юри?  
\- Да?  
\- Почему кольца? - почти без голоса спросил Виктор. - Можно же было браслеты купить, брелки, чехлы на телефон, плюшевые игрушки. Что угодно.  
\- Можно.  
\- И даже если кольца… Но - обручальные? - замолчал он, сглотнул сжавшимся горлом, а потом продолжил, сбиваясь и проглатывая окончания: - Я же спрашивал тогда на берегу! Спрашивал, кем ты хочешь, чтобы я для тебя был!  
\- Все перечисленное тобой меня не устраивало. Я хотел всего Виктора, - ровно пояснил Юри. Никифоров со стоном упал на спину и зажмурился. Ему срочно, жизненно необходим был переводчик, чтобы знать, что происходит в голове у Юри - сам он категорически не справлялся.  
\- Ты дурак, да? Совсем?  
Юри пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.  
\- Все равно на лед не пущу, - произнес Виктор, открыв глаза. - Свяжу в раздевалке и запру дверь. И Юрочкой подопру.  
\- Посмотрим.

Сидя на скамейке в раздевалке среди остальных фигуристов, не участвовавший в соревнованиях прошлогодний чемпион привычными, доведенными до автоматизма движениями шнуровал коньки. Рядом уткнулся в смартфон Юри. Со своим тренером он разговаривал исключительно вежливо, во всем соглашался и вообще с самого выхода из номера вел себя образцово-показательно.  
Шел второй час молчаливой войны. Нервы у Виктора были на пределе.  
\- Юри, ты же понимаешь, что я прав, - затянув узел на коньке и запихав шнурки внутрь ботинка, проговорил он, выпрямляясь на скамейке.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Юри, не отрывая взгляда от мобильного. Тыкал пальцем в экран, методично ставя лайки под фото Пхичита, трогающего панцирь огромной черепахи; позирующего с восседающим на его плече огромным бело-розовым какаду; рядом с широко разевающим на заднем плане зубастую пасть крокодилом. Под лимонным деревом, в холле отеля, под забавно исправленной надписью на каком-то плакате. Под фото Леруа с невестой в каком-то кафе и с Челестино в баре.  
Плечо у Юри предательски ныло тягучей выматывающей болью, словно доказывая - Виктор прав, отступись.  
Прошедший мимо Женька демонстративно закатил глаза. Ждущая его у выхода Света прыснула в кулак и поспешила скрыться в коридоре. До ушей Никифорова донесся смех, и он в который раз за день зло сжал зубы.  
\- Юри!  
\- Да, Виктор?  
Тот сдавленно застонал и демонстративно стукнулся головой о деревянную панель. Не получил никакой реакции и повторил движение, не рассчитал силу и сдавленно охнул от боли. Покосился на Юри, ощупывая затылок.  
\- И что, ты никак не среагируешь? - не выдержал страдалец.  
\- Извини, - Юри пролистнул вниз ленту в инстаграме, лайкнул еще несколько фотографий. - Очень больно?  
\- Это мне за Якова, я знаю, - Виктор, тяжело вздохнув, возвел глаза к потолку. - За все годы, что я мотал ему нервы...  
Сбоку неприлично громко заржали Юрка с Георгием, зафыркала, давясь хихиканьем, Мила.  
\- _Закон бумеранга,_ \- не удержался от ехидного комментария Плисецкий. - _Карма._  
\- _Юрочка, зайчик, повернись ко мне передом, а не задом,_ \- нехорошо прищурившись, протянула Мила, поигрывая кисточкой для теней. - _Я еще не закончила._  
\- _Да я тут полчаса уже сижу!_ \- возмущенно вспыхнул Плисецкий, делая, однако, как велено и закрывая глаза.  
\- _Надо будет, еще столько же просидишь,_ \- лирично пропела Мила, ухватив Юрку за подбородок и оценивая наведенные черно-серые тени. Подправила какую-то одной ей видимую деталь в уголке правого глаза, набрала на кисточку еще черной, вспыхивающей серебряными искрами пудры.  
\- _Глаз чешется,_ \- дернул носом Плисецкий.  
\- _Терпи!_  
Виктор оглядел послушно замершего под руками Милы Юрку и с ностальгией вспомнил собственные выступления - хвост до жопы, глазищи в пол лица, что ни костюм - сказка. Это сейчас его иначе как Легендой не звали, а тогда он был Питерским ангелом.  
С легкой руки дяди Яши.  
\- _Че ты ржешь, старикан?!_  
Виктор не ответил, только еще сильнее рассмеялся. Ему было шестнадцать, он только-только перешел во взрослую группу, и программа у него была самая подходящая - шутник-Пан: прозрачный верх, вышитая ветка алых ягод, оплетающая торс, короткие шорты и веселые забавные рожки. К голове их разве что гвоздями не прибивали перед каждым выступлением.  
\- _Что опять за ор в вашей раздевалке?!_ \- прогремел над ними раскатистый бас Фельцмана. Русская сборная не сговариваясь вжала головы в плечи и оглянулась на дверь: тот стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и осуждающе взирал на творящийся пред его очами бардак.  
\- _Георгий, ты почему еще не готов? Витя, поправь пиджак, у тебя полы в брюках остались. Мила,_ \- Яков оглядел Бабичеву и удовлетворенно кивнул, - _претензий нет._  
\- _Да!_  
\- _Юра…_  
\- _А что сразу я?!_  
\- _…чтоб без своих выкрутасов!_ \- не дав себя сбить, продолжил Фельцман. - _Побереги мои нервы, от них и так ничего не осталось! Витя, это и к тебе относится!_  
\- _Дядя Яша,_ \- оскорбился Виктор, - _как я могу?!_  
\- _Ты - можешь,_ \- припечатал тот. – Кацуки.  
\- Да, Яков-сенсей?  
\- Если все-таки собираешься выступать, самое время начать переодеваться.  
\- Вообще-то это я его тренер! - подскочил на лавочке и впился разъяренным взглядом в Якова Виктор. - У него травмы.  
\- А еще ослиное упрямство, - отбил Фельцман. Никифоров поджал губы, скомкал и бросил в стоящий у ног чемодан спортивный костюм. Нервно дернул бегунок, сорвав язычок, и выругался, не выбирая слов. С каждым новым на лице внимавшего Якова все шире расползалась благостная улыбка.  
\- У нас костюм в номере остался. Ему выступать не в чем.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - возразил Юри, крутя в руках мобильный и отводя взгляд.  
\- Как это нет?! - развернулся к нему шокированный тренер. Он прекрасно помнил, как сам вытащил его из чемодана и убрал на самую верхнюю полку в шкафу. Юри неопределенно пожал плечами.  
Виктор молча вышел из раздевалки - широким, чеканным шагом.

\- Просить тебя не прыгать, как я понимаю, бесполезно? - невидящим взглядом скользя по расцвеченной прожекторами темноте арены, уточнил Виктор у готовящегося выходить Юри. На льду - под заглавную тему из «Пиратов Карибского моря» - устроила фехтовальный бой американская танцевальная пара.  
\- Ты настолько боишься, что я не справлюсь?  
\- Я боюсь, что ты лоб себе разобьешь, - развернулся к Юри уставший спорить и что-то доказывать. - Думаешь, я слепой и не вижу, как тебя качает? И что рукой почти не шевелишь? Нет?  
Юри переступил с ноги на ногу и плотнее закутался в спортивную куртку: выпал в коридоре момент, когда стены качнулись, наваливаясь, стало трудно дышать и померкло зрение. Всего на секунду, но эта секунда теперь жгла и терзала.  
Выходить на лед в его состоянии было совершенным безумием. Юри понимал это, но смириться никак не мог.  
\- Я…- голос у Юри сорвался. Виктор смотрел на него разочарованно и одновременно понимающе, словно видя полустертое с зеркальной амальгамы собственное отражение. Юри стало стыдно.  
\- Ты бы никогда не разрешил мне выйти сегодня на лед с этой произвольной, - глухо произнес он. - Я не хотел молчать про костюм.  
\- Я и сейчас не разрешаю. Ни одна программа не стоит твоего здоровья или жизни. Да, это спорт, и на официальных соревнованиях я не стал тебе ничего запрещать, но сейчас…  
Виктор с досадой покачал головой. Юри вздохнув, сел на корточки, привалившись спиной к ограждению. Поднял взгляд к потолку: перед глазами все расплывалось.  
Не надо было оставлять очки в раздевалке.  
\- П-прости, - заикаясь, проговорил он, давясь слезами и воздухом. Раздался шорох, и сверху на него упала, скрывая от любопытных взглядов зрителей и персонала, от объективов камер бело-красная куртка. Юри вцепился в нее и задышал на счет, пытаясь успокоиться. Ему хотелось сказать - объяснить, насколько это важно, что любой другой выход не будет этим и золотая медаль тоже, что плевать на всё, но дайте ему этот вечер, это сейчас, даже если после он никогда больше не выйдет на лед.  
Слова не шли. Стояли комом поперек горла, душили. Юри рвано вздохнул, закашлялся и закрылся руками - локтями и ладонями, уткнулся лицом в колени.  
\- Юри? - позвал Виктор сквозь повисшую на мгновение тишину и взметнувшиеся под крышу арены аплодисменты. Оставалось недолго до того, как ведущие объявят их выход на лед.  
\- Д-да?  
\- Пожалуйста. Ты знаешь, я редко действительно о чем-то прошу. Но сегодня - пожалуйста - не надо.  
Юри стащил с головы куртку. Молча, закусив губу и отвернувшись, кивнул. Виктор наклонился и прижался губами к жестким от лака волосам.  
\- Спасибо.

Первые аккорды «Будь со мной» зазвучали надо льдом, темнота вспыхнула малиновыми огнями. Виктор Никифоров запрокинул назад голову, протянул руку вслед за зовущим голосом.  
Юри замер у бортика, завернувшись сразу в две курки - японской и российской сборных.

***  
На банкете было скучно, хоть вешайся. Виктор небрежно поболтал в бокале шампанское и душераздирающе вздохнул. Юри, потихоньку подъедавший блюдо с тарталетками, промычал что-то невразумительное, но однозначно вопрошающее.  
\- Не обращай внимания, я так, - скучающий неопределенно качнул бокалом. - Тоска.  
\- Официальная часть, - философски ответил Юри. - Потом будет веселее.  
\- Все кто может - напьются, кто не может - пойдут чудить на трезвую голову, а в итоге все превратится в банальную дискотеку. Сто раз уже было, - скучно обрисовал сценарий будущего вечера Виктор, но в следующую секунду оживился, указав Юри куда-то за спину. - О, смотри! Сейчас у тебя будут брать автограф!  
Юри обернулся: к ним целеустремленно продирался сквозь остальных гостей решительно настроенный Минами Кендзиро. По итогам соревнований он занял двенадцатое место, но Виктор с полным основанием ожидал, что через пару лет Минами добьется того, чтобы составить вдохновившему его Юри достойную конкуренцию.  
\- Добрый вечер, Минами-кун! - Юри приветливо кивнул остановившемуся в метре от них и теперь нервно теребящему полы пиджака соотечественнику.  
Минами набрал в грудь воздуха и склонился в глубоком поклоне. Виктор не особо удачно попытался выдать смех за кашель, но в итоге только получил от Юри удар локтем в бок и гневный взгляд.  
\- **Кацуки-сенсей, позвольте поздравить вас победой! Я был так счастлив выступать с вами на одном льду,** \- бодро протараторил сияющий от счастья Минами. - **Я с нетерпением буду ждать ваших новых программ!**  
\- **Я… тоже поздравляю тебя с участием в первом твоем Чемпионате мира. Извини, что не смог увидеть твое выступление.**  
\- **Ничего страшного! Может быть, получится в следующий раз,** \- радость Минами ничего не могло омрачить. - **В следующем году я буду стараться еще больше!**  
\- **Я очень рассчитываю на это, Минами-кун.**  
Тот еще раз поклонился и начал медленно пятиться назад. Налетел спиной на кого-то из спонсоров, отскочил в сторону, чуть не столкнувшись с официантом, залился краской и, быстро оттарабанив извинения, поспешно исчез за спинами гостей.  
\- Какая подкупающая искренность и энтузиазм! - усмехнувшись, отметил Виктор и одним глотком допил оставшееся шампанское, задумчиво покрутив в руке пустой бокал. - Хороший ребенок.  
\- Интересно будет посмотреть, что из него в итоге вырастет.  
\- Ты погоди, пройдет пара-тройка лет, и он наберется смелости попроситься к тебе учеником, - предрек Виктор. - Или ко мне, если ты еще будешь кататься.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Уверен, - и Виктор, воровато оглядевшись, спрятал пустой бокал на подоконник за штору. Юри удивленно приподнял брови, наблюдая это потрясающее решение по убиранию с глаз лишней посуды, и, отправив в рот последнюю тарталетку с хамоном, под молчаливые аплодисменты Виктора пристроил к бокалу в компанию собственную тарелку. 

\- Как же сложно стало застать тебя одного, - раздался от двери голос Джакометти. - Я уж было отчаялся.  
Виктор выпрямился, стряхнул с рук воду, вырвал из держателя несколько бумажных полотенец. Насухо вытер ладони и отправил в ведро скомканную влажную бумагу. Посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, поправил галстук, челку…  
\- Добрый вечер.  
\- У, как официально! - расстроенно протянул Крис. - Я тебя чем-то обидел?  
Виктор засунул руки в карманы, наклонил голову к плечу. На Джакометти он глядел с равнодушной отстраненностью.  
\- Всего хорошего, Кристофф, - уронил он, напоминая себе, что Юри очень просил не устраивать драку. Обошел Джакометти, повернул дверную ручку...  
\- Ну и как он в постели? - прилетело в спину. Виктор медленно обернулся: Джакометти стоял, широко расставив ноги, лицо его, ухоженное и красивое, исказилось, став чуть ли не отталкивающим. - Хорошо подмахивает?  
Костяшки у Виктора обожгло болью. Джакометти, не ожидавший удара, отлетел к раковинам, но на ногах устоял. Затряс головой, пытаясь проморгаться, провел ладонью под носом и недоверчиво уставился на выпачканные алым пальцы.  
\- Что у него есть такого, чего нет у меня? - перевел он тяжелый взгляд на Виктора. - Я ведь был готов…  
\- Лечь, оттопырив свою швейцарскую задницу, и отдаться на милость победителя?  
\- Не столь грубо, - поморщился Джакометти. - Но в целом - а что, Юри не был? Он же еще на Сочинском банкете все получил!  
Виктор многое мог бы рассказать о том, что было на том банкете.  
Например, как довел до номера полыхавшего огнем, пожиравшего его зовущим взглядом Юри, уложил на кровать и ушел в ванную. Остудить голову и умыться. А когда вернулся, увидел, что тот спит, едва не падая с края кровати. Смешной и пьяный, с повязанным на голову галстуком и в застегнутой не на те пуговицы рубашке. Как накрыл его коротким пледом и, тихо прикрыв дверь, ушел к себе, по тому же этажу на пять дверей вперед.  
Или как потом дрочил, стоя в душе и медленно двигая рукой по члену, представляя распластанное на гостиничных простынях тело фигуриста, на которого сам и не смотрел никогда, и по имени не знал.  
Виктор криво усмехнулся, мгновенно успокаиваясь.  
\- Считай, что мне понравилось.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Или я влюбился с первого взгляда. Выбирай, что ближе.  
Джакометти зло фыркнул, выразив этим звуком отношение к предложенным вариантам, подался вперед и еще раз, дрожащим от напряжения голосом, спросил:  
\- Чем он тебя зацепил?  
\- Крис, пошел нахуй, - устало произнес Виктор, которому этот фарс уже порядком надоел. - Неужели ты думаешь, что я стану что-то рассказывать?  
\- Да ты и про себя никогда ничего не рассказывал, - Джакометти отвернулся к раковине и открыл кран, набирая в ладони полные горсти ледяной воды. - Все разговоры - о программах, о любимой собаке да о коллегах по льду. Виктор Никифоров, тайна за семью печатями, не вскроешь!  
\- Вот как?  
\- За все годы - ничего. Ноль целых ноль десятых.  
Вода в раковине окрасилась в розовый цвет. Джакометти фыркнул и с горечью заключил:  
\- Я даже не знаю, какое ты вино предпочитаешь, белое или красное. Не говоря о чем ином.  
\- Я вообще не пью вино, Крис. Никакое.  
Хлопнула дверь: на пороге замерли запыхавшиеся, явно приготовившиеся разнимать драку Женька с Юркой. Виктор удивленно вскинул брови, изучая их угрюмые лица с сошедшимися на переносицах бровями:  
\- _Что-то случилось?_  
\- _Да мы это у тебя спросить хотели,_ \- медленно, почти по слогам произнес Женька, цепко оглядывая крохотное помещение мужского туалета, умывающегося Джакометти и стоящего в метре от него Виктора. Плисецкий, ухватившись за косяк, молчал, только пыхтел злобно, глядя сквозь растрепанную светлую челку.  
\- _Да вроде ничего,_ \- одернул манжеты на рукавах Виктор. - _В зал?_  
\- Виктор, - окликнул его Джакометти.  
\- Да?  
\- Я не хотел навредить Юри. И врезался случайно: не было его у меня за спиной. Я проверял.  
\- Знаю. Это называется «попасть в слепую зону». До встречи на соревнованиях, Крис.  
Виктор, не оглядываясь, вышел из туалета, следом - мрачно переглянувшиеся Юрка с Женькой. Оглушительно громко захлопнулась дверь. Джакометти поднял голову и посмотрел на свое отражение.  
На банкет он не вернулся. 

Юри Виктор нашел в компании Пхичита. Они стояли у окна, склонившись над одним смартфоном, и весело смеялись. Виктор тихо подошел, заглянул Юри через плечо: на проигрываемом видео Маккачин гонялся за собственным хвостом.  



	5. Chapter 5

  
**5.**

Первое, что услышали Юри с Виктором, оказавшись на лестничной клетке перед дверью в квартиру, был громкий нетерпеливый лай Маккачина.  
\- Соскучился, - выдохнул вернувшийся хозяин, ощутимо расслабившись и обмякнув: дома. Юри, стащив с лица защитную маску, кивнул и тоже облегченно перевел дух: в связи с погодными условиями их рейс задержали почти на пять часов. Они измучились, устали, а зеленые, поразительно неудобные кресла зала ожидания вспоминались обоим не иначе как с содроганием.  
Щелкнул замок - сквозь железо и дерматин послышался голос Анатолия, безуспешно призывавшего срывающегося на нетерпеливое повизгивание пса потерпеть еще пару секунд и прекратить пугать соседей, - и на площадку, чуть не снеся дверь с петель, кудлатым тайфуном вырвался Маккачин. Закружился вокруг, норовя допрыгнуть Виктору до лица, снес оба чемодана и заскакал через них, не в силах хотя бы на мгновение остановиться.  
Виктор опустился на колени и сграбастал пуделя, норовившего облобызать его в ухо, за загривок, обнял крепко и сильно, затормошил за уши и лапы.  
Анатолий привалился плечом к косяку, прищурился довольно, словно большой кот:  
\- Ну, с возвращением, что ли.

Пока Юри оккупировал душ, Виктор деловито перетащил на кровать его подушку, вытащил из бельевого ящика большое одеяло, а на его место кое-как впихнул два полуторных. Те ни в какую не хотели помещаться, пришлось утрамбовывать ногой. Перенес из гостиной на тумбочку телефон и планшет Юри, поставил то и другое на зарядку, передвинул маленькую лампу для чтения на середину подоконника. Отошел к шкафу и, сложив на груди руки, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения оглядел содеянное. Развалившийся на полу Маккачин одобрительно дернул задней лапой и перевернулся на спину, смешно выгнувшись змейкой.  
\- Виктор, ты не видел мой мобильный? - заглянул в спальню заметно повеселевший после водных процедур Юри. На шее и плечах у него лежало скрученное жгутом полотенце, влажные волосы вороньим гнездом торчали во все стороны. Никифоров качнул головой в сторону дальней тумбочки.  
\- Хорошо смотрится, скажи?  
\- Наверное, - осторожно согласился Юри, заходя в комнату и не совсем понимая, на что смотреть. - А что именно?  
\- Ты что, уснул в душе и еще не проснулся? - возмутился организатор перестановок. - Твоя подушка на нашей кровати!  
\- А одеяла меня что, лишили?  
\- Если это сейчас был сарказм, то он тебе не удался, - фыркнул Виктор. - Одеяло общее, два с половиной метра в обе стороны, специально когда-то заказывал. И наконец-то нормальный матрас, без запиханного в щель покрывала! Можно хоть вдоль, хоть поперек, и еще место останется! Но если ты не хочешь место у окна, так и скажи!  
Юри еле успел придержать пышущего энтузиазмом и уже было кинувшегося перекладывать подушки Никифорова за рукав:  
\- Не надо ничего менять. Мне все нравится.  
\- Точно?  
\- Но когда я во сне пну тебя ногой в живот, - предостерег Юри, подходя к тумбочке и забирая с нее смартфон, - не говори, что тебя не предупреждали.  
\- Главное, чтоб не ниже, - рассудительно заметил Виктор и, сияя, отправился на кухню помогать Анатолию с ужином. Юри проводил его взглядом, разблокировал телефон и выбрал среди контактов номер сестры.  
\- **Что-то случилось?** \- на втором гудке сняла трубку Мари.  
\- **Нет, ничего,** \- после некоторой заминки ответил Юри. - **Звоню сказать, что мы долетели. Все нормально.**  
\- **Хорошо, я передам родителям,** \- произнесла его сестра. - **Так что случилось? Обычно ты пишешь.**  
Юри со вздохом опустился на кровать. Подлез пальцами под очки и потер глаза.  
\- **Помнишь мою просьбу перед поездкой на Чемпионат мира? О футоне?**  
\- **Конечно. Только я не купила его еще. Послезавтра собиралась.**  
\- **Это хорошо,** \- кивнул Юри. - **В смысле, хорошо, что не купила. Извини за беспокойство.**  
\- **Нашел на месте?**  
\- **Нет.**  
В трубке раздался невнятный шорох, скрип и звук раздвигающихся седзи. Мари глубоко вздохнула и медленно с чувством выдохнула. Юри как наяву видел исчезающий в вышине сигаретный дым.  
\- **Если что, я набью ему морду,** \- произнесла она после недолгого молчания. - **Слышишь?**  
\- **Слышу. Не нужно.**  
\- **Уверен?**  
Виктор на кухне уронил на пол что-то металлическое - Юри подозревал, что с кафелем повстречалась кастрюля; была у них одна свободолюбивая. Спокойно лежавший Маккачин вскинулся от резкого звука, вскочил и, чуть не вышибив дверь, ринулся проверять, что случилось без его непосредственного участия. Юри проводил его взглядом и помотал головой, прислушиваясь к раздавшемуся с кухни смеху и вторящему ему громкому лаю.  
\- **Да.**  
\- **Ну, смотри сам,** \- в голосе у Мари зазвучала улыбка. - **Тебя можно поздравить?**  
\- **С чем?**  
\- **Ну как же? Сбылась мечта и все такое.**  
\- **Мари!** \- Юри заполыхал ушами и прикрыл лицо ладонью. - **Ты меня смущаешь!**  
\- **Как и положено старшим сестрам,** \- согласилась она, а потом добавила мягче, растеряв задор: - **Если что-то пойдет не так… Ты же помнишь, что тебе есть куда вернуться?**  
\- **Помню. Спасибо.**  
\- **И еще раз поздравляю тебя с золотом... Что?** \- перебив себя, уточнила Мари в сторону, отодвинув трубку. На заднем фоне послышался бодрый голос Хироко. - **Мама просит, чтобы ты нормально питался, а не только салатом. И теплее одевался.**  
\- **Скажи ей, чтобы не волновалась. Мы в четверг прилетим.**  
\- **Вот как?**  
\- **Да, Виктор уже взял билеты.**  
\- **Главное, чтобы не как в прошлом году,** \- фыркнула Мари. - **Сакура как раз цветет.**  
\- **Мари,** \- у Юри почти получилось прозвучать укоризненно.  
\- **Родителям я передам.**  
\- **Берегите себя.**  
\- **Ага. Вы тоже.**

\- Я точно не помешаю? - уточнил Анатолий, гоняя по стенкам кружки остывший чай. Виктор возмущенно замычал и отрицательно махнул вилкой. Ответу словами помешали запиханные за щеки макароны с мясом: он стоял у плиты и самым безобразным образом уминал их прямо со сковородки.  
\- Все в порядке, не переживайте, - ответил Юри, глядя на Виктора с нескрываемой завистью.  
\- Угум, - согласно кивнул тот. - Или у нас внезапно пропал диван?  
\- Да мало ли… - протянул Анатолий. - Вы с дороги, уставшие…  
\- Толик, если ты сейчас пытаешься намекнуть, что в этой квартире тонкие стены, можешь не волноваться, - хохотнул Никифоров, поняв, к чему тот клонит. - Расслабься. Диван в твоем полном распоряжении.  
\- Ну, как знаете, мое дело предложить.  
Виктор отправил в рот еще вилку макарон. Маккачин, сидевший рядом, протестующе заскулил - бессердечные люди не дали ему даже тарелки вылизать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поделиться кусочком мяса или совершенно случайно уронить его на пол.  
Юри, не выдержав, поднялся, взял из сушилки вилку и встал с другой стороны сковородки.  
\- Вау!  
\- Ты ничего не видишь, - велел он, накалывая на вилку маленькие, блестящие и скользкие от соуса ракушки. Макароны были до неприличия вкусными и очень вредными. Почти как кацудон.  
\- Это, конечно, так, - энергично закивал Виктор, доставая телефон и включая на нем камеру, - но где сдох тот динозавр?!  
\- Отфтань!  
Анатолий сидел тихо, словно мышь под веником, и только переводил взгляд с Юри на Виктора и обратно: бесплатный цирк, когда еще такое покажут?  
\- Юри, - ласково позвал папарацци, наводя на него объектив камеры и упорно пытаясь поймать фокус, - посмотри на меня… Ну, Юри-и! Я плакать буду! Громко. Тебе стыдно будет!  
\- Не будет.  
\- Будет-будет, - пообещал Виктор. - Ну что тебе, сложно что ли?!  
Юри хотел было ответить, что да, сложно, поскольку уже через пять минут кадр с его вымазанным в красно-оранжевом соусе лицом будет во всех соцсетях. С какой-нибудь смешной - дня через три - подписью. Но тут Никифоров коварно кинул в него чайной ложечкой; Юри дернулся, оборачиваясь…  
Фотография собрала за вечер какое-то безумное количество лайков. Виктор, глядя на нее, сиял, словно начищенный медный чайник, а Анатолий смеялся так, что расплескивал чай.  
Юри тоже смеялся.  
Но уже после того, как попытался придушить Виктора.

Телефон почти неслышно тренькнул и мигнул синим, извещая о входящем сообщении. Никифоров удивленно вскинул брови: кому он мог понадобиться в половине двенадцатого ночи? Даже Яков звонил самое позднее в одиннадцать или, что случалось куда чаще, отлавливал за ухо в коридорах Юбилейного. Виктор разблокировал экран и не удержался от смешка, увидев имя в телеграме: мог сразу догадаться.  
Сообщение было от Никиты и звучало знакомо лаконично: «Готово. Когда?».  
Присев на стол, Виктор задумчиво постучал кулаком по бедру, прикидывая время. Анатолий уезжал сапсаном в девять утра, затем они с Юри планировали прогуляться по центру, а после продолжить в домашнем парке: им жизненно необходимо было измерить Маккачином глубину луж, набрать полные ботинки талой воды и заполировать всё кофе с корицей. Получалось, с дорогой, часа три-четыре плюс обед. Виктор отбил: «Завтра в три устроит?».  
«Лучше в пять», - последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
«ОК. И я тебе концепт еще одного костюма подкину. Все как ты просил - еще даже не июль!».  
Вверху под именем появилась надпись «печатает» и побежали, обгоняя друг друга, крайне негодующие круглые точки.  
«Никифоров, ты мне мстишь!» - не разочаровал Никита.  
«Да! :)»  
«Сволочь. Жду».  
Виктор с чувством глубокого удовлетворения кивнул и вернул телефон обратно на подоконник. 

***  
Рано утром на перроне Московского вокзала Анатолий с чувством пожал руку сначала Виктору, а затем и Юри, потрепал по лобастой башке чинно сидящего у их ног Маккачина.  
\- И в следующий раз в Москве - никаких гостиниц, - потребовал он, закидывая на плечо ядовито-салатовую спортивную сумку, вчера самым наглым образом отжатую у друга. - Сразу к нам. Поняли?  
\- Сам еще выгонять будешь!  
\- Смотри у меня, - пригрозил убедительно-большим кулаком Анатолий. - Юри, мне было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, пусть знакомство и вышло таким коротким.  
\- Взаимно. Желаю вам приятной дороги.  
\- И черкни что-нибудь, как доберешься, - вставил Виктор.  
\- Сам набери, я забуду!  
\- А я что, не забуду?!  
\- А это уже будут твои проблемы, - зубасто отозвался Анатолий, подал проводнице паспорт и распечатку билета и, под заливистый лай Маккачина махнув на прощание рукой, скрылся в вагоне. 

***  
Тяжелые, неповоротливые льдины сталкивались, находили друг на друга, вызволяя из зимнего плена темную, исчерна-синюю воду Невы. В воздухе стояли треск и грохот, ледяные торосы теснились к берегу, подставляя острые грани под совсем по-весеннему пригревающее солнце. Оглушительно чирикали сошедшие с ума воробьи, орали чайки. Виктор стоял, расслабленно опираясь на перила Тучкова моста; настроение у него было почти лирическим.  
\- _Ну и где он?_ \- буркнул Юрка, пнув железное ограждение.  
\- _Скоро будет._  
\- _Мы тут уже двадцать минут стоим._  
\- _Мог остаться в Юбилейном,_ \- пожав плечами, предложил Виктор.  
\- _На скамейке под боком у охраны, как первоклашка,_ \- скривился Плисецкий. - _Нет уж. Сам там кукуй._  
Виктор улыбнулся: разрешение от Якова валить на все четыре стороны в Японию было получено, постановление от Николая Вениаминовича, с кучей рекомендаций по восстановлению, тоже. Билеты, уже распечатанные, приятно грели глаз и душу, пришпиленные на холодильник поверх расписания тренировок. И даже костюм, полученный позавчера вечером от Никиты, ждал своего часа на дне одного из чемоданов.  
\- _Яков сказал, вас сейчас не будет._  
\- _До конца июля,_ \- подтвердил отпущенный на волю. - _Завтра днем самолет._  
\- _На хрена, спрашивается, приезжали. Сидели бы в своем Хасецу…_  
Виктор хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Еще колючий, помнящий недавние морозы ветер растрепал ему волосы, бросил в спину мокрые снежные брызги с реки, заставив поежиться.  
\- _Не хочешь после экзаменов присоединиться?_ \- Никифоров покосился на засунувшего в карманы спортивной куртки Юрку.  
\- _Что я там забыл?!_  
\- _Поучаствовать в шоу «Жаркое лето в Хасецу», например?_ \- предположил Виктор, отталкиваясь от перил и вставая напротив. - _Мила уже согласие дала. Сказала, что напишет Криспино, обоим. Гошка тоже не против. Женька со Светой планируют что-то страшное под «Акву». Юри обещал созвониться с Пхичитом._  
Повисло недолгое, но очень выразительное молчание.  
\- _Отабека позову,_ \- решил Юрка. - _Устроим вам там рок на льду, а не лето._  
\- _О да! «Сошествие в безумие», версия 2.0!_ \- рассмеялся Виктор: эта программа ему откровенно нравилась. Намного больше придуманного им «Агапе» и «Примы» от Барановской.  
Юрка помолчал, а потом деланно безразлично уточнил:  
\- _Швейцарца не позовешь?_  
Виктор наклонил к плечу голову: с Джакометти все было сложно. Разговор в банкетном туалете оставил после себя тяжелый, никак не желавший растворяться осадок, прежнюю легкость общения было уже не вернуть, а нужно ли строить что-то новое, не было уверенности.  
\- _Если приедет, гнать не буду,_ \- наконец ответил он. - _Но и общаться больше, чем необходимо для постановки шоу, тоже._  
Плисецкий молча кивнул.  
За грохотом трамвайных колес послышался знакомый приветственный лай. Виктор вскинулся, оборачиваясь, на лице у него заиграла легкая, светлая улыбка: Юри утром, убегая к Николаю Вениаминовичу, не надел шапку и теперь щеголял покрасневшими от морозца ушами. Отросшая челка лезла ему в глаза, за плечами смешно подпрыгивал рюкзак. Перед ним, радостно вывалив язык, со всех лап несся пристегнутый к рулетке Маккачин.  
\- Юри! - громко, так, чтобы его наверняка услышали, окликнул Виктор, приветственно вскинув руку. Тот, заметив его, чуть притормозил, а затем бросился наперегонки с Маккачином. 

Маккачин - грязная весенняя собака - крутился вокруг сумасшедшим пропеллером, не зная, кому первому оставить на джинсах автограф лапой, Юри смеялся, щурясь на солнце, Юрка матерился, пытаясь увернуться от грязных лап. Внутри у Виктора было до звона тихо.  
\- Кацудон, ты что, этот рюкзак вообще не снимаешь? - скептически пропыхтел Плисецкий, ухватив Маккачина за ошейник и зажав между коленями. Пес решил, что это такая новая веселая игра, и теперь всеми силами пытался вызмеиться.  
\- Привет, Юрио, - кивнул Юри, а потом, повернувшись к Виктору, произнес: - Пхичит - за. А еще сказал, что напишет Сангылю и остальным: может кто еще захочет поучаствовать в шоу!  
\- Очень жаркое лето в Хасецу, - подытожил организатор шоу, положив руку Юри на плечо. - Как насчет похода в пышечную?  
\- Детский сад, - едко охарактеризовал предложение Юрка и деловито уточнил: - Мне шесть штук с малиновым джемом.  
\- А ты не лопнешь, деточка? - с показным удивлением оглядел его тощую фигуру Виктор.  
\- А ты, дядя, купи и отойди!  
Виктор с Юркой встретились взглядами, на секунду повисла тишина, а затем они синхронно рассмеялись, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Позже объяснить Юри смысл шутки и причину веселья не смог ни один. Не помогла даже найденная на просторах интернета и включенная на телефоне реклама.

***  
Юри, сонно потирая глаза, замер на пороге спальни и удивленно оглядел живописно сваленные на диване вещи: бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью и плавающими внутри золотыми чешуйками, большую ярко расписанную матрешку, шапку с пушистой меховой оторочкой и длинным хвостом сзади, толстые шерстяные носки, целую кучу магнитиков. Подошел и взял в руки полупрозрачное вязаное нечто нежно-кремового цвета, на поверку оказавшееся шерстяной шалью. Сложил и вернул на место. Зацепился взглядом за какое-то дикое количество пуховых варежек самых разнообразных размеров и расцветок.  
Вывалившийся из кладовки отчаянно чихающий Виктор при виде проснувшегося Юри радостно улыбнулся и ссыпал на диван женскую форму русской сборной и трех плюшевых Чебурашек. Поднял с пола расписанный под хохлому кроссовок без пары и живописно пристроил на самый верх кучи.  
\- Ничего здесь не трогай, - велел он и снова скрылся в кладовке, из которой вернулся сразу с тремя чемоданами. Самый маленький он держал подмышкой, и тот так и норовил выскользнуть и грохнуться на пол.  
\- Виктор? - позвал Юри.  
\- Да-да?  
\- Зачем все это?  
\- Глупый Юри! - укорил его собирающийся. Сдул со лба лезущую в глаза прядь и с нескрываемой гордостью обвел взглядом воцарившийся в гостиной бедлам: - Это подарки!  
\- А…  
\- Мы едем в гости. Без подарков явиться невозможно, - предельно серьезно пояснил Виктор и, на секунду о чем-то задумавшись, уточнил: - Кстати, какие конфеты любит Мари и твоя мама?  
\- Никакие, - мгновенно ответил Юри. - Мари вообще сладкое не ест, а мама предпочитает желе.  
\- Значит, конфеты будут для Минако и Юко, - сделал логичный вывод Виктор. - Или они тоже не едят?  
\- Едят.  
\- Отлично!  
Юри еще раз окинул взглядом кучу вещей: в двадцать пять кэгэ на нос она не умещалась совершенно. Честно сказать, в пятьдесят тоже втискивалась со скрипом, и то лишь при условии, что он не повезет с собой никаких личных вещей, кроме коньков.  
\- Я даже думать не хочу, во сколько встанет такси от Нариты до Хасецу, - заключил Юри, потерев ладонью лоб. - И не буду.  
\- И это правильно! - одобрил решение Виктор и одухотворенным вихрем метнулся в спальню, куда в последние полтора часа старался не заходить. Послышался грохот открываемых шкафов и выдвигаемых ящиков. Юри покачал головой и, посекундно оглядываясь через плечо, достал из кармана смартфон. Через минуту фотография отправилась в Японию к Мари.  
Реакция сестры была не менее иллюстративна: на ответном фото над дверьми Ю-топии красовалось огромное полотно с кучей пожеланий, складывающихся в «Юри и Виктор, с возвращением!»

***  
\- Как будто и не уезжали? - выпав из грузового такси на твердую землю, а после, выпустив измученного дорогой Маккачина и разобравшись с чемоданами, обернулся Виктор. Юри согласно хмыкнул и, поглядев на кружащиеся в воздухе розовые лепестки, произнес с сожалением:  
\- Жаль, сакура уже облетает.  
\- Зато снега нет, - Виктор накрутил на запястье петлю поводка: спускать Маккачина так близко от дороги, по которой нет-нет да проезжали редкие машины и велосипедисты, он не рисковал.  
\- В этом году у нас будет нормальная весна? - подначил его Юри. - Не верю.  
\- Я очень постараюсь обойтись без снежных бурь. Честно.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Надо же, приехали, - раздался от ворот хриплый голос Мари. - А мы вас и не ждали.  
Маккачин рванулся вперед так, что хозяин сдавленно охнул от неожиданности, крепче перехватывая поводок. Мари выпустила в воздух облачко сизого дыма, а затем, держа руку с сигаретой на отлете, присела на корточки и обняла свободной рукой ластящегося пуделя. Пес, растянув пасть в сахарно-клыкастой улыбке, попытался облизать гладящую руку. - Ну-ну, хватит. Я тоже рада тебя видеть.  
\- **Мы вернулись,** \- поприветствовал ее Юри, помогая затащить в ворота чемоданы. Шесть штук, из которых с обычными вещами было только два. Остальные почти поровну поделили коньки с костюмами для выступлений и запасенные Виктором подарки.  
\- И смысл был уезжать? - повторила вопрос Юрио Мари. Глаза у нее были обманчиво-сонными, движения ленивыми. Она оглядела с головы до ног привычно распределивших, кто и какой чемодан тащит, Виктора с Юри и удовлетворенно кивнула. - Хорошо выглядите.  
\- **Юри! Вик-чан!** \- раздался из глубины Ю-топии радостный голос спешащей навстречу Хироко. Юри затопило чувством ностальгии: прошлой весной его встречали так же.  
\- **Привет, мам. Мы дома,** \- идеально ровная спина, глубокий поклон под девяносто градусов.  
\- **Мы дома,** \- старательно проговаривая звуки, повторил за Юри Виктор.  
Хироко прижала сжатые в кулаки ладони в груди, переводя взгляд с одного на второго. Виктор, не дождавшись ответа, выпрямился и, сделав шаг вперед, сграбастал ее в крепкое и сильное объятие. Уткнулся носом в мягкое плечо, вдохнул теплый, какой-то хлебный и очень домашний запах. Хироко, замерев, бросила быстрый, удивленно-вопросительный взгляд за его плечо, на серьезно кивнувшего Юри, а потом ласково погладила Виктора по спине.  
\- **Добро пожаловать.**  
Мари понимающе хмыкнула, затушила сигарету, убрала окурок в карманную пепельницу и, махнув в сторону внутренних помещений, произнесла, обращаясь к Юри:  
\- **Ты как со всеми приветствиями закончишь, загляни ко мне.**  
\- **Хорошо.**  
\- Юри! - восхищенно воскликнул Виктор, наконец-то заметив висящее рядом с входом полотно. - Смотри, тут…  
Дальше он продолжить не смог. Юри неслышно подошел, встал рядом, прижавшись плечом.  
Сотни пожеланий и благодарностей на разных языках складывались в иероглифы «Юри и Виктор, с возвращением!», перетекали друг в друга, сменяя бледно-голубой цвет ультрамариновым синим, а затем насыщенно-малиновым.  
Виктор недоверчиво коснулся белой ткани, погладил пальцами, перевел непривычно открытый взгляд на Юри.  
\- Это…  
\- Ю-чан и Мари страшные женщины. Узнав, что мы приезжаем, они скооперировались, написали в нашу фан-группу и через сутки уже заказали плакат. Вчера днем повесили.  
\- Ты знал! Знал и молчал!  
\- Да. Надо было рассказать?  
Виктор еще раз поглядел на исписанное пожеланиями полотно и медленно покачал головой: нет.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- **Юри! Виктор!**  
Тройняшки налетели гомонящим штормом, юркими, галдящими обезьянками, требуя сразу и фото, и видео, и программу показать, и еще автограф с интервью. Все прямо сейчас, не сходя с места, а то они выложат в инстаграм…  
\- Нет уж, мелкие вымогательницы, сначала мы отдохнем, сходим в онсен, а потом будем решать, сколько и чего мы вам должны, - перебил Виктор, поднимая вцепившихся ему в руки визжащих от счастья Лутц и Луп. Аксель, избрав своей жертвой Юри, повисла у того на шее.  
\- **Если хоть одно фото попадет в сеть до прохождения контроля,** \- пригрозил он, заметив у той в руках камеру, - **то кое-кто может не рассчитывать на индивидуальную тренировку.**  
\- **Это шантаж?** \- деловито уточнила Аксель, оторвавшись от съемки.  
\- **Он самый.**  
\- **Все-все фото?**  
\- **И видео.**  
\- **Это бес-че-ло-веч-но,** \- старательно, по слогам проговаривая слово, произнесла Аксель после недолгого обдумывания. И предприимчиво озвучила: - **Четыре дня в неделю минимум по часу, и мы участвуем в организации шоу!**  
\- **Кто сдал?** \- вопрос вышел скорее риторическим: кроме Юрио, вариантов не было.  
\- **У нас свои источники,** \- гордо приосанилась Аксель. - **Так что?**  
\- **Договорились,** \- Юри с самым серьезным лицом, сдерживая улыбку, пожал маленькую ладошку. Спрашивать, согласны ли с раскладом Лутц и Луп, было бессмысленно: соображали маленькие шкоды всегда на троих и отвечали - тоже.  
\- **Лутц, Аксель, Луп!** \- раздался от ворот гневный, срывающийся от быстрого шага голос Юко. - **Я кому говорила не убегать?!**  
Тройняшки переглянулись и, ловко соскочив на землю, бросились врассыпную. 

Разгоняя вечерние сумерки, мягким желтым светом горели лампы, а с кухни тянуло сытным запахом горячей еды. Тихо бубнил установленный на минимальную громкость стоящий в общей зале телевизор. Посетителей почти не было, только за одним из дальних столиков ужинала семья - отец, мать и отчаянно клюющий носом в миску с рисом сын, да за крайним к выходу представительный мужчина в тонких золотых очках читал газету. И над всеми ними разносился громкий, заполняющий собой пространство, полный энтузиазма и веселья голос Виктора, повествующего о Чемпионате мира, о буднях Юбилейного и о забавных случаях с тренировок.  
В какой-то момент он оборвал себя на половине фразы, подхватился из-за стола и выкатил из-под лестницы в центр залы один из «подарочных» чемоданов. Вжикнула молния, обнажая нутро, полное сокровищ-подарков. Матрешки, варежки и ушанки, бутылки с алкоголем - каждая вещь нашла хозяина, даже обычным гостям досталось по брелоку для ключей или магниту на холодильник.  
\- **Юри, Мари, конечно, нас предупредила, но не многовато ли?** \- поправляя на голове сползающую шапку, перегнулась через стол и тихо поинтересовалась у того Юко. - **Столько всего… Неудобно.**  
\- **Это просто подарки в честь приезда,** \- ровным тоном, не сводя с Виктора напряженного взгляда и механически почесывая за ухом пристроившего у него на бедре голову Маккачина, пояснил Юри. Ему нестерпимо захотелось встряхнуть своего тренера за плечи и попросить прекратить: тот никогда еще не казался настолько неуверенным. - **В России так принято. Традиция.**  
\- **А-а,** \- понимающе протянула Юко. - **Традиции это важно.**  
\- **Да, очень.**  
Со второго этажа послышался топот и перекрикивания тройняшек, следом - крайне возмущенное и круглое «мяо», а еще буквально через минуту по веранде пронесся черный кот в красном ошейнике и скрылся где-то в саду. Хироко, курсировавшая по общей зале между гостями, проскользнула, чуть пригнувшись, под синей шторой и скрылась на кухне. Откуда, спустя минуту, вернулась с двумя мисками кацудона и с доброй, широкой улыбкой поставила их на стол перед Юри и торжественно презентующим Минако бутылку русской водки с золотыми чешуйками - для бара, в коллекцию - Виктором.  
\- Специально для вас приготовила! - подмигнула она, прижимая к мягкому животу круглый поднос.  
\- О-о! - счастливо воскликнул мгновенно забывший про подарки Никифоров, схватив в руки палочки. - Хироко-сан, вы богиня!  
Парящая миска источала просто одуряющий аромат, золотисто-коричневый соус стекал, обволакивая свинину и белую перину риса, и глянцево-яркой зеленью сиял мелко нашинкованный рис.  
У Юри защипало глаза: шесть лет. Он отвернулся и, стиснув ладони в кулаки, спрятался за отросшей челкой - только губы дрожали. Сидящий рядом Виктор невозмутимо переложил ему в миску половину собственной порции и велел, указав вскинувшемуся было Юри палочками на еду:  
\- Ешь.  
Мари, стоя у дверей с очередной сигаретой, оглядела творящийся вокруг бедлам и бардак и почувствовала редкое для себя умиротворение. Тошия, перегнувшийся через стойку ресепшена, кивнул и обменялся с ней совершенно одинаковыми взглядами: все было правильно. Наконец-то.  
Юри подцепил палочками обжаренный в сухарях кусок свинины, откусил и зажмурился от успевшего позабыться вкуса. На щеках у Хироко проступили ямочки, глаза посветлели от радости.  
\- Ну надо же, свершилось, - не выдержав, прокомментировала случившееся Мари и поспешила нырнуть за обклеенные бумагой седзи от шикнувшей на нее матери.  
\- Вик-чан, - тронула та за плечо совершенно забывшего про собственную порцию Никифорова, - тебе ту же комнату, что и в прошлый раз? Или другую хочешь?  
Юри при этих словах замер, не донеся до рта очередной кусок. Медленно поставил полупустую миску на стол и поймал взгляд растерянно моргнувшего, в одно мгновение потускневшего Виктора. С каким-то горьким весельем осознал, что, проведя вместе год, разговаривать через рот и слова они так и не научились.  
\- Спасибо, мам. Думаю, мы вполне поместимся в моей комнате, - произнес Юри тоном, исключающим любые дополнительные вопросы, опередив любую реакцию своего тренера.  
Мир после этих слов не остановился и не замерло время, не стих мерный гул разговоров и веселый смех, не померкли улыбки.  
Одному Виктору показалось, что небо только что рухнуло ему на голову.

С тихим скрипом отъехала в сторону прежде всегда закрытая дверь. Виктор перешагнул порог и обвел внимательным взглядом небольшую, несравнимую с его прошлыми апартаментами комнату. Кровать - непривычно узкая после двухметровой питерской - радовала взгляд темно-синим, даже на вид очень мягким одеялом. В углу, у шкафа, стоял синтезатор и какие-то большие коробки, судя по всему, со старыми вещами. На полках теснились книги, игрушки, на письменном столе гордо ощерился колючками кактус.  
И везде - на стенах и дверцах шкафов, над столом, на потолке над кроватью - висели плакаты с его изображением. Был даже один с размашистой подписью и датой.  
Юри, тяжело вздохнув, зашел следом и прикрыл за собой дверную створку. Комната сразу стала крохотным коробком. Виктор с трудом сглотнул вставший в горле ком. Нужно было что-то сказать, спросить, но слов не находилось.  
\- Вот тот, - прервал повисшую тишину Юри и указал на журнальную страницу, где Виктор-подросток обнимал Маккачина, - был первым. Выпросил у Юко. Вторым - где ты на Чемпионате мира в Софии. Его я купил уже сам. Вон тот подарили родители…  
Юри говорил, поочередно указывая на каждый плакат: вон тот куплен на и-бее, этот тоже подарен родителями, висящий на дверце шкафа - Мари, а квадратный на противоположной стене приобретен Минако.  
Виктор так и не нашел сил признаться, что все их уже видел. Рассмотрел в деталях и проклял возведенный во имя его пьедестал.  
\- Если они тебя будут раздражать, можем снять и убрать, - предложил, закончив, Юри и взял с письменного стола фотографию в рамочке, дублирующую самый первый плакат с Маккачином. Провел большим пальцем по чуть запыленному, блеснувшему в электрическом свете стеклу.  
В этой комнате на стенах висела его жизнь; мотивация, желание и отчаяние.  
\- Это дед фотографировал, - неожиданно для себя произнес Виктор. - Летом на даче. Чину только-только год исполнился - росту много, а сам дурной! Да и я тогда недалеко от него ушел.  
\- Вы и сейчас один в один, - хмыкнул, заметно расслабившись, Юри и поставил обратно рамку с фото.  
\- И оба - красавчики, - приосанился первый и главный. - Но ты прав: часть мы снимем.  
\- Какие?  
Виктор указал на плакат, где он сидел на троне в кожаных брюках и псевдоисторической рубашке. И, скривившись от воспоминаний, пояснил вопросительно глядящему Юри:  
\- Ненавижу его. Семь часов под каким-то ненормальным слоем штукатурки и в комнате со сломанным кондиционером... Думал, сдохну. И в последний час это казалось не самым плохим выходом, хочу тебе сказать!  
\- В твоем сообществе за него в последний раз просили больше ста баксов. А с автографом - все двести.  
\- И почему я не удивлен? - философски вопросил Никифоров и продолжил: - Еще вон те, где с произвольной четырнадцатого года и короткой пятнадцатого. Там ракурсы неудачные - совершенно не мои скулы и нос острый.  
\- Еще какой-нибудь? - с откровенным весельем в голосе поинтересовался Юри, мысленно ставя сам против себя, какой плакат будет следующим: с выступления шестнадцатого года, в костюме-тройке для свадебного журнала или вырезка из интервью после Олимпиады в Ванкувере.  
\- С рекламой духов. Я ими моль травил: больше ни для чего они не годились.  
\- Тогда, наверное, хорошо, что я их так и не купил, - заключил Юри - не угадал! - и принялся аккуратно откалывать указанные плакаты.

Мари перехватила Юри на входе в онсен: взяла под локоть и, не слушая возражений, потащила вместе с тазиком, щеткой и набором полотенец за собой мимо вещевых шкафчиков и автоматов с напитками.  
\- **Но мне нужно Виктору…** \- попробовал одновременно затормозить и не уронить на пол свой нехитрый скарб Юри.  
\- **Он еще полчаса сидеть будет, а мне отдать тебе надо прямо сейчас,** \- бескомпромиссно произнесла старшая сестра, ловко огибая редкие препятствия. За их спинами осталась общая зала, кухня, крошечный внутренний двор для своих с бамбуковым фонтанчиком. Затормозив у двери в свою комнату, Мари поглядела по сторонам, - коридор был пуст и безлюден, - и втолкнула Юри внутрь, задвигая тонкие створки. Кивнула: сядь куда-нибудь и, встав на колени, полезла под кровать.  
Юри со вздохом опустился на пол, скрестил ноги и огляделся. За прошедший месяц комната сестры совсем не изменилась: точно такие как у него стол и кровать, на единственной тумбочке еще дедушкин граммофон, рядом в узком шкафу теснятся блоки с виниловыми пластинками. На полу теснятся книги - и небрежно накиданные стопками, и строго перевязанные бечевкой. На стенах - плакаты с поп-группами и актерами «Такаразуки».  
\- **Держи,** \- Мари наконец достала тонкую, почти плоскую коробку и с самым серьезным видом протянула Юри. На картонной крышке не было никаких надписей или опознавательных символов - сплошной матовый черный, уходящий при определенном наклоне в угольный и серебристый. По весу таинственный подарок вряд ли дотягивал до килограмма.  
\- **Что здесь?** \- вопросительно поглядел на Мари Юри.  
\- **Открывай. Сам говорил - времени нет, а теперь тянешь,** \- поторопила та, нервно сцепив пальцы в замок: зрелище редкое, если не сказать уникальное. И Юри, чуть помедлив, снял крышку и развернул шуршащую, всю в золотых и серебряных каплях рисовую бумагу.  
\- **Мари?!**  
Ткань под его дрожащими пальцами была очень нежной, переходящей из ослепительно белого в серо-стальной и черный. Рассыпанные по вороту крохотными звездами, прямо поверх вышитых на ткани фигурных перьев, вспыхивали стразы. Точно такой же узор шел по краю рукавов, змеился вверх до плеча, опоясывал талию и уходил на бедро.  
В складках ткани мелькнул яркий, закатно-алый отблеск: на ладонь Юри легла выполненная из перьев заколка.  
\- **Откуда? Как?** \- Голос у него предательски сел, и Юри только и смог, что покачать головой, не в силах поверить. - **Я… У меня же даже программа еще не готова! Я о костюме и не думал!**  
Мари, довольная его реакцией, знающе хмыкнула и возразила:  
\- **Ты после той поездки в заповедник несколько лет бредил журавлями, все придумывал - как. Костюмы рисовал, тетрадки портил...**  
Улыбка, смягчившая ее губы, была удивительно нежной, ностальгической, из того времени, когда она ласково звала его «младшим братиком» не только чтобы поддразнить.  
\- **Но я же никому не показывал! И не рассказывал!**  
\- **Зато оставлял свои зарисовки везде, где только можно,** \- закончила Мари, а затем добавила: - **Я их все сохранила. И после твоего звонка достала папку и отнесла к Яманэ-сану. Мы обсудили, кое-что доработали, поправили…**  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- **А размеры?**  
\- **Остались с синего костюма,** \- охотно пояснила Мари. - **Ткань тянущаяся, проблем с посадкой быть не должно. «Эрос» вон вообще на Виктора шился, а на тебя сел как родной. Тут та же технология.**  
\- **Спасибо,** \- почти шепотом произнес Юри. Глаза у него защипало, словно в них сыпнули перцу. - **Спасибо.**  
Мари кивнула: эта программа была важной. И лет ей было самую малость меньше, чем увлечению Юри русским фигуристом Виктором Никифоровым. Но сперва она осела в категории «слишком взрослая», потом - «скучная, музыки нет», затем «не попадала в тему сезона». Так и тянулось из года в год, пока созданные рукой Юри наброски не оказались в мусорной корзине, а из неё не перекочевали к Мари.  
Было что-то символическое в том, что именно по-настоящему сойдясь с Виктором, Юри решился вернуться к мечте.  
\- **И если ты сейчас предложишь деньги,** \- показала Мари маленький крепкий кулак, - **я возьму биту и проведу воспитательную беседу. Без членовредительства, но так, чтобы запомнилось. Понял?**  
\- **То есть вообще без вариантов?**  
\- **Ты обязан поставить эту программу и выступить с ней - неважно, на соревновании или показательных. Вы слишком долго шли друг к другу.**  
\- **Мы все еще говорим о проекте?** \- подозрительно уточнил Юри. Аккуратно уложил костюм обратно в коробку, закрыл крышкой, невесомо провел по ней ладонью.  
\- **Я - да, а о чем ты - не знаю,** \- подначила Мари. - **Там ведь, как и у «Будь со мной», будет две версии? Одиночная и парная?**  
Юри прищурился и сделал закономерный вывод:  
\- **Ты слишком много знаешь.**  
\- **Стараюсь,** \- во взгляде Мари заплясали хитрые искры. - **Поздравляю с открытием «Тайной комнаты», наследник Слизерина!**  
\- **Ты что-то путаешь: я учился в Хаффлпафе,** \- сделал вид, что не заметил в ее голосе виноватых ноток Юри, и заметил: - **И ты сделала это первой.**  
\- **Я не считаюсь,** \- этим изящно вздернутым бровям - вы посмели меня в чем-то укорить? - позавидовала бы английская королева. Юри усмехнулся и встал. Подхватил коробку с костюмом и банный тазик, о котором уже успел позабыть, поглядел на Мари сверху вниз и согнулся в глубоком поклоне.  
\- **Спасибо.**  
\- **Всегда, братишка,** \- похлопала его по макушке Мари и указала на дверь: - **Иди. А то действительно потеряет тебя твой Виктор.**

***  
\- Удивительно, что твоя семья меня еще не выгнала, - непонятно обронил Виктор, вертясь на компьютерном стуле и прислушиваясь к доносившимся из общего зала звукам: звону бокалов и посуды, неразборчивой речи, скрипам, скрежету и шагам. Звукоизоляция в Ю-топии была откровенно удручающей.  
\- Почему это? - неподдельно удивился Юри, вытаскивая из шкафа дополнительную подушку и кидая ее в изголовье кровати. - Тебя здесь любят.  
\- Вот это и удивительно.  
Голос у Виктора был странным, недоверчиво-напряженным. Юри закрыл дверцу шкафа, подошел и сел напротив него на мгновенно прогнувшийся матрас, впился пытливым взглядом:  
\- Ты сейчас вообще о чем?  
\- Ну… Ты разве не должен был продолжить семейное дело? - осторожно заметил тот. - Я читал, что…  
\- Гостиницу унаследует Мари, - перебил Никифорова Юри, сжав лежащие на коленях ладони в кулаки. Спина у него была ровной, плечи застыли. - Так было решено на семейном совете при полном моем согласии и поддержке десять лет назад, когда стало понятно, что я собираюсь продолжить профессионально заниматься фигурным катанием. Что это мой осознанный выбор и путь.  
\- А-а…  
\- Сиро-сан уже дал согласие на то, чтобы взять ее фамилию и после свадьбы войти в нашу семью.  
\- Сиро? - непонимающе сморгнул Виктор, впервые услышавший это имя. - Это кто?  
\- Уэки Сиро, - более развернуто пояснил Юри. - Мужчина Мари. Они вместе учились. Сейчас работает в Токио адвокатом.  
\- И его семья не против?  
\- У него три брата и сестра. Конечно, они не против.  
Виктор непонимающе нахмурился, постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и склонил набок голову, обдумывая сказанное.  
\- Но почему тогда я его никогда не видел? Я здесь год провел!  
\- Видел.  
\- Нет.  
\- Высокий, выше тебя. Короткая офисная стрижка, над правой бровью родинка. Носит круглые очки в тонкой оправе и серый костюм, всегда при галстуке и с кипой бумаг. В общем зале сидит в самом углу, под лампой и подальше от гостей. Не улыбается, на шум внимания не обращает, - описал «неизвестного» Юри. - Ни разу не видел, да?  
Виктор сглотнул: видел, и часто. Каждое воскресенье, если говорить точнее. Молчаливую, погруженную в работу фигуру, склонившую голову над бумагами и иногда о чем-то беседующую через стол с Мари.  
\- Но они даже за руки ни разу не держались!  
\- А зачем? - пожал плечами Юри. - Они давно вместе, и их друг в друге все устраивает. Кроме разве что графика работы: у Мари самые загруженные дни пятница плюс выходные, а у Сиро-сана единственный выходной - воскресенье. Зато еще немного, и он сможет открыть собственную фирму. А пока Мари мотается к нему в Токио раз или два в неделю.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, - пораженно покачал головой Виктор и впервые поймал себя на мысли, что брат с сестрой похожи друг на друга. Раньше казались совершенно разными.  
\- И все-таки, почему моя семья должна плохо к тебе относиться? - вернулся к началу разговора Юри, сделав вид, что не заметил, как Виктор вздрогнул при его словах. - Настолько, что ты говоришь, что тебя должны выгнать?  
\- Я глупость сморозил, - попытался отмахнуться тот. - Забудь.  
\- Позволь мне самому решить.  
\- Правда, глупость.  
Под ожидающим взглядом - терпения и упрямства Юри было не занимать - Виктор неровно вздохнул и занавесился челкой; ссутулился, упершись локтями в колени, а лбом в сцепленные ладони. Прозвучавшая фраза вышла глухой и невнятной: Юри пришлось напрячься и наклониться вперед, чтобы ее разобрать.  
\- Я гей.  
\- И при чем тут это? - совершенно растерялся Юри.  
\- Разве твои родители не ожидали, что по завершении спортивной карьеры ты женишься? На какой-нибудь симпатичной девушке? Купишь домик по соседству, заведешь детей и еще одну собаку? - Виктор медленно поднял голову, сглотнул так, что дернулся кадык, и продолжил быстро, потоком, почти не делая пауз: - Мои хотели, чтобы я стал инженером. Как отец. Поступил в Санкт-Петербургский государственный университет на математический факультет, закончил аспирантуру. Женился на Сашеньке, дочке друзей. Чтобы как у всех: семья, дети, работа пять дней в неделю и выходные на даче. А не…  
Он вздохнул и закашлялся тяжелым каркающим смехом.  
\- Они не одобряли твое занятие фигурным катанием?  
\- Бабий спорт, - рубанул Никифоров; на губах у него заиграла тонкая страшная улыбка. - Ничего удивительного, что мужика из меня так и не выросло.  
\- Сомнительное утверждение.  
\- Это цитата.  
\- Я понял.  
Оброненная по приезде в Санкт-Петербург фраза, что встречать Виктора, кроме Якова, было некому, наконец-то обрела смысл. Действительно - некому. И не потому, что умерли.  
\- Виктор, - позвал его, сверлящего напряженным взглядом сквозь серые пряди, Юри, - моя семья много лет знает, что продолжения фамилии с моей стороны ждать не приходится. Кажется, они поняли это даже раньше меня, Мари уж точно.  
\- Чудесная девушка Мари…  
\- Кроме того, все - включая друзей, знакомых, японских фанатов и еще несколько тысяч незнакомых мне людей - с прошлой осени, а именно квалификационных, в курсе моего отношения к тебе.  
Виктор замер. Нахмурился, судорожно перебирая события, произошедшие во время и после квалификационных соревнований.  
\- Это… та передача? - осторожно, боясь ошибиться, предположил он. И произнеся, понял - оно! - Интервью. Ты еще нес какую-то пургу о любви к семье, родине…  
\- ...и моему тренеру Виктору Никифорову, - закончил за него Юри. - Да, о нем.  
\- Ты!! - задохнулся от возмущения тренер. - А нормально, словами ты сказать не мог?!  
\- Мне показалось, я сказал.  
\- Ни хрена ты не сказал! Полгода! Больше полугода! Юри! - вскочил на ноги Виктор, не в силах усидеть на месте.  
Места категорически не хватало. Три широких шага - и здравствуй, стенка! - никак не способствовали успокоению. Он навернул по крохотной комнате несколько кругов - и остановился. Поглядел на сидящего на кровати Юри сверху вниз измученными, совершенно безумными глазами.  
\- Юри…  
\- Я тебя люблю, - просто произнес тот.  
\- Я тебя когда-нибудь убью, - пообещал Виктор, падая рядом на синее одеяло. - Сам потом сдохну…  
\- Мир фигурного катания тебе этого не простит.  
\- Да ебал я это фигурное катание! - в сердцах бросил чемпион и медалист и уткнулся лбом Юри в плечо, выдохнул и дернулся от прошившей тело судорожной нервной дрожи. - Юри, _блядь,_ почему мы с тобой такие идиоты? Почему у нас не получается нормально?! Как у людей?!  
\- Потому что иначе было бы слишком просто? - предположил тот. Виктор нервно рассмеялся. - Я не знаю.  
\- Юри!  
\- Да, Виктор.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - полным отчаяния голосом произнес тот, выпрямляясь. - Убить иногда готов, придушить собственными руками! Год, твою мать! Я год вокруг тебя круги наворачиваю! А ты все чушь какую-то несешь и кольца у нас - талисманы!  
\- В том числе.  
\- Надо было брать тебя в Сочи. Пьяного, горячего, похрен, что утром ничего не вспомнил - повторили бы!  
\- Боюсь, подобного стресса моя нервная система не выдержала, - с нервным смешком заметил Юри, представив подобное утро. - Мне заговорить с тобой было неудобно, кто я и кто ты? О каком сексе могла идти речь?  
\- Ничего, я этот год пережил, и ты бы справился! - и не подумал отступиться Виктор, зажмурился и уже совершенно другим тоном произнес: - Юри?  
\- Да?  
\- Где чертовы презеры и проклятая смазка?  
Юри удивленно сморгнул раз, другой. Недоверчиво хмыкнул, откинулся назад, упав спиной на кровать. Пошарил ладонью между стенкой и деревянным бортиком, вытащил на свет початую упаковку любриканта и протянул Виктору.  
\- Однако внезапно, - оценил тот, переводя взгляд то на черно-голубой тюбик, то на место его хранения. Мысль, что, пока он строил наполеоновские планы по захвату крепости имени Кацуки Юри, за тонкой, почти бумажной стенкой со вкусом дрочили, была сродни откровению.  
\- А первая часть вопроса?  
\- Где-то в чемоданах. Хочешь поискать?  
Ящик Пандоры, а не человек: Виктор никогда не мог предсказать, что взбредет Юри в голову. Умел тот удивлять, сбивать с ног без права на помилование.  
\- Так справимся.

***  
Влажный песок тяжелыми комьями вылетал из-под лап Маккачина. Пес с лаем гонялся за шустрыми крабами, перепрыгивая выброшенные на берег недавним штормом коряги, взбирался на покрытые водорослями камни. Иногда он застывал и оглядывался на Виктора с Юри: те медленно брели, сняв кроссовки и держа их в руках.  
\- Холодно, - отметил Юри, подойдя к полосе прибоя и позволив накатившей волне облизать ступни. Качнулся назад и вперед, следом за ней. Пошевелил пальцами, глубже проваливаясь в песок. - Жаль.  
\- Мы тут до июля, - возразил Виктор, вставая рядом. - Прогреется еще.  
\- Это да.  
Волны обрушивались на берег длинными языками, перебирали мелкую гальку и песок, розовато-белые осколки ракушек, и соль - горькая, с привкусом водорослей и йода - оседала у них на коже. Виктор присел на корточки, коснулся пальцами убегающего пенного гребня. Попробовал поймать следующий, зачерпнуть прозрачную воду горстью так, чтобы в нее не попали песочные песчинки и камни. Вместо них на ладони остался гладкий осколок раковины. Он повертел его в руках, подбросил на ладони.  
\- Как думаешь, каток еще работает? - Виктор встал, отряхнул ладони от налипшего на них песка. Развернулся к задумчиво глядящему на подсвеченную красно-оранжевым линию горизонта Юри. Солнце уже совсем село, но последние его лучи еще стелились над миром, споря с раскидывающей звездное покрывало ночью.  
\- Даже если нет, - Юри пошарил в кармане джинсов и достал небольшую связку ключей: - это не проблема. Хочешь покататься?  
Виктор помолчал, а затем поправил:  
\- Показать.

\- И все-таки, откуда у тебя ключи? - не удержался от вопроса Виктор, закрыв тяжелую железную дверь. Каток утопал в темноте, расчерченной полосами лунного света, пробивающимися сквозь узкие, расположенные под самым потолком окна. Лампы включать не стали - вместо этого перевели в режим фонарика смартфоны и положили их на короткую, больше похожую на стул, скамейку.  
\- Отец Такеши когда-то сделал: это же их семейная арена. А я часто уходил последним, иногда даже заполночь...  
\- Не удивлюсь, если он какое-то время был твоим тренером.  
\- Совместно с Минако-сенсей, - согласно кивнул Юри, не отвлекаясь от переодевания: под скамейку встали легкие кроссовки, на нее, перепутавшись с вещами Виктора, легли футболка, джинсы, теплая жилетка. От царившего на катке холода он зябко поежился и быстро достал из рюкзака коньки и врученную несколько часов назад коробку от Мари. Снял крышку, отодвинул бумагу и осторожно вытащил снежно-белый комбинезон с черным воротом и того же цвета брючинами. Встряхнул на вытянутых руках, расстегнул молнию и в несколько рассчитанных движений влез в него. Выправил завернувшийся внутрь воротник, растряхнул собравшиеся на талии и руках складки - вышитый узор мгновенно стал ровным, цельным, колюче вспыхнули стразы.  
\- Не поможешь? - окликнул Юри Виктора и развернулся спиной - острые лопатки в обрамлении ткани и перьев.  
\- Конечно, - заторможенно кивнул тот, подцепил пальцами собачку и потянул вверх, соединяя концы. Юри повел плечами, проверяя, нормальна ли посадка, и, оглянувшись, уточнил:  
\- Выступать первым кто будет? Ты?  
\- Я, - кивнул Виктор и за считанные секунды натянул собственный костюм. Застегнул молнию и мелкие пуговицы на манжетах, одернул узкие штанины, погладил ладонью вышитый узор: Никита не ошибся ни в одной линии. Этот портной за годы сотрудничества научился шить на него не то что по выкройкам - на глаз, в любом состоянии прокладывая идеально ровные швы.  
Закончивший шнуровать коньки Юри восхищенно выдохнул: костюм Виктора был ассиметричным, с глубоким острым вырезом и широкими рукавами; по животу и груди, наплывая на шею, разбивалась и застывала накатившаяся волна. В темноте катка светловолосый Виктор казался духом стихии, а не живым человеком.  
Тем временем разглядываемый вытащил из сумки коньки, мельком подумав, что к соревнованиям любимые золотые лезвия, скорее всего, придется для образа заменить на серебряные. Мысль, не успев до конца оформиться, растаяла с последним затянутым узлом шнурка. Виктор подобрал концы, заправил за язычок ботинка и встал, нашаривая среди вещей мобильный. Отключил фонарик; в папке с музыкой нашел нужный трек, после чего протянул смартфон Юри.  
\- Через три счета после того, как встану в начальную позицию.  
\- Понял.  
Юри дождался, чтобы Виктор немного покружил по льду, сделал несколько разминочных прыжков и вращений и, когда тот замер в центре катка, нажал на старт проигрыша.  
По укрытому темнотой пространству растекся шум волн - ударился о бортики и отхлынул, чтобы снова вернуться, разлетаясь тысячей брызг. Он увлек фигуриста за собой, качнул от одного края арены до второго, закружил, навалился и приподнял на гребне волны. Белый росчерк взметнулся над тушево-штормовым льдом; вспыхнула, перекатилась изумрудом и бирюзой, яркими искрами замершая волна.  
Дыхание комом встало у Юри в горле, он окаменел, до боли стиснув ладонями бортик. Сморгнул вдруг увлажнившимися ресницами и до крови - резкой, отрезвляющей - закусил губу: Виктор никогда не переставал его удивлять.  
А тот расходился следом за музыкой, сначала совсем неслышной, а затем все громче зазвучавшей в прибое. Наращивал темп, не собираясь сбавлять и давать себе хотя бы секунду передышки - только вперед, в бурю, под шквальный ветер! Прыжки переплетались с дорожками и вращениями, затягивали в себя, как водоворот, лишали воздуха. Виктор вслед за мелодией взметнулся в четверном флипе, сделал перекид и вывел четверной сальхов. Ушел в длинный, невозможно прекрасный кораблик.  
Юри показалось, что над ним синими серебрящимися тенями катка сомкнулся океан, накрыл километровой толщей воды, заиграл бликами лунной дорожки. Уши заложило, звуки доносились словно сквозь вату - гулко и басовито, неразличимо по нотам.  
Виктор - сдерживаемая безграничная сила, неумолимая, бесконечно накатывающая на берега-бортики и уходящая назад в безграничный простор - упал, как подкошенный, на колени, повел ладонями, лаская пальцами лед, и над ним застелились кудрявые барашки пены. Вдалеке послышался чаячий стон - пронзительный и будто разрезавший воздух вскрик. Виктор гибко выпрямился, вскидываясь, выбрасывая вверх сжатые в кулаки руки.  
Здесь не было пощады и некому было о ней просить - все перекрывала жажда жизни, преодоление собственных пределов и попрание чужих ожиданий. И золотом - единственной валютой, принятой к оплате - служили сбитые в кровь, изувеченные тренировками ноги, постоянно сопровождающая, пропитавшая натруженные мышцы боль и огромная бесконечная любовь.  
Без нее не стоило и выходить на лед.  
Программа по времени перевалила за середину: Виктор, уставший, уже задыхался и хватал ртом воздух, по лицу у него катился пот, соленый, как морская вода. Он вывел каскад из четверного лутца с тройным риттбергером, сделал резкий разворот, за ним тройку и крюк, выкрюк, длинную дугу с переходом в чоктау. Сменил ногу и почти без скорости выполнил аксель, красиво провел свободную ступню - словно выбил в воздух искрящиеся на солнце брызги.  
Музыка все гремела, добирая последнее высокими фортепьянными переборами, и вдруг смолкла, как оборвалась.  
Остался только прибой.  
Юри опустил глаза на экран смартфона. В строчке названия не было слов, только цифры: 00-00. Он зажмурился, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся, готовое проломить грудную клетку, сердце. Глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул: сейчас был его выход на лед.  
\- Твоя очередь, - протянул дрожащую ладонь за телефоном подъехавший Никифоров. Поглядел на Юри шальным, совершенно пьяным взглядом, обнял за шею, заставив нагнуться к себе. Облизнул пересохшие губы и срывающимся голосом, потребовал: - Покажи мне.  
Юри выпрямился, сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Вложил протянутую руку сразу два телефона.  
\- Да.  
Виктор нажал на снятие блокировки. Плеер уже был включен и песня выбрана; на заставке стояло что-то похожее на дождь, буквы были мелкими и оттого неразборчивыми. Виктор взглянул на опустившего голову и чуть согнувшего правую ногу Юри - и нажал на значок со стрелочкой. Секундная тишина расцвела звонкими высокими нотами, перемешавшимися с мягким фортепьянным перебором: словно капли упали на поверхность сонной воды.  
Юри мягко развернул изукрашенные перьями руки-крылья, оттолкнулся, выбив колкую ледяную крошку, и взлетел легкой длинноногой птицей. Ярким огнем вспыхнула в волосах алая прядь, каскадом полыхнули рассыпанные от груди вверх по вороту стразы. Загустевшие - луна скрылась за облаками - полуночные тени прильнули к нему, обнимая, потянулись длинным полупрозрачным шлейфом, стирая очертания.  
Виктор пораженно замер - нервный, счастливый смешок так и не сорвался с губ: он-то думал, что поразит Юри! Накроет океанской волной, утянет на глубину за собой следом, а вместо этого сам оказался завороженным.  
Юри - удивительно хрупкий и тонкий, почти эфемерный - вывел долгую, чуть не на всю арену ласточку; мужчины ее почти не исполняли. Сделал каскад в одно совершенно невесомое касание ногой льда, вывел тройку, скобку, через подсечку ушел в четверной сальхов.  
Виктор почувствовал почти забытое за годы абсолютных побед ощущение соревновательного азарта, острого желания преодолеть себя - не только соперника. И пусть программа Юри была не просто сырой - насквозь мокрой, требующей шлифовки и доработки, месяцев, с полной отдачей проведенных на льду, - это было неважно. Он видел потенциал и обещание будущей победы.  
Юри по-птичьи наклонил к плечу голову, вытянул шею, скрестил в запястьях кисти рук. Замер, а затем вскинулся, взвился, вспугнутый неизвестным звуком. Невесомо взмыл вверх в высоком отложенном акселе, перебрал ногами на выезде, балансируя на одних зубцах. Остановился, обернулся через плечо и поймал, вобрал направленный на себя взгляд; кивнул решительно, набрал скорость, оттолкнулся и вывел еще один аксель - удивительно высокий, сплошной воздух, а не прыжок.  
Виктор на автомате начал считать обороты: половина, один, два, три…  
Четыре с половиной.  
Юри, не устояв, нелепо взмахнул руками и повалился на лед. Перевернулся на спину; дыхания не хватало, грудь ходила ходуном, а мир кружился - зыбкий, больше похожий на иллюзию, чем реальность.  
\- Юри! - подлетел к нему, сгреб в стальные объятия Никифоров: он точно знал, из-за кого у него когда-нибудь случится инфаркт. - Юри!  
\- Я докрутил, - выдохнул тот и вдруг счастливо рассмеялся. Отстранился, вцепился Виктору в предплечья и потребовал: - Ты видел? Я докрутил! Четыре…  
\- …с половиной оборота! Поздравляю! Сделаешь на соревнованиях и войдешь в историю, будем на соседних строчках стоять!  
Виктор ощутил, что его понесло, но остановиться было уже невозможно. Он насмерть перепугался, увидев, как именно Юри прыгнул и приземлился - низко, почти на колено, чуть ногу не сломал! Ведь поведи у него немного ребро конька - и хорошо, если обычным переломом обошлось бы!  
\- Обязательно будем, - ответно пообещал Юри. - А на Олимпийских играх я возьму золото. Слышишь?  
\- Ты его сначала возьми, - прорычал тот. - Идиот блаженный!  
На лице Юри застыла глупая, сияющая улыбка. Он ухватил ругающегося тренера за воротник, притянул к себе, как тот - его всего десяток минут назад. Виктор резко, будто в нем переключили рубильник, замолчал.  
\- Я не отступлю и не сдамся.  
Виктор сморгнул сковавшее оцепенение, изучил серьезный острый взгляд Юри, и губы у него разъехались в совершенно сумасшедшей предвкушающей усмешке. Ответил точно таким же, до интонации бескомпромиссным тоном:  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Четверной аксель?  
\- Уверен, у тебя найдется достойный ответ.  
\- Не сомневайся.

Грядущий сезон грозил быть незабываемым. Неповторимым.  
Как и всякое мгновение на льду.

14.01.2019 г.


End file.
